An Instrument of Fate
by Lord Valentai
Summary: An account of the Last Alliance at the end of the second age. Please read and review. New chapter added 21st August.
1. Prologue

The Lord of the Rings; An Instrument of Fate.

Book One – Armageddon  

Disclaimer.

This is a new disclaimer, meant to tell people what this story is and what happens. I do not own the world, concepts, history or themes of Tolkein's creations. I do own, my character and my situations, you cannot take them, even if you are deranged enough to want to.

This story is not canon, remember that, remember that well. The story and the history is the Last Alliance but with many finer points changed. People who want to read an account of the Last Alliance, go and find one which uses the dozen characters Tolkien provides. There are many, many new characters and situations in this piece, I have tried to make them real and the like but they are still not canon. Differences like Celembrimbor having no children, blond haired elves who are not Vaynar and the titles of the various nobles are mistakes. They are known mistakes though, so deal with it, imagine them as something you like or leave if it offends your sensibilities.

Besides, this story is not especially strange, it is all very straight and proper, too much so probably.

This story is long and has a lot of dialogue in it, action comes later, like a 1950s war movie. If you don't want to wait that long, you had best not try to read this.

Grammar mistakes are common, especially with dialogue and the end of sentences, I know this. I do not have the time to go through and fix it though, as before, leave if you find the lack of commas nauseous.

Anyway, if you like this, leave a review, if you don't, leave one anyway, after all, I make a lot of mistakes.

Now, enjoy, or not as the case will probably be.

Prologue – Timeframe.

It was a dark time for Middle Earth. After the defeat of the great enemy Morgoth in the War of Wrath there were many who believed there would be peace. For many years the Elves and Dwarves prospered on the mainland of Middle Earth while the Edain ruled Númenor. The land of Númenor had been a gift from the Valar for their help in the war against Morgoth. That war had been long and terrible and in the end it seemed as though the men of the Edain and the Elves would be destroyed. They were saved by one person. Eärendil, the half-elven son of Tuor the elf-friend had sailed to Valinor to beg for help. In exchange for his sacrifice the Valar agreed to help the outmatched people of Middle Earth. In the coming war Morgoth was utterly destroyed and Númenor was raised from the sea to be the home of the Edain. They were granted many long lives of men as their reward but were not immortal like the elves. For many generations they were content but eventually they began to envy the immortal Eldar race and all contact with them ceased.

In this time a new enemy had appeared. Although they did not know at the time, Sauron once a servant of Morgoth had started his evil plan to dominate the world. He at first appeared in a fair guise and seduced the elves of Eregion to listen to him. These elves were accounted the greatest craftsmen of the Eldar and this was their downfall. Sauron persuaded them to construct great rings that he gifted to each race. In the meantime he had forged for himself a master ring. A ring with which he could dominate all of the other rings. At the moment that this ring was completed the Eldar saw his mind and his intentions and hid three of the greatest rings from him. Sauron was enraged and assailed Eregion and destroyed the Eldar living there and driving the dwarves back to Khazard-Dûm. In three great wars, he fought and destroyed the cities of Eregion and scattered it's people. The elves retreated to the haven of Imladris and the great land of Lindon.

Eventually Sauron challenged the men of Númenor for the domination of the world. With great fury the men of the Edain fell upon the black land of Mordor and captured the darklord. While this should have been the end of their troubles it was in reality only the start. Sauron corrupted the minds of the men of Númenor and fuelled their envy of the elves. In the end he persuaded the last king of Númenor, Ar-Pharzôn the Golden to assemble a mighty fleet and assail Valinor itself. Even the Valar were frightened by this as the men of Númenor were many and mighty. They appealed to Ilúvatar their master for aid. The great warfleet of Númenor and the island itself was engulfed in darkness and destroyed. Sauron escaped the wreck but could not again take on a fair form and became more twisted in hatred towards the free races.

Nine ships escaped from the ruin, led by Elendil the tall, the descendant of Eärendil he sailed with his sons Isildur and Anárion. Elendil hoped for aid from the greatest realm of the Eldar in Middle Earth, that of Lindon. This realm was ruled by Gil-Galad the last High King of the Noldor.

There were three main races on this world. The men were the most numerous and although they fought for both sides in these times, most followed the command of the free races. Men were either from Númenor or from Middle Earth. Those of Númenorian bloods lived to be older and were usually taller and broader than those who lived in Middle Earth. After the fall of Númenor and the establishment of the realms of Arnor and Gondor, the two sub-races mixed to a greater extent and within just a hundred years, the blood of the faithful waned and became slowly weaker. The men who fought for the enemy were either undisciplined hosts of tribesmen or were extremely well armed and trained. These famous 'red guards' as they would be known were from an unknown land but whoever they were, they were greatly feared by the enemies of the darklord.

The second most numerous of the races were the Eldar. These elves had chosen to live in Middle Earth and at the end of the second age of the sun, they were both numerous and powerful. Elves in this world could live for as long as they wished. Only death in battle or departure from Middle Earth could end their lives. The elves had always been the most formidable enemies of the darkness and it was perhaps that they were the embodiment of everything that the darklord was not that made them such. Eighteen hundred years before the present, the elves of Eregion had been largely destroyed but the remainder had gone to Lindon or Imladris.

The last race, the dwarves were the smallest in numbers. Only the mansions of Khazard-Dûm held any significant populations of dwarves. They seldom interfered with other races but they were not totally dispassionate to the grief of others and had given shelter to many elves during the wars of Eregion.

When the ships of Elendil arrived on the shores of Harlindon they were met by the High King who had ridden close to the shore after witnessing the terrible storm on the night of the fall of Númenor. On the beaches of his land he met and talked with the ragged king who had lead just four hundred survivors from the ruin. Totally at the mercy of the Eldar, Elendil was lucky to be treating with Gil-Galad who was one of the wisest people in the world. A historic pact was signed between the two races and it pledged both eternal friendship and a mutual defence alliance should the other be attacked. Building his capital on the shores of Lake Nenuial, he named it Annúminnas and made this the centre of the power of Arnor. His sons landed far to the south, near the banks of the Anduin and from there they assimilated more and more cities and towns into their fold until they finally declared themselves joint rulers of the kingdom of Gondor.

Ten years after this, the two kingdoms and the father and his sons were formally united at last. At the border of their two lands, the two kingdoms signed a historic peace which assured mutual support and peaceful relations between the two human nations. The alliance with the Eldar had been the next priority and this had been achieved two years later when a final treaty was signed by Gil-Galad and Elendil   


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - A Helping Hand 108 years after the fall of Númenor late SA3428

In the century since the signing of the historic pact between the two nations of men there had been relatively few changes. The two kingdoms had grown in size and population until they were both larger and more powerful than any human realm before them. The elves of Gil-Galad continued their long lives in the shelter of the land of Lindon. However in the rest of the world, evil had woken again. It had been slowly building from the moment of the fall of Númenor and now orcs and other creatures started to reappear and became more aggressive. For the first time in more than a thousand years there was large scale incursion from Mordor into the realm of Gondor and its allies. The men of the east and south had been wooed by the darklord into aiding him and now, vast armies were reported to be collecting in Mordor. The ringwraiths, strengthened by the rise in their master's power again rose to terrorise the world.

To celebrate ninety five years of peace between the two races, a special envoy was sent from Imladris to Annúminnas. Lord Elrond was the regent of Eregion after the wars of that land and he governed the affairs of his land with wisdom and skill. Lord Elrond sent his most trusted negotiator and ambassador, Tiraldórë to the city of Elendil. Tiraldórë was a tall and thin elf who had long black hair and who was famous for having forced the dwarves of Khazard-Dûm to concede on the issue of passage through the mines. He was over nineteen hundred years old and had been only young by elven standards in the wars but had joined the fight anyway and had fought well and been noticed for his inspiring courage. After the war he had laid aside the sword and taken up the quill to become the ambassador to the many human realms. When Elendil had foundered his city, it was Tiraldórë who had been sent above all others to be a permanent resident of the city. Tiraldórë was a fairly easy-going elf who shared a liking and respect for men unlike many of his kin. It was a shorter distance to Lindon from the capital of the northern realm but since Elrond was the regent of all of the lands outside of Lindon, that was where the messages went to. It was a distance of four hundred and fifty miles and one that did not have to be covered often by Tiraldórë. 

The city of Annúminnas was built along the shore of the lake and was stretched around the rim as the land was very scarce. It had been chosen though because there was only one entrance to the lake valley it was built in. A large palace of grey stone was set on the south western corner of the city, the place with the most land. It was in this palace that Tiraldórë was meeting with the king of men and his recently promoted new second in command. The last Archduke of Annúminnas had died of a heart attack at the age of over one hundred and sixty. Tiraldórë knew he would meet the new man today and hoped he had the tact to be the Archduke. It had come down to the four greatest of the subordinates of Elendil. Now, their meeting done and ties renewed the king and the elf walked along the light, airy passageways of the palace by the lake. The elf had a good deal of respect for the king of men and the feeling was mutual because the king seemed to enjoy having the subtle ambassador around. Being the only elf that most of the people of this city had seen was a strange experience for the people would just stare at him as he walked on about his business.

Tiraldórë was brought back to reality by a friendly hand across his shoulder. The elf jumped slightly and realised he had missed something the king had said.

"I am sorry lord king. Could you please repeat?" The king laughed. He was a tall man, taller than almost any man or Eldar and although he was fierce in battle he was noble and beloved by his people. A king with authority but not governed by a need to show it without cause. He had once had black hair that flowed down to his shoulders. Now, as time passed his hair was greying and the trimmed beard about his mouth was almost silver.

"I asked you my friend what troubles you? Something worries you I can see it in your eyes."

"You are indeed observant lord king." Tiraldórë could see no way out of this question so he settled for the truth.

"I am concerned about the growing shadow. Orcs have been sighted over the mountains for the first time in centuries."

The king nodded thoughtfully. "You are right. It is no longer an easy journey or a safe one." He looked in thought over the calm lake. "Mid-winter approaches my friend. I have no duties for you here and soon the snow will block passages to this city. Go home, back to Imladris for a while. I know that you desire it, I see it in your eyes."

"I thank you lord king. I am sorry if I have been distracted but I would like to go back to Imladris, even for a while then."

"Excellent my friend." The king said. "I have a message for Lord Elrond that you can take with you." He looked over his city again. "Last month, two villages were burned by orcs and escaped before we could catch them. The roads become treacherous and that is why I am sending you with two of my bodyguards."

The elf looked surprised. "My king, I thank you but I would not have you put yourself out over me." Elendil simply smiled and took his elbow, leading him down to a large chamber.

"I insist my friend. I would hate to send you alone, only to hear of your death in the wilderness."

"Very well lord king." The elf finally conceded. It was a long way and company would be appreciated.

"Good, that is settled." The old king said and opened a door into a large chamber. "There is one last thing I would do before you leave. The new Archduke of Annúminnas is here and wished to meet you."

"I should be honoured." Tiraldórë said and looked down at his simple clothes he wore for day to day life. Elendil say the look and smiled.

"My friend, you know I do not stand on ceremony and nor does he. I have sent servants up to ready horses and since you pack light it should be easy for them to prepare a mount for you."

The elf nodded and walked into the high chamber which had windows on both sides. The winter sun filtered through the windows and a cool breeze blew from the north.

There was two men waiting in the hall. The sun light obscured them so that even the keen eyes of the elf could not make any of their features. They bowed as the king entered with the elf ambassador to his right. The two men both had black hair which showed in the light and  wore cloaks of excellent design. The man who was obviously the Archduke was a very tall man with a blue cloak with a scarlet lining. The man to his left had a grey cloak and looked like a less forceful man. As they rose, their faces could clearly be seen.

"Tiraldórë my friend, meet Antunius Maelius, Archduke of Annúminnas." The man smiled and held out a hand.

The Archduke was as tall as his king and seemed as much a warrior as his lord. He had a handsome face which was longer than that of most men. He had grey eyes like mist over the sea. He was clean shaven and carried himself with a dignity and honour that was evident to all. Despite this he was not a pompous or arrogant man. He was a good judge of character and led by example. He wore a sword by his side which seemed centuries old. He had been on one of the four ships that Elendil had landed at Lindon. Though only a child he had been recognised as both a gifted soldier and scholar. Of pure Númenorian blood and a resolute humility he was the perfect choice for being the Archduke. While not the most senior man in the army or nobility, he had been chosen because he had the will and ambition to lead.

The man next to him was altogether more unassuming. A plain grey tunic and cloak showed him as a humble man. A moustache and short black hair continued this impression that an observer would have. He had blue-green eyes and a nose that was slightly off centre, obviously broken one time in the past.

"And this man here is Kerinon Sirandel, the Baron of Kerost. He takes over that now that Antunius here has been elevated to glory." The king continued. He smiled at the last words and the Archduke smiled at the elf and clasped his hand.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance. I hope that in time we may become friends." The voice was impassioned. He looked around conspiratorially and then back to the elf.

"The king did not really have any choice after he almost got himself killed a couple of years back. I happened to be there to save him."

"And he will never let me forget it." Elendil boomed happily and waved forward the Baron who smiled a good deal less genuinely then the Archduke. He murmured a polite introduction without looking the Eldar in the eyes. Elendil shrugged to suggest it was nothing personal, just a character trait of the Baron.

"Come my friend, it is best to leave before nightfall; the paths in the mountains are dangerous at night." The king said and led the elf away. When they were walking down to the stables the king glanced to him.

"Pay no heed to Kerinon. He is a good man but he comes from my northernmost province. He has never seen an elf before. I am sure he will get to know you in time."

"I used to get nervous when I was young." The elf said wistfully and the king smiled and nodded to the elf's brown mare. Two soldiers straightened up. They wore light armour under green cloaks like the elf and carried only a sword each. Their hope was in speed and not fighting.

"You two are to escort the ambassador here to Imladris. You may stay for as long as Lord Elrond sees fit and then return with the next message. Understand?" The men saluted, right fist over the heart. "Good, follow Ambassador Tiraldórë's orders and you should be in Imladris in a month." The men bowed and the king handed over a sealed message which the elf took. The two escorts seemed nervous for some reason and Tiraldórë thought it best to talk to them for a few moments. At least they might know each other better for the journey.

He sat down on a bench by the stables and motioned the two men over. The sat nervously to each side of the ambassador. They were staring at him but trying to conceal their interest. The elf smiled.

"We have a few minutes before my possessions are ready. Tell me of yourselves; it makes for a better journey if we know each other a little more than simply ambassador and escort."

The two men nodded cautiously. Both were of slightly more than average height with black hair and clean shaven faces. They looked about thirty and the elf knew that although he more than sixty times older than they he looked younger then them. It was a sobering thought.

"I am Ruan and that is Melin. We are brothers from the northern province of Kerost. We joined the bodyguard of the Baron after our parents were killed in a rock fall." Ruan shifted uncomfortably but tried to maintain eye contact with the elf.

"You see, that was not difficult. As you know, I am Tiraldórë, son of Tirálion. I have been the ambassador of Lord Elrond for centuries and enjoy the job. My home is in Imladris though it was once in the cities of Eregion."

They were staring at him. They had presumably heard of the mythical properties of elves but had dismissed them as old legends. Now someone who had been in the service of Lord Elrond for centuries was sitting beside them.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Melin asked as though he expected to be retorted angrily. Tiraldórë smiled gently.

"At mid-winter I will be nineteen hundred and fourteen years of the sun." He saw their expressions and nodded as he stood. He offered his hands to them and they took the slender limbs and mounted their horses. He smiled to himself and mounted his own horse.

"Can you fight?" He asked and the two men nodded. 

"Yes lord ambassador." Ruan said precisely and Tiraldórë nodded and together they rode through the winding streets of the city. The pale skin of the elf and the long hair marked and set him apart from the two men who followed with shorter hair. Riding through the gate and on through the mountains they were well on their way before darkness fell. Tiraldórë felt for his sword and fought the premonition of danger that assailed him.

After a week of travel the three companions forded the Baranduin near a great forest and rode on for several miles. As the forest gave way to a long plain in all directions, the elf stopped his horse and walked the mount a few hundred yards to the north. This day he had not spoken to his bodyguards as he had on every other day and the men had wondered silently what concerned the elf. They had not vocalised their thoughts for neither wanted an angry elf as a companion. The elf rode forward another hundred or so yards and bowed his head to what seemed like a small hillock. In the distance, a mile or so was a lake that seemed glassy flat. The two men of Arnor felt something in the air. Ruan swore just for a moment he caught the smell of dust and smoke and ash. Then it was gone and the wind sighed through the brown grass and scattered trees. Melin rode forward to the elf that had now looked up at the lake.

"Lord ambassador, pardon me but should we move on? There is no water near and dark is falling."

The elf blinked and turned to his escort. For a moment his gaze was far away then he nodded.

"Of course. I am sorry. It brings back so many memories."

"Memories of what?" Ruan asked despite his own resolution not to ask any personal questions.

"Many centuries ago there was a great battle on this plain. I was only young at the time but I still remember." He pointed to the mound which was covered with white flowers. "That is where our dead were buried." He paused. "Where my father is buried."

"I am sorry." Melin said awkwardly.

"So am I my friends. That is Lake Eventide, the scene of a battle. A famous battle which won the third war of Eregion." He looked at the sinking sun.

"I am sorry to bore you. You are right, we should ride on."

Melin turned with Tiraldórë and rode back to the road. Ruan frowned as he looked at the hillock. For a second he heard the clash of steel and shouts of an unknown language far, far away like an echo. Then it was gone like smoke on the wind and the man rode away from the ancient battlefield.

Two weeks on, the elf continued to ride with good humour and talked often with the two men. The elf would ride beside the two brothers and talk with them. It helped to pass the time but the two soldiers were also learning much as they rode on. Riding through small towns and villages they always received stabling and beds. The locals seemed to know Tiraldórë and he was seemingly a guest of honour at many small settlements. His flowery speeches of thanks were always welcome and the stories and songs he told were greatly admired. The two men were enjoying the trip as well for not only were they treated as friends by the people of the villages but also as they had beds to sleep in for the night. Occasionally there were no settlements and they slept in the open air but the weather remained fine and there was no snow or sleet in the air.

A fortnight after the battlefield, the three riders reached a point where the road passed through some hills and trees. The riders were cautious and rode apart to not be so obvious. Riding through the gap in the hills there was just a small thicket of trees that was clumped on either side of the road and some hills behind. After that there was nothing between the riders and Imladris.

Tiraldórë turned in his saddle and called to Ruan who rode up beside him.

"We should be in Imladris in three days. Two days to the crossing of the Bruinen and then one to Imladris itself."

"I am glad lord ambassador." He held out his hand. The elf clasped it in the familiar way of friends and just as he turned back the attack began. 

On a hill just a hundred yards distant there was peace. Sunlight lit the area around with a wintry light and a cold breeze blew up from the mountains to the east. There was no cloud cover and the cold mist that was just beginning to burn off made the land scape almost ethereal and ghost like. The trees around were tall pines such as the ones that grow near great mountain peaks. It was a beautiful morning with nothing unnatural to disturb the peace. The hill overlooked the road which it looked over. The hill was to the east of the tree thicket and had a clear view of the land to east and west.

Then a shadow became visible in the mist as it strode up the hill. It was a humanoid shape and it strode very purposefully up the steep hillside without any missteps. The sun had reached a point about half way between dawn and mid day and it was entirely clear of mist upon the top of the hill when the figure stepped into the sunlight.

He was a man. At least he appeared to be a man; there was something about him that was just too unlike other men for him to be one of them. It may have been his hair which shone like flowing gold. It was shoulder length and seemed to be unnaturally bright for one who had been travelling any distance. Another way he was marked as different from other men was that he seemed to have no baggage, no food or water or bedding. Maybe it was his purposeful stride that seemed to convey strength, honour and bravery.

Most probably it was the eyes that were what set him apart from other mortals. They were as blue as the enchanting depths of the sea or of a great burnished sapphire. The eyes were blue except for several golden lines that branched from the eye's centre to the outside of the iris.

The way the eyes looked was what was important; they had a depth of knowledge and wisdom in them only seen in the eyes of the Eldar. He was swathed in a blue cloak which covered his lower body but when he stepped fully into the light the cloak opened. What was revealed beneath was an ornate suit of armour. It was of a colour of silver and it had many flexible plates on which were engraved letters in a trailing script. It did not cover or encumber his legs but was concentrated over his torso. It was a well made breastplate made of several interlocking pieces. He drew his hands out of his cloak to look around. As he did so three other things became apparent, a necklace with a green stone about his neck, the hilt of an ornate but not impressive sword and a ring upon his left forefinger. The ring's stone was red and shone in the morning sun.

Being so early in the new year an observer would expect to see mist rising from the breath of a man even if he had not walked up a steep hill. The absence of any such mist seemed to show again that he was different. He seemed to be breathing but there was no mist coming from his mouth.

He reached the top of the hill and looked at the wide vista of plains and woods. He seemed to be getting his bearings but then he saw something and ducked to one knee. He looked down with the sun beside him and saw the three riders. He was about to stand when he saw the first blow fall. He nodded grimly and stood and in one move he charged down the crest of the hill. He ran down the gentle slope and across twenty yards of flat ground before the road. He leapt a ditch and near to the road. He had little time.

Tiraldórë felt the wind of the first arrow as it whistled past him and on into oblivion. The two brothers were not so fortunate and both were hit by black shafted arrows. Ruan tried to draw his sword but fell from his mount. The horses reared and his brother fell from his horse as it tried to bolt. He staggered to his feet as the enemy came into sight. Tiraldórë was untouched but his horse was hit and reared as an arrow hit its chest. The mare screamed and plunged backward. Tiraldórë threw himself off and landed on his side. He gasped and rolled over in the dust of the road. From both sides, the enemy was coming out of the shelter of the woods. The attackers were orcs, hideous perversions of men or elves. Their dark skin scarred and their faces deformed and ugly. They carried weapons well suited to their appearance, brutal blades and pole-arms. Ten orcs came from the trees and they walked forward with their weapons drawn. Melin staggered to his feet and attacked with his sword. Wounded and stunned, his blows were countered and then an orc sword chopped down on his back. The man arched his back and looked to Tiraldórë with a look of sorrow and pleading. Then he fell forward and lay still. Now the orcs came towards the elf. Tiraldórë got to his knees, breathing hard and drew his long sword. He had not expected such an attack and had let down his guard for just a moment and in that moment he had been attacked. An orc with a wide and crude axe and shield was before him and swung down the cleaving weapon. Not fully upright, the elf only just parried the blow with his sword. The orc flicked the sword aside and rammed the shield into the chest of the elven ambassador. Tiraldórë fell backward, still shaken and his sword fell away. He tried to reach for it but a steel boot rested on his chest as the sword was kicked aside by another orc. Tiraldórë was pinned to the ground as the other orcs crowded around. Malicious and cruel, they would try to cause as much suffering to their captive as possible. The elf tried to get upright but an orc above him held his rusty pole-arm to his throat. These orcs had obviously tracking him for some time and had awaited their moment until the elf and his companions were off guard and then they would strike.

One of them knelt beside the elf and sneered as he held out a knife until it pricked the delicate ear of the elf. Tiraldórë fought but the orc with the axe leaned on his chest and smiled to reveal the long fangs and broken teeth of its horrid mouth. Just as Tiraldórë was resigned to his fate a blade flew just over his head and struck the axe wielder in the throat.

The orc gasped and Tiraldórë saw the knife was of good quality, it was no orcish or even common human weapon. The orcs bellowed and turned, weapons raised to face the attacker.

The blonde haired warrior had thrown his knife and now leapt onto the road and moved forward. He drew his sword which was strangely hung at his right side. The sword was of exceptional quality and had swirling runes trailed down the blade and even onto the pommel. The weapon was four foot long, pommel to tip, a long sword for a tall strong man. As the unexpected intruder moved forward, the nine orcs came forward to meet him. Uncertain of this new attacker who seemed utterly confident in himself they hung back and did not attack or withdraw

He was upon the orcs in an instant and he hewed down left to right to knock the ill made pole-arm aside. The orc to his left raised his blade but the stranger hit him with his elbow so he staggered back. He took two steps forward and stabbed an orc in the chest. The foe with the axe swung a blow at him which he let go past and then stabbed. The one with the now broken jaw swung but he turned to slice the foe across the chest. The stranger ducked a sword swipe and stabbed backwards to impale his enemy in the stomach. He followed through and without waiting he parried an axe cut and the blade caught his foe in the stomach. Turning quickly he blocked the blow an instant before it would have hit. Flicking the blade up he kicked his foe's leg from beneath him and stabbed him in the chest. The three remainder charged at him but he side stepped a spear lunge and hit him in the throat with a gloved fist. Then before the other two could react he caught the other in the back with the sword. The last unwounded orc tried to get past him but was met with another sword. Tiraldórë had rolled over and picked up his sword which he had hewed down on the head of the orc to kill it instantly. He retrieved the sword and turned to his saviour. The one with the crippled throat tried to run but the long sword of the golden haired stranger sliced across its back and as it fell, the sword stabbed down so it stayed in the body

The stranger sheathed his sword and retrieved his knife from the axe carrying orc. He looked at the elf and held up a hand to motion him to wait. He ran across the two men who lay with their horses, dead on the ground. He examined each of them and after a brief examination he shook his head at the elf. He stood and turned and looked the elven survivor over. When he saw he was uninjured he nodded and looked into the eyes of the elf and asked.

"I am sorry I was too late for your friends. " He said in Sindarin.  The voice was calm and almost soft but was also utterly audible even in a raging storm. The elf looked surprised but pleased that the warrior knew Sindarin.

"I am sorry for them too. They were so young." He looked at his rescuer. "Like you I suppose."

The person before him smiled and said gnomically. "Maybe." His look of pleasure was replaced by one of concern. "Are you alright?" 

"I am well thanks to you. Who are you human, who fight with such fury?"

"My name can wait perhaps for a more opportune time, when the servants of the enemy do not approach us so. Tell me of yourself." The stranger held out his gloved hands to the elf that took it and limped over to his dead horse. The gloves were of a strange leather and brown in colour. The elf wondered why the man wore them as they would do little good in a fight. The elf looked to his rescuer.

"What did they want with me?" The elf was getting over his surprise. The warrior who sat beside him had fought with such courage and spirit but now seemed so compassionate and honourable.

"Who can tell with such foes, maybe they desire sport or maybe they were seeking this." He picked up the message that had been carried from Elendil to Imladris.

"Maybe, there is nothing important in it though."

"Then maybe they sought an elf who could tell them of the forces that opposed them in this area of the world. It would not surprise me; they are not gentle with their questioning."

The elf shuddered and looked upon the tall man like figure with gratitude. "Then I am glad you were here."

"As am I. Now tell me of who you are and where you seek."

"I am Tiraldórë of Imladris and I am the messenger of Lord Elrond. From his house I was hoping to return with this message from the king of Arnor Elendil."

The stranger thought about this for a second and then nodded. "May I accompany you to Imladris? I have heard that Lord Elrond is very wise in lore." He was guessing but he did not show it. Like usual it payed off.

"Indeed you may my friend. He is indeed wise in lore. Have you a riddle that needs unravelling?" The elf wondered how anyone who looked so noble and who fought so well could not have heard of Lord Elrond, the regent of Eregion and the unofficial heir of the High King.

"Maybe, how far is it yonder?"

"About twenty five miles."

The stranger nodded and seemed not to mind. "We will leave when you are ready."

"May I have your name?" the elf asked with a little anxiety.

The human looked at him and smiled broadly. Then he held his hands up in a dramatic gesture and said very grandly.

"I am Valentai Dal-Moriath Telequéntai. And I am pleased to have been of service."

He looked over to the elf messenger who was unpacking his belongings and trying to drag the dead escorts from the road.

"Leave them." Valentai commanded.

"We cannot leave them to be carrion for the wild animals." The elf was horrified. He saw the wisdom in the words and knew that he was right but it fought everything the elf believed in. The elf promised to return and see a proper burial was given to those brave men of Arnor. For the short time he had known them, they had been friendly and helpful once they had gotten over their nervousness.

"If there is another enemy warband and they see the bodies have been disturbed they will know that you have escaped. If you leave them then they will think another band picked you up. If we had the time, tools and opportunity I would gladly bury them but for now we must go" Valentai said with sympathy.

The other elf nodded and they set off on foot.

For hours they walked along the road that ran east towards the mountains main road east and walked upon it. They reasoned they would be safer from attack if they were on the main road that was patrolled by troops of the kingdom of Arnor. They made good progress on the road but the elf slowly found it harder to keep up. The human walked at the same pace regardless of how long he walked and although Tiraldórë was not weak the un-remitting walking was wearing him down. Eventually he called out to his new companion.

"Valentai. I know speed is important but can we rest for a moment?"

Valentai turned and smiled at him. "I am sorry my friend. I was so pre-occupied with various matters I had quite forgotten stopping for the night. Let us set up a camp off this main road."

Tiraldórë nodded at the words and moved into a flat area hidden by bushes from the road. The elf lit a small fire and Valentai came over to him.

"Tiraldórë, I need to know if you are hurt. Do not try to ignore the pain, tell me. I will do what I can." Valentai said calmly and the elf nodded.

"I fell onto my side, I think it is bruised but nothing more. One of them cut my ear when that knife went past me and my jaw is bruised."

Valentai did not joke at the list of minor injuries but looked at each. Eventually he stood up and reached behind his back. He drew out a flat leather bag which he laid down. The elf looked at it curiously as Valentai put some white powder and some brown leaves into a cup of water the elf had taken from the dead horses.

"Drink this friend."

"What is it?" The elvish ambassador asked. He could not fully trust Valentai after only a single day and he wanted to make sure it was not a trap of the enemy.

"It is a light sleeping remedy which helps the wounds heal." He saw the elf frown. "I though you would want some sleep. If you do not trust me." He took the cup away. Tiraldórë looked into those blue eyes and knew that it was genuine sadness and compassion in them.

"I am sorry Valentai. I just wanted to be sure."

"I understand. Sleep my friend; if you need anything, I am here."

The elf nodded gratefully as he lay upon the ground. Before sleep took him he asked his companion. "And what of you Valentai?"

"I will watch thanks." he answered genially.

The elf fell asleep as only they can, eyes open, glazed and unseeing. Valentai smiled and sat looking outward from the fire into the night. The great sword was across his knees and he stared and looked into the dark until he was sure there was nothing sinister out beyond his circle of light.

He walked about the clearing, checking and preparing. He would allow his companion a few hours sleep before they left again. He put out the fire and checked the elf's baggage. In it he found a map but he had no idea where he was but could guess they were on this road to go to Imladris as Tiraldórë had mentioned. 

Tiraldórë woke from a sleep so deep he could not remember one like it. He blinked and rolled over and stretched. He checked himself and found he had not been attacked or captured in the night. He felt strange and then he realised that, as well as a slight headache, his wounds no longer hurt. He groaned and sat up. He could smell smoke and he came forward to see Valentai tending a small fire. The hero looked up as the elf approached and smiled. He saluted the elf and the elf hurriedly returned the gesture.

"Good morning my friend. Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you Valentai. I have only a headache now."

Valentai smiled. "It will do that unfortunately."

Tiraldórë sat down opposite the golden haired hero. He looked seriously at his saviour. "Valentai, I can see in your eyes that you are no ordinary man. I can see a cloak of mystery that surrounds you. I would like to know who you are and why you saved me."

Valentai nodded as though he had expected the question. "I suppose that it is only fair that I tell you the truth. It is a truth you may find difficult to believe my friend but it is not a lie." He looked at the fire and seemed to be deciding how to begin. He looked up at the elven face which seemed so radiant in the morning light.

"The truth is Tiraldórë; I am indeed no mortal man. In this year I will be eleven hundred and eighty two years old." He looked at the shock on the elf's face. "I was human and mortal once. Long ago, for reasons I will not state now I became immortal and now I am here."

"I could see you were no ordinary man." Tiraldórë said thoughtfully.

"Indeed. I am not of this world either. Hard as that may be to fathom, I was not born on this world and have spent my life travelling between worlds and fighting evil." He smiled at the incredulous look on the ambassador's face. "You can either believe me or you can't. I am telling the truth and if you believe that I would lie to you in such a way then there is little point of travelling together."

"I am sorry Valentai. I have never heard of anything of the sort before. It is hard to believe and yet." He looked into the bottomless blue eyes and nodded slowly. "And yet, I believe you."

"Good. As for why I saved you, did you think I could watch them do what they were about to do to you? No, I am just glad I could have been there."

"So am I Valentai." Tiraldórë said and stood. He felt a little shaky still and staggered. Valentai was beside him and helped him up. He held out a water flask to the elf.

"Have you had any?" Tiraldórë asked and Valentai shook his head.

"You have it my friend."

The elf frowned slightly. "You have not eaten or drunk anything. You have no supplies."

"That is another strange thing about me. I do not need to eat or drink but I prefer if I do. You know the feeling when you are very hungry but it does not affect you?"

"I know it." The elf said.

"It feels like that if I go past the normal mortal limit. I do not weaken but I dislike the feeling. The same with breathing. I can hold my breath but I choose not to."

"So it is a curse?" The elf asked hesitantly. Valentai chuckled.

"No, not really. It is an extra help. I do not often use either but they are there if I need them. I have no provisions because I used up the ones from the previous world and I usually buy supplies as soon as possible."

The elf nodded. It was reassuring in a way to know that he preferred to be normal most of the time. He smiled at the relieved elf.

"The same goes for sleeping. Potentially I could stay awake forever but I see no point in that. Usually I sleep as long as any man or elf.  

"Are you alright to walk?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"I will be fine Valentai. I just to walk a bit slower to start with."

Valentai nodded at that and they walked on along the road. It was several hours after dawn and despite the danger of the enemy the two were walking along quite slowly.

After a few hours, Tiraldórë felt better and they walked on faster. Valentai eventually looked across to him.

"Now my friend, where is it we are going? And do you live there?" The elf smiled.

"I do live there when I am not the ambassador at the court of King Elendil. Lord Elrond is the regent of this land which is called Eregion. He is a half-elf originally but he has chosen the life of an Eldar over that of a mortal man. He is wise in lore and is probably the greatest elf to live in Imladris. He is also the unofficial heir to the High King." Valentai knew just from this short response that he would have to learn a good deal about these lands and their people.

"Unofficial?" He asked despite himself.

"The High King never had a wife or children. He was engaged once but." The elf looked into the eyes of Valentai. "But do not mention that, nobody is supposed to know for it ended tragically. Only a few know."

"If Lord Elrond lets me stay then I see I must learn all I can."

"When you get the chance, the library of Imladris is the second largest in the world and has all you need to know. Ask for Lady Silmarë. She will help."

"Thank you my friend." Valentai said thoughtfully.

The two companions walked on and Valentai looked into the sky where clouds were gathering. He nodded as he realised it would be rain later on. As he was about to ask how much further it was he came to a steep valley lip. He crouched down and looked over the path that ran down to a fordable place on the river. Beyond the ford, the road ran straight for a hundred or so yards and then sloped down into a steep valley. Where the road ran straight, the road had a wider verge that led up to a large thicket of trees on the southern side of the road and individual great oaks to the north of the road. The trees were on a slope whilst the road was slightly depressed from the ground which meant that the trees were a perfect hiding place for ambushers. Valentai looked to the ford and saw that it could be watched from a hundred and fifty yards away where there was a collection of great boulders which offered a clear shot at the ford. Valentai turned to Tiraldórë and looked at the elf seriously.

"Is this friendly country? If not, it is a perfect place for an ambush."

The elf laughed. "Only the courtyards of the white city could be safer." He said and clapped the hero on the shoulder. "If we were the enemy we would be seen and stopped at the ford. We have nothing to fear though. Just keep away from the sword and they will not shoot you."

"I am glad." Valentai said and stood up with Tiraldórë. The moved down the bluff across the flat gravel bed of the river. It seemed to suggest that the river became much higher after the snow in the mountains thawed. Valentai walked into the ford and was surprised by the cold and the swiftness of the river. Though only twenty yards wide, it took him about five minutes to cross. Valentai knew that few defenders with good weapons could hold back a host of the enemy. He crossed and held his hand out to the elf who took it and climbed the far bank and came to the tree shaded road. Valentai turned to the elf.

"We are being watched."

"Of course we are. There are a hundred archers of the best quality on duty always with another hundred to north or south. The main army can be ready to repel an invasion in a half hour."

"I am impressed." Valentai said genuinely.

"It is necessary. Although there is only one place to ford the river, an army can push across quickly." He looked sad for a moment. Valentai understood.

"It happened once?" Tiraldórë nodded sadly.

"Yes. Long ago."

Valentai had walked for twenty yards along the road when he stopped dead and unslung his sword. He laid it on the ground and raised his hands. Tiraldórë looked at him and then nodded as half dozen elves dropped from the trees around them and advanced cautiously forward. They had no weapons drawn but Valentai supposed there were fifty crack archers that could shoot him down if they so chose. The elf leader was an otherwise unremarkable elf with blonde hair and a scarred left ear. He was wearing a simple green and brown outfit of a sylvan elf. The elf saluted to Tiraldórë and then smiled at Valentai. From what his companion had said Valentai knew that men were allowed to enter and speak with Lord Elrond if he so willed. The men of Arnor were friends and allies and were greeted as such.

"Greetings Ambassador Tiraldórë. I hope your mission to Annúminnas was a success." The elf said calmly and waved a hand back at the trees. Valentai could see the shadowy figures in the trees relax and some dropped to the ground to meet their visitors.

Tiraldórë handed over the message from the king. "This is the last message of the year. It was a success but unfortunately I was near slain."

"Slain by what my friend?" The elf said and laid a hand on the ambassador's shoulders.

"Orcs. We were ambushed as we passed through trees just twenty five miles distant. The king had given me two escorts but they were killed by arrows and they knocked me down. They would have killed me, or worse." The sylvan elf winced at the thought. "This person here." Tiraldórë nodded to Valentai who saluted. "He saved me and defeated the enemy."

The sylvan elf smiled and held out a hand which Valentai grasped. The two had been speaking in Sindarin and the lack of speech from Valentai was interpreted as having no skill of that language. There were many humans who spoke it well but certainly less than one in twenty could speak more than a few words. The sylvan elf spoke in common which is what Valentai had talked to Tiraldórë in for most of the journey. The border guard was not especially good at common but he tried.

"We owe you our thanks, stranger of the north." The accent was broken but Valentai smiled and spoke in flawless Sindarin. The elf language was virtually identical wherever he went and only a few minutes of listening were needed for him to remember the tone shifts and pronunciation.

"Do not put yourself out over me my friend. I am just sorry I could not save his escorts. However I am glad that I saved one life from a fate worse than death."

The two elves looked at him amazed. Valentai spoke their language like he was born to do it. In fact, in many people's opinions, he was more suited to Sindarin then the common languages.

"Who are you stranger, who speak our tongue so well?" The sylvan elf in said in Sindarin once more.

"My name is Valentai Dal-Moriath Telequéntai and I have many strange tales to tell." Valentai said with a smile.

"He is right in that at least Aendril. He has many surprises and a few he has not told me."

Aendril nodded and pushed the golden hair away from his eyes. He looked to Valentai. "You are welcome to enter my friends. What do you wish to do?" The elf asked Valentai who smiled.

"I would like to speak to Lord Elrond." Valentai said and the two elves nodded.

"I think that that is best. I will send two guides with you. Tiraldórë does not need them but it is a dangerous path sometimes in winter."

Valentai nodded at the words. "Thank you my friend. I hope to meet you later."

Aendril nodded and made a quick signal to his troops and they scattered and disappeared in the trees. Two elves who were young by elven standards led them on.

** Author's Notes – The First Chapter **

What can I say? Maybe, 'do not give up yet'! I dislike this chapter on principle because so much needs to be introduced. Valentai needs to be introduced and it was more dramatic (and clichéd I admit) to have such an entry. It is useful because it does tell you a little about the character of Valentai. This is more of a prologue than a chapter and it shows by its short length. This chapter is the shortest in the story I believe and that is because I wanted it kept separate from the others. Looking back, this was perhaps the hardest non military chapter to write. (I rewrote it three times.) Hopefully it is not so bad as to persuade the reader to not read it. It will get better I assure you. 

One last point is Annúminnas and Arnor. I added Maelius and gave him the title of Archduke because I like both the title and the name. Annúminnas is an interesting city and it will be shown more and more as time and chapters go past. Cue dramatic scene!

***********************


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Imladris late SA3428

Valentai followed the three elves as they guided him along the road between the trees. After the hundred yards they came to a steep path that came down narrowly and formed a rough stone staircase supported by wood. Descending into a half turn, it went down perhaps twenty feet. The area around this path was sheer cliffs and the elves had augmented this by placing thorn trees and boulders beneath the slope. Reaching the bottom of the precarious rock stairway, Valentai saw a path cut and formed through the boulders and thorned trees that kept a visitor on the path. One of the two young elves ran forward and made a perfect replication of a bird's call. He was answered in kind and he led on the two travellers and his companion. Valentai nodded to two elves who had appeared from behind some rocks and were looking over the new arrivals. Near them was a pile of stacked logs and branches with an oil lamp beside it. It was a warning beacon and if necessary, it could be lit to warn the lord of Imladris of danger. Passing this outpost, Valentai came to a hill that sloped gently at first but then steeper down towards the settlement of Imladris itself. There were many trees and bushes around and they formed clumps. All around were elven houses of exceptional quality and beauty. The inhabitants had built these houses near and sometimes in the forests or thickets. 

The settlement was in an oval shaped valley, split by a river and surrounded by high stone cliffs and guarded by outposts and watch towers. It would be very difficult to overcome as the entire valley could be defended fiercely. As Valentai looked over it he saw fields to the north and south on the western side of the river. The river was fast flowing and cascaded over rocks and rapids making it difficult to cross. A single stone bridge crossed it and the southern end was barricaded by soldiers and spiked barricades to stop intruders. The northern side had been discounted because no enemy could navigate the seventy foot waterfall onto razor sharp rocks and then the rapids beyond. Over both sides of the river was the real heart of Imladris.

Ten large stone buildings which not only fitted in perfectly with their natural surroundings but could be used as a fortress. Tiraldórë had said this was originally a fortress and Valentai could see how innocently the military side was disguised but still apparent to the keen eye. While the buildings were beautiful and light and full of nature's beauty, it was instantly a fortress. Valentai guessed the valley held some fifteen thousand people in the areas around. Fields of crops would feed the settlement if it was needed. Built on either side of the river with the bridge in the centre, Imladris was a hidden fortress and any enemy would regret assaulting it.

The path led down through a mile or so of fields and houses where the elves tended their fields or lived their lives happily. To an experience soldier like Valentai, it was a strange mix of fortress, army encampment and permanent settlement.

Finally the four of them came to the entrance to Imladris. There was an entrance in each of the four diagonal corners and these were overlooked by armoured elven spearmen and archers.

Valentai walked through the gates, made of wood and reinforced with iron. The buildings, all two or three stories rose above him and formed delicate archways and courtyards which housed fountains and living gardens. On the western side of the river, facing Valentai was the largest house. It was four stories tall and was made of pure white stone crossed with greenery and creepers. Balconies jutted out smoothly from the upper floors and the sloping roof was majestic as it reflected the sunlight into Valentai's face. Across the river were the more functional parts of a city and camp of war. A stable, forge, training ground and kitchens sat and buzzed with activity. The smoke of coal and wood did not make the air unpleasant but rather it made it contrast with the smell of plant and flower. The ground was cobbled and the trees were tall and proud. The two elven archers saluted and returned to the gate and departed with hardly a word. Valentai nodded and Tiraldórë turned to the blonde haired hero.

"Magnificent is it not?" He asked enthusiastically.

"It is indeed. When you told me it was an outpost I never expected anything like this."

Tiraldórë laughed at the look of surprise on his companion's face. "It was not always like this. It really was an armed camp by the end of the war but we have had many centuries of peace. We have never forgotten defence but this is now the largest settlement of high elves outside of Lindon."

"Where are we heading for?" Valentai asked.

"For the largest of the buildings. That is the house of Lord Elrond and also the library and meeting hall."

Valentai nodded and they crossed the central courtyard of the buildings.

The courtyard had a great oak in its centre which seemed so large that it was almost out of place. It had clearly grown for the cobbles around it had cracked. Tiraldórë saw his questioning gaze and smiled a little sadly.

"It is the great tree of the capital of Eregion. When the city was destroyed, Vallarië seized an acorn from the tree and took it here. It has grown here since that day. It is a symbol to us of how much time has passed and what happened."

"Vallarië?" Valentai asked. He already had more names to remember than on some worlds he had been to and he had been in company here for just two days.

Tiraldórë smiled knowingly. "You will meet him soon enough. It is not for me to speak of him yet. You will know of him in time."

Valentai nodded, a little confused and walked to the door. An elf stood in front of the house. Everything about him showed he was a bodyguard. The lower level of the building was reached by a stone staircase that led up to a balcony and door of wood. The building was perhaps thirty yards long and looked over the river and the bridge. The three upper floors loomed above Valentai, their drapes and windows filled with sunlight and the breeze that whispered around him. The steps ran up the short side of the building as the building's front faced east. The elf before him smiled and saluted. His smile was generous but his eyes missed nothing and were deadly serious. They were ever scanning for danger or trouble. The elf had black hair and blue eyes not unlike Valentai's own. He wore a green cloak but underneath it was a suit of light armour and a sword. Valentai knew from the elf's stance that he had three more blades on his person. He smiled and clapped Tiraldórë on the shoulder.

"Welcome back ambassador." He said jovially and Tiraldórë smiled at the guard.

"Thank you my friend. Is Lord Elrond able to see us?" He asked with a genuine smile. It was clear they knew each other.

"He is. We received the message of your arrival a half hour and Lord Elrond came to see that you were shown in." He smiled at Valentai and looked back to Tiraldórë. "I hear you got into trouble. You should be more careful, don't forget who pulled you from the river after that drunken feast."

Tiraldórë sighed. "I see you will never forget Keldoräth." He said and turned to Valentai. "I am sorry Valentai. This is Keldoräth, bodyguard of Lord Elrond and all around servant. This is Lord Valentai Dal-Moriath Telequéntai."

"Servant indeed. Pay no heed to him Lord Valentai." The elf said and grasped his hand. "Pleased to meet you. Tiraldórë always needs help and it was good you were there. Valar knows where he will end up if he goes on his own somewhere." Keldoräth smiled and gestured up the stairs. It was obvious that the two had known each other for a long time.

Valentai walked up the stairs to the top. There, there were benches that had a clear view of the bridge and mountains and forests beyond the valley. The bridge ran diagonally and served to hide the less aesthetic areas of Imladris from those on the balcony. The bridge was twenty yards long and had two arches which foamed as the river rushed against them.

There was only two elves, both women on the benches. The looked up from their benches as the two elves led Valentai towards the door. They smiled pleasantly and went back to their studies. Keldoräth turned back to Valentai and frowned.

"I am sorry. Do not think of this as a lack of trust but you must leave all weapons here whilst you meet the lord of Imladris. After he has talked to you, he will doubtless let you enter in any fashion you wish."

Valentai nodded, he knew that the elves would not try to kill him and they had a right to be cautious so he unbuckled his long sword and took off his armour. He took knife and sheath out and handed it to the elf that took them and placed them in a storage area. Valentai still looked impressive without the articles of war, the blue cloak and blue underclothes embroidered with silver and gold thread looked absolutely appropriate for the surroundings. Valentai took off the cloak and his leather bag and nodded to the elf.

"Lead on my friend." He said in Sindarin. Keldoräth had spoken in common as he did not want to offend the guest but he smiled at the show of knowledge and opened the door.

The door was in the centre of the wall and Valentai had seen the first level of the library through the windows. Now he stepped in and nodded in approval at the sight before him.

This was the first floor of the library. It was a wide open space which had open sight to the second floor for most of the room. In the entrance hall there were two stone pillars to left and right. This was repeated all around the room as the pillars held up the floor above and the floor above that. The library was divided into half by a central passage of pillars that were raised three steps above the real ground level. Going down from left and right was the same three steps. In both halves of the room, book cases were intermingled with tables and benches. Around the walls on the same raised area of floor were more book cases. The floor above appeared to be of similar design except there was smaller floor space. The area around the walls was lined with shelves and there was a wide cross that ran from the four sides of the room. Two staircases, one to Valentai's left and the other to his right at the far side was the way of reaching the next floor. Keldoräth noted his interest and smiled.

"Plenty of time later Lord Valentai. Now, unfortunately, Lord Elrond calls." Valentai nodded and walked on.

The three companions reached the stairs and walked up the spiralling stone walkway. Valentai noticed that the shelves were not only filled with books but also with stone tablets, scrolls and even paintings and banners. Some were old and some were ancient, obviously millennia old. Valentai reached the second floor and saw that whilst there were fewer people up here, the texts were older and probably harder to read. This floor was smaller that the ground floor as a set of stairs ran from the two far corners and curved up. Valentai walked forward and strode up the stairs. At the top was a guard who saluted and opened the door. At the top of the stairs was a small hallway which led to a door. The doors to this room were set on the north and south western sides of the building. Keldoräth walked in first and spoke to the room on the other side in general.

"Lord regent. Tiraldórë and Lord Valentai have arrived." The voice of the bodyguard became formal. A voice echoed from the room's interior.

"Thank you Keldoräth. Show them in and then see to your duties."

"Yes lord regent." Keldoräth said and left the room. He gestured the elf and his companion in and returned down the stairway.

Valentai walked into the room and nodded silently. This was the meeting hall of Imladris and the study of the regent. Walking through, Valentai found he was on a slightly raised area which stepped down to the floor level. To his right was a wide, stone balcony which faced due east. The room ran the whole length of the building and was illuminated by the many windows that formed parts of every wall. Near the door to the balcony was a table of dark wood. In the centre of the room was a long table which could be used to seat a dozen guests comfortably. To the left of Valentai was a balcony that faced east and another table was set in front of the door. This table had the chair facing into the room instead of out of it. On the wall opposite Valentai was a tall bookcase which presumably held personal texts of the regent.

Lord Elrond was just in front of his desk facing east. He was wearing a cloak of silver and grey and other than his long black hair, nothing more of him could be seen. He was slightly taller than average height but from the back he seemed nothing remarkable. Valentai walked beside Tiraldórë and waited at the bottom of the wooden steps near the entrance to the room. Elrond spoke after a few seconds. His voice was both like and unlike that of the Eldar around him. It was slightly deeper but held wisdom and knowledge above most of his people.

"Come in my friends. Take a seat."

The two moved to the large table and Elrond turned gracefully from the window. He walked down towards the two guests.

Elrond had an imposing figure, based not on height or strength but by the nobility inherent in everything he did. He had a face that was slightly longer than that of his fellow Eldar. He had grey eyes and long black hair. His ears were pointed like all Eldar and his whole persona was alive with power and passion. He may have been a half-elf but everything before Valentai told him that Elrond was an elf and had never regretted the choice he had evidently made between the two races.

Tiraldórë saluted and sat and Valentai followed suit. Elrond sat opposite them and put his figures together. He looked to Tiraldórë first.

"Welcome back my friend. Although I have heard of the troubles of the return journey, I have heard nothing of the meeting with King Elendil itself. Tell me what happened."

Tiraldórë handed over the sealed paper and told of his experience in Annúminnas. He told of the meeting with the new Archduke and then of the final words he had had with Elendil. After he was finished he sat back and Elrond nodded thoughtfully.

"What are your thoughts on the new Archduke?" Elrond asked.

"I think he is a better man lord regent. He is more ambitious than his predecessor but is an honourable man. He is also friends with King Elendil."

"Which is why he is the new Archduke?" Elrond said quietly, almost to himself. He looked up at Tiraldórë.

"Thank you ambassador. We will talk on this later. Go and get some rest, my friend. We will talk another time. Tell Keldoräth I am not to be disturbed."

"Of course lord regent." Tiraldórë said and saluted as he rose. He strode from the room and did not look back as he closed the door on the two lords.

Elrond looked into the deep blue eyes for a good moment before he sat back.

"An enigma." He said. Valentai asked the right question because it was expected of him.

"Enigma lord regent?" He asked with little enthusiasm.

"You are a mystery Lord Valentai. I have heard the reports and I was suspicious. Now I see you, I can see you are not lying."

"I am glad we agree on something lord regent." Valentai said genially.

Elrond reached over and took a glass of water from the table and sipped from it. His face was creased with thought. "These are dark times Valentai, and they will become darker as the years pass. Let me tell you about who I am and then you tell me of yourself. At the end of that then we shall decide what happens next." Elrond sat back and Valentai nodded. The lord of Imladris rose and paced around the room, his voice clear no matter where he stood and his gaze was piercing when he looked upon the stranger who took a second glass and drunk.

"I am the lord of Imladris, the regent of Eregion and as such I have much to worry about. What those titles mean is that I am the ruler of all lands between the mountains and the borders of Lindon. Darkness comes again and I have troubles I never had a hundred or even ten years ago. Reports reach me and the High King of the armies of the darklord starting to assemble in the east, orcs raid and pillage the north and even my own ambassador is attacked. The time of peace, so dearly bought after the last defeat of the darklord is ending. Eventually we must fight again but then we must rely on allies as much as ourselves in the coming war." He looked around from the western window, which looked into the setting sun which was starting to wane below the horizon.

"Into this situation you come Valentai. An enigma, a mystery and perhaps, aid unlooked for. You know who I am and what my position is but if you wish to live amongst us then I would have you tell us of yourself. I am not one to believe in fate easily, but if you are all you appear to be then you may have an impact that even you may not have thought." Elrond held his hands behind his back. Valentai nodded seriously. He stood and, taking another sip of water, he spoke. As he did he stood straight before the half-elf lord.

"I thank you for telling me of yourself and your position. I will do what I can to inform you of myself. As you have wisely noted, I am no normal man or elf. In all of my years I have never met another like myself. The conditions and hardships that made me, I have never seen again. I was, like those men who died with Tiraldórë, a mortal man. The son of a duke whose lands could be walked over in a half day. A soldier's life called to me after the death of my parents. My place was usurped by my father's rival, the baron. I let them think I was dead and in that time I sought out something to give me inspiration. In those times of war I found a companion who renewed the fire of revenge in me. In a bloodless revolt, the baron was dismissed and I was the duke once more. War started however and it was my duty to fight with my men against the darkness of the north." Valentai was looking at the white stone of the roof arches as he spoke. Elrond nodded and felt in himself, happy. Happy he had not dismissed this man but had looked deeper. Valentai talked on, his voice filled with sadness.

"Unfortunately, nothing lasts forever. Before we could even marry, she was snatched away." His voice became harder, colder and Elrond knew that even after however long the hero had lived, some things could not be forgotten. He thought of himself and his regret for never meeting his father, of losing a brother to a mortal's death. To an immortal, long life meant long sorrow as well as long happiness.

"She was killed and my realm ruined." A long and bitter war followed against the darkness in which we were near overcome by the tide. Only a few of us, men and elves and dwarves could stand and together we fought one final battle. Immortality is a blessing and a curse and I know what it is like to have both, how uncomplicated is the life of a man who lives for fifty years." He sighed and looked at Elrond.

"I then made it my goal to travel the worlds and try to help. In many guises I have come and my roles have been minor and major but always do I fight for what I know to be right. Great happiness mixed with great sadness it had brought me but I think that it is worth it if even one person does not die needlessly." Elrond nodded. He sat down and drunk again from the water. Valentai took his seat again

"I take it that Valentai is not your real name." Elrond stated and Valentai nodded.

"It is not. I was Duke Maximus Claudius Tiberias, Shandlar of Ebryrn."

"Why change it?"

Valentai was silent for a long moment and then he sighed. "In remembrance of a victory." He paused. "And a friend. Long ago I changed it. I like the name better."

"So do I Lord Valentai." Elrond said with a small smile. 

"So now you know of me Lord Elrond. What are your thoughts?"

Elrond did not answer at once. His eyes closed and then he opened them. "I have the authority to do as I will in these lands. In time, my thoughts will be brought before the High King. That time is not now though. Until that moment I have no official power to give you a position." Valentai nodded a little sadly. Elrond smiled. "That does not mean my friend that I will not ask you to stay." Valentai raised his head and his blue eyes sparkled. 

Elrond stood from where he had sat opposite the hero. "I believe your story. Strange certainly and many would call me mad to believe it but there is not any reason to doubt you. Stranger things have happened here in these lands and know this, I can see in your eyes and heart that you believe what you say and that there is no lie in you. I name you elf friend and an honorary lord of Imladris. Will you be beside me? Will you take up my offer?" Elrond asked with passion and leaned forward.

Valentai gritted his teeth and stood. He bowed before the half-elf. He pushed his golden hair from his face. He looked at the regent for a few seconds.

"I am honoured Lord Elrond. I will do all I can for you and for this place. My experience is yours." Valentai said the words with genuine enthusiasm. He knew that, in time the regent could become a close and dear friend. For now though, he had to orientate himself with his surroundings and find a guide so to speak.

"I am glad you took me up. What are you best at?"

"I can train troops as well as I can lead them. I have been a chief of staff many times and my" he paused "attributes make it easier for me to work on these things." Elrond nodded.

"Then I could use you in all three areas. War is coming and we will be involved to a greater or lesser extent. We must be trained and ready. If all goes well then the High King may even give you a position of command. He is a good ruler, wiser than me and has the experience I never could have."

"Then he must be wise indeed. Few have seen the truth in me as clearly as you Lord Elrond." Valentai said with feeling. The amount of rulers who had demanded proof, proof he could not simply produce were too many to count. This regent and lord however had looked past the story to see who Valentai really was.

"Thank you my friend. In return for your help is there anything you would ask from me?" Elrond said and reached out his hand. Valentai grasped it like a friend.

"I would ask for a room, plain for my needs are simple and someone to educate me of this world. I am no use to anyone if I cannot tell one kingdom from another."

Elrond smiled. "That can be easily remedied. Both requests are easily accomplished. I will leave you today to settle in and tomorrow to learn. On the day after however, I will introduce you to my council. Then your work will begin although there will be still much time for leisure."

"I cannot thank you enough for all that you have done. And most of all, for trusting me." The two had been walking to the door but Valentai stopped and looked into the grey eyes of the half-elf.

"I will not fail you I promise. If I fail you then my life is forfeit." Valentai said with utter seriousness. Elrond was moved by the power of the oath. The outward appearance of the hero was one of amused knowledge and honourable intent. Now he had shown he could be a relentless but honourable fighter. A warrior who fought for what he believed in.

"I know that you will not fail me Lord Valentai." Elrond said and then Valentai laughed and clapped his hands together. As they walked to the door, Elrond asked one final question.

"How old are you?"

"I will be elven hundred and eighty two years old this mid-winter. I count from there because every place has that day. I think it is accurate enough."

Elrond smiled. "I think it was a ray of light amidst cloud that has revealed you to us. May the stars shine upon your path and may you be blessed."

Valentai smiled as they walked to the door.

Elrond walked to the door and opened it. He stood aside for Valentai to exit and his new ally thanked him. The guard at the door saluted and Valentai nodded to the elf whose brass coloured armour and sheathed sword looked so out of place in this place of peace. Elrond led Valentai down the stairs and onto the second floor of the library. All eyes on the room were on them as the elves in the room bowed or saluted. Elrond smiled and place a hand on Valentai's shoulder. Keldoräth was talking with Tiraldórë but he now walked to Elrond's side where he stood like a statue. Tiraldórë followed his friend and behind him came another elf that seemed of high station. Elrond nodded to the assembled elves.

"My friends, this is Lord Valentai. A lord of strange lands who has agreed to help us. He is no ordinary mortal man and do not judge him on appearance. I have appointed him friend of Imladris and of me." Elrond looked around. "Where is Erestor?"

Keldoräth saluted. "He is on the east bank in his office."

"Summon him. He has another charge to look after." Keldoräth saluted and gestured to the door guard who had followed him down. The elf bowed and ran down the stairs. Elrond turned to Valentai.

"Erestor is my chief of household." He lowered his voice theatrically which meant that most of the elves could still hear him. "He is a little prickly sometimes but he does his job well." Valentai did not know whether to laugh but he saw the smile on the faces of those around him and so he smiled. "While we are waiting I will introduce you to one of my chief military commanders." He gestured to the noble elf who smiled and bowed slightly.

"This is Gildor Inglorian. Once a noble of the house of Finrod in Beleriand, he lived in Lindon and fought in Eregion before it fell."

Gildor was of average height but he had friendly blue-green eyes that were watchful but not aggressive. He wore a sword by his side and seemed to be in training armour. His long black hair was tied back behind his neck and his face was alight with a mix of interest and happiness.

"I am pleased to meet you Lord Valentai. I was returning from my patrol when I heard of an interesting stranger in the settlement."

"I am pleased to meet you my friend." Valentai said and shook the offered hand.

"Gildor is one of my four captains of war. He is considered a great blade master and I cannot gainsay him on that." Elrond said. "Even if he does look like he marched halfway to the dark lands." Elrond added jokingly and Gildor smiled at the small joke.

There was a bustle by the stairs and a very flustered elf came up the stairs. He looked perpetually flustered and red-faced as was the fate of all leaders of households in large palaces. He was of average height with black hair and blue-grey eyes. He wore a tunic and cloak that matched the colour of his eyes. He bowed to Elrond.

"Lord Elrond. You summoned me?" The voice was submissive but slightly petulant as though it implied that the elf's time was being wasted.

"I did my friend. This is Lord Valentai. He is a guest of mine and will be treated as such. He will need a room suitable for a guest."

The elf looked at Valentai and his eyes flashed slightly at the words. "It will be done lord regent. I shall have the best prepared for him." Erestor smiled to Valentai. "I am pleased to meet you." He stated with no trace of truth but enough superficial enthusiasm to not cause a problem.

"Good. Have one of your people show him to his room and then you may return to his duties. I want one of your people to attend upon him."

"As you wish lord regent." Erestor said and bowed once again. Elrond smiled at Valentai.

"Go and get settled in. Get some rest as well, you might need it. I will send over my best scholar tomorrow at dawn."

Valentai nodded. "That would be fine. I will speak to you tomorrow." Valentai said to the regent and then he walked to where Erestor waited. The two walked down the stairs and to the entrance. Valentai opened the compartment and carried his weapons and belongings away. Erestor smiled as he led the way to one of the stone buildings near the southern part of the settlement ring. It was near the river and its wide sides faced east and south. The building was in the shape of a line with part of it bent at a right angle. The building was impressive, two floors of white stone with columns at the front of it. Two thirds of the building ran east with its long side facing south. The remaining third bent at a series of pillars and ran north-south, facing east. Where the right angle changed the direction of the building was a doorway. The building seemed to have one set of rooms that faced into Imladris and half that faced outwards. The entrance was at the end of a white stone path with fountains and bushes to either side. The entrance way itself had a stone covering that covered a person as then went up the flight of ten diagonally facing stairs. Erestor led the way up but turned at the top.

"Lord Elrond seems to favour you and I shall not disappoint. You will enjoy this room I hope."

"I thank you for your help Erestor." Valentai said and the elf nodded and opened the wooden door to allow entry for the hero.

The entrance hall was a riot of white marble and red granite. It was clear this was the guest house reserved for the most important guests of the lord of Imladris. The room was dominated by three things. First were four massive pillars which ran to the high roof. The pillars were wound about with plants and creepers to ensure there was an air of nature in the building. The second feature was a huge window that went from floor to ceiling. The designers of the building had not produced a sharp turn when they had built the building. Rather they had removed the apex and put a flat area of wall which now was filled by the window which faced south west. The third feature was a marble staircase that ran up to the window and then up the perpendicular walls to the level above. Valentai nodded in appreciation and Erestor smiled and walked to the stairs. There were several elves around them and as they climbed the stairs, they saw the Eldar murmuring to each other. Erestor lead him to the bend in the stairs and then to the second bend. Coming to the top, Valentai saw a long passage before him. He guessed it was thirty yards long and there were about five rooms on either side. These rooms were obviously large and luxurious and the best in all of Imladris. Valentai turned and looked over the semi-circular gap down to the entrance below. On the other side there was a passage twice as long but which had more rooms for the distance. Valentai turned back to Erestor who was waiting with a mix of impatience and humour. Valentai walked along the hall, following the elf until he came to the second last room. Erestor opened the door and handed Valentai a key. Erestor spoke as Valentai was about to enter.

"Get settled in Lord Valentai. One of my people will be up soon. Enjoy your stay and call on me if you need anything." Valentai nodded.

"Thank you Erestor." As he made to enter the elf took his shoulder and spoke in a humoured voice.

"Just don't break anything." Valentai rolled his eyes and closed the door.

The room was a marvellous piece of art. Imladris might be an outpost but it was one that had stood long enough to be made into a permanent residence. The room was two sub-rooms, a small bathroom with a bath and dressing room. A pump and firebox was handy for cold or hot water. Valentai pumped the handle and tasted the water. It was good sweet-water and he smiled and exited the small room. This was to the right of the door; to his front was a balcony. The view was of over the river and the mountains beyond. The balcony ran the length of the room and had several chairs and a table for use of those outside. The balcony rails were waist high but had wide enough spaced beams to ensure an uninterrupted view. To the left of the main entrance and near the window of the balcony was the bed. It was a double bed of ornate wood and metalwork. The floor was covered in thick soft carpet while the balcony had terracotta tiles laid. The far left hand wall of the room had a large wardrobe which contrasted with the two bookcases to either side of the door. To the right of the door and also near the window was a table of dark wood which was surrounded by four chairs. A further cupboard and bureau held writing supplies and cutlery if the meals were taken in the room. To finish off the room, there were many candles and lights about the room. Four oil lamps with shielded flames were hung on the walls. They were not ignited yet and Valentai supposed that he would have to do it after it became fully dark outside.

He walked over and placed his armour and cloak in the main wardrobe along with his knife and bag. He took his papers to the main table and weighted them down with two weights obviously designed for that purpose he found in the bureau. The western sunlight was streaming in but not direct enough to cause discomfort. Valentai drew his sword and cleaned it down quickly. The blade seemed to glow in the afternoon sun but Valentai supposed that was the light reflecting from the steel. The blade was leaf shaped, three feet long and perfectly balanced. It was the one item he still carried from his homeland and he had resolved to carry it for as long as he lived. It was a miracle of balance and cut through air and steel like they were the same. Valentai had used this sword for all but twenty years of his life and yet there was not a single dent of scratch along its bright surface. Minute indentations could be seen but they were so small that only on the closest examination could they be glimpsed. Valentai sheathed the sword and looked at the bed. He had not slept in two days or more and he felt tired. He took off his boots and felt annoyed that he had no other clothes, less formal to wear. It was simply too much weight to carry with him. Looking around again he walked to the bathroom and washed his face free of dirt and blood. He looked up at his face and smiled. It was the same as it had been all those years ago.

There was a knock at the door and Valentai turned and walked back to his table. "Enter." He said and the door swung open.

In the doorway was Erestor with an elf maid of shorter than usual height. She had black hair and grey-blue eyes. She wore a simple white dress that covered her legs and body well. She looked quite young for an elf which meant that she was probably about three hundred years old. Erestor smiled and saluted.

"I see you have settled in well Lord Valentai." He stated with just a hint of sardonic humour. Valentai decided to respond properly and get his revenge on the elf later.

"I am thank you." He said simply.

Erestor waved the elf lady into the room and she bowed a little nervously. "This is Telthoräel. She is a maid and will help you with anything you need in relation to your room or anything else. Call on her if you need her." Erestor smiled quite improperly as he exited and Valentai made up his mind to ignore it for now. The door closed and the elf bowed nervously. Valentai smiled to her and touched her shoulder with his hand. Although he was now in his informal clothes, he still wore the gloves and the elf looked up into his blue eyes. Valentai spoke with a small amount of amusement.

"No need to bow to me my dear. I may be Lord Valentai but there is no need for you to treat me like the regent." She smiled and breathed in apprehensively and he took her hand in his gloved hand. "Do not be afraid of me, I will cause you no harm."

"Sorry my lord if I offended you." She said. 

"No, you did not. I hope that in time we might know each other better." She looked awkward and he shook his head and stood back. "That is not what I meant. I meant that eventually you might stop treating me like lord and treat me like a friend." She smiled.

"Yes Lord Valentai." She said with a little less anxiety in her eyes.

"You see my dear, you learn already. One thing I learnt long ago is if you treat people right, then they will treat you right. Now to business." He said and she nodded.

"I am at your command." She said and Valentai sighed.

"Well I suppose we did all right for a first meeting. What I would like is some more clothes to wear." He pointed at his weapons and the clothes he wore now. "Good for fighting but I hope not to have to fight for a while." She nodded.

"I will see what I can do."

"Good." Valentai said. "I will be generally out during the day but if I could trouble you to have the room lit by sunset I would appreciate it."

"Of course Lord Valentai." She said looking at his stern but kind face.

"I am pleased you have remembered. Some days, if work becomes over long, I would appreciate meals here."

"That can be easily arranged." She said.

"Well that is all I need. Now we are done with business tell me about you."

She had been backing away but she looked up at him. "Why?" Was all she could ask.

"Because my dear, I would like to know who you are not what you are."

She nodded a little reluctantly. "You know my name Lord Valentai. I am the only daughter of my mother. My father died after I was born and I came to work here. Eventually I might be able to raise myself up and maybe become a lady of standing."

Valentai nodded. "I wish you luck my dear." She smiled and turned to leave.

"One more thing." Valentai said and she turned back. "I never let good service go unrewarded. That goes for everything from war to tailoring. Serve me well and I will see you get what you deserve. Here." He said and drew out two copper pieces from his pack. He pressed them into her hands. "I know that you are payed for this already but I like to say thankyou myself. That is a thankyou for now. I will pay you a half bronze a week as long as you work with me."

She looked at him in utter surprise. "My lord, you do not need to do this."

"I know. I want to. I reward all who serve me well. I would appreciate it if you were able to send my meal up here tonight."

She smiled a little slyly and then her face became rigid again. "Of course Lord Valentai."

"Good night then." Valentai said and watched her leave.

Valentai smiled slightly as she left and busied himself about his room. He made sure he had paper and ink and sat at his table. He looked around the room and wondered how long it had been since he had lived in such a room. It was about thirty years. Mostly it was tents and regular rooms. He was halfway through his second page when the door was knocked on. He looked up.

"Come." He commanded and the door opened. A servant entered and place a covered a bowl on his table. Valentai thanked the elf and then looked back to his pages as the elf left the room.

Valentai ate his meal as he looked over his notes he had made about Imladris. It was certainly a remarkable place and he already felt a love for it and its people. He looked to the bed and decided he should sleep. He had not slept properly in a month. He kept a knife by his side as he climbed into the bed and lay back. He was good at being able to sleep just about anywhere and still be alert to danger. Not that he believed he would be in any danger here but he would be cautious for a few days.

Valentai was up before the sun crested the sky. He got up and quickly made himself presentable. It was easy enough, the hair did not seem to tangle or curl and he was glad of that. He checked his knife was stowed out of sight but also close at hand. He had found some very good red wine in a cabinet and had poured himself a small glass. He had only gotten drunk once in six centuries and he had no intention of ruining that record. As the sun filled the valley of Imladris with light there was a knock on the door. He sat at the table and called to the door.

"Enter." The door opened and a figure stepped into the half light of the room. Valentai frowned slightly as he looked at the figure. The shape hesitated and stepped fully into the room.

The figure that stood before him was unlike any he had seen before. In front of him stood an elf lady of slightly less height than himself. What made her stand out were her features. Her hair was silver, not unknown for elves he had met. It shimmered in the small light in the room and seemed to wave like a lapping silver sea. Her eyes were silver also. Whereas all elves and men he had met had had blue-grey or green-grey, hers were platinum and seemed to flash like bands of silver. She smiled at him and her robes which matched her hair flowed about her. She was undeniably beautiful and had an innocence about her that made Valentai curious. Her face was radiant and smooth and her bearing and manner was straight. She walked forward to the table and looked at him as he rose and bowed his head slightly.

"I am Silmarë. I am the loremaster of Imladris and keeper of the library." Her voice was soft but powerful.

"I am pleased to meet you my lady." Valentai said with a slight bow.

"I was sent here Lord Valentai because Lord Elrond says you desire knowledge." She sat opposite him and looked into his eyes. In her face she looked ancient but also young in some way he could not guess.

"He speaks the truth. I am but a recent arrival to this world and land. I desire to know something of history and places and people." Valentai said and she nodded thoughtfully.

"Then it is I who will help you. Come with me to the library. I will tell all I can. The history of this world is long and filled with sorrow. Those who desire happiness will find little in these tales. Much valour there is also to mix with sadness. Shall we go?" She asked and he nodded. Valentai stood and walked with her to the door. Her very walk seemed graceful and she flowed along the ground with an ease that interested even Valentai. As they walked outside the doors of the residence and across the courtyard she spoke without looking at him.

"Much I know of you but you desire I think to know something of me?" She half asked and half stated.

"This is true Silmarë."

"There is much to know about us all. Suffice it to say that I was once the daughter of the high councillor of High King Fingolfin. As the years passed much of what I knew was lost and my father and mother have gone long ago to where I cannot follow alive. I remained for I yet consider wisdom the most important attribute of any person."

Valentai nodded as they came to the steps of the library. "I quite agree with you. Tell me more after I know something more. Dates and names at this moment are not understandable to me."

She laughed. "I shall try not to disappoint you Lord Valentai."

"I am sure you will not my dear." Valentai answered smoothly and she smiled again and pushed the doors aside. Walking through she climbed the stairs to the second floor and walked over to a small room that Valentai had not seen the day before. It was small, just nine feet by seven feet. Inside were a table and two chairs. A pile of books, tablets and scrolls were already prepared.

"I see you are all ready." Valentai stated and she frowned slightly.

"I would only expect as much from myself or anyone who works with me. Now sit and we shall begin." She commanded and Valentai sat and did not know what to expect from this experience. She took a book from the table and showed it to him.

"'The History of the Realms of Beleriand'" She read. "Over three and a half thousand years old and written at the height of their power. It is so tragically optimistic." She smiled. "I confuse you already I see. I shall start from the beginning." She began, looking at a scroll but mostly reciting from heart what she already knew. For near an hour she told of the creation of the world and of the two trees and the creation of the elves and of the black enemy of the world, Morgoth. 

"And so was the two trees destroyed by the evil of Morgoth. And so was all the lands made dark." She finished. Valentai nodded. It had been good so far, she had woven fact with story to create an account which was not academic but informative. Silmarë looked up, her eyes were bright.

"I hope you remember all I say Lord Valentai. I shall not repeat it."

"I shall not forget. Not the way it is told by you." She smiled and looked down to avoid catching his eye.

She spread out three books before her. All were histories of the first age of the sun and moon. She read passages from each and talked with passion about the lands she had seen just a few times before the final battles overcame them. Of the Silmarilli she talked and of the oath of Fëanor to recover them. The long and terrible and fruitless war against Morgoth. Her musical voice half sang and half intoned the words she spoke. The fall of Fingolfin she told and said it in such a way that Valentai could imagine the battle before the black gate. To the fifth battle of Beleriand she came at last and her eyes closed as she told of the treachery of men. Valentai nodded, that is why some presumably bore a grudge. Elves live almost forever if not slain in battle or accident and often kept grudges all their lives.

"My father fought beside the High King, Fingon but he could not save him and both were slain." She shook her head and continued on. Valentai could see her pain but knew she would not be able to ever let it go. She talked on almost without stopping for more time until she had finished the tale of Beren and Lúthien and came to the fall of the last cities.

"And so was Gondolin ruined, betrayed by one who should have known that Morgoth did not treat with any. The father and mother of Elrond were near slain and were it not for the sacrifice of the elf lord Glorfindel, all would have been slain." Her eyes twinkled about something but she did not say what and moved on.

To the war of wrath, the voyage of Eärendil and the ruin of Beleriand she came. She told of the years of war before the hosts of the Valar of Aman came upon the battlefield and of the eventual defeat of the enemy.

"The land was ruined and broken, the sea rushed upon it and many could not escape in time. I was now with the High King and I joined him in Lindon as the first age finished. There we were." She laughed. "A few thousand of us on that day and we looked first to the sea and the way home or the land of rock and tree we stood on and the High King never wavered in his desire to rebuild a golden age. And for a time there was."

Of the second age, the rise of Eregion and the might of the darklord Sauron the Deceiver she now spoke. She came to the start of the wars of Eregion and sighed.

"Would that it never came to war. Three wars were fought but in the end we were triumphant. Victory was at a high price. The land of Eregion was shattered and it's people slain or driven off. If the enemy had had one more army then we would have been finished but fortunately we were spared that fate. Though many noble leaders and princes would never rise again. Maeldin the mighty would never lead again and Prince Saründe would never again draw breath. It was victory though and from it a time of peace emerged. A time that ends now." She smiled sadly and finished with an account of the fall of Númenor and the present times.

"And now you come to us Lord Valentai. Do you see now why Lord Elrond sees you as important?"

"I do, but it is not me alone who will determine the fate of the world."

"Maybe not but you are one important piece but how significant and for good or ill I cannot say. Maybe nobody can."

There was silence and Valentai sat for a long while before he looked up at her.

"Never have I heard a more beautiful or moving account of the history of a world. One could never become tired of your voice or the way you tell things that would be mundane to the ordinary person. I thank you."

"I am pleased that you think so. Is there any questions that you have?"

"Nothing about this. I am fascinated by your eyes. Never on elf or man have I seen them like that."

For the first time since he had met her, she seemed uncertain of something. "I cannot say. Never have I seen it either." She shrugged and her hair flowed around her shoulders.

"It is beautiful." Valentai said and she smiled and blushed slightly. Elves blush not only on their cheeks but on their delicate ears as well. Valentai smiled at her confusion.

"I mean it my dear. Everything about you is so beautiful and moving." The elf did not know what to say so she looked at him for a moment with an open mouth. "I am sorry if I have offended you. I will be going." Valentai said but she called out to him.

"You did not offend Valentai. I was just surprised that you thought so. Would you like me to show you around this beautiful place?"

"How can I refuse my dear?" He smiled at her. "Are you really that old?" He asked and she glared at him.

"Yes I am. And if you think you can ask insolent questions like that then you will have to learn otherwise. Besides, aren't you the old one? You were human."

"True enough my dear, true enough." He held out his arm and she took it with a firm but gentle grip. The two walked from the small room close but separate. Silmarë walked Valentai out of the library and to the bridge. The bridge was of very fine stonework and was a grey stone which contrasted with the flowing blue of the water and the white of the other buildings. 

For two more hours she showed Valentai the settlement of Imladris. At nightfall the two of them were back by the swiftly running river and stood on the bridge. The moon was rising and the stars gleamed on the cold and cloudless night.

Silmarë starred at the brightest star in the sky and sighed slightly. She murmured slightly. "Eärendil. Look over your son. He has so much still to do."

Valentai wondered what she meant. In their meeting today, she had spoken of Eärendil's star and how he had taken the Silmarilli and now travelled across the sky. Valentai was not sure if that was a legend or not and had not liked to ask. Silmarë stirred next to him and turned to him.

"What do you hope to do?" She asked directly.

"Do? What do you mean?" He replied though he knew the answer.

"You come here as war once again threatens us. What is it that you believe you can do?"

"All that I can to help your kin and your allies. If it comes to the battlefield then I will lead your people to victory if that is what is needed."

"Do you think you have a chance?" She asked. Her whole mood was now more pessimistic.

"I mean to try. I have not failed those I have sworn to help before and I do not intend to start now."

"Suppose they do not let you try?" She asked without looking at him.

"Then I will obey though it would grieve me." He looked at her and touched her shoulder with his gloved hand. "What troubles you?"

She shook her self free and stepped back. She looked up at him and her mood was fiercer than before. "Nothing. I am sorry to burden you with such troubles. I will doubtless see you tomorrow." With that she turned and walked back along the lighted pathways of Imladris. Valentai nodded and walked slowly back to his room.

She watched him go and nodded thoughtfully.

A knock on the door made Valentai look up from his papers. It was mid-morning and since he had had no summons he had been writing of his experiences so far. He had borrowed some maps and papers the night before and had looked over them since he had woken up. The knock came again and Valentai sighed.

"Come in. It is not locked." The door opened and Telthoräel came in. She was accompanied by a second elf that carried a bundle wrapped in linin. Telthoräel came forward and handed Valentai a message sealed with Lord Elrond's seal. He nodded his thanks and opened it. He looked over the words and nodded slightly. It was a formal request for Valentai to attend upon Elrond at noon. He was to be presented to the leaders of Imladris. He had an hour and he put aside the paper and smiled at the two elves.

"Thank you my friends. Is there anything else?"

The second elf walked forward and put the bundle on the bed. Valentai frowned and took a paper knife from the table and cut open the package. Inside was a collection of elvish clothes that he had asked for on the first night. They had been tailored specially it seemed as they looked new. He smiled at the two attendants.

"Thank you again. I will try them later and let you know of any adjustments needed." They bowed and walked from the room. Valentai looked at the clothes and then took them out and laid them out separately. They were good quality and seemed to fit. He selected a simple blue and silver coloured one and decided to wear that.

It was a perfect fit. Too flimsy for the battlefield of course but Valentai believed that it would serve its task very well. He hung up his fighting clothes and took the new pair of boots that had been provided. He smiled at his reflection, there were few humans that could wear elvish clothes because of the difference in shape but Valentai reckoned he had a good fit. 

Valentai walked out of his door early to make sure he was at the meeting on time. Walking along the corridors he saw the interested gazes of those he passed. To them he seemed like he was born to wear the silver and blue garments he now wore. Valentai walked out of the door to the housing and across the courtyard. It was a cloudy winter's day but the business of Imladris had not lessened. Passing the great oak tree he walked across the flagstones until he approached the library which was also the house of Lord Elrond. Valentai walked up the stairs and saluted Keldoräth who smiled at his different appearance.

"Greetings Lord Valentai. I never could imagine you without your sword and armour."

"We have only known each other for two days." Valentai protested and the elf laughed.

"So I see you have some surprises to spring yet." He became serious. "Lord Elrond is on the third floor. He wished you to go up as soon as possible."

"Then I must leave you. I will talk to you later."

Keldoräth nodded and Valentai walked in the door. The library was still filled with people and Valentai acknowledged them with a slight bow. He walked briskly up the stairs and up the door to the third floor. Valentai nodded to the guard and walked in. Elrond was just entering from his room upstairs and he called out to Valentai.

"Good day Lord Valentai. Take a seat, all should be here soon."

Valentai nodded and sat down at the table. The table which could hold twelve people was set for eight. The table faced east-west and had two seats that were larger than normal. The largest was on the eastern side of the table, facing west and was not set. The other end, facing east was smaller and had been set. The largest chair also had unlaid places to left and right and Valentia wondered why. He had no time to wonder about this as Lord Elrond took the chair at the end of the table and faced east. He pointed Valentai to a place to his right and two down. Valentai sat and Elrond looked at him amused.

"I never expected to see you dressed like one of us." The half-elf said dryly.

"So Keldoräth has informed me. The sacrifices we must make for duty." He said and held up his hands in mock humour. Elrond laughed.

"It fits well I see. Erestor has some good people to do such things." Valentai nodded.

"Who are the seats at the end for?" Elrond smiled.

"The largest is for the High King when he comes. The place to his right is for his military commander and the left is empty. It has not been sat at for many centuries, not since the last great council was held here."

"Whose was it?" Valentai asked intrigued.

"It belonged to the ruler of Eregion." Valentai looked as though he would ask a question but Elrond held up his hand. "Not me. It was held by Celembrimbor until he fell." His eyes became distant and then he blinked as the door on both sides opened. He smiled at Valentai. "A long time ago."

The two of them stood as the elves entered. There were six of them and all wore clothes like Elrond or Valentai. They took what seemed to be accustomed places. Tiraldórë seemed to be a non-regular member of the council as he sat apart after being shown to his seat. The elves looked at Valentai and he tried to smile.

A silver haired elf with bright eyes and a grim expression sat beside him. He pointedly ignored Valentai and looked across the table. To Valentai's right was Gildor who smiled at him and turned his attention back to Lord Elrond. To the right of Gildor was Tiraldórë who looked slightly nervous at the formality of the room. Opposite Tiraldórë was an empty place but the seat next to it was taken by an elf who was not known to Valentai but had blonde hair. To the left of Elrond were two unfamiliar elves, both with back hair and both with grim scarred faces. Elrond stood and spread his hands at the assembled company.

"My friends, we gather here as usual to hear the news of the last month and to decide on action. However, I have a new person to introduce. This is Lord Valentai Dal-Moriath Telequéntai and he is here because of a singular act of courage and bravery. As some of you know, we sent Tiraldórë to Annúminnas during the year gone by to bring tidings of the enemy to the king of men. What many of you do not know is what happened when the ambassador was a mere twenty five miles from Imladris. He was ambushed by orcs and his two escorts would were slain and he himself would have been as well if he had not received timely assistance." There were some nods as those around the table considered the words. "Valentai here fought off the enemy and helped Tiraldórë to escape." Elrond turned to the ambassador. "I sent out a squad of troops to bury the men and the horses." The ambassador nodded his thanks.

Elrond looked around the table. "Valentai is a guest of mine and until he meets the High King he has an honorary position as a noble of Imladris." There were some murmurs and the silver haired elf to Valentai's left muttered something.

Elrond ignored the comments and looked to Valentai. "Since you have met only three of us, I will introduce the others." He nodded to the silver haired elf. "This is Vallarië, the son of Celembrimbor and thus, he is the last descendant of his great grandfather Fëanor. He is my overall military commander here and has had experience on innumerable occasions." The burning eyes briefly turned to Valentai and the hero saw the same burning fire that had made Fëanor respected, admired and feared all those centuries before. The son of Celembrimbor snorted and turned away. Elrond gave Valentai a slight grimace.

"Opposite Vallarië is Vlaimadous, one of my three company commanders. Once a soldier in the wars of Eregion he is one of the few nobles of that realm to still live with us here." Vallarië muttered something again but Valentai could not understand the language, a form of elvish.

"On Vlaimadous' left is Osturin who is another company commander but leads my cavalry into battle." The elf nodded slightly. He had jet black hair like many of his comrades and had blue eyes. "While not as famous as some other cavalry commanders I know, he still had a vital part in the wars of Eregion." Elrond said and the elf glared at him and said.

"It is not my fault if I cannot fight twenty of the enemy at once or be in the right position to charge every time." The elf said indignantly. Elrond chuckled.

"I spoke in jest my friend. Doubtless in the coming war you will have many chances to prove yourself."

"Under his command no doubt." Osturin said with scorn in his voice.

"That as maybe, you will still have much to do, both of you." Elrond said. 

Gildor, sitting next to Valentai saw the heroes' look of confusion and smiled. He leaned over whilst the argument raged over the table.

"Lord Elrond should have known better." He said gleefully. "The commander of the cavalry in Lindon has a mutual disagreement with Osturin. Osturin was older and more senior but his rival was promoted over him." Valentai nodded and talked quietly back.

"Was it the right decision?"

Gildor smiled very grimly. "Yes it was. Lauronwë is a much better soldier than Osturin but don't let him hear you say that."

Valentai smiled his thanks but could not miss the look of anger and near hatred on the captain's pleasant face. The words were so bitter but it was not jealousy but deep loathing. Valentai decided it was not a good time to ask and looked up as Osturin finally sighed.

"As you wish lord regent." Elrond was not smiling as he looked around. "Now if that is settled we can continue."

"To his left is Culandil, an elf who represents those communities that still live in those lands outside of Imladris." The elf had green eyes and hair not unlike Valentai's and a scar across his chin and down to the right side of his throat. "He is another company commander and has served me well as ruler of the outlying lands that still have populations of the Eldar." Gildor leaned over again.

"He is half sylvan and half Sindar. They are a group apart from everyone else. They do not like being ruled by the High King but they dislike the elves of Lórinand and Greenwood more." Valentai chuckled as Elrond finished his introductions.

"Now Tiraldórë, you have talked with me about your mission to Annúminnas but the others know not of its results or otherwise."

Elrond sat and the ambassador stood up. "My lords, my meeting with the king went well. He agreed that more of his troops would be sent to garrison cities and towns near the sites of incursions. He reports that at the moment they are thankfully small. He has also released some ten score of his best rangers and trackers to send back word of any advance."

"Does he have any plans for the formation of a permanent force in this area?" Vlaimadous asked.

"He did not say as much but he said he would take further step to protect his borders if the raids continue."

"Which they will." Vallarië said. "We have nothing to stop their source. If we destroy one band, another will come eventually. I say that Elendil should be left to administer this problem."

There were murmurs of agreement and Elrond nodded. "I reluctantly agree. There is little we can do as of this moment." He thought for a moment. "Culandil, do you have any troops free?" The blonde elf looked a little cautious to answer as it was clear he did not want his people slaughtered in a border dispute.

"How many do you need? He asked.

"Fifty? Fifty good rangers. Volunteers." Elrond asked.

"I can get you fifty. What will they be doing?"

"Not fighting." Elrond said and saw the slight relief on the captain's face. "I want an evaluation of the situation and maybe to get in touch with the human commander and work out the situation."

"It will be done lord regent." Culandil said.

"Was that all Tiraldórë?" Vallarië said imperiously.

"No Lord Vallarië." The elf, much younger and less forceful than the silver haired lord said. "I met with the new Archduke of Annúminnas. He seems to be a trustworthy man and I would say he is a better holder of that title than any before.

"Not a difficult task." Vallarië said under his breath, which earned a look from Elrond.

"Thank you Tiraldórë." Vlaimadous said and turned to Valentai as the relieved elf sat and tried not to draw attention to himself. "Now Lord Valentai, what are your plans for your time here?"

Valentai smiled. "I plan to assist you in any way I can. My specialty is of course military preparation but I am equally able to fulfil most roles. Train your troops and then make sure they succeed on the battlefield."

Before anyone could say anything Elrond spoke up. "I have no definite final military command for Lord Valentai but I believe that there are other positions such as chief of staff to me available."

"I am sure the High King will make the right decision." Vlaimadous said with sympathy. "Are you good with a sword Valentai?" He asked and Valentai nodded.

"I have never been beaten in a straight duel." Valentai said and Vallarië smiled mockingly.

"A man of all trades then?" His voice was sneering.

"Vallarië." Elrond said with a little ice. The son of Celembrimbor's face twitched slightly as he nodded.

"Is there anything else?" Elrond asked as he looked back to the assembled council.

"I believe we should start passive rearmament. Make sure defences and weapons are ready in case of war. We do not want to be caught unprepared." Gildor said.

"I am in two minds about this. The last thing we want is to start a false call to arms. This happened you will all recall a few decades ago. No, we must have proof before we start sounding the bells of war. On the other hand, care should be taken to make sure each soldier has their equipment ready and that the rolls are up to date." Elrond said.

"Passive rearmament?" Osturin said thoughtfully. "A good phrase captain. I agree that we have time. Make sure we have the ability to assemble a force quickly and then leave it until we receive word from the High King."

Elrond nodded. "So be it. Do any of you object?" He asked and received no answer. He nodded. "I will have the armouries commence work and have extra materials ordered in."

Elrond stood. "My friends, we shall meet again tonight. In the name of the High King, peace go with you." He pronounced and the elves stood and after saluting they walked to the doors. Elrond looked over the exiting figures and nodded slowly.

Valentai walked in his usual dignified manner from the room and down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he found Gildor waiting for him. The elf smiled as Valentai, the last to leave walked down the stairs. Gildor looked at the person who he knew was a normal man by appearance but in every other aspect he was a totally different matter. He was obviously a good person and despite his looks was an intelligent and brave person. There was also a flicker of ruthlessness in his eyes. It was difficult to see past the expression of the well worn traveller which was a disguise he wore like a cloak. Gildor shook himself out of his daze and saluted. Valentai smiled.

"Ah, Gildor. An interesting day yes?" He asked.

"Yes indeed. I hope you did not take offence at the words of Vallarië."

"I am above such things. I have acquired a large amount of patience in that area at least. Thank you though."

The elf smiled. "That was not what I was going to ask you. What I was going to say is that I have been appointed as trainer of troops who have not fought before. There are not as many here as in Lindon but there are a few children and others born during the times of peace."

"I see." Valentai grimaced. "So I suppose that you and I will be trying to hammer sense into them."

"Yes we will. I have never done it before to untrained soldiers."

Valentai breathed out slowly. "You are good with a sword?"

"One of the best in Imladris." The elf stated without ego.

"Then we give them a demonstration. I will do what I can but we have only a limited amount of time." He looked down at the ground floor and then asked the elf. "When?"

"Tomorrow and an hour to noon. Can you fire a bow?"

Valentai smiled. "I can. Whether it hits anything is another matter." Gildor laughed.

"Until then Lord Valentai." Gildor said and strode away.

"He seems to be quite enamoured of you." Came a voice behind Valentai. The hero had been looking through windows in line with his face over the distant mountains to the east. Valentai turned and reached for a sword that was not there. He saw who it was and relaxed.

"I am sorry I surprised you Valentai." Elrond said, not looking sorry in the least.

"I should be on guard more. He does seem to like me for some reason."

Elrond came to stand beside him. "It is a difficult task and you will do it better as friends than rivals."

"Is there another language here?" Valentai asked unexpectedly. "Where I have gone there is the elvish language close to what you call Sindarin. What we are using now. Is there another though? The words Vallarië spoke were similar but still different."

"It is called Quenya, the high tongue. It is rarely used these days, in the first age it was the common language but as time passed it has been reserved for ceremonies, names and other miscellaneous uses."

"Do you know it?" Valentai asked, interested.

"I do, and so do most of those who lived around my time. Any who lived in Beleriand or need it as an ambassador or noble for example do."

"Would you mind if I learnt it?" Valentai asked.

"Feel free my friend. Silmarë will teach you I am sure if she has time."

"Good. I had best be going then."

Elrond nodded as Valentai walked down the stairs and away. The lord of Imladris nodded and walked up the stairs, followed by Keldoräth. The regent looked over to his bodyguard.

"Something has just occurred to me. Gildor, Valentai and Silmarë." He said with concern but not a little humour. He could sense trouble here eventually. The other elf smiled secretly.

"Gildor has no ill feelings towards her although Milotüré does. And where will Gildor's loyalty go?" The elf said, thinking about an incident which accounted for Silmarë's presence in Imladris. Alone, he was much more like a friend than a servant or bodyguard.

"We both know the answer to that. Let us hope that he does not inadvertently start anything between them again. I have never seen either of them so angry. For both being elf ladies, they both have a rare temper towards each other." Elrond said thoughtfully and walked on.

"You do know who he reminds me of." Keldoräth stated and Elrond smiled slightly.

"I do indeed. Maybe that is why Gildor likes him so much. We all search for those we trust, even when they are gone."

"I hope Valentai lives up to the expectations." Keldoräth said thoughtfully and walked on, followed by the regent.

** Author's Notes – Imladris **

Please note, I will not explain what those last six lines mean. The reader will find out eventually. It is the start of something that was added far later than this chapter was written.

I have never liked the layout of Imladris in the books. It seems to suggest there are just one or two buildings there. It is strange and it is impractical. I like my layout and it is the one I will use forevermore. In my opinion it makes it more of a town than a simple house.

There are many references to the war of Eregion in this chapter and the next, this is deliberate. Elves have long memories and all the important Eldar were at least alive then. Most fought in the battles and some did not. 

Gildor is a character who I decided to use. He is mentioned a grand total of fifteen times over four pages in the Lord of the Rings. I decided to make him a much larger character and a foil for Valentai. (And others when we get to them.)

I like Erestor but unfortunately he has a relatively small role in this story. It is a shame; I like the petulant but good natured elven chief of household. One final note on honorifics. I do not use 'sir' or 'sire' as they seem out of context. Instead I use 'lord' followed by the title. Lord duke, lord king and so on. It sounds more authentic 

Cue dramatic scene!

*****************


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The First Test late SA3428 _One week later_

The sun dawned bright and cold over the northern city of Annúminnas but still the city bustled with activity. Though it had not snowed yet, the loremasters predicted that it would be only a few days before the first falls of winter arrived. The sky was darkening as clouds from the icy north raced down. The great palace by the southern shore of the lake looked impressive now but when all about was covered in ice it looked even more impressive. On the highest tower that looked over the entire city there stood a man. Tall and grey haired he stood next to the banner of Arnor and sighed as he watched his city work. Elendil, wearing a thick fur lined cloak to keep out the piercing wind looked out over the city he had worked so hard to create. He heard foot steps and turned to see the Arch Duke himself, Antunius Maelius coming up a flight of stairs towards him. The old king smiled at his regent.

"A fine day Maelius." He said and walked down the sleet covered stairs. Rain that had fallen three days before had still not dried and had turned to dirty ice in the time since.

"It is indeed sire. We have the meeting soon." The Archduke said.

"I have not forgotten. I like to come up here and look over it all." Elendil said distantly.

"It has come a long way since we first looked over it has it not?" Maelius said and the king nodded.

"From a hamlet of perhaps five hundred to this." He looked one last time and then looked back to the Archduke. "Come my friend, we had best not be late." The black haired man nodded and followed his king inside. 

The palace had two council chambers, one large and one small. The smaller room was used if there were only a few attendants such as now. Elendil walked into the room, his back straight and his eyes piercing. The four men in the room stopped their discussions and bowed as he entered. Elendil nodded and took his seat at the head of the table. The table, a gift from the elven High King was made in a dark wood that was almost black and had been polished to a dazzling shine. Maelius took his seat to the right of the king and none could miss the look of annoyance, anger and jealousy that passed over the other men's faces. Elendil looked around the nobles and inwardly sighed at their politicking and plotting. If he could have had his way he would have gotten rid of almost all of them. Unfortunately the kingdom of Arnor was not so secure or united that he could simply remove the leaders of his provinces.

The man to his left was a case in point. Count Tyrus Thandal of Fornost, his second largest city. He ruled the province largest in area, Forodwaith. The man would have been next in line to be the Archduke but Elendil did not think it was wise to entrust him with such a role. The count was an arrogant man whose grandfather had led the only organised resistance to the take over. Now at fifty seven he was getting older and now he had been denied promotion that was due to him. He was the leader of the non Númenorian faction in the court and he was considered a dangerous man as he clearly had his own agenda. Physically, he had black hair and brown eyes, he was not especially tall or broad but his personality made up for this. A natural spokesman and leader he could rouse men to fight even in the direst circumstances. The man also detested elves even though he had only seen them twice and only talked to Tiraldórë once. Thandal was known to have a cutting temper but he was careful to control it before the king so instead he came across as oily and overbearing.

The man to his left was another non Númenorian and a close friend of the count. At forty six, Count Terinde Fedallais of Dal Mondre was lucky to have such a high position. His father had been exiled for leading a revolt when Terinde was only seven years old. Elendil had been tempted to remove the family from power but politics and the threat of secession had forced him to change his mind. Dal Mondre was the largest city in the eastern provinces of Arnor. He ruled the province of Rhudaur. It was his towns that were being attacked and his troops being forced to fight. Like the Eldar in many ways, Elendil never forgot an insult or treachery against him. Thus, the count had to be extremely careful so as not to rouse the ire of the king. As the province that technically encompassed Imladris, he had frequent contact with elves and did not dislike them like his friend Thandal. Physically he was a typical man of his age, nearly six foot with broad shoulders and great strength. His only disability was a limp where his leg had been broken in a fall from a horse twenty years before. Now he rode into battle as he could not run with the crippled leg and had difficulty walking long distances.

To the right of the Archduke was a man opposite to the two counts in almost every way. At ninety four, he could have been the grandfather of either count but still looked as young as either. He had hair that was almost white, a rarity and blue-green eyes of entrancing light. There were many who said he had elven blood in him somewhere as he was tall but thin and slender like the Eldar. His skill with languages and words made him a keen diplomat. His name was Athaerion Talliar and he was the Duke of Enedwaith and Minhiriath by the sea. The two provinces had been combined because of the fewer people across those lands than the other provinces. Together they were called Cardolan. His capital was at Tharbad and his territory was the boundary between the two kingdoms of men. A keen scholar, he was a friend of Elrond and Imladris as had his father. He was good friends with the Archduke and almost always sided with him when he had been the Baron of Kerost. To Elendil he was one of the most trustworthy of the other men there other than the Archduke. Although he was disliked by the two counts, they did not push him for he had a reputation for anger once his patience was expended.

The last man at the table was Kerinon Sirandel, the new Baron of Kerost. Kerost was the populous land that encompassed Annúminnas and the central regions of Arnor. It was here that the majority of the population was concentrated.

Elendil noticed there was a place free and he looked around and noticed there was one man missing.

"Where is Coridius?" He asked Talliar who shrugged.

"I know not lord king. He was supposed to arrive yesterday but I have seen nothing of him." The voice was soft but not weak and held a hidden strength.

"Have him summoned. This meeting is meant to be for all of my nobles." A guard hurried out and Elendil turned back as the Count of Fornost spoke.

"He is probably with his friend." He said sourly and Elendil sighed.

"That is possible but I do not think that he would shirk his duty for personal means." Elendil said.

"Maybe." The count agreed. There was much talk of the very close friendship between Coridius and the cavalryman Malimar. The two had grown up together and had become almost brothers in the thirty years the two had known each other. Maelius would have added something but the door banged open suddenly and a tall man with a grey cloak and long blonde hair stood in the doorway.

"Ah, Coridius. Come in my friend." Elendil said and the man saluted to the room in general.

"I am sorry I am late lord king but I have tidings that could not be ignored."

"Sit down and tell us the news." Maelius said and the tall man sat down beside his old friend Talliar. Elendil reflected that there was a very visible split. Three against three. Númenorian against non Númenorian and the king was in the middle perpetually. Coridius Nantaris was the son of one of Elendil's faithful. Now in his sixties he was as youthful as he had been in his twenties. Coridius was the Duke of Arthedain which was the province which bordered the elf realm of Lindon. Well known to the High King of the elves and to Lord Elrond, he was the ambassador to the Eldar kingdoms. He was tall and had long blonde hair and grey eyes. A man of intelligence and thought, he was also a competent soldier and strategist. He was friends with Talliar but had never met the Archduke since his elevation, having been in his capital of Elostirion for the past year. He remained standing and spoke.

"I have received word from the rangers of Rhudaur that a new threat has emerged. Just over a week ago they sighted a large army of orcs heading south, following the mountains. They are burning as they go and the local commander had pulled his people back as he has no troops to handle such a number."

"How many?" Elendil asked.

"I have it on reliable sources that it is around ten thousand strong. No cavalry or heavy infantry but they are moving quite swiftly."

"Where will they be now?" Fedallais asked, his dislike of the duke forgotten for a moment. It was after all, his towns being burned.

"They have halted at the crossing of the Hoarwell. Commander Grienden is holding the ford last the messenger heard." Coridius said.

"Where will they head?" Elendil asked. "If they were heading for the capital of Rhudaur then they have gone too far south."

"For Imladris then." Talliar said in shock.

"It seems that way." Coridius said calmly.

"Is there anything we can do?" Talliar said.

"We could send troops but by the time they reached there the battle will be decided. Even a messenger changing horses will not arrive there before ten days has past."

"The elves will have to deal with it themselves." Thandal said with a small note of glee. The two elf friends glared at him and he smiled. "We cannot get there in time and since they appreciate their independence so much we cannot interfere can we?" He asked but even Fedallais did not nod.

"We have an alliance." Elendil said firmly. "I swore to come to their aid if they needed help and like wise. I will not throw it aside. However, I believe Duke Talliar. To send troops would take too long to assemble. What I would do instead is send a contingent led by a man they will listen to. If necessary, he can raise troops from the surrounding area and if not, he will show that we support the high elves."

"I agree." The Archduke said with a nod.

"And I." Fedallais said. Pleased that his people might be sparred and that the elves would be doing the fighting and dying rather than his men.

Finally, even Thandal nodded. "Fine. Who can we send?" He asked.

"I will go lord king." Coridius said. "I am well known there and my land is not threatened by the enemy like Talliar here."

Elendil considered. It could only be one of those two. The Archduke was too important and the three others were not exactly friendly with the Eldar.

"Let it be so. Who will you take?" He asked but already knew the answer.

"The third light cavalry." Coridius said instantly and Thandal chuckled unpleasantly.

Elendil sighed. "Fine. You leave tomorrow; gather only those who can be ready by then. Ride on and do not delay. Our men can only hold them so long."

"I shall not fail you lord king." Coridius said.

"Then fare thee well. We will meet in a month my friends once this mess is sorted out. Be on your way Coridius, we shall meet again soon."

The Duke of Arthedain saluted and left the room. Elendil looked back to the other nobles.

"This meeting is adjourned. Coridius should be back within a month or so."

The nobles stood and saluted and then exited. Elendil looked to the Archduke. "Have we heard anything from the ambassador or the two escorts?"

"Not a word lord king. Doubtless Coridius could find out when he goes there." Elendil nodded.

"See to it Maelius. I thank you. What would I do without you?"

"So, what is the news?" Malimar said as Coridius appeared from a door and came down. They were in a courtyard of the palace and two men moved over to where an alcove kept them apart from the milling crowd.

"An orcish army of ten thousand is moving against Imladris." Coridius said and his friend grimaced. Malimar was a close friend of the duke. A man of no standing, he had risen through the ranks by merit to command the best unit of light cavalry in the Arnorian army. Physically, he was undistinguished, brown hair and eyes pointed him out as a man without the blood of Númenor. He was strong and placed more faith in strength than his friend. For all that he was not stupid, and he knew when his friend's better mental talents could be used. They had met after the young Malimar had been saved by the older man from drowning in a flood of the river near Malimar's home town. The men of the town had tried to dam the river but they had been overcome and only two had survived. With nothing left of his life or kin he accepted a place in the Arnorian army as a subaltern. Over the next twenty years he had become best friends with the noble and through his friendship and his talents he had risen like the tide. The cavalry men laughed.

"So we are riding out to face them? The men will follow you but these odds seem hopeless."

Coridius laughed. "Fortunately not my friend. I am leading a party to Imladris to raise our banner there so to speak."

"So who are you taking?" Malimar asked.

"I thought of taking you but then thought you would only get in the way." He saw his friend's smile and clapped him on the shoulder. "Of course you are coming you fool. How many of your men can be saddled by tomorrow?"

"Two hundred?" Malimar said as a question.

"That will do. We ride hard and fast. As much fodder as you can carry. Remember, we do not stop for rain or snow."

"I will make them ready."

"We ride to inform and observe, not to a pitched battle. Nothing unnecessary, just swords and supplies."

"I will be ready." Malimar said. He had only seen Imladris once. "Can you speak elvish?" He asked.

"Of course. When you get to my rank you have to have some knowledge." He said grandly and his friend hit him on the shoulder.

"I will have the men saddled by dawn." Malimar said and then added a smiled. "Your grace." He said and Coridius sighed as his friend walked away. The duke turned back to his own preparations, he would have to send a letter to his wife and then he would have to have his weapons prepared. He walked along the shores of the lake, past the quay and was climbing the western shore he was hailed. He turned to see the Archduke coming towards him.

He bowed and the man clapped his shoulder. "Greetings Duke Coridius. I have never met you since I was raised to glory save at that meeting and I have come to wish you well."

"I thank you lord duke." Coridius said as he looked into the grey eyes.

"I have also come to bear the best wishes of the king. He is of the opinion that this is a good time to reiterate the alliance between our two races. You can handle that of course."

"Of course lord duke."

"One more thing, the ambassador of Imladris left here a month ago and we have heard no word from him or his escorts. Could you check on it?"

"Of course. I hope nothing has happened to Tiraldórë." He said wistfully.

"You know him?" Maelius said despite himself.

"Indeed lord duke, a good person. An elf who knows the value of diplomacy." The Archduke nodded.

"I wish the same could be said of some of our nobles." He saw the duke smile and clapped his shoulder. "Well, be on your way. The snow will be deep by the time you return so we will await any message you bring us."

Coridius saluted and walked up. He had a journey to plan. 

_Nine days later_

"I hear that Silmarë is enjoying your company Valentai." Gildor said as they walked to the shade of a wooden building during a break in the sword training. Valentai looked at his friend strangely.

"I suppose she is. My visit is purely educational. I still have much to learn."

"Of course, how rash of me to jump to conclusions." The elf said innocently with a large smile. Valentai shook his head confused.

"So who is saying this?" He asked and the black haired elf laughed.

"Everyone in that building sees you go in to her room every night." Valentai sighed.

"Fine, I see that no matter what I say, people are going to believe what they want." He looked at the blunt sword he used for training the young elves he was called upon to try to educate. "Now, I think we have a class to train Gildor. You know that that means."

The elf rubbed his jaw ruefully. "That really hurt when you hit me with the pommel yesterday."

"You moved into it." Valentai said innocently and the elf laughed.

"Remind me to never get in your way."

"I will. Now do you think your pride can stand being humbled again?"

"I will beat you one day." The elf said still rubbing his cheek.

"A long time from now maybe, or not."

Valentai stood but the elf gripped his elbow to make him look to him. "I asked for one reason Valentai. I do not blame you of course because you could not know but be careful around Silmarë." He said with a hint of urgency.

"What do you mean my friend?" Valentai asked and sat down again and looked at the blue eyes of the elf.

"I mean that she is not entirely as she seems." He saw the hero's look and held up his hands. "I have only the greatest respect for her and so do many others. Unfortunately she was somewhat." He paused. "Uncouth towards a very close friend of mine. Just remember that."

"I will take your advice Gildor. Thankyou." Valentai said as he appeared before the twenty students.

Valentai's training had been a success. Reasoning that raw recruits needed to survive battle more than use fancy swordplay he had taught them to fight using their instincts and forget about drill books. The results had been incredible, at least a score of elves who had never carried a sword before could actually use their blades properly without fumbling. Valentai looked along the ranks and saw that they were another group of apprehensive Eldar, all having been too young to fight in any war. He was about to call upon Gildor to give a demonstration when there was a set of running footsteps outside the training ground and an elf staggered through the gate. He fell over himself but got upright and saluted Valentai who stuck the sword in the ground and came over to the elf.

"Can I help you my friend?" He asked.

"I bear an urgent summons from Lord Elrond to attend on him as soon as you can."

"What has happened?" Valentai said as Gildor came running over.

"A messenger from the king of Arnor. The duke of the western province I was told came in person."

"Coridius?" Gildor said with a frown. "He would not come without a good reason." He turned to Valentai. "We had best go now." Valentai nodded.

"Yes." He spoke to the messenger. "Dismiss the troops here." The elf nodded.

"I will meet you there, quarter hour?" Gildor asked and Valentai nodded.

"Hopefully before. I will see you later."

Valentai walked quickly to his room and quickly changed into something more formal and respectable. He walked back down and those who noted his haste wondered what was happening but none dared to try to stand in his way.

Valentai approached the library and saw there was a dozen men there led by a brown haired man. As Valentai approached, Gildor and Vlaimadous came running up. The brown haired man looked up and seemed puzzled by the presence of Valentai with his elven clothing. Then he saw Gildor and saluted. "Lord Gildor. I hope you are well." He said in common.

Gildor looked at him for a second and then laughed. "How could I forget Commander Malimar? I hope you have been looking after the rogue." He said and the man relaxed and came forward.

"We do what we can lord captain." He said warmly.

"Well if you do it then I am certain it is well. Is he upstairs?"

"Yes lord captain. He is on the third floor. Ill news I am afraid."

"Then we had best hear it quickly. I will talk to you later Malimar." Gildor said and ran up the stairs followed by Valentai and Vlaimadous. Valentai looked at his friend. "You knew him?"

"Of course I know him. He is the best friend of the Duke of Arthedain who is a good man. If he is here though it must be ill." Valentai nodded and said no more as he followed the elf up to the entrance to the third floor.

Keldoräth nodded as they approached and he entered with them. Apart from Coridius and Elrond, they were the only people to have arrived. Elrond looked up and smiled. Coridius turned and looked confused at the sight of Valentai and then he smiled as he saw Gildor.

"You." He said and came forward. The elf smiled and they shook hands.

"I hope you have what I asked for." Gildor stated.

"I have not forgotten. Malimar has it. How are you? Still as pretty as ever I see." Coridius said and Gildor drew himself up with mock pride.

"At least it is better than you, you rogue. Get the shirt from the cattle yards?" Valentai shook his head at this strange friendship. Elrond stepped forward.

"You will have time to talk later but unfortunately we have quite a problem. We shall have to wait until the rest of us arrive before we can speak of it. You are well Duke Coridius?" Elrond asked kindly. The man bowed.

"Perfectly lord regent. It is good to see this place again, it has been too long."

"But not long enough." Gildor muttered and Coridius pointedly ignored the jibe.

Vlaimadous smiled at Valentai. "Do not ask. They have been friends for forty years and still they taunt each other." Valentai nodded.

"Duke Coridius, this is Lord Valentai. He is a guest of Imladris." Elrond said and the man nodded slightly.

"I am pleased to meet you. I have not seen you here before, or heard of you." He said.

"I arrived just a few weeks ago. It is a long story but I am not a normal man."

"So I can guess." The duke said absently.

They were interrupted by the door. Keldoräth was leading in the remaining members of the council. Vallarië looked impressive in a silver cloak and tunic. He looked a little more overbearing than normal and Valentai almost smiled as he heard Coridius sigh softly. Elrond came forward.

"My friends, take a seat. Vallarië, take the seat of your father and Coridius sit next to me." He commanded and the people sat down. Vallarië took the seat of the ruler of Eregion and Keldoräth left the room as quietly as possible. Elrond stood.

"For those of you who may not recall, this is Duke Coridius Nantaris of Arnor. He has ridden in person to us with grave news." He held up a message that had been sealed by King Elendil. He opened it and quickly read it.

"It is indeed grave. An army of orcs is marching south. I estimate that they will be upon us in two or three days. The report says ten thousand and I have no reason to doubt this." He let this news sink in. "I will say firstly that we are thankful for the efforts of the king and of you. We had heard reports of the enemy and had dispatched scouts. They are yet to return but this gives us a better idea of the foe we face." He looked to the assembled council. "Your views my friends." He said.

Vallarië stood up and seemed to burn with anger. "First, I thank the duke for informing us of this. This is unthinkable; we might have heard nothing until they were on our doorstep. I have no intention of having Imladris become a battlefield. We must summon troops we have available and fight them before they can reach here." There were nods of agreement.

"How many troops can we summon that quickly?" Vlaimadous asked and Osturin answered.

"I am thinking three thousand by tomorrow noon can be ready. Our best troops."

"Then we must counteract their numbers. Is there a place where they are certain to move through that can be used to our advantage?" Valentai asked. His whole face was alive with the prospect of battle. There was silence and Coridius nodded silently in appreciation. Valentai asked again. "Well, is there?" His voice was more commanding and Gildor nodded slowly.

"To reach here, they will have no choice but to pass through the cliffs of Morinath." He said with a shudder.

This produced a strange reaction. The elves all grimaced and Valentai looked around.

"What is it?" The hero asked and Vallarië spoke angrily.

"You would try that place. Need I remind you Gildor, what happened last time?" His voice was really angry. Angry and sorrowful.

"That was long ago. Can you think of an alternative?" Gildor answered hotly and quite surprised him and others by it.

"Anything would be better than tempting fate by fighting there." Vallarië said imperiously and Elrond intervened.

"I know you lost your brother there Vallarië but Gildor is right. The enemy is upon us and we must risk it."

"Then I shall not lead troops there. Not to the death like Sartorë."

"So be it Vallarië." Elrond said. Valentai was utterly confused by what was happening around him. Coridius looked at him questioningly but Valentai shrugged. Elrond looked at him.

"Valentai. I assume that you know the importance of this task?" Elrond said.

"I do lord regent."

"Then you are in command." There were gasps of surprise from around the table. Vallarië spoke up again.

"You would let him lead a third of our troops when he do not know a thing about him?"

"This will be his test. I know he has fought worse odds before and won. Furthermore, he will not be alone. Vlaimadous and Osturin will be going with him."

"And how do we know if we can trust him?" Vallarië asked.

"You can trust me. In a week I will have a victory for you lord regent." Valentai said grimly. Vallarië sighed and brought his hands together.

"Fine. By his actions shall he be judged." The silver haired elf agreed and Valentai nodded.

"I swear to you Vallarië, son of Celembrimbor that I will bring you a complete victory." Valentai said and the elf looked up. His blue eyes were as bright as Valentai's and then he nodded.

"I believe you. Do not fail. Not for me but for my people."

"And for Sartorë?" Osturin said with his remarkably ability to say the wrong thing.

"Yes, for him as well." Vallarië snapped and leaned back.

"There it is Valentai. Now is the first test. Pass and you shall be judged on success, fail and you shall be counted on such." Elrond said.

"I shall not fail you lord regent." Valentai said and his passive and calm demeanour split so the elves could see who he really was for a moment.

"Go then. May the blessing of the High King be upon you. Vlaimadous, Osturin, you may go." The two elves saluted and strode from the room, following Valentai down to the library.

Coridius sat back and Elrond looked to him. "Go if you wish Duke Coridius. You will be going with them. Know this, I may not Valentai well but I know that when he gives an oath, he does not break them. I have known him for just two weeks and yet I know that he will yet have a role to play in this coming war."

Coridius nodded. "With your permission lord regent." He said and exited from the room.

Elrond looked around the room. "Gildor and Culandil, bring up reserves and supplies. Vallarië, I want you to have my guard summoned. You are in charge of defence here. I will write a message to the High King and have it dispatched when I know the result." The elves saluted and left the table. Keldoräth made sure they were alone and came over quietly.

"You are taking a risk lord regent."

"A calculated risk my friend. Calculated. I have no doubt there will be no repeat of the battle of Morinath." Elrond said and the bodyguard nodded and brought him pen and ink. The regent of Eregion, for the first time in six centuries was being forced to fight a battle near his home and he was glad he did not have to lead them. If Valentai succeeded then it would be final vindication of Elrond's thoughts. If he failed. Elrond shook his head, he would not fail.

"Osturin, I want your cavalry and the vanguard to go ahead and secure the site. I will be with you tomorrow." The elf, not knowing Valentai well had been annoyed that he had been given command. The way the order was given though brooked no argument. The way it was said made it clear there was no argument for the order that had not been thought out and considered.

"It shall be done Lord Valentai." The elf said and hurried away as was possible from the cold gaze of the hero. Valentai's whole character had changed. Instead of amused benevolence and kind consideration there was an iron will and a natural capacity for command. Valentai strode briskly down the stairs and was not looking at Vlaimadous as he spoke.

"What was that about Morinath that I heard?" He said as he reached the ground floor and walked into one of the small study rooms like he and Silmarë had used. The elf ran to catch up.

"In the wars of Eregion, there was an ambush. Vallarië lost his brother Sartorë in the ambush-." The elf began.

"Is it relevant to the current situation?" Valentai interrupted briskly.

"No Lord Valentai." The elf said meekly and bowed his head.

"Stop that." The hero said impatiently. "It is good. I want your troops to be ready to march by dawn. You assemble them; I will deal with the arming and equipping. Any problems are to be referred to me instantly. Understand?"

"Perfectly Lord Valentai." The elf said, entranced.

"Good. Any questions, comments or complaints?" Valentai said.

"What is the plan when we get there?"

"I am working on it. I have an idea but it will take time to develop. Do not worry, it will be long established by the time we reach there. Now go." The elf saluted and ran. Valentai took two books from a shelf, flicked through them. He wrote down a passage from each and was gone from the library.

An hour later he was with Erestor who had the unfortunate job of also being military quartermaster. The regular armoury attendant was in Lindon and obviously could help them. Valentai, dressed in his fighting clothes never stopped talking or pacing as he moved through the storerooms. Erestor had no choice but to swallow his objections and follow the hero as he strode through the buildings. Finally Valentai turned to the elf.

"Is everything I asked for ready?" He demanded.

"Mostly." The elf tried to meet his gaze and failed. "Some things are not simply lying around."

"I would not expect they would be." Valentai said icily. "You are in charge here and yet you tell me you cannot find torches, arrow flights or whetstones. Why are they not available, useful I would have thought?"

"We need more time." The elf pleaded.

"Enough!" Valentai said loudly. "There is no time. You will have these things ready in two hours or I will hold you responsible for any damage caused by their absence." Valentai strode from the warehouse before the elf could protest.

Outside, Coridius waited with Malimar. They watched him come out and froze as they no longer saw a pleasant man but a purposeful and brilliant soldier. He walked between them.

"Duke Coridius, Commander Malimar. Come with me."

They hurried after him. "Lord Valentai, we are coming with you."

"Of course you are. You are leaving in an hour for the pass. You will be there by midnight. Dig in at the mouth of the pass with the horses well back. I will be there two hours after dawn tomorrow."

"It is dark soon." Coridius cautioned.

"Then send men out now to light the path or move now if you are ready. My aides will give you directions."

"Who are you?" The duke asked and the blue eyes turned on the duke.

"I am your commander. Pleasantries can wait for later Duke Coridius. Victory first and then celebration. Go, you will be there before the enemy. Do not fail me." Valentai was gone before the duke could say anymore.

"He is either the mot arrogant or the most brilliant general I have ever seen." Coridius said as he jogged over to where his horse was tethered. His friend looked at him.

"I think that events will show us that it is the second option." Malimar said and the duke nodded thoughtfully.

"I think I can see the enemy approach." Malimar said as he starred into the distance.

Coridius came up beside him and looked through. Finally he turned to Osturin. "Can you see anything captain?" He asked and the elf squinted.

"Yes. It is the enemy and they are perhaps ten miles away." The elf said.

"They could be here in three hours." Coridius said and the elf nodded.

"They will not move on at night though." The elf said. "They fear an ambush and rightly so."

"So they will move at first light." Malimar said in common as that was all he knew. Osturin did not know it and looked to Coridius who translated.

"I agree." The elf said. "Valentai should be here within the hour."

"I hope he is." The duke said softly.

Coridius looked over his position. He had had his troops barricade the outer edges of the pass but had not blocked the entrance as it was a clear sign to the enemy of his intent. His troops had dug in well and now slept while they could. It was just an hour after dusk but already the land was dark and cold, no fires were allowed to give away their position so the troops shivered in the cold. The elves were fortunate in that they felt the cold less then men but even for them this night before battle was cold. The pass was a hundred yards wide and at least a half mile long. The sides were quite impassable, jagged rock and bare stone. It was here that a company of some of the best elven troops had been caught and slain. The older brother of Vallarië was also slain here as so many others. There were several elves in the force already who had led the relief efforts to find any survivors. There had been none and the elves had been cautious about entering it again. Coridius walked over his lines again, making sure there was a reserve to counter any surprise assault. The duke sat down and starred out over the dark canyon. He was trying to think of what Valentai could be planning. He would have to lure the enemy into a false sense of security and then cut them off. He wondered how he was planning to do this when he heard something. A scrape of metal in the dark canyon. He was alone, sitting ahead of his lines and he jumped down softly and drew his sword, long and sharp and held it before him. He heard it again and would have shouted for light and alarm when he heard words on the wind. There was the clash of steel and the shout of orders as though on the cusp of hearing. Coridius wondered where it was coming from but then he heard it again. The voices were shouting to form to resist the charge. The only sentence he heard clearly was 'For the glory of Eregion, stand your ground!' Coridius shook his head and the voices disappeared, he looked around but heard only the wind in the trees. He shook his head and sheathed his sword. He climbed back and saluted the guard. He was just wondering if he had fallen asleep when an elf ran over to him.

"Lord Nantaris, I have a summons from Lord Valentai." Coridius winced at his second name which he never used.

"Tell him I will be with him soon." He said, his voice still distant. The elf ran off and Coridius followed as if in a daze. Had he really seen, just for a moment, a circle of golden armoured troops fighting? He brushed it aside and moved off to where Valentai would be approaching. It took only a few minutes to find the hero.

"Ah, Coridius. Good work here. This half company is in position so your men can leave and join Vlaimadous and Osturin."

"What is your plan?"

"To destroy the enemy." Valentai said dryly. "Specifically, lure them in here and then hit them with the one and a half companies under Vlaimadous and the cavalry. While that is happening, our archers will fire into them. Classic ambush my friend."

"How many troops in total?"

"Well, we have two thousand six hundred infantry, four hundred archers, mostly sylvan and the cavalry, three hundred all together. It will do."

"You are not leaving many to guard the pass."

"I will have seven hundred and fifty, enough to guard a hundred yards. Besides we shall have the advantage of surprise."

"So I see. Where is the rest of the army?"

"Go back a mile and take the path through the trees, lead the horses. You are in command if Vlaimadous falls. Understand?"

"I am no elf and besides-" Coridius started.

"You are a duke and they are commanders and captains. You outrank them. The signal will be three flaming arrows. I do not have to tell you how to use cavalry do I?"

"No Lord Valentai."

"Very well then. Get some sleep and stay hidden." The duke nodded and soon the cavalry was being lead through the trees to where they would hide out of sight. 

Valentai smiled, he regretted being so forceful but soldiers did not follow suggestions, they followed firm leadership and decisiveness. He considered sleeping but knew it was better if he was up and encouraging and talking to his troops. It was they after all, that would decide this fight.

The sun crested over the mist shrouded field as rain from two days before warmed in the sun. The battlefield was shrouded in a thick blanket of white mist which hid everything except the tallest trees on the plain. Valentai showed no hesitation as he walked along the space between the trenches. With the mist there was no chance of being seen and so he called to his soldiers to make ready to fight. He had sylvan elves that ran back reports of the enemy to him. As the sun became visible over the tops of the trees an elf ran up to him.

"My captain's compliments Lord Valentai and the enemy is moving through the pass."

"You are certain? Utterly certain?" The elf nodded.

"Their lead troops have entered the pass and their rearward troops are moving out they will be here imminently."

"Excellent, tell your friends to get out of their quickly." The green elf ran off again into the mist and returned a few seconds later with a half dozen of his comrades who had already been withdrawing. Valentai nodded and mounted the left or south-western embankment that had been dug. He turned to Osturin who had come up.

"The enemy is upon us. I will trouble you to have a hundred archers stop their front rank at the right moment. The rest are to file up to the cliff walls." It was said with a firm calm tone.

"It will be done Lord Valentai." The elf said and set about ordering forward the archers.

Valentai could hear the tramp of feet and the guttural voices of the enemy as the pressed through with terrible swiftness. The mist was rising but in the gorge, the enemy was still oblivious of what faced them. Valentai drew his sword and held the beautiful blade up to the light of the sun. The elves around watched in awe as the blade seemed to glow in the sun. The enemy foot steps grew nearer and suddenly, a dozen orcs appeared. They were skirmishers and they starred at the ranks of elves. Valentai swept his sword down and a score of sharpshooters shot down everyone of the enemy who had come through. Valentai nodded to Osturin who gestured to the two elves leading the archer detachments and they ran forward to begin the attack. Valentai turned to the signallers.

"Now my friends." The signallers fired the three flaming arrows high into the air so they slowly descended. Valentai heard a cheer and then he looked back as the enemy came through the pass mouth. They first saw their skirmishers dead and then they saw the ranks of armoured elven infantry and they stopped. There were bellows and curses as those behind pressed forward and pushed the orcs out into the sights of the archers. Valentai saw their confusion and smiled.

"Fire!" He shouted and a hundred arrows sliced into the mass before them. Every shot killed a foe but it was just a few leaves in a forest and the enemy roared and prepared to charge.

Valentai leapt down onto the road and raised his sword. "Elves of Eregion! With me!" There was a thunderous roar and the elves charged down from the embankments even as the enemy was trying to understand what happened. Osturin watched the charge and called to his archers. "Fire!" The arrows flew over the heads of their own infantry and struck home n the mass of enemy. He turned to them. "To the cliff walls!" He cried and the elves ran up to help their comrades. The elf captain ran with them.

The elves, their bronze coloured armour and long swords bright as they charged forward. The enemy was hit by a second volley of arrows and as they tried to form a shield wall more enemy appeared. This time above them. Osturin gave the order and hundreds of arrows struck the orcs in the front rank from behind. "Fire at will!" He cried and thousands of arrows were fired down in just a few minutes. The trapped enemy tried to pull back but the unrelenting rain of fire was causing massive losses. The enemy tried to respond but for every black fletched arrow fired, a score answered and the foe fell. Those behind started to look around.

Valentai cursed as an ill-aimed elven arrow missed him by a foot. He held his sword two-handed as he always did and leapt forward. An orc swung a brutal axe at him but he ducked and knocked the orc down. He stepped back and the sword parried a sword cut and ran a foe through. He was turning as another sword thrust missed and the blade hacked down with dreadful force to slice a foul orc down. He drew the razor-sharp blade back to cut open a throat and sliced again. His movements were perfect and he never allowed the enemy to get to his side or rear and the silver blade hacked and stabbed and killed. The elves now charged into the gap he had made and their warcries were fierce. The Eldar wore blue cloaks, bronze coloured body armour in interlocking flexible plates and high crested helmets. They carried swords with three foot blades and nine foot long spears. The spears could be used as glaives to slice or as spears to stab. Now the enemy was trying to retreat but they had no where to go from the swords and arrows. Valentai saw a chieftain come at him and the parried the wild cuts and with a graceful upward vertical swing he sliced the foe's throat open. The blade was still spinning though and cut through the spine of an orc threatening an elf to his left.

The orcs had only one way to flee and now, the rearward troops turned to flee but it was too late, doom had come to them.

Coridius rose in his saddle as he saw the fiery trails of the arrows flying into the air. A second later he heard the clash of steel and knew his time was now. He turned and drew his sword and held it into the air. On foot, Vlaimadous saluted him and the duke kicked his horse into a canter. He rode at the head of the elven cavalry and Malimar led his beloved third light cavalry regiment. He swept his sword down and the elves and men cheered and burst from the trees that had concealed them and rode down the hill across just two hundred and fifty yards of open space. Vlaimadous stood in front of his troops and raised his weapon. He carried a spear but this one was sharpened at both ends and provided an unusual method of fighting with a two bladed weapon.

"On this ground, many fell. Avenge them!" He cried to the sky and the elves roared their approval and charged down the hill. The orcs trying to pull back stopped as they saw the hill filled with screaming riders and the ranks of Eldar infantry coming for them. Some of them tried to form a line but most fled, trying to escape. Two score of orc archers fired at the charging host but few fell to the panicked shots as the Eldar and human soldiers drew closer.

Coridius led his troops for the main line of the enemy while Malimar flanked them to cut off the retreat. The riders that followed him were few compared with those before them but they had downhill momentum, speed and fear on their side. It had taken the riders just a minute to cover the distance and not they neared the enemy stepped back. There was few infantry that could have stood their ground in the face of the deadly charge and these orcs had not been ready for a pitched battle. Coridius lowered his long sword, a gift from his father who had fought in the ill-fated adventure to capture the darklord two centuries before. He let the horse guide itself and then the line of riders collided. The duke's horse, battle trained and brave simply ran over three enemies before it even slowed. The panicked enemy milled around him and the swept the sword down. The horse reared up and lashed out, never making itself a target as the bright sword hacked down his foes. The cavalry had smashed into he enemy and the enemy was on the verge of flight when the vengeful elvish infantry crashed in with as much force as the horse riders. The orcs fled from the bright steel and the grim faces of the Eldar. Vlaimadous held up his banner to the troops to motion them to press into the other mouth of the pass. The orcs were panicked now, all order gone and were even trying to climb the walls of the canyon despite being shot down by the archers.

Coridius yelled at the elvish cavalry to follow him as he charged into the enemy. Now horse and foot fought side by side as they drove into the mass of the enemy.

Malimar's cavalry had out flanked the enemy infantry and now came upon those who tried to flee with great vengeance. As they rode forward, he held his blade to the light. It was a curved sabre used for cutting not stabbing and the curved steel glinted in the light as the enemy came into view. He led the best parts of the best regiment of light cavalry in the army, handpicked men of skill and courage and now they shouted their war cries as the terrified enemy tried to flee. The cavalry was scattered wide, in two lines to make sure not one enemy survived.

The orcs tried to turn but it was far too late. Scattered infantry was easy meat for the horsemen whose curved sword sliced down and came up dripping with the black blood of the enemy. The swirling mass of horsemen chose targets, rode past and then back swung into defenceless faces and throats. Soon the enemy, caught and trapped were slaughtered by the score. Malimar rode past the first enemy, holding the blade out straight as the enemy was torn to the ground. He sliced at an orc coming at him with a spear and then his horse reared and its hooves brought down an enemy and trampled it. The orcs were running, milling and his riders threw spears and axes into the mob and then closed in. In seconds it was over, the enemy piled in a great heap. Coridius looked around and saw three riderless horses and two dismounted riders. He shouted at them.

"Mount up, commander, stay with the wounded and kill the enemy." He said and rode to where he could hear cheering. Elvish cheering.

Valentai continued to fight, not aware of what else was around him but letting reflexes, instinct and skill guide him. He seemed to be moving at almost double speed while his terrified foes seemed to be moving on jerky strings. It seemed a simple matter to step back from a axe cut and slice down and then seize behind the head of a spear and pull it's bearer onto his blade. The elves cheered as they fought beside him for they knew a true warrior was in their midst. He heard a warcry and the orcs were driven over their own dead and onto the blades of the Eldar. Valentai saw an elf being beaten down and he turned his body fully around so the blade came up hard and fast to cut the throat of the enemy open. He helped the Eldar warrior up and went back to the fight. There was a crush of movement ahead and suddenly a rider with a long shining sword was among the enemy. Valentai saluted the man and smiled.

"Duke Coridius, a fine day?"

"Fair indeed." He said as he hacked down again.

An orc drove his spear into the horse which had become tangled in the press of enemy so it screamed and fell. Coridius leapt clear and sprawled on the ground. The orc snatched an axe from the ground and made to bring it down. As it was whistling down a bright blade stopped it dead and a heavy fist smacked into its face. As it reeled the orc fell to a sword cut to the neck. Valentai offered his hand to the duke who took it and looked around as the last enemy was being hewn down. A few had formed a rough circle, ironically near where Vallarië's brother had died so long ago. Osturin however directed a hundred bows at the target and the thinned out enemy was swiftly overcome by blades and anger.

Valentai slew a last orc and kicked the blade free. He looked up to Vlaimadous spearing his last foe and whirling his blade free. The elf walked over to Valentai who smiled at him.

"Well done captain. See to the last resistance, I will pull the troops back and get them organised." He smiled. "I guess we won then."

The elf starred at him in amazement and Valentai laughed.

"My tally was thirty one. Go and see to the enemy. I will see you soon." The elf shook his head and walked off to see his troops.

"With you permission Lord Valentai. I will see how Malimar and his men are." Coridius said.

"Go ahead my friend. I will see you again."

Valentai wiped the bloody sword clean on his cloak and sheathed the burnished blade. The elves and men were cheering, cheering him as well as their victory and he nodded and walked back. The elves moved aside and he walked through to a rough stone building which may have once been a toll house. It was small but it would do the job.

As noon approached, the last enemy was slain and the wounded and slain elves were pulled from the carpet of the enemy dead. One could walk from one end of the pass the other and not touch stone once, so many bodies lay in the narrow area. Now the elves set aside their weapons and piled the enemy on carts they had brought from Imladris and carried the grim cargo to outside the pass and stacked them high in a mound. Valentai breathed out as he finished his victory dispatch and sealed it. It was factual but the facts were gloating in themselves. A hastily assembled force, outnumbered three to one had crushed the enemy and not one had survived. Losses had been light and it was only noon. Valentai sealed the note and gave it to one of the cavalry of Imladris who rode off with an escort to Lord Elrond. Valentai stood and walked outside of the building, it was a clear day so the wounded were being treated outside. Valentai assumed that there had to be several areas such as this because there was surely too few wounded here to constitute a victory like this. Vlaimadous saw his imperious frame and walked up to meet him. Valentai smiled at the elf. They saluted each other and the elf spoke with shock in his voice.

"I have done a preliminary on the casualties." He paused

"And?" Valentai said, not with force but gently like he had been before he had taken command.

"I think we have lost only about thirty troops dead and the same injured." He looked at the hero before him. "It is a miracle." He said in awe.

Valentai looked at him. "Not if you are one of them." He said softly. Then he looked up. "You are right my friend, a great victory, those losses are regrettable but acceptable. I am thankful that you followed me." Valentai said and the elf smiled.

"It is nothing." He said.

Valentai continued on. "I am sorry my friend if I have been slightly overbearing in the last day or so. If I am in command I must be decisive and show no weakness." The elf looked at him keenly and then nodded.

"No apology necessary Lord Valentai. I am glad that you were here."

"So am I my friend." Valentai said and walked down to the wounded. Vlaimadous could only watch as he talked with each of them and helped the two surgeons with their work. He smiled and patted each on the shoulder and listened to what each elf or man had to say. Vlaimadous heard footsteps and saw Osturin walk up beside him.

"Today I saw a stranger I have only met two weeks ago lead this army like he has been its chief for millennia." Osturin said, momentarily forgetting his natural dislike of his fellow captain.

"I know and I believe that all the strange tales that he has told. I think the regent has proved his far sight again."

The two elves nodded in unison as the golden haired soldier walked down to where the bodies of those elves and men who had fallen were laid out.

Valentai walked over to Coridius who smiled at him. The duke looked at a slip of paper. "Thirty one dead and sixty four wounded. Four men killed and eight injured." He looked up from the paper he was reading. "We shall take them back and bury them in Imladris I suppose."

"Yes, we had better do that. Have the enemy been collected?"

"Mostly, we have a pile at either end. When the pass is cleared we will burn them."

"Then we can be back by dawn tomorrow." He looked at the duke. "You hurt?"

"Thanks to you, no. Thank you." He said genuinely.

"It is nothing. Someday you may have to repay the favour."

The duke nodded and Valentai ordered the bodies lit.

The smoke and flames formed a pillar from which heat and ash radiated. The elves marched from the field of victory, tired but happy. The cavalry had ridden ahead and Valentai had been tempted to go with them but knew his place was with the infantry. As Valentai walked through the fading light of the setting sun the slender figure of Vlaimadous appeared beside him. They walked in silence for a moment before the elf spoke, sounding awfully loud in the silent night.

"Coridius was telling me a strange thing last night after he came over. He told me that he swore he heard and even saw the previous battle here being played out. Strange yes?"

Valentai did not answer for a moment. "But not unknown." He said almost to himself. "Do you believe him?" He asked in a normal tone.

"I would have thought that he had fallen asleep and his mind imagined those scenes. However, he was insistent he had seen their leader. The elf he described was Vallarië's brother down to a hair and even what he wore when we found his body."

"You lead the relief party?" Valentai asked.

"Yes. A grim sight."

"Then I would say he is right. If something happens with enough emotion and passion then it can sometimes become tied to the place where it occurs. I have seen it before, an unexplained phenomenon. Tiraldórë was telling me he saw it before at Lake Eventide when he last rode here."

Vlaimadous nodded. It was an intriguing thought indeed. It carried him through the darkness as they marched on.

Lord Elrond, the regent of Eregion sat at his table. To Keldoräth, a few yards away, it seemed as though a great tension had been relaxed from the proud half-elf lord. The bodyguard smiled to himself at the great relief that Lord Elrond had shown when Valentai's message had arrived. Then Osturin and Coridius had arrived and they had spoken in the highest terms of Valentai's generalship and leadership. The regent was writing when the door behind Keldoräth was knocked on. The elf climbed the three stairs and opened it. He smiled at the tired faces of Valentai and Vlaimadous standing there. He saluted them both.

"Come in my friends." He turned to Elrond. "Lord regent, Lords Valentai and Vlaimadous."

Elrond looked up and nodded. "Very good Keldoräth. Summon Coridius to me, he should be expecting it."

"Of course lord regent." He said and walked from the room.

"Come in my friends." Elrond said and looked at the two dirty and bloodstained soldiers before him. "You have both been placed in the highest regard by those who fought with you. Valentai, all I can say is that I am pleased at the result of this battle. I will admit I was relieved when I received your message."

"I thank you for your praise Lord Elrond but it should be directed to my troops and not to me. Soldiers decide whether a plan works or not. I was just happy to have given them leadership."

"And you lead from the front Valentai. To win such a victory so lightly is deserving of merit."

"As you say Lord Elrond." Valentai said. Elrond smiled slightly and looked to Vlaimadous.

"And you captain I have heard the highest praise for also. This is an important victory because it sends a warning to those who oppose us and also to our own people that we can and will fight and defeat the foe. It has also cemented the alliance between our two races. Coridius will be up shortly and in the presence of the council he will sign a ratification of that treaty."

"I am glad to hear that. What now?" The elf captain asked.

"Tiraldórë is returning to Annúminnas and I will be going to Lindon sometime this year to see the High King."

Valentai nodded. "The orcs were of fairly bad quality. They were not expecting a battle it seems."

"And what was their purpose? Did they believe they could attack us without us knowing? I am doubling the distance from which the scouts are placed to make sure that this does not happen again."

"A wise move. What are your thoughts on-" Valentai began but was interrupted by the door opening to admit Vallarië, Keldoräth and Coridius. The three moved down the stairs and stood around the table.

"Greetings my friends. Keldoräth, I will trouble you for some ink and quills." The bodyguard nodded and went to a desk and produced the writing materials and then a closely written paper, written in both common and Sindarin. Coridius looked it over carefully and then nodded.

"As Duke of Arthedain and representative of King Elendil, I formally renew the treaty of alliance between our two races."

Elrond nodded and offered the pen to Vallarië as his representative and the elf nodded and signed the paper. Elrond looked it over and bowed to Coridius.

"As we showed yesterday, this alliance can bring us success together. It is a single example of the benefits of such a treaty. I hope it never need be tested in war again."

"A request not likely to be granted whilst I live lord regent." Coridius said sadly and Elrond nodded. Vallarië muttered something but it was ignored.

"Return to your king, Duke Coridius and tell him that if such a threat appears again then we will do anything we can to aid him in return. Tiraldórë will be going with you; I know you two are friends." Elrond said.

"Yes, I have not seen him for nigh on five years though. I am in the city so little that I am always missing his coming."

"Then get reacquainted and you leave tomorrow. Ride with honour Duke Coridius and hold your head high for you won a great victory."

"Lord regent." The man bowed and walked from the room. Elrond looked at his other guests.

"Go and rest Lord Valentai, Captain Vlaimadous, you have earned it. Vallarië, stay if you will." The three nodded and obeyed. Valentai walked from the room and back to his quarters.

Elrond looked at the son of Celembrimbor. "Do you believe me now?" He asked bluntly and Vallarië straightened.

"I would not go against you on such matters. I was merely pointing out the risks. He is good, yes but would he not be better in the company of the humans?" Vallarië asked.

"That is his choice and not mine. He may be younger that either of us but even so he is older than any man by many times. It is his choice, and that of the High King."

"At least now my brother is avenged. To win a battle on that ground vindicates it, a little." The elf said and Elrond nodded.

"You brother was a good person. Do not grieve over what you could have done. You were with your father, you could have done nothing."

"That does not make it any better." Vallarië said softly and walked to the door. As he reached it though he turned. "I misjudged Valentai." He stated and left the room. Elrond knew that was as close to an admission of error as he would ever get.

By dusk, Duke Coridius was rested and was dressed in his formal cloak for the burial ceremony. He and Malimar walked through the streets of the settlement, following the guidance of an elvish soldier who had fought with them the day before. Coridius walked over the long stone bridge and looked around at the place which had not changed at all in the thirty years he had been coming here. He supposed that it had not really changed for centuries for there was no need to change it. Following the guide past forges and warehouses they walked past many houses and gardens which seemed almost unnatural in the chill of the new year. Finally they came to a depression in the ground which led down to where the north-eastern side of the valley rose sheer above them. They had walked for nearly a mile and everywhere had been filled with activity and life. The duke approached what looked like a cemetery of a different kind to the ones he normally saw. The elf turned to him.

"Lord duke, this is the place. Lord Gildor and Lord Vallarië are inside already. I must return."

"Thank you my friend." He said and waved Malimar through. In front of him was a gate of stone which had a five foot high stone wall around it. The gate was open and the two men went inside. Before them was a very unusual grey stone structure. It stood ten foot high and at least sixty feet long. The building had its door open and the sound of voices could be heard inside. Coridius looked again at the strange structures, twenty foot wide and with sloping tiled roofs. He shrugged and walked in.

Inside was not what he had expected. He expected a dark and airless crypt like building but instead it was a wide passage with light streaming in from windows near the apex of the room. The sun was coming in from the setting sun in the west and illuminated the room better than the oil lamps and torches could. Coridius looked at the walls and gasped in surprise. Except for the windows and the apex of the roof, the entire lengths of the walls were covered in holders. Like a wine cellar in his capital, the walls were partitioned into small cubes of four inches by four inches. It was reinforced by metal plates which held them steady. The cubes were set into the walls and were open only on one face. Coridius looked around in amazement and then saw many of them were full. He walked over to one and saw it was a small container like an urn used to store ashes after cremation. Then it struck him, it was the tomb of the Eldar. Instead of their bodies, their ashes were stored here. He heard footsteps and saw Gildor coming across to him. The elf was grim faced but spoke lightly enough.

"They are of course empty. There is one here for ever elf who has died in battle since the start of the wars of Eregion. All those who lived here of course. All their names are recorded as well as where they fell so they shall not be forgotten. There are seven thousand five hundred and sixty places in here. Would you like to know how many are filled?" The elf said, his tone bleak.

"Yes." Coridius said softly.

"Five thousand six hundred and eight. That is those elves who have lived in Imladris at one time and who have fallen."

"I never realised." Coridius said softly.

"It is the price we must pay." The elf said sadly.

"I feel honoured that you will let my men lie here, even in spirit."

The elf nodded. "It is a symbol of how our two races are joined in death as well as in life. We thank you for fighting beside us and for showing respect."

"For all your kind has done, we cannot repay but we shall try. May this be the start of a better relationship."

The elf smiled. "We have a period of darkness before us but after that I hope that it may be the start of a new age."

The duke smiled and walked out into the last rays of sun light and walked back along the path. They walked the mile across the darkening ground swiftly so that soon they had once again crossed the long bridge. Coridius turned to the elf who seemed to have been enlivened again by the clean air.

"I have the gift." He said with a smile.

"I should hope so. I have my own gift for your wife."

"I have it here." He said.

"Well hand it over. I do not have all day."

The duke complied and walked to his horse which was saddled and ready for him. He reached into a saddlebag and lifted out a bottle of dark green glass and handed it to the elf. The black haired elf examined it critically and uncorked it. He sniffed it and smiled.

"The best, thank you my friend."

"You think I would give you an inferior gift?" The duke asked mockingly. Gildor smiled and then waved at a figure behind Coridius' back.

"Lord Valentai. Come and talk." Coridius turned to see the grinning hero walking down towards him. This time he was wearing a blue and white silk tunic and softer boots. On any other man it would have been comical but on him it was as though he was meant to wear it. He came over and clapped the elf and man on the shoulder.

"Good evening my friends. Coridius, I see you are off."

"I am indeed. Tiraldórë is going with me of course. We shall be off when Lord Elrond has given his instructions to the ambassador."

"Well good luck. We shall meet again I am sure, sooner rather than later I fear."

"I will see you later you rogue. Look after the ambassador, this time there will be no hero to save him." Gildor said and made to turn away.

"If you have forgotten my friend, you owe me something do you not?" Coridius asked and the elf made a great show of pretending to remember.

"How forgetful of me." He said lightly. "Here you are my friend." Gildor said and drew out a small bag of leather which fitted into his palm. The man took it and smiled.

"The best quality as well. Thank you my friend." He said and reached into his bag and drew out a small gem. It was a two caret ruby and was worth at least three gold pieces.

"A fair exchange?" sounded a voice behind them and the two friends turned to see Tiraldórë with a packet of papers. Coridius smiled at the new arrival.

"Is no robbery." The duke finished the quote. "How are you old trickster?"

The elf drew himself up with mock anger. "Do not let the fact that I am eighteen hundred years older than you change your feelings of me."

"I am sorry." The duke said and held up his hand with a smile.

"Now if you do not mind, I would like to leave before next week. Lord Gildor, Lord Valentai, I will see you in few months." The elf said and mounted his horse. Gildor shook his head and turned away. Valentai could only smile.

"What did he give you?" Valentai asked and the elf smiled.

"He has some of the best wine makers in the world. He brings me a bottle every time he comes here."

"Strange." Valentai said and the elf laughed.

"It is more of a joke than anything else. He is a good man."

"He is indeed. Why do you call him a rogue?"

"I first met him when he came here the first time. It was the thaw in the mountains and he was walking his horse across the flowing river. He fell into a hole and was swept down river. Fortunately he survived and so did the horse. He was washed up on shore like a shipwreck survivor."

Valentai nodded politely. "I see. What now?"

"They return to Annúminnas. We watch for the return of the enemy and for news from the south." He looked at the hero. "I heard you got a fair tally."

Valentai nodded. "Thirty one in the brief battle."

"I see that you really are good with a sword."

"You thought I was only pretending? No my friend, I can fight, I have no choice."

The elf nodded. "I will see you tomorrow."

Valentai stared at the retreating horsemen as they rode into the night and turned back to the lights of Imladris. It was a cold winter's night and the sun shone upon a settlement returned to peace.

** Author's Notes – The First Battle **

The best chapter so far in my opinion. The brief battle is in here for three reasons. Firstly it gives some action to this part of the story. Secondly, it shows Valentai's military skill. Lastly it shows the alliance between men and elves. It is a very important theme later on of course. This chapter also introduces the Arnorian nobles who are mostly a disreputable group. Of course Coridius and Maelius stand out as they should. Yet another reference from the war of Eregion, this ambush happened in the first war there and was significant in that it was the start of the war in earnest. This is a parallel to what happens now. I do not know if Celembrimbor had children and I do not much care, the idea is appealing so it has been used. So now Coridius Nantaris is returning to Annúminnas, what happens there is anybody's guess. I try to inject my characters with character as it were and I hope I succeed. Cue dramatic scene!

**********************


	5. Chapter 4a

Before this starts, I would like to thank my two reviewers so far.  Elanial and WargishBoromirFan, thank you for your constructive advice. I am putting or have put into effect most of your kind suggestions. Thank you once again.

Chapter 4a – To Meet a King SA3428 _Three weeks later_

"Lord King. A messenger for you has arrived." Elendil turned from his view over the now frozen lake of Nenuial. The old king pulled his heavy cloak about himself as he turned. The city was dark because of the black clouds that so oppressed the sky. Even at noon it had seemed like dusk and now as the real dusk approached the city turned dark. Having heard nothing of the tide of battle or of the safety of Duke Coridius he had hoped it was not a bad omen. The snow had fallen for many days now and while the lake was frozen enough to walk on, city life had become muted. The king reflected that for two months of the year the city must stop almost entirely. He pulled the warm fur cloak about his thin body and turned to the Archduke who led a man in the uniform of the third light cavalry. The man bowed and handed over the letter.

"Lord king, this comes from Duke Coridius. He is quartered outside of the pass and will try the passage tomorrow. He will only take a few of his troops through; the rest will be left outside."

"A good move." The king said and took the letter and opened it. It was almost exactly what the messenger had said except that it reported that the duke had good news. Elendil nodded and looked to the young cavalryman. "A victory?" He asked with anticipation.

"Yes lord king. Not one enemy lived. Although five men fell, they brought low many times their number in enemies."

"I am pleased. Get some rest. You can reunite with Duke Coridius tomorrow. Has the ambassador returned?" He asked and the man nodded. "He has lord king."

"Good. Now go." He ordered and the man bowed and ran off to the entrance of the palace. The king looked to the Archduke. He sighed.

"It is well it was a victory." Maelius said.

"It may have small results tactically but strategically my friend it is the best way of reinforcing the alliance. And it will serve as a boost in morale for all of our men. What do the scholars say of the weather tomorrow?"

"They tell me it will be fine weather."

"An omen or a guess? We shall see tomorrow." The king said and Maelius laughed. "I want all the men who fought there to be rewarded with something. A medal or something. Will you see to it?"

"Of course lord king." The Archduke said. "If you will excuse me, I heard there was an incident at the docks today. A load of timber accidentally came off a boat onto a man." The Archduke put a smiling emphasis on the word 'accidentally'.

"See to it Maelius. Be here at two hours before noon tomorrow."

The Archduke turned walked down the passageway. He turned a corner and almost collided with another messenger. The man apologised and stood.

"I am sorry lord duke. I have an urgent message for the king. Do you know his location?"

"I will take it to him. Thank you." The man seemed uncertain but handed it over.

"Thankyou lord duke." He said and strode back through the cold hallways.

Antunius looked at the letter, sealed by both Prince Anárion and Prince Isildur. He swallowed; it could not be good news. He ran up the stairs he had just comedown, heedless of the ice. He saw the king heading inside one of his rooms. He knocked on the door and opened it. The king looked up at who would open the door without his word. His brow creased.

"Maelius? I thought you had gone." He said. The Archduke saluted hurriedly.

"I am sorry to intrude but I have another message here. An urgent dispatch and I thought it best if I showed you."

"Come outside. I cannot see a thing in this room." The king said and followed his regent outside. Maelius handed over the message and the king took it. He almost simply opened it but stopped when he saw the two seals. One was the white tree of Númenor and the other was a representation of the sun over a tower.

"The marks of my sons. What could be so important for them to jointly seal it?" He asked and opened it. Maelius walked a few yards down the stone balcony to give the king privacy. He was looking over the frozen lake when he heard the king curse.

"By the Valar." He said in shock. The Archduke turned to his king.

"Lord king?"

The king looked up. "Grievous news Maelius. This message is from Isildur with an after word by Anárion." He walked over and placed his hand on his regent's shoulder. "I want all members of the council to be here tomorrow at two hours to midday. Understand?"

"Of course lord king. What has happened?" He asked wondering what news could be so dire as to rattle the king.

"Nothing disastrous, yet. I will tell you in the morning. Go, I have much to consider."

Maelius nodded and walked down the stairs a second time and into the interior of the palace. He called over several guards and gave them instructions to find the nobles and 'suggest' they be in attendance the next day. He called to a gate guard captain who was going to his shift.

"Captain, let it be known that Duke Coridius and the ambassador should be directed up here as soon as they arrive. This is important."

"Of course lord duke." The man saluted and strode away.

When this was done, Antunius Maelius walked to his chamber and sat at his table. He wondered what had so alarmed the king but was confident he would find out the next day.

Coridius cursed the snow as once again he slipped on the icy stone path. The path was steep as it ran up to the gate of the city. The road verges were covered in piles of snow but the road it self had been cleared and covered in sand. Unfortunately it meant that the road became more slippery. Eventually he reached the top and walked up a flight of stairs to approach the gate. He saw Tiraldórë already waiting with a ridiculous smile on his face. The elf was wearing clothes that should have been far too thin to wear in mid winter and the duke silently cursed elvish resistance to cold. Malimar came up beside him. The cavalry captain had also been having a hard time on the slope. Coridius looked back down to the mouth of the pass where the first gate had been and smiled. He saw the lake was already frozen, unusual for this time of year but he shrugged and looked back to the grinning elf.

"And have you anything to say?" He challenged and Tiraldórë shrugged.

"Not at this moment." He said grandly and Coridius sighed.

"Let us get inside then." He said and walked up to the gate.

The walls of Annúminnas were really three sets of walls. The first, the largest and strongest guarded the entrance to the pass. The wall there was thirty foot high and twelve foot thick. Buttressed by mountains on either side, it was a tough obstacle. The second wall was built across the inner pass, before the lake divided the road and city into north and south. The third wall was the smallest and was a hundred yards behind the second. It ran from the lake to the mountains and was thus useless for two months of the year. Coridius looked to his left to see the imposing shape of the Orcasdan Tower towering above him to the left. It looked over all of the ways into the city and was a tower built into the mountains.

The duke shrugged and moved to the gate. The door, heavy and iron bound opened at the same time the portcullis did. Inside was a guard captain whom Coridius had seen a few times before.

"Welcome back Duke Coridius." He bowed to Tiraldórë. "Lord ambassador. I have received word from the Archduke and the king. They wish for you to attend upon them as quickly as you are able."

"Do we have time to get dressed?" Coridius asked.

"I can only say what I was told lord duke. The Archduke told me it was important that you go as soon as possible."

"Then we shall. I thank you captain." Coridius said and walked through the gate. Malimar and Tiraldórë followed and the duke did not speak until they were through the third gate. He turned to Malimar.

"My friend, get yourself rested. Have the escort stand down." He started to turn back but looked around again. "And have a drink ready for me."

"As you wish your grace." The cavalryman said with a smile and Coridius sighed and walked on. He still was walking towards the great shape of the palace as he spoke to the elf.

"It must be serious. I hope nothing has happened."

"Doubtless we will find out soon." The elf said as they approached the gate. As they acknowledged the salutes of the guards on duty and were about to enter they were hailed from behind. Man and elf turned to see the long smiling face of Athaerion Talliar coming up the path. Predictably, he was dressed in a long sleeved tunic and cloak of blue and white. He smiled at the two as they walked up the stairs.

"You received urgent summons as well?" He asked.

"The guard captain told us we were needed as soon as we arrived." Coridius said. His fellow duke looked at him and saw the mud and dirt covering him.

"Well I suppose aesthetics must be put aside in emergencies." He said dryly. He turned to the elf. "How do you put up with him?" He asked.

"It is difficult sometimes." Tiraldórë said.

Coridius sighed. "I suppose, my friend you have no idea why this meeting was called?" He asked.

"No. It seems urgent though." The duke of the south said and walked through a series of doors to come to the door of the king's meeting hall.

Coridius knocked on the door twice then stood back. There was a command telling them to enter and the duke opened the door.

Inside, the king was pacing restlessly around the room. He was alone and he looked anxious about something. He looked up and smiled.

"Welcome back Duke Coridius, Ambassador Tiraldórë and even Duke Talliar. I hear you have good news Coridius." He stated.

"I do indeed lord king. Malimar and his men played a most excellent role in the battle. The enemy was caught in a gorge and cut to pieces. Although five of our men fell, we felled at least a hundred times that number in a few minutes." Tiraldórë added his thoughts.

"Their role was greatly appreciated for some enemy might have escaped the trap. Lord Elrond was greatly pleased by you kind assistance."

"I am pleased. To get such a victory at little cost is great indeed." The king said. He looked around at the three again. "Who was in command?"

There was silence for a few seconds. As Elendil readied himself to ask again Coridius spoke.

"A ma-" He stopped. "His name was Lord Valentai. He led us to victory and killed thirty one of the enemy."

"You stopped when you said man. He is no elf or man then is he?" The king asked shrewdly. "Who is he; I have never heard of him before."

Tiraldórë looked around and spoke. "He saved me from ambush on the road to Imladris. Unfortunately he could not save my escorts. He is neither man nor elf entirely but something different. In the shape and form of a man he is, but old like my kin. A stranger but a brilliant soldier."

The king nodded. And then looked down. Talliar eventually spoke next.

"What is the nature of this meeting to which we were called to? It was said to be urgent."

"It is. It will begin soon. A full meeting of the council." The king said and Tiraldórë nodded and turned to leave. He did not attend the full council meetings because he was not invited. He assumed it was because the meetings were on purely internal matters.

"Lord king, if I may take your leave?" He asked.

"No stay ambassador." He said and the elf turned back with a frown on his face. "I do not invite you to meetings of the council because the matters are internal and are not worth your consideration. Today however, there is a matter that demands the attention of us all."

"As you wish lord king." The elf said and came to sit at the table.

There was a knock at the door and it opened on the king's command to reveal the remaining members of the council who filed in. The Archduke smiled at those already there and sat. The Count of Fornost gave Tiraldórë a suspicious look and sat as far away as possible.  The Baron of Kerost sat next to Count Fedallais and tried to avoid looking at the elf. Tiraldórë looked around and remembered what Coridius had said of the three men opposite him. All of these men were mostly non Númenorian and were the descendants of those who had fought the king. They were almost all suspicious of elves. Tiraldórë mentally shrugged, he did not much care either way.

Elendil stood; most noted he looked much older today as he held up the letter.

"As some of you know, I received a letter from my sons yesterday. They have ill news to report. I have invited Ambassador Tiraldórë to be present as it concerns his kin as much as it does us." Elendil said he looked at the letter again and let it fall.

"The message was written a month ago and has taken that time to reach us. The enemy has made the first move in his new war." There were murmurs but the king continued. "The enemy has taken the eastern mouth of the pass of Minas Ithil. They are not advancing on yet and the pass itself is still held by Isildur and his men. There will come a time, perhaps as early as next year that the enemy will count himself ready and will push through with all of his strength. The motives and strength of the enemy is of course unknown but we know he has regained much of his previous power and that he has gathered an army to him. In time, Minas Ithil will be besieged by the enemy, an enemy who has the luxury of time. A luxury we do not possess. I do not like to lecture but I will tell you what will happen." He started pacing the room and his face became old and tired.

"The enemy will push aside Prince Isildur's forces. No matter how strong or brave they are, they cannot stop the enemy forever. Minas Ithil will be besieged. I have no doubt that it will stand for a long time, maybe a period of months but in the end it will fall. All of the land east of the Anduin will then be his and only Osgiliath will stand between him and victory. Anárion is a good commander and he knows that he cannot keep an army raised without good cause. The machinery of war is supplies and money and to keep an army in operation will require the entire economy to halt. The city of Osgiliath can withstand any siege because it can not be surrounded. If it does fall then we have the very real question of the loss of the Kingdom of Gondor arising. Without the river defences, the lands will be ravaged and though the cities might survive, the people and the kingdom will die. It will start with the tower of the moon and end with the fall of Gondor unless help can be sent." He stopped as he saw the appalled looks on the faces of the nobles. He nodded.

"So you see what I mean? Grim but not hopeless. Certainly not hopeless. It has not yet begun and we have the power of early warning. As far as I can see therefore, we have three options; to let Gondor fight alone, to aid here in her fight." He stopped and looked at the elf ambassador. "Or to ask for aid. An alliance."

There was dead silence in the room. Only the crackling of a small wood fire disturbed the silence. Finally Thandal spoke.

"Lord king, there is no definite proof that the enemy is moving. Twenty years ago, the same thing happened and it passed by with out incident."

"You are right Thandal. There is no definite proof but in me I feel that this is the time that he will strike. He will move against the land of my sons and he will strike."

"And the placement of the tower of the moon will only tempt and provoke him more." The baron said and the old king glared at him. Instead of subsiding, the baron matched the king's gaze. "In you heart lord king you know it was a mistake. I do not blame the prince; he had bad advice to build it there."

"So you would blame Levan?" Talliar asked and the baron glared at him.

"It was he who prompted him to-"

"Enough." The king said.

"I was just saying lord king that-" The baron began again.

"I said enough." The king said icily. "That has no relation to the subject. What is done is done and we can only look to the future."

"Have you considered ordering Prince Isildur to abandon the city?" Fedallais asked.

The king nodded. "I have considered it but the loss of morale will be too great for such a loss and the benefits will be minimal."

"The loss in morale lord king will be less than if the city falls." The baron pointed out and there were murmurs of approval.

"No, I will not have my son abandon his city. I cannot do that. I will not do that." He said. "I will tell him thought to hold it to the last man and evacuate all non-combatants."

"As you say lord king." The count said, hiding his feelings.

"I would say that the only way is to prepare for war. A combination of the last two options is the only way." The Archduke said thoughtfully. "If we were to prepare a relief army, small but enough to shore up their defences temporarily then it will give both of us time to evaluate the situation and rearm more fully." The king nodded. He was happy he had chosen the subtle and intelligent baron to be the Archduke.

"I agree with this. Any voices against this?" The king asked. Unusually there was no argument, just a question from the new Baron of Kerost.

"And what of this army, who would lead it?"

"That can wait for now Sirandel. What we must consider the matters of an alliance between men and elves."

The Archduke stood and looked around the table. "Permission to speak freely lord king." He said.

"Of course Maelius." The king said and the Archduke sighed.

"I am right in saying that the force that the enemy now musters is as large as the one that marched on Eregion?" He asked looking at Tiraldórë who did not know what to say.

"I have heard as much lord duke. Certainly they are considerable in number."

"There are two entrances into the dark land. The first is by way of Minas Ithil, the second is to the north, the black gates. Even if all of our armies are gathered together, we do not have the strength to divide to fight both of them. To leave either unguarded when the war begins is folly and foolishness. The enemy will simply use the route that is not blocked to his advantage. I say it plainly and perhaps against the views of the other people at this table. We cannot win this war on our own."

There was another silence that followed. It was broken by Thandal who rose to his feet angrily.

"With respect Maelius, how can you say that we are not strong enough? Why would the elves join us anyway?" He said to the Archduke. Tiraldórë obscurely wished he was not here. His wish was not granted. The baron turned to the elf.

"With all due respect ambassador, what possible motive would your king have for helping us? A mutual defence pact is one thing but marching a thousand miles to a war is another."

"It must be considered." Maelius said, his voice still level.

Thandal turned back to Tiraldórë. "Would your king be prepared to sign such an agreement?" He asked as though the elf could tell him.

"You would have to ask him. I am an ambassador, not the ruler." The elf said calmly. "I will say this though, if there is anyway that we can aid you we will be that passive or active. Anything more must come from the High King."

Elendil stood. "Thank you Tiraldórë, please be seated Thandal. This bickering is pointless and only weakens our cause. The new year approaches in just two week's time. In the new year I would send a message to the High King himself. I will request an audience for one of my advisers and then request a meeting with Lord Elrond also. That way, we can have a definite answer on this matter. In the new year I will also have the relief army furnished and ready to send on."

"I agree." Fedallais said.

"I would trouble Tiraldórë to go to Lindon." The king said. "You can convey the seriousness of the situation and you are well known there, better known than any of us of course."

The elf nodded slowly. "I will be honoured lord king. When do I leave?"

"In two weeks, near the start of the new year. Ride there and request that a message be sent to Lord Elrond. When they are moving past, I will send my ambassador down to meet them and convey my side of the story."

"Your will be done lord king." The elf said tactfully.

"Is there anything else my friends?" He asked. There was no reply and he nodded. "Be on your way then. My congratulations Coridius and my thanks ambassador." He said and the nobles took it as a signal to leave the king.

Only the Archduke stayed. He looked at his king gravely.

"A bold plan. It has merits though."

"It does indeed. You are going as my representative."

"Lord king?" Maelius asked in surprise.

"You heard me. You are my regent; the elf king cannot brush you aside if you are the Archduke. You also have the power to make policy and the wisdom not to do so if it is not advantageous to our cause."

"As you wish my king."

"Good, now go while I write this letter."

The Archduke left the room and Elendil sat down to his composing.

_Second week of the new year_ SA3429.

There was a knock at the door and Valentai stood up. "Excuse me my friend." He said.

"Do not trouble yourself about me." Gildor said. Valentai often visited the elf and the Eldar captain returned the favour. He had formed a close friendship with the black haired elf that was unusual for such a short period of time. Valentai could not remember becoming friends with a person this quickly. The elf was always willing to talk and Valentai was more than happy to tell the elf tales of faraway places and tales of victory and defeat.  Gildor seemed entranced by the stories and Valentai was happy to listen as the elf told him stories about his experiences in Middle Earth. Gildor had even shared some of the wine that Coridius had given him and though strong, it was brilliant. Valentai sat at his table with the elf and they shared a glass of regular wine. Valentai stood and walked to the door and opened it. He stepped back in surprise. Silmarë stood in the door, her hair flowing about her cheeks like liquid silver. She smiled and he nodded to her.

"Good evening Silmarë. You caught me by surprise."

"Have I caught you at a bad time?" She asked softly. Valentai smiled and patted her shoulder with his gloved hand.

"Not at all my dear. Come in if you wish, I have some wine uncorked."

She followed him in. In the time since his return from the battle, the two of them had become firm friends. It was not love in the truest sense of the word but companionship based on respect. Valentai did not desire a relationship of love but had instead chosen to be friends. Deep down though, Valentai knew that she might think differently. Valentai had learned much in the past weeks and could now speak as freely in the ancient language as anyone could. He was also slowly bringing up his knowledge of this world which was admittedly one of the most complex he had had to learn in his life. They now frequently visited each other to talk mainly and sometimes to walk about Imladris. She would sometimes appear out of nowhere and come to him for company like now.

"Just water thank you Valentai. You know I do not-" She stopped as she saw Gildor at the table. She bowed hurriedly. "Lord Gildor, forgive my interruption."

The other elf laughed aloud. "Think nothing of it Lady Silmarë. I would appreciate the company if you are willing of course."

She smiled nervously. "Of course Lord Gildor." She said softly. There was a slight air of tenseness in the room. An air Valentai did not and could not understand.

The elf captain smiled at Valentai who stared back at him, challenging him to make a comment. Gildor declined the bait and poured a glass of water for the elf maiden who sipped it as Valentai came and sat back down.

"You have a nice room here Valentai." Gildor said as though he had only just thought of it.

"I think so yes." Valentai replied and looked to Silmarë. "Now my dear, can I help you with something?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Not especially. I was just passing and thought you might appreciate the company."

"I do indeed." Valentai said, trying to alleviate her anxiety. Gildor was not helping as he continued to smile at him. Valentai was trying to think of something to say next that would help when the door banged again. It sounded urgent and he walked across to it. As he did he called back to the two elves.

"I don't suppose you invited anyone else did you?"

"Not now. They might come later." The elf called and Valentai shook his head as he opened the door.  The elf in the doorway was one who frequented his training sessions as an assistant. The elf looked like he had run a great distance.

"Yes my friend?" He asked. The elf saluted, out of breath.

"Lord Elrond's compliments but he asks you to attend upon him." The elf said.

"What has happened?" Valentai asked.

"Ambassador Tiraldórë has returned with the escort of the High King himself." The elf said.

"Lord Gildor is in here also, is he to attend?"

"That is the regent's request." The elf said

"Very well. Thank you my friend. I will see you tomorrow." Valentai said as he closed the door. He turned back to the two elves who looked questioningly at him.

"Tiraldórë has returned with an escort from the High King." Valentai said as though he did not quite understand what he was saying. "I thought he was with Elendil." He mused.

"Do they need us?" Gildor asked.

"Yes, Elrond wishes us to attend upon him now if we can."

"Of course we can." Gildor said and stood up. "I will meet you there." He said formally. For all of his humour, he could become instantly serious like a good soldier. Valentai saluted and closed the door behind the elf.

Valentai looked to Silmarë. "I am sorry to leave you my dear. I will not be long. Stay if you wish, or not as you will." She smiled.

"I will go if it is the same to you."

"Of course Silmarë." He said and she frowned slightly.

"Are you alright?" She asked and Valentai nodded.

"I am fine my lady. Now if you will excuse me." He said and walked past her. She followed him out and Valentai closed the door and headed in the opposite direction.

Gildor met him by the residence of the regent. "Do you have feelings for her?" He asked with an unusual bluntness.

"No, only as an acquaintance." Valentai said firmly and the elf nodded but seemed unconvinced.

"Then you may wish to have a brief word with her. It seems she may think differently on the matter." Gildor said.

Valentai would have asked more but they came to before Keldoräth. The bodyguard saluted Valentai as he ran up the stairs.

"Do go in Valentai. The regent is expecting you." The bodyguard said and Valentai walked through the door and ran up the three flights of stairs and the intervening floor space. He opened the door and walked into the meeting room and saw that all was there other than him. Tiraldórë smiled at him as he entered and saluted. Valentai returned it and saw the elf was wearing formal robes as the ones he would have worn meeting the High King. Elrond gestured him in.

"Come in Valentai. I regret the short notice but I believe it is best that all hear what Tiraldórë has to say.

The ambassador smiled at the assembled councillors. "I bring a message from the High King himself. It all started on the day I arrived in Annúminnas, the king had received a message from Isildur saying the enemy was moving once more and that they had taken the eastern lips of the valley of Minas Ithil. The king decided to forward this information onto the High King and I agreed to go as a messenger, as I am of course better known in the white city. After talking with the High King and considering our options he had asked for Lord Elrond to attend upon him to meet. On the way we shall meet the Archduke of Annúminnas who will represent his king in the meeting. There are many who believe there is war brewing and that an alliance with the human realms is the only way to achieve victory."

"We thank you for your sacrifice my friend." Elrond said. He turned to his councillors. "Any views?"

Vallarië of course had a strong opinion. "I for one do not believe that such an alliance is a necessity. We are capable of fighting for ourselves if need be and the fight does not need to be ours."

Tiraldórë looked like he wanted to protest but did not want to go against such a formidable opponent. Vlaimadous saw the silent appeal and nodded.

"You will agree Vallarië that things of changed since the last war. Do not forget that we were only defending ourselves and not trying to overthrow the darklord himself. If we fight disunited then the enemy can overcome us one by one whereas if we stand together, we have the strength necessary to win."

Vallarië was not about to concede the point. "That as maybe Vlaimadous, but you must consider if the enemy is actually moving or just testing us. To rearm for nothing would be foolish and even counter productive to our cause."

"There is a war coming eventually." Osturin put in. "But when is the question."

"And have the humans any inclination to help?" Culandil pointed out.

"I believe that the king would like to and the Archduke is a supporter but there is doubt there."

"Then we have no choice but to see." Vallarië said.

Elrond nodded at all that had been said. "I will go to meet with the Archduke. Although I agree with Vlaimadous, we cannot form a military alliance without a war to fight. the enemy has not begun yet. Legally we cannot do it and if we did the repercussions could be too great. Further more if the darklord sees we are prepared then he call back our strike. He may be the darklord but we cannot attack even him without cause."

"Then so be it." Vallarië said.

"I will be leaving as soon as it can be prepared. I will go, as will Tiraldórë, Gildor and Valentai." Elrond declared.

Valentai looked at him. "Why me lord regent?" He asked puzzled.

"You are coming because I said you are going to go before the High King. Besides, you have knowledge that may be useful to us." He said to the collected audience.

"When I am gone, Vallarië, as son of the lord of Eregion is ruler. Follow him like you would me and may the Valar be with you and guide you." He said and the council members exited the room. As Valentai walked up the steps, Elrond called to him.

"Valentai, stay a moment." The hero turned and walked down the stairs and stood near the table of the regent. "That is not the real reason you are going Valentai, at least not the whole reason. Tiraldórë is right of course, there is a war coming but we cannot be the ones to strike the first blow. I intend to stay in the white city until there is a final decision made. I believe the High King will form such an alliance at the right moment. When he does you will be on hand for command."

Valentai looked shocked. "I could not ask you to find me a position. I will only take what my skills can merit. If the High King sees fit to make me only an observer than I will accept that." He said and Elrond smiled.

"You deserve far more than that and you know it. If the High King has no place fitting your ability than I will find you a place. In reality though, the High King is a good judge of character and he will see that you are valuable to him."

"I thank you for your kind words Lord Elrond. I think that you are right. I am capable of leading anything. I have led units from two hundred to armies of two hundred thousand. It is whether you are willing to trust an outsider to lead your soldiers into battle."

Elrond nodded. "The High King knows much that others cannot perceive. Never has his judgement about those who serve with him been wrong."

"Then I shall accept his decision." Valentai said and bowed slightly.

"Excellent. We leave tomorrow if it can be organised swiftly enough."

Valentai realised that he would be forced to organise a horse and similar equipment for himself. He also realised he would have to go through Erestor. Erestor was still in charge of being quartermaster and the flustered elf had not appreciated Valentai's interruption to his work. He had obviously been trying to organise the equipment and supplies for the escort when Valentai had walked to his desk where he ordered his aides and assistants about. He looked up irritably as Valentai appeared before him.

"Can I help you Valentai?" He asked briskly without looking up from his papers.

"As you know there is a party leaving tomorrow-" He began but was cut off.

"I know that Valentai, get to the point. I do not have any time to talk." He said and handed a piece of paper to an aide. "Take this to the armoury." He commanded and the elf ran out through a door.

"I need a horse and saddle wear and a tent." Valentai said. Erestor looked up and smiled grimly.

"By the Valar Valentai! It is not my duty to round up horses for people. go and see the stable master." He commanded and looked back to his papers. Valentai realised he would get no more from the elf and strode out to the stables. This elf was more obliging and Valentai soon had a grey mare that he approved of and paid for. He gave orders for it to be ready by midday and left the eastern bank of the river. The. The air around was cold but fortunately it had never snowed in Imladris as long as it had been settled. Valentai was walking across the bridge when he was hailed by a soft voice.

"Valentai?" It said and the hero turned to see Silmarë looking at him. She smiled slightly.

"My lady." He said and she smiled.

"How are you? What did the regent say? Why were you called to see Lord Elrond?" Valentai frowned at the flood of questions.

"He is leaving tomorrow to travel to see the High King. War is coming and there will be a meeting with the regent of Arnor as well." He looked at her. "I am going as well."

She stared at him and then nodded sadly and turned away. "I see." She said softly.

"I will be back as soon as I can but the regent thought it best that I be introduced properly to the High King."

"I wish you luck." She said stiffly. She bowed her head slightly.

"Why are you so sad my dear?" Valentai asked as he saw her eyes clouded with tears. "I did not think this would affect you so, we are just friends."

She smiled weakly. "I know. I do not know why but I feel sad that you are leaving."

He smiled. "And I shall return. Affairs there will not keep me long."

She embraced him quickly and stood back. "Be safe Valentai." She said and walked past him over the river. He heard her go and looked down and stared at the water blankly. He figured that he had got himself into something that he had not expected. It was probably just as well that he was leaving the next day. He had no desire to become anything more than friends with the elf. He had a few things to pack and then he would be ready for the morning. 

Valentai was ready and mounted in the courtyard as Elrond walked down the stairs to his own white mare. The elf had had the impractical and formal robes packed away and wore more comfortable clothes, high boots and a sword by his side. Valentai saluted the regent who nodded and rode over to meet him.

"Good day Lord Valentai. I see you are all ready." He stated and Valentai smiled.

"As are you I see. Who is coming with us?"

"Aside from those I said yesterday, fifty cavalry as an escort and the ten riders of the High King's army."

"Where are we meeting the Archduke?" He asked and Elrond grimaced.

"Since the road runs and meets the great road near the Baranduin they have decided to wait there." Valentai nodded.

Elrond turned as the gaunt and powerful figure of Vallarië walked down the stairs and saluted the regent. Elrond nodded to the son of Celembrimbor.

"Remember Vallarië, you are in charge. Do not fail us."

"I shall not fail you Lord Elrond." The silver haired elf said proudly.

A clattering of hooves made them turn to see Gildor ride up with a long brown and green cloak over his travelling clothes. He also wore a sword at his side. He saluted the three lords before him. He looked at Valentai.

"I see you are ready to fight Valentai." He said and Valentai smiled slightly.

"You never know when it might be necessary my friend." He said and Elrond turned to the cavalry captain who was in command of the escort.

"We shall begin captain if you please." The elf saluted and rode through the gate of the city. Elrond urged his horse forward and through the gate and a moment later his two companions joined him.

The riders rode through the paths and tracks out of the settlement and past the houses of the Eldar. After a mile or so they reached the cliffs of Imladris and wound their way up the steep path to the top. It was a struggle and the horses had to be lead up by the dismounted riders to the top. Valentai finally managed to pull the beast up onto the crest of the hill and looked back to the settlement of Imladris. He smiled as he turned and mounted the horse again. Along the wide path with spaced trees to the north and a thick forest to the south they rode now and as they did so the cavalry of Imladris rode down from the trees and fell in behind. They all wore cloaks of green and brown and light tunics over their armour. Valentai rode at the head of the riders and was the first to splash into the wide stream of the River Bruinen. 

It was eleven days later when Gildor came to Valentai's temporary tent. They had made good progress, faster than the regent had expected and the column had stopped for the previous afternoon. The towns that they had passed through had turned out to see the three score of Eldar ride through their homes. The look of shock upon the villager's faces was mirrored by their suspicion. Some towns had welcomed them only grudgingly and there had been no people who stood on the streets. The majority treated the riders well though and for a few of the nights the column could stay in proper beds in inns and taverns. Now, a day early from the meeting Elrond had given the riders a half day of rest. On the next morning, as Valentai's tent was being disassembled the elven captain came over to him.

"Good morning Lord Valentai." The elf said and Valentai nodded.

"I see we are ready to leave early today." Valentai said and the elf nodded. His face had gone slightly paler and his whole tone was suddenly grimmer.

"We are leaving early for a reason." The elf said seriously. "This day we pass the battlefield of Lake Eventide before we ford the river and meet with the human party."

"I see." Valentai said. "I had always wondered where it was."

"Well now you know. There are many who wish to pay respects to those who fell on that battlefield. I am one of them." He said, his face unreadable.

"I am sorry my friend. Who was it?" Valentai asked gently.

Gildor did not answer for a moment and when he spoke he alluded to the answer indirectly. "Let me tell you a story Valentai. Just a brief one but it will help you understand. In your many travels and adventures have you ever come across a story of three warriors who were so close as to be almost relations and that eventually they would be fighting together on a great battlefield? The fact that one of them was female is not important and on that day the greatest of the three falls saving the other two." Valentai looked at the captain.

"I have seen it once or twice before." He said.

"Then you will understand how it grieved me to see him fall protecting me." The elf said and Valentai nodded. The elf chuckled slightly. "it must seem strange to you that I still think of this after all these centuries but it is true. I have never forgotten and neither has she."

"Who was the third person?" Valentai asked. He was intrigued at the side the captain always kept hidden from sight. Only now when he neared the grave of his friend did he show his true feelings.

"Her name is Captain Milotüré. High Captain Milotüré now. We were company commanders in the fourth great company and he was High Captain. After the war she took over command and I went to Imladris to accept senior captaincy there. I could not stay in the white city, not anymore. It did not feel right." He sighed. "I must be boring you. I just thought you might want to know."

"Of course I do my friend. I never guessed that you had such grief in your soul." Valentai said warmly.

"I try not to show it. He always said that we cannot undo what has been done but I think that a person will always trouble themselves about what might have been."

"What was his name?" Valentai asked.

"Morantar. Morantar, High Captain of Lindon."

There was a long silence whilst the remaining possessions were secured on the horses and the cavalry stood to as the regent mounted his horse. The mist was just burning off as he held his hand up and the riders started their ride. Valentai thought of what his friend had said and could not shake the surprise he had felt that the elf possessed such feelings. Valentai slowly nodded and concentrated on keeping the horse moving along the stony road.  After a half hour, Elrond guided his horse over to Valentai's side and looked at the hero.

"I saw that Gildor spoke with you before. I presume he was telling you of Morantar."

"He was yes. I never heard that story in all that I have read."

"Maybe not for much else happened that day that is recorded instead. Maeldin was killed that day avenging Morantar. Although they disliked each other, both put aside their thoughts of vengeance. What is recorded most often is that the High Captain of the fourth great company fell in the fight for the centre. Do not let it sway your judgement of Gildor or Milotüré when you meet her. They were closer than friends or anything else I have ever seen. Gildor will do his duty and so will she." The regent turned to Valentai. "Have a care when you talk of Silmarë with Milotüré. There is some bitterness there."

"Hearing some of these stories, I sometimes wonder what it would have been like if I had come in those times." Elrond laughed suddenly, quite surprising those near him.

"You may wonder that my friend but I doubt that it would have been the same. We fought that war alone, when humans were a rarity in these parts. At least, organised and civilized places. Besides." He said and leaned closer. "I doubt Maeldin would have welcomed you. His dislike for other races was almost as strong as his valour in battle."

Valentai nodded and Elrond looked up and said quietly.

"We are here."

Valentai saw a wide and flat plain stretching a mile to the north before it came to a flat and calm lake. To the other side of the road was a forest and east of that was a wide plain that was shrouded in fog and shadow. The plain was almost entirely flat except for a mound like an artificial hillock build by the road. Valentai instantly recognised that they were the burial mounds of the slain Eldar warriors. Elrond called his soldiers to halt and those who wished to, dismounted and walked across the plain of battle. The grass crackled under their feet as the dry, dead stalks broke.

Gildor knelt down beside a particular mound and his lips could be seen to be moving as he said words that Valentai could not hear or read from his lips. After a few moments the elf captain stood and walked back to his horse. He mounted and rode down the road a few hundred yards. Valentai remounted and made to ride after the elf when a hand touched his shoulder. He saw Tiraldórë looking at him sadly.

"Leave him be. He will be alright by tonight. Never have I seen anything like it, he loved the High Captain like a brother and for that he deserves some peace."

Valentai nodded as Elrond mounted his white horse and called aloud.

"On we ride. Across the river." And the cavalry urged their horses on.

Soon they came to a fast flowing river and three of the riders dismounted and went across on foot, marking the way and highlighting dangerous currents. When this was done the escort could cross in safety and then up to where the banner of the Kingdom of Arnor fluttered in the breeze.

Antunius Maelius tried to sit on his horse and keep his nervousness down. Despite being the Baron of Kerost for nigh on ten years before he became the Archduke he was still nervous of this meeting. He had nothing against the Eldar, indeed, he enjoyed Tiraldórë's company when he had been in Annúminnas and found the elf to be more pleasant than most men he knew. The reason for his anxiety was that he had rarely met elves before in his life, Tiraldórë was one of the few and the prospect of meeting both the regent and the High King was slightly unnerving. When he had told the ambassador of his suspicions the elf had good naturedly laughed away his concerns and told him he had nothing to fear from either of them. Despite this he clasped his hands nervously and let the horse trot around the small escort before he stopped it again. On closer inspection, he supposed it was the instinctual fear almost every man felt when first meeting the Eldar who were so totally different in every way from himself. He tried to distract himself by straightening his uniform and then he took out his instructions from the king.

He almost dropped them when the escort captain, a short and bearded veteran called to him.

"The riders approach lord duke." He said.

Maelius hurriedly jammed the message into his saddlebag and drew himself up. He saw the banner of the elves and their riders and fought the urge to ride away. He forced himself onward and rode onto the road ahead of them. He could see Tiraldórë out in front with three other riders. One was without a doubt the regent for the way he carried himself was the essence of nobility. To his left was a black haired elf that looked distantly at him. Then to the surprise of the Archduke there was a man to the left of the three elves. He had shoulder length golden hair and eyes like blue crystal. Maelius wondered who in the name of Númenor he was when the words of Tiraldórë came back to him. this had to be the Lord Valentai he had heard so much of. The Archduke shook off his daze and rode forward until he was just a few paces from the regent. He bowed in his saddle and saluted.

"Greetings Lord Elrond. I welcome your arrival and hope that together we will accomplish much." He said it as well as he could in Sindarin but since he had never actually spoken it to a real person before he was sure he had gotten it wrong.

Elrond looked at the nervous man and smiled kindly. "Greetings Archduke Antunius Maelius. I am pleased to meet you at last. I am glad that you have learnt to speak our language so well. There is few enough of your kind which has mastered it to perfection."

The Archduke bowed again, perhaps forgetting that he was technically equal to the half-elf as they were both regents to their respective kings.

"Come my friend, there is no need to bow. Let me introduce my companions. Tiraldórë you already know but this is Lord Gildor, my second ranked captain of war." He turned to Valentai who rode forward. "And this is Lord Valentai, of whom you have doubtless heard."

"I have indeed." The Archduke said. Some of his usual personality returning from the friendly attitude of the regent. He turned to Valentai. "So you are the Lord Valentai of which I have been told of."

"I am indeed, Archduke. I hope that in time we may get to know each other better."

The Archduke saluted and Valentai clapped him on the shoulder. Elrond came to his other side.

"And now Archduke, shall we continue? We still have a long way to go before we reach the white city."

Maelius understood an order when he heard it, even if it was a suggestion and nodded.

"Of course." He turned to the bearded captain. "Captain, form up your men. Ready to move out in a quarter hour."

The man saluted and formed the score of horsemen up into a column of march. When this was all prepared, the two units mixed together as much as possible and started the long ride to the white city.

As the time passed and the miles went by, the Archduke became more at ease and talked freer with his companions at the front. Elrond agreed that he was indeed a better man than his predecessor, an inward looking isolationist. In fact he was probably the best of the five Archdukes who had gone before. As Vallarië had said though, this was not hard. As time went by however, even the regent found himself talking to Maelius for there was nothing to really dislike in the man. He was honest and direct but also subtle enough to be a good politician. Valentai also warmed to the Archduke and found himself talking to the man as the night fell.

"So Lord Valentai, what are your thoughts on the situation." He asked and despite his friendliness, Valentai was alert for a trap. He decided to play safe.

"As a relative newcomer to this situation I have decided to let others take the brunt of the decision making." The Archduke smiled slyly at the evasion.

"But surely you have an opinion?" He asked and Valentai looked at him with a slight frown. Then he nodded.

"I do indeed have an opinion. But whatever it is in my thoughts shall stay there until  it is called upon in the presence of the High King."

The Archduke nodded and turned and rode back. Valentai  looked ahead, slightly puzzled by those words. He had not seen the other riders move to the sides of the road and set up a temporary camp. He trotted ahead at the same pace and did not even notice when a rider came up beside him.

"Valentai? Are you alright?" Gildor asked him. The elf had regained most of his exuberant personality and now smiled at Valentai.

"I am fine Gildor. I wanted to speak to you privately. Did the Archduke ask you what your thoughts were?"

"He did and I told him my position. Why?" He asked.

Valentai shook his head. "Nothing my friend, nothing. He was just doing his job."

Gildor gave him a strange look but nodded and the two rode back to the camp. Overhead the moon rose, near full over the land. 

As the third day since that meeting passed and the dawn of the fourth approached, the riders saddled up early. They would reach the white city this day and the intention was to reach it as the afternoon was still young. As they rode on they passed a simple marker on the road side. Written in both common and Sindarin was the simple legend. 'The Kingdom of Gil-Galad, High King of the Noldor and Lord of Lindon.'

As they passed the simple stone, the elves and men bowed their heads to it and rode on. A few miles on they crossed a road leading south east and back into the Kingdom of Arnor. Tiraldórë nodded to it.

"That leads to the capital of Arthedain. Coridius' land."

"How far from the white city are we?"

"About ten miles ahead. You can see that rising slope away in the distance?"

"I can." Valentai said. 

"That is the top of the overlooking valley, you will see it in the distance." Tiraldórë said and rode back to the Archduke. The land around was much like the majority of Arnor after crossing the River Baranduin. It was rolling hills, dotted with forests, lakes and streams. Occasionally there a town or settlement now of elves but before of men. The country was quite pretty and the closer they came to the white city, the more towns and villages there were. After an hour more they were nearing the crest of the hill and Gildor rode to trot beside him.

"You will find it a very impressive sight. Even I, after all these times find it hard not to be moved by it."

"A large city?" Valentai asked.

"The largest of our kind and one of the largest in the world certainly."

The came to the steep slope that lead up. Nothing but the sky could be seen beyond but a slight shimmer hung in the air. Valentai rode up and as he neared the top, Gildor looked to him.

"Prepare yourself." He said and Valentai rode over the crest and stopped.

In a trance the hero rode on down the slope and then pulled the horse off the road. After so long and so much adventures and sights he was moved by few things be they monstrous or beautiful but the sight below him was truly moving. The city was white, living up to it's common name. It's white stone walls were over forty feet high and surmounted by bastions and towers from which flags flew in the wind. The cit was on the mouth of a great river so it had a dock in both the river shallows and the roaring sea. Below Valentai was a great concentration of houses and residences that covered the ground around the city in intricate patterns. The road suddenly widened so that it was now over a hundred yards across and it stayed that wide as it passed through the gate and into the city. The place itself was over two miles from diagonal corner to diagonal corner and gleamed in the sunlight as it was directly overhead. The road did not deviate but ran straight as an arrow's flight through the gate. In the centre of the city was a palace of mighty size and impressive beauty. The palace was a vast pyramid like structure of white stone with a grand stairway facing east, towards Valentai. The stairs ran up the whole hight of the great building and entered a grand entranceway at the top. The palace was surrounded by other buildings of beauty. The city seemed to be everything a city could aspire to be.

Elrond rode down beside him.

"Santäissa, the white city." He said with pride.

"What?" Valentai asked and Elrond smiled.

"The cities' name is Santäissa."

Valentai frowned. "That is not elvish of any form." He said.

Elrond nodded. "I know. When the city was built, the High King was deciding on a name. Unable to decide, he slept for the night to try to gain some inspiration. It is said that in a dream he had, he saw himself as lord of a city. The grand city of Santäissa it was called and he agreed on it. A legend maybe but it is the best I have heard."

"Santäissa, I have heard that before." Valentai said and then he snapped his figures. "Of course. The city of Santailstla I went to once, long ago. It means 'shining stone'."

"Incredible." Elrond said and nodded down at it.

"Come my friend, we are expected."

Valentai followed the regent down the slope and along the five miles of plain to the city. As he rode on, Gildor came beside him.

"What do you think Valentai?"

"I think it is beautiful. I never expected to see something like it here, or anywhere on this world."

"Yes, Santäissa is beautiful. It is what is inside though that makes it great." The column sped up and spread out so that it covered the whole of the mighty processional road. The elves of the houses came out to watch as the riders rode towards the gate.

Finally, Elrond held up his hand, fifty yards from the gate and gestured his four companions forward. he rode up so the white gate towered over them all and the armoured elven soldiers looked down upon them. The gate was wood reinforced with iron but Valentai supposed there were at least three gates judging by the size of the gate tower. It would be a nightmare to attack he reckoned and was glad he would not have to.

Elrond stood in his stirrups and spoke in formal Quenya to the gate at large. Valentai was pleasantly surprised that he could understand it well enough to understand the exchange.

"I, Elrond, Son of Eärendil, Regent of Eregion and Herald of the High King do request entry."

The guard captain spoke from above. "Hail Elrond Half Elven, son of Eärendil the Mariner.  Your request is granted. The High King desires to meet you. Will you approach?"

"Yes, if by the grace of my lord he desires me entrance to this city than accept his command I shall." Elrond responded. It was obvious that even he had trouble with speaking it perfectly as it was not used except for ceremonies. The herald nodded once and spoke loudly so that Elrond's companions could hear him. He spoke in the more common Sindarin tongue.

"And do you, the companions of the regent swear not to either cause or bear knowledge of any damage to this land or city?"

The four companions said their agreements and the guard captain spoke as the gates were opened.

"Then enter, friends of Santäissa and may your stay be beneficial and pleasant."

As Valentai made to ride forward he turned to Elrond. "I hope that was a once off occasion."

The regent laughed. "Indeed it was my friend. The gates are almost always open for all to go through but this is a special occasion and it probably seemed a good idea at the time for the High King.

The gates opened and Valentai rode through the three heavy gates. Before him was a processional road nearly a mile long that lead to the very steps of the palace. They rode through the gates and into the streets of the great city itself. A mile ahead was the giant palace they had seen from the hill. The road to it was lined with civic buildings and vast seats where a crowd could gather to watch a procession. The great building ahead lead down to the road by a vast series of marble stairs that ended upon the street and rose for fifty two steps to the top of the building. On the top was a throne of wood and stone protected by a canopy of silk from the sun. And on that throne sat a tall elf. Valentai could not see him well yet for he was still a half mile away.

The horses walked slowly down the wide road towards the far palace.  There were a few spectators to the grand procession and they cheered as the steel swords saluted the morning sun beside the bronze coloured helmets of the high elf cavalry. After a quarter hour they finally approached the great temple like palace. Elrond dismounted and gestured Gildor, Valentai and Tiraldórë to do the same. The Archduke dropped from the saddle and walked alongside them as they walked the last hundred yards. Valentai was dressed in his usual cloak and sword. He also wore the red ring and the green stoned necklace. Both he usually kept hidden but in view of the day he had decided to wear them. He wore no armour as he had known that the bulky suit would only impede him. Caer'dan was by his side though and its reassuring weight was comforting. Valentai could still not make out the top of the palace because of the position of the sun but he saw the shadows of three elves at the top. Valentai gave the reins of his horse to a handler who came forward and walked forward. Elrond walked up the stairs. Valentai and the three others followed up the marble stairs. At the half way point, Valentai turned back to see the white of the tiled city lying before him. He nodded and continued up the stairs. As he reached the top of the steep stairs he could finally see the visage of the High King of the Noldor. Ereinion Gil-Galad was exceptionally tall, even for an elf. He was six foot four, as tall as Valentai and he had a manner which told all who saw him that he was the right and proper king. He had been the High King of the Noldor for over three and a half thousand years and his regal bearing showed him to be far more powerful than even his blood would suggest. His eyes were like the deepest blue whilst his hair was as black as the darkest obsidian. He wore a suit of intricately made armour and a great blue cloak over a silk tunic with the star of Gil-Galad's house upon it. He looked down at the walking guests and smiled at them. Now, as Valentai crested the stairs he could see two other elves to his side and behind. One was an elf with golden armour and great longsword at his side. It was clear that he was the bodyguard of the king. Despite this, the elf seemed to be noble and brave and held an undertone of humour despite his job. To the right of Gil-Galad was an elf that actually looked old. He had a long white beard and piercing black eyes. Valentai guessed he was exceptionally old as he actually did look old as compared to the eternally young Eldar around him. Gil-Galad smiled and stood as they approached him. He held out his hands in welcome and smiled. The five of them bowed slightly and Gil-Galad rose to his feet. In person, he was truly impressive, a true king to rule over his people. He raised his hands.

"Rise my friends. I bid you welcome to this land and to this city. Tomorrow we shall meet as to the purpose we are here but today; you may have time to rest." He looked to Gildor. "Maybe catch up with some old friends." The captain nodded, slightly embarrassed. "Do not be troubled by anything, we shall meet again tomorrow at midday. For that meeting I welcome and thank the Archduke of Annúminnas for his presence in this important time." Maelius bowed and Gil-Galad smiled.

"Three of you I know of course, and know well. But two of you I know only by description in letters. I would wish to know you better so that we can work together easier." He looked to the Archduke. "Archduke Maelius, I would ask you to attend upon me tomorrow morning at two hours after dawn."

Maelius bowed. "It shall be as you will lord king."

"Excellent. Lord Valentai, if you would be here an hour before midday, we might talk."

"As you wish lord king." Valentai said.

"Good. Though tomorrow the two of you will meet my council, I will introduce these two beside me. To my left is my bodyguard and long time friend, Linados. He has been my bodyguard for more years than I remember. Do you remember Linados?" He asked and the elf smiled rakishly.

"Three hundred years after the founding of Lindon I believe." He said in an amused tone. Like so many of the elves, his amused outer self concealed a serious and calculated core which knew exactly what it was doing.

"That long?" Gil-Galad asked. "How time passes. He has saved me many times in war and otherwise and we are fortunate indeed to have him by my side." The bodyguard bowed slightly, his black hair falling through his helmet and framing his face.

"And this is Círden the Shipwright." He said turning to the bearded elf that grunted and looked over the guests. "My loremaster and councillor and at one stage, a foster father in my youth."

Círden nodded slightly, his black eyes missing nothing. "I am pleased to meet those who have not seen this city or its lord before." He said with a faint smile.

"Excellent my friends. I shall have my attendants show you to your rooms. To those who have been here before, your rooms are the same, to those who have not been here; you will be shown to them. If you need anything at all, do not hesitate to call my chief of household Earrató. Now go and we shall meet again tomorrow." The High King commanded firmly but kindly and the five bowed and walked back down the stairs. Valentai looked back at the king who nodded his head slightly. Valentai turned and walked down the stairs where attendants were waiting to take them to their rooms.

** Author's Note – Santäissa? **

Why Santäissa? It is a good question. Half of the question can be answered simply enough. I wanted an elven city, a great city that would be worthy of the High King. I think that I have done this. Such a city is important because it shows that the Eldar are still a force. The city is sacked though by the Witch King of Angmar during the third age. The high elves deserve a good city and they now have one. Why the name though? I could not think of a good name for the city, of all the names in this story it gave me the most trouble. I spent an entire night trying to think of a name, but nothing came. In frustration I read a book on Spanish history before I finally got to sleep. During the night I really did have a dream about the city. (Shows how crazy I am, yes?) In my dream there was a Lord Malas in Santäissa. Thus, two very un- elvish names came into being. Strange but true. The Spanish history is perhaps significant because I was reading about the reconquest of Spain. Specifically about Santiago de Compostela and Saragossa. Anyway, I like the name.

I have always wondered why Gil-Galad had no children and I have not answered this because it is not my place to do so. I suppose he never found anyone of a rank befitting him. Cue dramatic scene!

******************


	6. Chapter 4b

Before we start I would like to thank Spirit of Tolkien for their review. Although I do not necessarily agree with your sentiments, it is good to have a balanced review to show me my shortcomings. However, I never claimed to be true to the canon as this is beyond my meagre skills as a writer. I mentioned in the foreword that the names were not going to be genuine and that still stands. I have neither the time, skill or linguistic ability to create genuine names so I used what I could.

As for the titles of rulers; sure they are not there but they are not mentioned as not being there. Gondor and Arnor must have rulers like this and what would you have as a title? This is irrelevant anyway, like the names, I know they are wrong and so do you. Thus we balance.

Perhaps I should have mentioned that Tolkien purists can leave their thoughts elsewhere because I could tell you all of my faults. I am not going to however so you can read on or not as you choose.

By definition, everything on this site is not canonical because it was not written by the original author. What I am doing is interpreting this as I see is the best; you may agree or not but that is the way it has been done. In other words, if you are offended by the way this is portrayed, don't read it.

If you dislike it now, you are going to hate later when I have the armies organised by corps and division and squadron. Such is life.

Chapter 4b – A Familiar Stranger SA 3428

An elf was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He came over to Valentai. He was nervous by the look of his movements and the sound of his voice. "Lord Valentai?"

"Yes my friend. I am he."

"I am Aëorith, if you would care to follow me?" He suggested tentatively.

"Lead on my friend." He turned to Gildor. "Talk to you later?"

"Of course my friend. Go and get settled in. I will be with you shortly."

Valentai turned back to Aëorith. "Lead on."

The elf nodded. He had blonde hair like his charge and wore a simple cloak and tunic of grey. As they walked along, Valentai asked his age.

"Four hundred and nine my lord." He said and Valentai laughed.

"Lord Valentai is good enough. I am actually older than someone." The hero mused aloud and Aëorith looked at him.

"Lord Valentai?" He asked in confusion

"One thing to remember my friend is that looks can be deceiving. I am not as I appear. I am over twelve hundred years old though I seem to your eyes just as old as the Archduke."

The shorter elf looked up into his eyes and saw he was serious. Aëorith nodded slowly. "It is strange Lord Valentai, but when I first saw you I knew you were not the same as the Archduke or any human who has come before. There is something in your eyes that reminds me of the High King." He looked up warily. "Pardon my bluntness." He said as though he expected an outburst. Valentai laughed instead and clapped the elf on the shoulder, softly.

"I like you already my friend. Never be afraid to say what you mean at the right moment. You see further than many of your kin and yet you are an attendant?"

"I have not had the opportunity for anything else. My parent died in a storm at sea and I had to grow up with Earrató. He is good to me and has promised me higher titles but when that will be I cannot say."

Valentai was not looking at the beautiful streets as he walked through them. He was walking with instinct and thinking. As the elf said the last words he murmured aloud. "The sacrifices of immortality." He said and Aëorith looked at him.

"Lord Valentai?" He asked, not hearing properly.

Instead of repeating, Valentai looked at the young elf. "I have a proposition for you my young friend. You are in a situation where you can go no further and presumably never leave this land, at least not for many years. I cannot see the future exactly but I can see war on the horizon. If war comes then much will change my friend. Though I do not know what role I will play, I have no doubt that I will have some part to play. If I do, I cannot do it alone. In short, I need an aide, a person who can follow me and write and translate and organise." He looked at the elf. "I am asking you, starting from the day we leave this city that you ride with me. It will be hard and only two things are certain; I will demand the best from you and if you do that then I will reward you. And if this war finishes in victory then I will do what I can to help you, not as lord to servant but as a friend and a companion. Are you willing?"

The elf stopped in shock and looked at Valentai. He saw the beep blue eyes that flashed with gold and he tried to speak, to pull his gaze away.

"You have only met me a few minutes ago." He protested feebly.

Valentai also stopped and looked into the blue eyes of the elf. Valentai was six foot four and despite the elf being over average height, he still had to look up into Valentai's eyes. The hero smiled.

"When you have lived as long as me and seen what I have Aëorith, you will understand the need to judge a person's character precisely and correctly. I can see in you great strength and wisdom and you cannot use those in this position. If you decline I will quite understand, but I think it is what you want is it not?"

"It is yes Lord Valentai. I am a little afraid of it but I am willing."

"There is nothing to be afraid of. Certainly do not be afraid of me. Only if you betray me do you need fear me but I think that that is not in you. Only one question remains, can you read and speak both common and Sindarin?" He asked.

"I can. I can do both well."

"Good. Then what is your answer?" Valentai asked gently. The elf looked at him stoically.

"I accept. And thank you Lord Valentai. Thank you for trusting me." The elf seemed close to tears.

"Then if you swear that as long as you serve me that you will work with me and follow my instructions then I in return swear that I shall do my best for you as long as you shall be in my service. After my meeting tomorrow with the High King I will see Earrató and ask him to release you."

"Thank you." The elf said seriously.

"Remember that if you desire to leave my service, you only need to ask and I will have you transferred to any service you wish." Valentai looked at the sun. "Come on my friend, show me my room and you can be my aide in this city as well."

The elf nodded eagerly and Valentai followed his progress through the streets. Eventually, as they neared the docks by the sea shore, Aëorith stopped and pointed to a large white stone building of some four stories. Valentai had seen that the land had sloped down to the sea very steeply in front of these buildings. The building was of similar construction to the one he stayed in at Imladris except it was two and a half times higher and had no rooms on the ground floor. This was because of the wall that ran along the front to the sea and river shore would impede sight too much. To compensate for this, a wide stone set of stairs ran up to the second floor corridor. Aëorith led him up the stairs and then up two internal flights of stairs. The corridors were just as well furnished and as good looking as the building in Imladris. Aëorith led him along a corridor on the highest story and to a door of dark wood. He opened it with a key and handed the key to Valentai who took it and went inside. 

The room inside the door was at one time the same and different to his room in Imladris. The room was smaller but was more luxurious and had a view over harbour and sea that was perfect to look at. The room had a bed in the left hand corner by the window. Next to that was a tall cabinet with a glass top section and four large wooden draws below it. To the right was a table with chairs and writing implements. Beyond that was a wardrobe built into the wall and on the right hand corner the window was a bathroom. Though smaller, it had everything his other room had had with less open space. The walls were painted white but had delicate portraits of scenes long lost to the eyes of man or elf on them. Valentai nodded his approval to Aëorith and put his sword down on the bed.

"Very good Aëorith. Have my belongings sent up as soon as they arrive."

"I will do that." The elf said and left the room.

"Good fellow." Valentai said indistinctly and walked to the balcony where the sun was setting in a blaze of light to his right. Valentai unslung his cloak and bag and put them with his sword. He was walking into the bathroom when there came a knock at the door. He looked around, wondering who it could be and walked to the door. He pulled open the door and saw the humoured face of Gildor watching him with an amused smile. Valentai stood back and let the elf enter.

"I see you found me." Valentai said and the elf smiled.

"Of course I did. I knew where you would be staying from the attendant that showed me here. He had no real need to; I have stayed in that room every time I have been here since the war." He looked at Valentai again and frowned. "Still dressed for the kill?" He asked.

"I only just arrived. My belongings should be up shortly."

Gildor laughed. "Did your one get lost?"

"No, I just talked to him. Anyway you managed to get there rather quickly."

"I knew the way better than he did." The elf chuckled. "I was only here when the city was finished so I think I know my way around."

"Come and sit down. I see they have some wine here. Do you want some?" Valentai asked.

"How can I refuse such an offer?" Gildor asked grandly and sat at the table.

There was another knock at the door and Valentai opened it to reveal Aëorith with his two bags that he walked in and placed on the bed. He stood in the corner until Valentai smiled at him.

"You may go Aëorith. See me at dusk tomorrow and I will have your answer. Go on." Valentai said and the elf saluted and left. Valentai smiled as he turned back to Gildor who shook his head.

"You have been here for two hours and already you have them on your side. Me, after two thousand years they dislike me."

"Well I guess I have a way with people." Valentai said and the elf chuckled.

"Anyway, what do you think of Santäissa and the High King?"

"I think that both, from my small experience are worthy of admiration."

"So do I my friend. The High King is the only ruler I have ever known and he has never once led us astray. While the land of Eregion fell, he governed fittingly and won that war despite the odds. If he has a fault it is that he is too trusting of people and their intentions." He saw Valentai's look. "Not you I mean. I mean others; even we have had traitors in our ranks in the past."

"He will not fail you." Valentai said and Gildor nodded.

"You are right. At least we have allies this time. Last time." He shrugged. "It was us alone." He brightened up. "If you have another story then perhaps we can enliven the evening until the nightly meal arrives."

Before Valentai could say a word somebody knocked on the door. Valentai sighed.

"Would you get that Gildor, I have had to answer it twice already."

"Fine, not getting weak are you?" He called over his shoulder.

"Not while you are around to see it." Valentai called back and the elf laughed as he pulled open the door.

Outside the door was a familiar face to the elven captain. She had not changed since that day when they had drawn swords together last on that plain by the lake. He gasped in surprise and stepped back and she smiled.

"Gildor, Captain Gildor I presume." She said softly and the captain fought his surprise.

"Milotüré, so good of you to join us." He said and stepped back to let her into the room.

"That is lord captain to you my old friend." She said sweetly and Gildor growled.

"How did you find me here?" He asked.

"I didn't. You might have run over all of Santäissa but I simply asked that young elf outside the door if he had seen you and he had."

"Blonde hair, young?" Gildor asked.

"The very same. Why, trying to hide from me?" She asked and he stepped back again.

"Of course not, why would you think that?" He asked. To Valentai's eyes it was a strange sight to see the captain utterly overcome by the confident elf lady. She was utterly unlike Silmarë in everyway, from physical to attitude to personality. She was tall, about six feet with jet black hair that framed a face of eternal youth and beauty and eyes like cut blue crystal. Her whole being radiated charm and intelligence whilst her face was full of amusement. She was different from Silmarë but that was not a bad thing in Valentai's mind, not a bad thing at all. Gildor turned angrily to Valentai and Milotüré noticed there was another person in the room.

"It was your boy Valentai. If he had not given me away I could have-" He stopped and she pushed him aside lightly.

"Hidden from me? Do you remember the last time that someone tried that on me?" She asked and Gildor shuddered.

"Good, because I am sure that Lord Malas has not." She said and looked at Valentai with a frown. He stood and walked across too her. Gildor stepped forward. "High Captain Milotüré, this is Lord Valentai and vice versa." He said.

"Thank you Captain Gildor. I see you have some respect in you for those better than yourself."

Gildor growled and walked past Valentai. As he did he spoke quietly.

"Be careful, she bites." He said and she snapped up to look at him.

"I heard that captain. My senses were always better than yours. Now move along unless you would like a scar like the one I gave Malas." He shuddered and fled into the bathroom, supposedly to get a glass of water.

Valentai took her hand and kissed it gently. "My lady." He said with a touch of humour in his voice.

"You aren't afraid of me are you?" She said in disappointment. She brightened. "Not yet anyway."

"I am not yet so before you send me scurrying away like Gildor there; let us look over the sea."

She smiled. To her eyes, this human was quite charming. She had not heard of him, not yet.

"From what Gildor said this morning, you are something of a firebrand." She smiled wickedly.

"Did he say that did he?" She asked. She yelled over her shoulder. "Gildor! Get out here!" She shouted and she heard the door to the pump room being locked. She smiled.

"I am surprised that he has not died of fright. I suppose he will wonder why he came back at all." Valentai said.

"That, Valentai is the idea." She pushed her hair away from her face so her ears stood out. Like all her kin they were pointed and extended by an inch. She saw his gaze and raised her eyebrows. "So who are you? I have never heard your name before."

"I was the leader of the troops just two months back who defeated the orcs at the Morinath pass." She stared at him in a mix of shock and admiration.

"So it was you." She said gnomically.

"Me? I do not follow." Valentai said, staring into her eyes.

She looked away over the sea. "I had this dream. You may think it strange but I saw you, or I thought I did. I saw you through the smoke of battle and I heard your name cheered. 'Valentai' they called and you raised that sword on the bed over the foe."

Valentai looked at her keenly. "Could you have seen the future, or maybe my past?"

"I do not know. I was sure it was here but I do not know. All I know is that it was you."

"Why would such a vision come to you?" He asked. Valentai knew she was serious and he believed her.

"I do not know that either." She looked back at him. "Are you going to the council tomorrow?"

"I am. I meet the High King beforehand and then we shall see what happens." She nodded thoughtfully.

"Well I am glad I have met you. Now all I have to do is find Gildor." She said with inappropriate happiness.

"From what people had told me about the two of you I thought you were more." He paused. "Well, friendly." 

She gave him a wintry smile. "Make no mistake Valentai, Gildor is like a brother to me. Never think that I love him in any other way. We grew up together, as hard as it is to imagine that we were young once. We have been friends for more than two thousand years and have never broken that tie."

"And your other friend?" Valentai asked. Her eyes flashed for a second and then she nodded sadly.

"I suppose you saw him at the grave." She stated.

"Yes I did. I did not know that such a side existed in him."

"We all keep parts of ourselves hidden Valentai, even you. Morantar was my friend but more than that he was another brother. He was slightly older than us, a hundred years and so he was like a father sometimes when we were young." She sighed. "When he fell, I felt as though a third of my heart had been torn out. Gildor felt as bad as me I know. Now Gildor lives in Imladris and comes only rarely, not out of a break of friendship but because we have grown apart now. Do not mistake our teasing, I love him as I would my father and I would never let anything happen to him if I could." She looked at him in surprise. "Why am I telling you all this?" She asked in puzzlement.

"Because I will listen my lady." She nodded.

"I will see you tomorrow. I hope we can talk again. Maybe you can tell me of yourself."

"Of course High Captain." He said and bowed.

She hit his shoulder lightly. "Stop that. I do not stand on ceremony or anything like that. Take care of yourself Valentai." She said and turned to the door. "Gildor Inglorian if you do not emerge this instant then I will make you wish you were never born!" She said loudly and the flustered elf came out of the room with a water jug. She strode over and seized it from him.

"This will do nicely for your insolence. I will see you tomorrow, maybe." She said and strode to the door. Then she stopped and, putting down the jug she turned to Valentai, serious again.

"I remember now. There was a banner of what looked like a white tree on a black background and you had a wound on the left leg."

"The banner of Gondor." Gildor said, all acting gone and she nodded.

"So it was either a dream or a premonition." Valentai said, not knowing which one he preferred.

She looked at him and smiled as though she laughed at a joke only she knew and then she turned and left the room without another sound.

Gildor smiled and followed her out into the hallway, closing the door. Aëorith was still there and Milotüré led her friend down the hallway and looked into the blue eyes of the elf that she trusted more than anyone else in the world.

"So who is he really?" She asked directly and Gildor smiled slightly.

"He is not a normal human as you may have guessed. He is a very nice person, a good commander and honourable." Gildor said and she nodded with a frown.

"He reminds me of-" She said slowly but Gildor held up his hand.

"I thought of that too. Is that why you were looking at him like that?" Gildor asked in utter seriousness.

For a moment she looked shocked and angry from the question then she shook her head. "I do not know what you are talking about." She said, unable to meet her adopted brother's eyes with her own.

Gildor took her chin gently. "Milotüré. You know I only wish for you to do what you think is right. I will not interfere whatever happens, it is not my place to tell you what to do."

She nodded very slowly. Then she stepped back. "I do not know what you mean. I was just interested in him." She said defensively and Gildor raised his hand.

"But who were you interested in my hawk? The person you wish to see or the one who was really there?"

She sniffed slightly and inclined her head. "I do not wish to talk about this anymore." She said and then looked at Gildor. "Please." She said quietly and the other elf nodded.

"I have missed you, sister." He said and she nodded, happier that the subject had been changed.

"And I you, brother." She responded and embraced him for a moment and then stood back. "I hope to see you tomorrow." She said and walked towards the entrance whilst Gildor went back to Valentai's room.

The door clicked and Gildor looked at him with the rakish smile again. He waited a few minutes and then led Valentai to the balcony.

"Some friendly advice, do not go there." He said and Valentai looked at him. The elf smiled grimly. "Do not think that I am saying that because of me or anyone else. I am saying it so you are not disappointed. Milotüré has never known love like that and always has she turned aside the offers of those who ask. I am not her keeper of course and if she agrees then I wish you luck but be aware that she has never accepted in the past and many have offered."

"I do not know what you mean." Valentai said half-heartedly.

"Your face may be unreadable and I may not know you enough to read your eyes but I can read her like a book. I saw what she looked at you like." He said.

"And you do not like her?" Valentai asked, unable to keep the question back any longer.

"Not in that way my friend. As I heard her say to you, we grew up together. I love her like a sister, not as anything else. Never think that I stand in your way." He said softly.

"You have a strange way with people." Valentai said as he sat down again. The captain smiled.

"I treat people the way they want to be treated."

He looked out over the sea and up to the moon. He sighed.

"It is getting late. I have a busy day tomorrow no doubt. You of course have the council so I should let you get some sleep."

"Yes, you had better go and rest. You look tired." Valentai said and the elf nodded.

"Do you want me to dismiss your boy?" He asked.

"If he is still there. I cannot think why he would be, I told him to go off."

"What did you say to him?" Gildor asked, interested.

"If war comes or when I leave Santäissa, he is coming with me. In war as an aide or in peace as a companion until he choses to move on."

Gildor smiled. "You are a person Valentai who either makes friends or enemies, nothing in between."

"I hope I make more of the first than the last." Valentai said.

"Maybe. I am five doors down to the right. Talk to you tomorrow." The elf nodded and walked out the door.

Valentai looked around the room and decided there was nothing he could do tonight and so he lay down to sleep, the images of this day and the new day in his mind.

For his meeting with the High King, Valentai had chosen his most formal clothes, A blue and grey silk tunic crossed with gold and covered by a cloak of grey. Valentai drew the sword and looked as the light travelled up the blade. It was indeed a work of art, beautiful and deadly. He sheathed it and hung the blade from his right hip. It always surprised people that he was left handed. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled as he thought of how absurd he would have looked to his father. He pushed it aside and turned to the door. He exited the room and walked down the three sets of stairs to the street level. He could see the palace and headed for it through the maze of streets. It was still early in the morning and he had a mind to look around the palace before he met with the High King. The elves of Santäissa stopped to watch him past and none could doubt that he was fit to wear the attire of an elven noble. Valentai walked on until he came to the processional street in the middle of the city. It seemed that except on formal or high days, it was busy with people and the street was lined with merchants, both man and elf and here and there a dwarf or two. Valentai gently brushed off those who tried to sell him things and walked on. The sun was rising behind him and the white marble of the palace was brilliant in the chill air. Finally, he broke clear of the press of people and walked to the bottom of the stairs. To his left was a walled area where trees and fountains could be heard or seen and Valentai supposed it was a garden of some description. To his right was a building which seemed to be a civic building of some description. Valentai walked that way and saw that the three storied white stone building was a library and behind it, the shape of an amphitheatre rose. Valentai looked at the son rising over the hills to the east and reasoned he had a few hours to entertain himself. He smiled and walked forward. A guard was at the door which was unusual and Valentai was wondering why when the elf held his spear across the entrance. Valentai sighed at the situation.

"Is this the library?" The guard nodded but did not move otherwise. "Are you going to let me past?" Valentai prompted.

"Only those with the leave of the High King may enter. I have no such information concerning you." The elf in that moment personified the majority of his race's prejudice towards humans. Unthinking and irrational it was nevertheless a powerful force.

"Let him past." Came a commanding voice from the shadows behind the guard. The guard jumped and saluted.

"My lord I have been tasked with-" He began. 

"I will take responsibility for his actions. If I am not mistaken that he is Lord Valentai, companion of Elrond." Valentai nodded.

"I am he." Valentai said. The guard was still blocking the way but now moved reluctantly aside.

Now he was no longer in the doorway, Valentai could to see the elf who had spoken up for him. He was tall, as tall as his king and with the same piercing eyes which showed age and compassion. Where his master's hair was black like a raven's feather, his was as golden as the sun. There was something about this elf that was different from all of them except possibly the High King. There was a glow coming from his skin like it was like painted glass over a bright light. The elf bowed to Valentai.

"I am Glorfindel of Gondolin, regent of Harlindon and High Captain of Lindon."

Valentai nodded. "You seem to know already who I am."

"Well I know your name but I know little else about you. Such as why you are here at only two hours after sunrise."

"I could ask the same of you." Valentai asked but he thought he knew the answer.

"Have you not heard about me?" Glorfindel asked surprisingly.

"Well I know of a Glorfindel of Gondolin who-" Valentai stopped and the elf nodded. "I thought that you were named after him. Named after a hero." Glorfindel laughed and the sound was musical in the entrance to the building.

"I am he." He finally confirmed.

"From the tale I heard you fell into the gorge after you defeated the daemon of might."

Glorfindel looked pained at the memory.

"Indeed I did and on that day I was slain. I was brought before Mandos to answer for my actions. I was judged to be of pure and I was given the choice of doom. I could return and serve my king or I could to go to rest, unfulfilled. I chose to return for my king."

"You must have had great loyalty to the High King to choose that." Valentai observed.

Glorfindel looked at him as though Valentai had said something peculiar. "Gil-Galad is not the king I returned for." He said as though it was obvious. There was something about the elf that reminded Valentai of Gildor, the same exterior masking a serious and purposeful interior.

"I do not understand." Valentai said.

"I never knew Gil-Galad before I died. I died for the safety of Eärendil and ultimately his children. Turgon, the king of Gondolin is my king and Elrond is the last of his kin. Elrond is my lord and to him do I owe my eternal allegiance. To the High King I serve and obey of course but I fight for Lord Elrond."

"Then why are you here and not in Imladris?" Valentai asked, puzzled by the whole conversation.

"Elrond is much like his father, and his mother really. He is stubborn and he says he does not need a bodyguard. So I am here instead."

"He has a bodyguard." Valentai said.

"Not really. Keldoräth is a friend who he would not be parted from after all this time. The same is true of Linados, the guard of the High King. Neither need a guard but they are there as friends."

"I see. I am pleased to speak with you my friend. When did you return?"

"I returned just before the wars of Eregion and the High King saw me as truthful and made me leader of the second great company, which title I hold until this day" He looked at Valentai. "Come inside from this cold air. You will be at the council?"

"I will yes, but I meet the High King at two hours to midday."

"Gildor told me of you. I went to see him last night. He spoke highly of you."

"As he did of you. You are friends?"

"Yes, for many centuries. So, you came to spend time here did you?" The elf laughed.

"I did, yes. You have not answered my question, why are you here so early?"

Glorfindel shrugged and led him into the main room. "I always try to get here early on the day I meet Gil-Galad" He smiled at Valentai. "I was late once and all he said was 'thank you Glorfindel, now if we may begin?'" He laughed. "That is more frightening than a tirade I can tell you."

"You remind me of Gildor you know?" Valentai said and the elf turned an amused face on him.

"So on the first day we meet you insult me?" He said and laughed. "I hope that I a good thing."

"It is. I assure you." Valentai said.

The library was larger than the outside would suggest for it was stacked from floor to ceiling with books and scrolls and tablets. Wooden gantries ran across the room at regular intervals so that a reader could find what he sought. The building was three stories tall but was much larger in area than the library of Imladris.  The building had a taller western side than east or north or south. This direction looked onto the gardens of the palace of Gil-Galad. The sun streamed in through mighty windows upon this western side and was aided by enormous clear glass sky lights above. There must have been a score of elves in the building and all were reading from various texts they had taken down.

"I can see why you come here. Not even in a thousand years could you read everything here." Valentai said and Glorfindel nodded. "Why the guard on the door?" Valentai asked and the elf shrugged.

"This is perhaps the greatest library in the world and only those that the High King can trust are allowed in. All others use the smaller depository further down near the bay.

For near two hours the two moved through the building and pulled down various texts and read them aloud to each other.

Finally Glorfindel looked up at the sun through the room's windows and gasped.

"You have a meeting with the king now."

"I have not forgotten. I have about a quarter hour more but I will go. Do you know where my quarters are?"

"Yes."

"Do not hesitate to call on me. Gildor usually comes most nights but I am sure he would not mind if you came as well."

"Until midday then." Glorfindel took his gloved hand. "Friend?" He asked.

"Friend." Valentai confirmed.

Valentai walked from the room and into the light of the sun. He saw that he would be on time so he walked up the stairs swiftly. At the top, Linados stood. The bodyguard smiled as the hero approached and saluted,

"You are right on time Lord Valentai. The High King finished his meeting with the Archduke a half hour ago."

"Thank you." Valentai said and Linados opened the door so he could step in.

"Lord king. I present Lord Valentai Dal-Moriath Telequéntai." Evidently, Elrond must have told the bodyguard the full name.

Gil-Galad was facing out the window on the far side of the chamber. All that could be seen was a blue cloak, plain except for some characters in an ancient language on the hem and his black hair. The shape nodded slowly.

"Thank you Linados. You are dismissed. Wait outside the door."

"Lord king I-" Linados began to protest.

"Now please." The king said and Linados bowed and hurriedly left the room. It was clear that the High King never had to ask three times. There was silence in the room as Valentai stood near the doorway. This room was evidently a private meeting room for the High King. Near the door was a set of four stairs that led down into the centre of the room. The while of the room was thus surrounded by an overlooking level. Valentai supposed it was so more people could watch a speaker in the room's centre. There was a door in the middle of the north and south walls which led into other chambers. The western wall, directly ahead of Valentai faced high over the sea, far beyond was a shimmer of rain. On the wall to the left of Gil-Galad was a map of Lindon and to the right was a map of Beleriand, drawn for his father Fingon when he was High King. Gil-Galad turned from the entrance to the balcony facing west and looked at the hero.

Ereinion Gil-Galad was the very image of a king. His face, unreadable and his eyes bright. His bearing was tall and his voice commanding but compassionate like his gaze. A born leader and a natural king. Gil-Galad seemed to be assessing Valentai as well, looking deep into the blue eyes. Finally he spoke.

"Please Lord Valentai, sit. Put the sword by the door if you do not like its encumbrance." Valentai nodded and unslung it and set it by the door. He sat down opposite the High King who had not taken his large chair but had taken a simple chair. He poured from a decanter of wine and offered it to Valentia who took it.

"Now to the real purpose of the day." The elf king said and stood. He seemed so much more commanding when he stood, the cloak billowing about him and the light from his clothes and eyes shining. "I have heard much about you but I wanted to see you in person, alone before the council. A strange story, Elrond was right but it is not the strangest that I have seen. The question in my mind now is, what do want?" He asked.

"Only what I can give lord king. I ask for no favours, only that you consider that I can help you."

"So I can see. What do you think of the current situation?"

"War is coming to you. Whether you desire it or not and even I can see it will be a war like no other I have heard of on this world."

"I spoke with the Archduke before you came in as you know. He is of the strong opinion that forming an alliance is the only way to fight this war. I know for a fact though that that is not the view of all in either this army or theirs. It is no accident that Elendil sent the noble best at convincing people or the one who is most passionate about an alliance."

"What is clear lord king are two things. First, we cannot initiate the alliance; they must do it of their own resolve. Secondly we cannot march to war by ourselves or form an alliance without a pretext to do so."

Gil-Galad nodded at the words. "That is why you are useful to me. You think from a different perspective, obviously so but very different. And of course you are right, as Tiraldórë would tell you if he had not let loose his passion on the subject, we cannot start a war without a pretext. Such a move would not only be dangerous but counterproductive. You know of the structure of our army?"

"I know in general terms." Valentai said, wondering what this had to do with the topic.

"War is a last resort for the Eldar. When we go to war, the greater part of the population will join in that conflict. I do not want a war but I will not hesitate to fight one if it is thrust upon me. You can see my problem as king; I must balance the survival of the nation against the survival of the world." He looked at Valentai again.

"I think that when war comes you will be more useful then you know. I have a position in mind for you, a posting that will suit you. However, I will not tell you what it is until it has employment. Rest assured that you will not be forgotten. Celedaih will not approve but I must look beyond his whims. You have experience in more fighting than even Malas and that will make you invaluable. That time can wait however."

"I appreciate you words lord king."

"Thank you. I confirm your position as a rightful lord of Imladris. That gives you the official title of Lord Valentai. For now. It also allows you to sit at my councils."

"That is good. I am thankful."

"I have never met Prince Anárion or Prince Isildur but from what I have heard, Anárion is truer to his father. Many regret he was not born first and is thus not the crown prince."

"It seems folly to build a city in the land of the enemy. Tiraldórë told me that even Elendil would not consider abandoning the city."

"To that I agree at least. Why, you ask? It is there; foolish though it was to build it in front of the foe it is done. If it is given up without a fight then our enemies will count that as a victory. The blow to morale will be heavy."

"The city will fall though. How much of a blow to moral will that be?" Valentai asked.

"Very well then. Consider it a matter of pride then. That is why I will need you in a war. You are not influenced by past memories or experiences here. You will try to do what is militarily right." Gil-Galad looked at the hourglass on the wall.

"It is near midday. How time does pass. Please allow me a few minutes to prepare myself. Enjoy the balcony and send in my bodyguard."

"Of course lord king." He stopped. "Lord king, who is your heir? You have no children."

The king looked pained and his mask split for a moment. Then he composed himself.

"As all know, I never did marry. I thought that the demands of kingship were too great and they were. I see my error though. I have no official heir, not yet but all know who I will choose. Do not ask me though." The High King almost challenged Valentai to make a further comment with his look. The hero considered it and rejected it.

"I was curious. I will see you imminently lord king." Valentai said and exited.

Linados saluted and went inside the door and closed it. Valentai looked over the city. He could see several elves, presumably of the council climbing the stairs. He also saw the Archduke in the company of Tiraldórë who had been allowed to attend this meeting because of the news he carried. Valentai saw the looks directed at him by those who did not know who he was. At the head of the party was Elrond who nodded to Valentai.

"Your meeting went well?" He asked without any other introduction or greeting.

"Indeed lord regent. The High King says he has plans for me but would not state what they were.'

Elrond nodded. He knew exactly what the High King had in mind but was not about to tell Valentai if the High King did not. "I knew he would. I hope of course that it need not come to that."

"Little chance of that I fear lord regent."

Elrond nodded and walked forward to greet each of the other elves as they mounted the stairs. Glorfindel nodded to him as did the Archduke. Even Milotüré gave him a small smile and an ironic bow. One of the other three he had not met nodded to him and would have come over to introduce him when the door behind them opened and Linados stepped out onto the open space at the top of the stairs.

"My lords and friends, please come in. I am glad to see you are on time." The bodyguard smiled and led the way inside. As Valentai entered they were directed through the door to his right. The table which he and the High King had sat at held only seven places, not enough for this meeting and so they entered the larger room.

This room was longer, narrower and less richly furnished but held a large table that could seat twelve, although only ten places were set The room was a rectangle, some fifteen feet wide and forty foot long. The ceiling held two chandeliers which would not be needed for the noonday son fell upon the table through glass skylights. On the far side of the room was a door that led to the balcony on the left and one that led down an exterior staircase to the remainder of the palace. The council members took what seemed like their usual seats. The two centre most chairs were left unused. Valentai was wondering where he was supposed to go when Elrond waved him to a chair on his left and the Archduke to his right. Elrond sat opposite the High King, fitting his rank and importance.

Gil-Galad looked around his table, re-orientating himself with those present. He had not had a full council meeting like this in ninety four years. Usually one or more member was away in their lands, almost always, Elrond was not in attendance because of his regency of Eregion.

To his right was Círden of the havens. The white beard and eyes ever watchful. As a key councillor and friend, the old elf had that position of honour. Gil-Galad had known the old shipwright since before the breaking of Beleriand. When he had been orphaned after his father's death he had been partly raised by the elf. Ever had Círden been beside him in peace, and managing his realm during war. There was only one person that the High King trusted more and that was the half-elf opposite him. Elrond was his most trusted friend, a son in everything in blood and it was well known that if the High King ever died then he was the unofficial heir. Gil-Galad knew that when the war began, he would have to make this announcement official. To the left of Gil-Galad was Malas, his second in command of the army. Although this role was technically Elrond's as well, the half elf was sensible enough to bow to the suggestions of the grim elf warrior.

Malas was a tall, strong and valiant elf who had seen much of war and was the most experienced soldier in the world. Fighting first with Fingolfin in his younger days, the elf had led a small relief party to rescue the survivors of Gondolin. He had gained fame there after he had held off a score of orcs until the eagles of Mandos could arrive. After this, he had been the Captain General in the army of the young High King Gil-Galad and his minister of war. When the time had come for the final battle against the enemy of the world, Malas had led the troops, the king learning from his experience. During those wars he had truly gained fame for there, together with Maeldin they had slain a daemon of might. The elf commander still bore the scar, a white burn like a claw mark against the tanned skin. It had missed his right eye by inches and torn down in an arch to his throat. The elf's eyes were blue like a cloudy sea. Malas had been the natural choice for commander although there had been arguments for Maeldin to be put in his place. Gil-Galad reckoned it was all academic, Maeldin was dead and Malas was where he would have been anyway. In that war, Malas had always fought in the front rank and had never retreated, always holding his ground like a rock. The elf acknowledged his gaze with a nod which brought his black hair over his face. He pushed it back and grimaced.

To his left was his most senior High Captain. And the most troublesome Gil-Galad reflected. Celedaih was another elf of Beleriand who still lived and fought. Maeldin's close friend and subordinate, he had replaced the popular commander and proved to have all of his predecessor's bravery and impulsiveness. Unfortunately he had also picked up the other elf's lack of patience and common sense. Celedaih had been the commander of the first company, a unit of the best troops in the army. Elves from Beleriand who still fought for the future in most cases and vengeance in others. Wearing their old armour and carrying their ancient swords they were terrible. Celedaih had long black hair like most of those at the table and eyes as bright as Vallarië's. He was driven and that purpose and force made either enemies or friends but earned respect from all. An elf that could be relied on if given precise orders and if the enemy was in sight. Celedaih, for all his faults was no coward and was passionate in standing up for those under his command. His second in command, Mestarië was similar and they two were good friends. There was a dislike between the intense and forceful Celedaih and the quieter and more civil commanders such as Glorfindel or Elrond. Rumour told that he had followed as captain of Maedros, the son of Fëanor but none had dared ask this.  

Gil-Galad moved onto the left of Celedaih. Past the empty space was Glorfindel, an unusual case to be leading the second best great company. Everybody knew of the extraordinary fight between Glorfindel of Gondolin and the daemon of might. Malas had even been there to see it as he helped Eärendil to safety. Legends were sung of the heroic elf but they had been reserved for nights when tales of the old lands were sung. Then just twenty years before the invasion of Eregion by the darklord, a golden haired elf, dressed in fashions long lost and speaking an ancient tongue had arrived at Círden's havens. Pleading with the Eldar shipwright to see the High King, Gil-Galad had finally met the stranger. In an event so like that happening with Valentai now, the elf had announced who he was and invited judgement upon himself. Gil-Galad, sceptical but unable to doubt the elf had gently tested the elf and found he had indeed been the daemon slayer. Placed in command of the second great company as the war broke out, he had proved his strength, daring and courage a hundred times over. After the war, Gil-Galad had officially recognised him as High Captain and accepted his story. Gil-Galad wondered if he would have even seen Valentai and not dismissed him had it not been for this lesson in perception. Glorfindel, whose golden hair and piercing blue eyes were instantly recognisable never the less, had made his mission clear. Gil-Galad was intrigued that the elf had agreed to protect Elrond and no argument would sway him. Now, the argument long in the past, Glorfindel was a trusted friend and subordinate. His conflict with Vallarië was as legendary as its cause was mysterious.

To the left of Glorfindel was the Archduke, a good man who Gil-Galad had met with that morning. Dependable and intelligent, he was what a politician should be. Opposite the Archduke was Valentai, the mystery figure, his surprise weapon and new ally. Gil-Galad liked to think he learned from experience and he hoped he was doing the right thing for Valentai. If it came to war then he would have the right post for him.

To the left of Valentai was Milotüré. Compassionate, aggressive, sorrowful Milotüré. Gil-Galad almost felt sorry for her and had done since that day when Morantar was killed. Milotüré was his surprise commander. A High Captain with less experience than many captains, she had proved herself as a capable, reliable commander. Though she had not fought in any major war in her present rank, she had in her self an inner strength that told the High King that he could trust her to fulfil any task he set for her. More famous than her military skills, which were considerable was her personality. Milotüré's cutting voice could inspire fear in all but a few elves; even the grim Celedaih or hardened Malas feared her anger. Ironically, in battle she fought with emotionless and brilliant skill, her sword fighting famous through out Santäissa. Although she had never taken an interest in love, she was friendly with most of the various commanders and popular with her troops. Milotüré had, so rumour had it, been asked by Celedaih to be his bride but she had refused him and reprimanded him in such a voice that the grim elf had fled. Gil-Galad was uncertain as to the truth of the rumour but would not put it past her.

Lastly, there was Anderónë. Gil-Galad reflected that it was always him that was last thought of. It was not that he was not a good soldier or commander which was untrue. Perhaps it was the fact that he did not have the fire and energy of Celedaih, the inspiring presence of Glorfindel or the charisma and attitude of Milotüré.  It could have been all these things but the truth was that Anderónë was often overlooked despite being a brilliant commander. More than that, he was the only one of the four capable of independent command. A strategist as well as a commander, Anderónë was well liked by his troops and his fellow commanders. He was not overly prideful, inspiring or charismatic but he did his duty. The elf had black hair and green eyes like emeralds seen under water.  

Gil-Galad stood up and the members of the council looked to him. The High King nodded and placed his hands behind his back.

"My friends, I welcome you to Santäissa for this meeting. Two of you come for the first time and as such I shall introduce each member."

Gil-Galad introduced each member, giving a brief description of each. At the end of it he nodded.

"I hope that now we are better acquainted that we can begin. In my meeting with the Archduke he told me of the problem in Gondor. Isildur is pressed back in his own city. Anárion is powerless to help him for he must gather all the troops he has to guard the heartland of Gondor. This is not a good situation as you can guess." Gil-Galad said, He paused and then spoke softer. "If the tower of the moon falls then there will be nothing to stop the darklord from advancing through the pass and assailing the city of Osgiliath and Minas Anor. If either or both of them fall than the realm of Gondor will cease to exist as a powerful state. That cannot be allowed to happen."

"So what can we do?" Maelius asked despite himself. Celedaih said something under his breath.

"What your king can do Archduke is to send his forces to reinforce Osgiliath. We will not and cannot do anything until the battle itself begins."

The Archduke looked crestfallen. Gil-Galad sighed. "I do not like it; do not think that I enjoy it. I cannot start or be part of a war without good cause. It will take a good deal of time to summon my army and we cannot afford to have the threat disappear in that time. This entire kingdom will cease to function when that happens. What we would have you do Archduke is to send us word of when the enemy moves. If the city of the moon falls then we may have cause to entertain the thought of war."

The Archduke nodded bleakly. "Very good lord king." He said.

"What of Osgiliath, even with troops, will it hold?" Elrond asked. "And how many troops will you send?"

"The king has requested five divisions to be sent. Overall, about twenty five thousand troops of all classes. As for the defences, I cannot say for certain. Anárion is a good leader and commander. He has good subordinates. Furthermore, Osgiliath cannot be surrounded because of the river that runs through the city."

"Then we might rely on that to hold, at least for a little while." Malas said thoughtfully.

"You may be assured Archduke that we will keep in contact with you as long as you keep in contact with us."

"As you wish lord king." He caught the unspoken signal and stood. "I thank you for your time. I will be in my quarters."

"And we thank you for your coming Archduke. You may feel free to stay as long as you want." Gil-Galad said and stood. "If it is any comfort, you will be welcome to return to us at any time you wish. Do not hesitate to send us messages."

Maelius bowed and walked to the door. Linados reanimated and opened the door and waited outside until he was gone before returning down into the room. Celedaih waited a few moments and then he nodded.

"Do all of us consider an alliance with the humans the best way?" He asked.

"One thing we must consider my friends is that the power of the darklord is growing, there can be no doubt of that." Elrond said.

"I expected him to wait longer. Maybe until the death of Elendil and his sons. Without firm leadership they would have been easier prey." Gil-Galad said thoughtfully.

"So maybe the rashness of Isildur was not astray if it has drawn his sting." Malas said.

"So are the humans capable of handling it themselves?" Anderónë asked.

"I think that although he may have struck soon, his forces will still be great, perhaps too many for any one nation to handle." The High King said.

"If the humans are left to it then they will only concentrate on defending themselves, not on forming a treaty with our sylvan kin." Milotüré said.

"I believe that the High Captain is right. " Círden said. "What incentive is there for them to move to the black gates? They will push through the way of Osgiliath. That will mean that Greenwood will be defenceless."

"And Oropher will never call for help." Celedaih said. "He will fight and die to prove a point."

"You are more right than you know." Gil-Galad said grimly. "I knew Oropher before he became king there and he has not changed I do not believe. An overwhelming pride is in him and it controls him."

"Leaving that aside for a moment, do the two kingdoms have the forces necessary to defeat the enemy?" Glorfindel asked.

"I think not. To gather such a force then they will have no choice but to leave one of the two entrances open. The enemy will punish them for that."

"So it comes down to whether we are willing to fight a losing battle alone on our own ground, again." Glorfindel insisted, driving the point home. There was silence before Malas nodded.

"I believe that that view has some credit Glorfindel. I think we also know that the enemy has grown too large to be fought singularly. We know this in our hearts."

"So you would form an alliance with the humans?" Celedaih asked incredulously.

"It is the only option that offers survival my friend." Anderónë said. "Would you see Lórinand and Greenwood sacked? Even if you do not like the race of men, would you do it for them, for us?" Everyone at the table was looking as the usually quiet Anderónë spoke passionately. "I do not like the prospect of an alliance, I make that clear but I favour that over the alternative. The alternative of fighting a losing battle against an enemy which has the luxury of time to pick off its enemies one by one. A further war with the humans will also result. Do you want a three way war that will lead to the deaths of thousands of us, let alone the men?"

Celedaih nodded. "I see your point Anderónë. If it comes to war then we have no option but to accept a proposal. I feel for us though."

"So do I." Gil-Galad said. "But I hope there may be more of us left if we do accept it."

There was silence. There was no sound for a moment before the High King stood.

"Then my friends, will we count on it. Do any go against the need to form an alliance if it comes to war and if we receive a treaty?"

There was silence and Gil-Galad nodded. "I am glad we came to the same conclusion as me. I do not like it, indeed I do not want a war at all but I feel we have no choice. In unity there is strength, the Eldar are no longer strong enough to fight this danger now. Perhaps we never were." He added sadly.

"Have faith lord king." Milotüré said unexpectedly. "We shall all do all we can to fight this war if it comes."

"Thank you my friends. I needed no reassurance about your dedication to yourselves and your kin. Is this the last time we shall all sit here in peace? I fear it will be, the second golden age is over and now we go perhaps to our doom. But we shall make such an end so that no one who comes after us need fear evil."

There was silence as the words of the High King washed over them. Gil-Galad smiled gently to those around the table.

"Be at peace for now. Enjoy the peace whilst it lasts."

The members of the council rose as one and, after saluting the High King they left the room.

"Glorfindel, come in my friend. Gildor is already inside." Valentai said as the golden haired High Captain smiled and walked through the entrance to his room.

"Thank you Valentai. I brought one of the poems we used to sing in Gondolin in case you wanted to hear it."

Valentai closed the door and gestured the elf in to sit beside Gildor who nodded as his friend entered.

"I never knew you were one for songs and music Glorfindel." Valentai said and Gildor chuckled.

"He likes to think he is." He caught the look from the High Captain and smiled. "Not that there is anything wrong with that assertion." He added quickly and the blonde elf pushed his hair back with a sigh.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, I thought you might like this one."

"I am sure I will my friend." Valentai said and sat back.

It had been three days since the council meeting and the three had met in Valentai's room each night to talk and occasionally to recite poetry and play music. Glorfindel considered himself something of an artist in this regard and after listening to him once he had no doubts as to the truth. The High Captain sat and Valentai produced three glasses of crystal that Aëorith had somehow acquired.

"So, any news on the war?" Gildor asked. He had been trying to press the two of them for news of the council but they had been unwilling to divulge their knowledge.

"Nothing so far but the High King suspects we will be hearing of it imminently." Valentai said and took a sip of his wine.

"So I hear that you and High Captain Milotüré met yesterday." Glorfindel said as though he was discussing the weather.

"Who told you?" Valentai said with a rare flash of irritation. Instead of persuading them to back off the topic, his friends smiled unpleasantly. The two looked at each other.

"I think everyone knows do they not Glorfindel?" Gildor asked rhetorically.

"I believe they do." The golden haired commander said.

Valentai sighed and took a fruit from a bowl in the centre of the table and took a bite. "Sorry, I did not mean to snap. I just wonder what business of anyone else's it is."

"Well you know what they say about elves." Gildor said conspiratorially.

"No, is it that they pry into people's private lives?" Valentai asked sharply. The two elves sensed this was a delicate topic and dropped it. Valentai sought to explain himself again.

"I am sorry. I just talked with her. The point was for it to be in view so that people could not get the wrong idea. It seems they have anyway." He said sadly.

"Do not think that we are trying to dissuade you Valentai." Gildor said, seeing his friend disheartened. "I just find it interesting that she has asked for anything like that. She is normally against that style of thing."

"Yes, do not take offence. None meant."

Valentai smiled. "None taken."

He had indeed met Milotüré and the two had talked long into the night the day before but Valentai assumed that everyone knew. Gildor put his glass down.

"You see Valentai; the thing about it is that nobody actually disapproves. It is her decisions and such. We just find it interesting that-" His remaining words were destined to be unsaid for there was a hurried knocking on the door.

Valentai shook his head in exasperation. "Has anyone noticed how it seems that every time I sit down in here, somebody knocks on the door?" The door banged again and Valentai stood. He strode over to the door and opened it.

A very harassed looking Aëorith stood there. His blonde hair hung over his face and he pushed it back. He saluted.

"Lord Valentai, is Lord Glorfindel in with you?"

"He is yes. What is wrong my friend?" The elf frowned.

"I have a message for you and the High Captain. The High King wishes you to report as soon as you are able. He was quite insistent."

"Of course. What has happened?"

"I do not know for certain of course but a messenger is believed to have arrived at the Archduke's residence."

"I see. Thank you Aëorith, I will tell him. By the way I talked to Earrató and he agreed to release you into my service."

The elf smiled. "I am pleased to hear that Lord Valentai."

Valentai acknowledged the words and turned to Glorfindel who was looking at him curiously.

"Glorfindel, the High King has requested our presence as soon as possible. I think developments on the war front."

The High Captain nodded and snatched up his cloak and sword and was moving to the door. Valentai turned to Gildor.

"Duty calls my friend, stay if you want or not as you will."

"Just don't drink everything." Glorfindel added helpfully. "I remember a time when you-"

"And I will never hear the end of it." Gildor complained. "Go on then." He said and his two friends left the room. Gildor finished his glass and walked from the room into the winter's night.

"Go right in, most of the council is there already." Linados said and Valentai nodded and pushed through the door. 

Gil-Galad stood in the smaller room and smiled as the two of them entered the room.

"I am sorry to disturb you all my friends but I felt this news is best received and considered quickly." The High King took a letter from the table and held it up. "This is a letter, at least the copy of a letter received from Isildur himself. The original, the cover letter notes was poorly written with much mistakes but the general gist of it could be established. It is the news we have all feared. Minas Ithil is besieged at last."

There were murmurs of shock in the council. Gil-Galad nodded grimly.

"These are evil tidings. The letter is dated five weeks ago. Only a week, you will note after the last letter from Isildur."

"It seems he was more overconfident then we thought." Malas said and there were some chuckles around the table.

"It seems so Malas. Rather than pass it around, I shall read it.  As only the Archduke knows, as he received it first, it bears grim news. This letter came up the Anduin and over the High Pass near Imladris then to Annúminnas and onto us." Taking up the letter Gil-Galad read it aloud.

"I ask that this letter be read only by Prince of Gondor Anárion, King of Arnor Elendil and High King Gil-Galad." He paused to look around and then went on. "Evil news I must bear so that the movements of the enemy can be known. Starting two days ago, the eighteenth and twenty third divisions were forced back through the pass of the moon. Half of these men I sent back to Osgiliath with this message. I have taken over the defence of my city and I shall fight on to the last. The enemy I figure has great force, enough to put five of them against each of us. We have provisions for only four months of siege but I fear we may be overmastered before that time. I send this message so that my lords might be informed of this new darkness that is rising and essay to take steps to defend themselves. If the city of the moon must fall then I will fall with it. The enemy closes the ring daily and it can only be a matter of time before they assail us with all of their strength. My forces are worn out but we shall not surrender. I ask my brother if he receives this letter to guard well the crossings of the Anduin for if Minas Ithil falls than that will be where the blow shall fall next. I ask my brother to secure his defences over the River Anduin and not to try to relieve the siege." Gil-Galad finished and put it down and picked up another letter.

"It was signed, 'Isildur, High Prince of Gondor.' The covering letter from Anárion states that his men will guard the crossing as the enemy already has a foothold in Ithilien." He threw the letter down and looked around with his keen gaze.

"So that is the story of it my friends. War has begun. Mayhap they will hold the siege but I think not."

"Maybe it has already fallen." Malas said.

"Then fall it must and we must place hope in Anárion, now the crown prince when his brother dies." Anderónë said.

"This is true." Elrond said and looked to Maelius. "Is an army still being sent to Osgiliath?"

"it is lord regent. In two weeks it will depart." The Archduke said.

"Then hopefully it will arrive in time." Gil-Galad said. "Now we must take council for ourself. I suggest that you all stay in Santäissa. The darkness and the beginning of the end approaches, for good or ill. I will send a messenger to Vallarië to have him raise the army of Imladris. The rest of you can stay and enjoy the last days of peace. One thing is certain; we will be fighting a war, with or without an alliance. I will begin the raising of troops here. Is there any questions?" He noted the silence and nodded. "Very well, be alert for news."

The council saluted and turned to leave. Suddenly Gil-Galad called out to Valentai.

"Lord Valentai, stay a moment I beg you." He said and Valentai clapped Glorfindel on the shoulder and went back to the High King who looked at him. "The enemy is raising for war there can be no doubt of that. I have asked Elrond to return to Imladris. Do you wish to go with him?"

Valentai was surprised that he had a choice. "Would I be better served here or there?" He asked.

"I think that it would be more useful if you were to remain here but it is entirely your choice of course."

Valentai considered it and then nodded. "I will stay here. I think I can be of more use."

"So be it. I have heard you have taken an aide."

"I have lord king. You do not mind?"

"Of course not. I knew Aëorith's father quite well and I know he is a good person. He will be good for you to have."

"Thank you lord king."

Gil-Galad nodded and as Valentai walked to the door the High King spoke again. Valentai turned back but it was not directed at him but to the room at large.

"And so our gaze turns to that little city on the Anduin. The fate of more than pride rests on its ability to survive. We place our hope in something so small in the scheme of things."

"Good night lord king."

Gil-Galad nodded. "Good night Valentai."

**Author's Notes – New characters **

There are a lot of new character in this chapter. They are the High Captains of Lindon and I have tried to make each one different. We all know of Glorfindel and I have chosen the view that he came back just before the war of Eregion. I have no proof to say either way so I chose this. I hope this does not cause any issues.

Leaving that aside, I have also introduced many things into this, the largest chapter so far. Firstly and perhaps most importantly, the High King is introduced. Secondly, Milotüré is introduced. Sadly, you can probably see where that line is going. Lastly, all of the other elven character who plays major roles is introduced, as is Aëorith. I do not like Círden, either the character or the idea. He is thus not going to play a major role in this story.

One last point, I hope I have not made Silmarë that un-likeable. Originally she was the main female role but I found her too boring so she has now become more of a plot element than a main character. Cue dramatic scene!

******************


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Lunar Eclipse SA3429 _Two months later_

The sun failed to shine through the banks of dark clouds that covered the sky. Instead, the gloomy air was filled with a suppressed tension. Contrasted against both the black clouds and the grey colour of the mountains nearby was a white city. All around the city was dark but the tower of the moon was made of white stone and had ramparts manned by soldiers. The city was a small enough place, not as much a city as a walled fortress or town. Built with its back to the mountains of the Ephel Dúath, the city was guarded from attack from the rear more completely than any man made defence could ever hope to achieve. Built into the mountains, the city rose up steeply as it moved up the mountain side. The city faced southward over the pass which was the main way of passage between Gondor and the black land. The city of white stone was built on three levels with three walls to defend it. The tower itself was a slender affair of white stone that rose forty feet into the air and was crowned by the great flag bearing the symbol of the white tree. This same tree, the only tree in all of Minas Ithil stood in a courtyard near the tower on the third level of the city. This wide courtyard was guarded by the third wall and was the smallest part of the city. In this courtyard was the palace of Isildur which was neither grand nor impressive. A simple building built of grey stone and a mere three stories tall. On the eastern side of this third ring was the armoury, barracks and stables as well as the cities' granary. It had been an idea of Isildur's to construct a granary in this portion of the city as it would be out of range of any enemy siege equipment. The third gate opened onto a long and steeply slopped ramp that led down the mountain and down to the first gate. The second ring was actually the largest and it was here that the majority of the citizens had lived in the happier times before the threat of siege came. Now, with most civilians having fled, they were occupied by soldiers who took the abandoned houses as temporary barracks rooms. 

The first layer of the city was relatively empty as the distance between the first and second gates was a mere two hundred yards. In this area were the remaining barracks rooms as well as the field hospital and command tents. The gateway of the city was guarded by a gate tower of white stone which held two gates within it. The walls ran through this gate tower but there was an area on the roof of the tower which could be used as another place of defence. The walls were thirty foot high and were seven foot thick.

Now however, the city of the moon had its beauty eclipsed. The siege had begun three months before and had burnt anything in the city which could be burnt. The second ring of the city had been reduced to rouble and ash and the soldiers who had used them were forced to find alternative shelters.

The men of Gondor, exhausted and dirty stood to attention as the guard was changed. At the beginning the garrison had numbered some six thousand but now there were less than four thousand men in the lines who could fight. The siege weapons and arrows of the enemy had killed many but disease had killed far more. The Gondorian infantry, shields mostly discarded and plate armour thrown aside in the rising heat as mid spring approached. Now they wore just their helmets and mail shirts with padded armour for protection. the heavy swords of the infantry were employed with both hands by the exhausted, hungry and dirty soldiers. In appearance, they would have been thrown out of a group of beggars but in spirit, the dogged determination to fight on still burned. This was mostly because of one man, though not a thinking soldier, Prince Isildur knew how to lead and inspire. Putting his talents to work he made sure he lived, fought and slept with the soldiers. The men, tired as they were respected him for this and where he passed, a small spark of hope appeared. When his presence was gone however, it faded.

Now the prince strode onto the gate tower roof. Although he took after his mother in temperament in looks he was every bit his father's son. From the tall frame, the brownish-black hair and the piercing green eyes he looked exactly like his father. He had discarded his shield and helmet, which he had never used in battle anyway but still, wore his decorated plate armour. Walking into the interior of the gate tower he acknowledged the salutes of the men on guard with a grim nod. Isildur walked to the top of the gate tower and looked out over the works of the enemy. Minas Ithil was in a smaller cut of the rock, off the main pass but within clear sight of it. That pass was a mere two hundred yards wide. Isildur scratched his straggly beard which he had not had the time or strength to trim in two weeks. The enemy had conducted a good siege, first starting three hundred yards away, they had started digging parallels and counter trenches so that they edged closer and closer. In an effort to delay them, Isildur had led three hundred men out to raid the enemy works, ten had come back. Powerless to stop the enemy as they dug closer and closer, Isildur had ordered his men to stay down in the shelter of the city.

Isildur stared sightlessly over the enemy positions, tired beyond belief. Three times the enemy had feinted an attack in as many days and the garrison was exhausted. Isildur heard footsteps and saw a man join him. He turned to see the smiling but grim face of his second in command, Torinta Valens. Valens was the Count of Ithilien and a long time friends with the prince. In the retreat to the city, Isildur had ordered more than half of his troops to pull back to Osgiliath. He had ordered the count to go as well but the man had stubbornly decided to stay by his side. Valens was a fifty year old, second generation Númenorian and as such was growing older. Maybe he fancied a valiant death in battle as opposed to retirement or administrative duties. A short man, he had greying black hair and brown eyes. His face was scarred from a famous fight he had had with his wife's lover. The man had sliced open his cheek and scarred his right ear badly. Now, the ragged scar lived he nodded his head towards the enemy.

"They have dug twenty yards closer today." He observed.

"Can we do anything to stop them?" Isildur asked with a hint of hopelessness.

"We cannot stop them getting closer. In fact, I doubt that we can stop them when they attack." Valens said softly so that the nearby men would not be disheartened.

"There is always hope." Isildur said.

"I am listening to any ploys, tricks and strategies you have got lord prince but otherwise I am out of inventions."

"Maybe we should have withdrawn at the start."

Valens gave him a look that came close to speaking something very untactful. "Maybe we should have considered this before." he said dryly instead.

"I hoped that my brother could come to our aid."

"The enemy is in the position of strength here and you know it." Valens said rather sharply. Anger flared in the prince's eyes but his second in command did not back down.

"What of the wall?" Isildur asked after a moment.

"It is crumbling but the enemy will try an escalade before they assault a breach."

For the past six days, huge catapults had been used against the expanse of wall to the east of the city gate. Instead of firing over, they had fired directly at the wall. The great wall was falling apart and there was nothing the prince could do. The enemy was two hundred yards away, within arrow range but were well protected by defences. Even if he had had sufficient arrows to fire, the prince knew that such shooting was beyond even the fittest men. Only an elf could put an arrow into the five inch gap in the barricades for the few seconds the enemy needed to fire before it was covered again.

"And the miners?" Isildur asked.

"We flooded that mine the day before last but have heard no sound of the enemy." Valens said dutifully.

The enemy had also attempted to mine under the walls but so far their attempts had been confined to the west wall and had been blocked. On the last occasion, the enemy tunnel had been intercepted and blocked off with the enemy still inside. Isildur had personally thrown oil bombs into the tunnel and heard the screams of the enemy cut short as the wooden supports collapsed. Isildur smiled at the memory and then he saw the count looking to the west with a strange look.

"Lord prince is that-" Isildur cut him off and was already moving, so it had began.

"All men to their stations. This is it boys! To the west wall, for Gondor. Archers forward. He yelled and drew his sword and held it to the murky light.

He had seen the enemy advancing, advancing with ladders which meant only one thing, an escalade and the start of the war. So the east wall was a trick but he would be ready for the enemy.

Isildur ran to the centre of the wall and looked out. It was no feint, not this time; this was a real assault about to be made by the enemy infantry. Valens arrived beside him and held u his sword to his prince who lightly clanged it against the other blade.

"Torinta, I want you to be on the gate, if they come in the east, handle it until I can get there."

"As you command lord prince." The old man said and ran off. Isildur smiled as he wondered why he thought of the count as old. he himself was four times older than him. He thrust the thought away as the enemy advanced over their works. There was three great phalanxes of perhaps two thousand each with the same number coming up behind. The enemy carried ladders, scores of ladders and grapnel lines and still more carried bows or spears to force their way up the wall. The enemy, orcs with crude weapons and armour roared their challenge so that a mighty shout was let out by the advancing horde of the enemy.

Isildur turned to his men and cried aloud. "Show them no mercy for you shall receive none! Fight like the men of Gondor, I am with you!" He yelled and a great cheer actually drowned out the cries of the enemy.

Now just two hundred yards away, Isildur was tempted to let loose but he had small amounts of ammunition and if he beat off this assault there would be others. He held up his hand. "Hold boys! Hold your fire!" His men seemed to relax as his commanding voice boomed over the din of the enemy. The enemies march became a great tramping that filled the sight of every man of Gondor on the walls.

Suddenly, as they closed to a hundred yards, the enemy raised their weapons, screamed and charged. They ran forward and Isildur walked behind his men. "Fire!" He roared and three hundred bows fired as one and the hail of shot flew out like the hail of doom. Isildur watched as scores of the enemy were cut down but it would never stop them. There was two few arrows for too many foes and the prince knew he must hold them with steel if they could be held at all.

"Fire at will!" He shouted and as the enemy approached a fail of arrows tore into them. Moving with the fevered speed of those knowing their life depended on speed, the archers fired. Few were their arrows but it was fortunate then that they had to drop them and draw swords as the enemy ploughed forward. Isildur saw Valens organising a company of archers to fire into the flanks of the attackers from the gate tower.  Then Isildur had to forget everything except his sword and the enemy who scrambled up the ladders. Grapnels handed near him and he called at his men to cut the lines. Though would with wire, the lines were cut to drop their cargos to the bloody dust. Ladders by the score were pushed up and the prince saw one rise near him. Almost instantly, an orc leapt up but a well aimed sword cut caught him in his chest. The enemy had brought up archers an now they racked the walls with a torrent of fire and death. Not caring for the lives of their own troops, they kept up a constant rain of arrows at the walls top. An arrow hit the man to Isildur's right fatally but the prince was running to the ladder closest to him. An orc swept a sword cut which drove back two men and the orc leapt onto the battlements. Isildur charged the creature and his sword hewed it down before it could even raise its own blade. With a cry, the prince rushed at the ladder and punched the orc at the top in the face. Men ran to him and together they pushed the ladder back so it toppled into the mass below. More ladders were coming though and more were being raised against the walls. The men were fighting like heroes and their swords were reaping dozens of foes. The enemy was also causing damage as well. In one section, towards the gate tower, the enemy had cleared a section of wall. Isildur turned a score of men about to counter charge but suddenly the enemy fell to a hail of arrows. The ladders nearby were swept by heavy fire and Isildur raised his eyes to the gate tower. Valens saluted and ordered his men to reload. Isildur turned back and saw the enemy falling, dropping and dying. Isildur called out encouragements to his men as he hewed left and right to clear the enemy off. Isildur raised his sword and his men cheered.

"Keep it up boys! They are breaking!" The orcs tried to push on but the men of Gondor seized up their bows and shot down their rival archers with heavy fire. Isildur drove another enemy down and helped his men clear a ladder with a boulder and then looked around. He could see the enemy waning, victory was in sight and then the real enemy attack struck. The wall moved and suddenly the air was filled with dirt, noise and the enemy.

Valens heard the noise and turned to see a part of the eastern stretch of the wall collapse into a sea of dust. Valens could not believe his eyes and for a second he just starred. Then, his lifetime as a soldier took over and he bellowed at his men.

"To the east wall. Captain tell the prince to come here now!" He shouted and the man ran to the west wall. Valens drew his sword and charged forward. In his heart he knew it was hopeless but he would not give up.

The enemy, with typical carelessness for their troop's lives had sacrificed the attackers on the west wall as a diversion. The wall, weakened by the siege weapons had been mined. Digging under the wall, the enemy had collapsed the pit underneath quickly, while the battle still raged in the west. Weakened and battered, the wall had fallen into the pit that had been uncovered by the collapse of the mine. Now the wall, parapet and guards on the wall plunged to ruin in to the deep crater which filled with stone and earth to form a bridge to victory for the orcs. Valens ran down the stairs and led those men he could muster in a dead run to reach the breach before the enemies' forces could. Valens, his heart pounding in his chest ran up the breach, kept his footing on the slippery rocks and confronted the enemy as they ran over the wall. Valens was not a good swordsmen but he was no slouch either. What he lacked in speed and technique he made up for in a stubborn and brutal strength. He hacked down on the first foe, did not stop to see if it had killed and hacked on as more men ran up behind him to reinforce the count. Finally driving a foe down, the count received a slash on the arm but he ignored it and pressed on. The orcs, spear and sword armed rushed up to drive his men back. The treacherous slopes of rubble made many of both sides slip and fall to the blades of their foe. Valens hacked his sword down but could not see if it did damage because he was rushed and driven back bodily. Unable to swing his sword he stepped back to avoid a sword cut. Part of the wall fragment behind though was unstable and it collapsed so he fell backwards. His sword fell from his grip as he rolled down the mound. He counted himself lucky he had still been wearing armour as it had cushioned the blow somewhat.

He staggered to his feet and saw his men falling to the numbers of the foe. Valens looked to the second wall and knew a retreat must be ordered soon. Then he saw the prince. 

Isildur had seen the dust from the wall and when the captain had told him what had happened he immediately realised he could no longer hold the first line of walls.

He turned to his men. "Back to the walls men! To the second line, run!" He called. He had a few minutes before the enemy got through in enough strength to cut off his men. He saw Valens, bloodied and directing his men forward.

"Valens! Pull back!" The man nodded and shouted to his troops. Instantly there was panic as the men of Gondor ran back to the safety of the second gate. The enemy roared and charged forward. Many pulled bows and fired into the running mass. Isildur ran for the gate and was through it before most men had even reached halfway. He ran to the ramparts and saw that many of his men who were slower were being cut off and killed by the attackers. Orcs were every where and they hacked down on the running men with brutal strength. Isildur tried to hurry his troops more but the enemy was approaching and in his heart, the prince knew it was over. His men could not stand now, the second wall was weaker and the third, weaker still. If he was to die though, he would do it with honour and would take some of the enemy with him. Valens ran through the gate looking around and Isildur jumped down to him.

"Valens, are you alright."

"Better than most. What a mess. It is over."

"We can hold still-" The prince began but the count scornfully shook his head.

"It is over and you know it. We will finish what we started but you, you must survive."

"How am I going to do that?" Isildur asked bitterly.

"I was not such a fool as to suspect we would stay safe forever. When we built this place, I discovered a set of tunnels leading below the city and to the outside."

"Why have you not spoken of these before?" Isildur said angrily.

"They are not a nice place. They lead out beyond the siege lines but if more than one person goes then they will be caught. You must go lord prince and warn your brother and your father."

"My place is here with my men. You go Valens." he said.

"No." The count said stubbornly. "You have much still to do. Not because you are a prince but because you are a good man. You made a mistake here and we acknowledge that but you must go and tell them of their danger."

"I will not go. Abandon my men?"

"Your presence will make no difference. If you die or are captured then the enemy had removed the crown prince. How difficult will that be for your father then?" Valens asked and nodded.

"Alright. I will never forget you Valens."

"Go, we will hold them as long as we can." He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "A map of the tunnels. Use it well; it is marked by two holly bushes." 

Isildur nodded and ran up the hill.

Valens turned to his men. "Pull back up the slope twenty yards. Let us give them one last charge before we die!" He yelled and his men moved back. The enemy was beating on the door and their ladders were again at the wall parapets.

"Open the gates!" Valens cried and the gates were pulled open. Valens sliced his sword down. "For the king!" He shouted and the five hundred men who still followed him cheered and charged.

Time seemed to blur for Valens as he ran down the few yards towards the enemy crowding the door. A hail of arrows flew past and brought down more and more Gondorians but they never faltered. Valens felt tired but the wound on his arm did not hurt so much now. Everything seemed to be moving so slowly. Then he hit the enemy line, his sword hacked wildly down to fell a foe but then a jagged spear stabbed him hard in the chest. The breastplate held and the blade deflected down to impale his leg. He felt no pain and the last thing he saw was a blade coming at him.

Isildur saw the count fall and his men overmastered. He was tempted to charge one last time but he turned instead and ran through the open third gate. All men were dead or fighting for their lives and so he walked across the courtyard. He knew the place which Valens had spoken of and as he walked he suddenly stopped. The white tree, the tree which he had stolen the fruit for in Númenor before its fall stood above him. He thought of such loveliness burned and he cursed the enemy. Then he saw, the tree had a few fruits, products of spring and he seized them and pocketed them. He saluted the tree, his tower and his palace and went to his survival. 

He reached the place and brushed aside the holly trees. The rock wall looked the same as it always had done but Isildur noticed a strange crack running along. He heard the shouts of the enemy and knew he had just seconds before he was seen and pursued. Desperately he pushed the rock but could do nothing. in utter despair he seized the rock and pulled it to the right. To his shock and happiness it moved. Rolling back a few inches he held it as he pushed through. The first orcs appeared on the top courtyard and he heaved withal his might, determined not to be caught. With a last heave he squeezed through and fell full length onto the stone floor. The cavern was illuminated, just by a small light coming from a chamber. Isildur saw that someone, presumably Valens had stacked torches and oil by the door in case it was needed. The sound of orcs came through the rock but Isildur stripped off his armour, not caring and lit his torch. He was exhausted but he was determined to escape. Lighting the torch, he looked at the map. it was fairly complex but he figured that he could reach the outside eventually.

Isildur had escaped; eventually he could find his way out and alert the world.

_Five days later_

High Prince Anárion looked on in grim satisfaction as another score of enemy went down to his catapults. The enemy had evidently not learned from the previous ten attempts that it was impossible to besiege a city from one side. Anárion stood on top one of his buildings near the crossing of the Anduin in the city of Osgiliath and watched the enemy ready for another assault. The one problem he had encountered was the quality of his troops. Being quickly raised and armed, the seven divisions he had were considered the worst in the entire army. With just thirty five thousand men he was just holding his ramparts. If the enemy launched a full assault then he would be pushed back. Anárion also had the major issue of having three of his four highest commanders and nobles away raising troops in their lands. When fully assembled, the army would be mighty but for now it was vulnerable. Taking into account the shortcomings of his forces and the terrain he had arranged the defences of the city in a half circle a few hundred yards from the city walls. This allowed those on the wall could also add their fire to any defence. The defenders were dug in with breastworks and heavy defences of trench and rampart protected by booby traps. Seven times the enemy had come and seven times they had died by the score under his arrows and bolts. His losses were trifling each time whilst the enemy had lost thousands in these assaults. Anárion had also stationed large forces all along his side of the river to guard against enemy attacks coming from the rear. He had planned well for his troops destroyed a force of several hundred who had tried to cross up stream. The enemy had not tried again but their numbers were massing and Anárion feared they would soon summon too many troops for him to stop.

He showed none of this of course as he paced down the lines of his men. They cheered him as he strode along the most outer earth works. He had discovered that these earthworks were better than giant walls in so many ways. First a wall was a giant target whereas a trench was virtually invisible. Secondly and most important was that troops could rapidly reinforce a trench or fire over it whereas a wall was an obstacle.

Anárion's men cheered him as he strode along the lines that looked over the fields of the dead. Hundreds of orcs were in sight, dead. Now it seemed as though they would try yet again. There had been no word from his brother or from the tower of the moon for nearly a half month and the presence of more enemy troops seemed to suggest that the city had fallen. Anárion briefly lost his composure at the thought of his brother dead or even worse, captured. 

He shook that thought off and walked back up the hill to his command post. Just outside the city gate was where his tent was set up. It was a white canvas tent of double the regular size which he had his command post in. Walking up the hill and nodding to the salutes of the sentries, one could see just how different he was from his father. His short hair and clean shaven face contrasted with his elder brother and father. His blue eyes and less broad frame also showed him as different from his family. in mind however he was every bit, Elendil's son. He walked up to the top and towards his tent. As he did so he stripped off his sword and armour to be put away. Walking past his tent he came to a bench overlooking the three sets of trenches. On the bench was a man with a grey cloak, which fitted his grey moustache. He wore a sword at his side but the prince had never actually seen him draw it. The man nodded as he approached and stood.

"It is a mess lord prince, a damn mess and that is the truth." His accent was strange, unique even as Anárion had never heard another like it. Anárion smiled at the tall man who was even slightly taller than he. He looked old but Anárion knew that he was about a hundred and forty years old. Anárion smiled at the man whose accent was so strong and different.

"Have you no other welcome for your prince?" He asked lightly.

"I promise you lad that when this war is over then I will give you all the salutes you want but not when we have important issues to discuss."

"Go ahead Armarius, I am listening." Anárion sighed and sat next to the man. Armarius was his chief of engineers, a man with unlimited energy for engineering and a talent for being tactless to those he considered to be fools. His sardonic humour and strange criticisms of those in charge had made him both famous and had gained him enemies. One particularly famous case was when he had refused to help Isildur build the city of Minas Ithil after he had explained the stupidity of the move. Isildur had ordered him arrested but had later rescinded the order.

"Well, now the fortifications are finished have you considered we do not have enough men to man them all?"

"I thought that was your job?" Anárion could not resist the pick. The answer was predictable.

"it is not my bloody job to play soldiers. You give me plans, I dig the trenches. How was I to know that you don't have enough men to raid a chicken farm?" He asked.

"We have thirty five thousand men Armarius." Anárion explained patiently.

"And? We might as well have five thousand for all the good it will do. Where is the rest of this army?"

"It is being raised. It takes time to move an army. Like building a bridge I suppose." Armarius grunted.

"Stick with what you are best at lord prince. You are good at it; don't try to be an engineer as well."

"I am sorry. What do you suggest we do?" Anárion asked rhetorically.

"I am not the one in charge. I have trouble enough controlling this band of scoundrels." He said pointing at the army.

"So we have two choices; to hope to improvise or to abandon them and retire to the walls."

Armarius laughed. "I became an engineer because I though it was harder to lead an army. Obviously I was wrong. A very insightful comment lord prince. We can either stay where we are or move. How deep." Armarius said and the prince tried to cover his embarrassment with some prideful anger.

"You overreach yourself." His heart was not in it though.

"Maybe. In the circumstances I can only tell you the engineering practicalities. We are in a good position. The enemy is not strong and it will only be perhaps a few months before the main army does arrive. We have a chance to hold them off until then."

Anárion nodded. He felt annoyed he had risen to the teasing but the engineer did not mind and rarely held grudges longer than the next insult he launched.

"I agree. I will send messages to my commanders to tell them to send troops with all possible speed. Artirimar is raising troops more locally; he might have ten thousand by now."

"How many do you hope to raise?" Armarius asked.

"One hundred and forty thousand I predicted. Give or take ten thousand."

Armarius nodded. "A mighty host." He said seriously. Then he brightened up. "And I suppose you want me to supply them?" He asked indignantly.

"That is the idea, you are my quartermaster general. " He said and waited for the riposte.

He was interrupted by a procession from the gate. An aide ran forward and Anárion looked up to see a tall noble from Arnor, dressed for war walking through the gate. The man was tall and had long black hair and had a companion who was shorter and was obviously a native born Arnorian. The man had the uniform of the fourth division, the setting sun division which meant it could be only one man. The man's name would not come and Anárion started to panic when the aide saluted.

"Lord prince this is-" His words were destined to be unsaid for Armarius stepped forward and bellowed loudly in a mix of happiness and puzzlement.

"Coridius? What in the name of the sunken realm are you doing here? And Malimar too." He looked to Malimar who smiled at the engineer. "I hope you are taking good care of the gallant duke." He said and the cavalryman nodded.

"I try Armarius." He said

"I'm sure you do lad." Armarius said happily.

Anárion wondered not for the first time, whether everyone simply looked at the engineer wrongly. The man was either utterly insane or a genius. As he worked with the man more and more he began to suppose the latter.

"Duke Coridius Nantaris of Arthedain." Anárion finally placed the name and face. He had not met the man in twenty years but it seemed that Armarius had.

"The very same lord prince. I am honoured by your remembrance. It has been twenty years since we last met." He said with a smile.

Anárion liked the duke and knew he had developed much in twenty years. News of the battle near Imladris had arrived as well as his role in the fighting.

"So what are you doing here my friend? You are duke of Arthedain, not traveller of the world. And yet you are here in uniform?"

"Come with me lord prince. You will be surprised." Armarius laughed at the prince's confusion but followed the duke up the walls and onto the tower. The prince faced east but Coridius pointed west.

Anárion turned and stopped. He gasped and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the duke and the three men on the tower with him burst into laughter. It was rare to startle the prince whose emotions were kept perpetually below the surface.

What he saw before him was an army. Over the western ramparts he could see them. He could see five divisions of formed troops before him. Twenty five thousand men ready and at his command. He looked in puzzlement at the duke.

"How is this possible?"

"When the news of the siege of Minas Ithil arrived the king knew you would need men to fill the gaps left until the army can be summoned. I left two weeks after that message arrived and here I am. At your command."

"You are most welcome my friend. Unfortunately we were thin on the ground. Now we can fully man the defences and more. Who did you bring?"

"The fourth of course. No army of mine would be complete without the fourth division." He smiled as he mentioned the second best unit in the Arnorian army. "Also the sixth, eighth, eleventh and fourteenth. Good men all and all from Arthedain."

"I thank you Duke Coridius. I feared we may have been forced to pull back to the walls. And the third light cavalry?"

"You know I would never go without them."

"Someone has to keep him in line." Malimar put in and the prince laughed.

"Get your men to the front lines and then come and join me tonight. It is light fare but still I have some good brandy."

"I would love to." Coridius said and looked to Armarius who was looking at him meaningfully.

"Why is it that I am perpetually labelled as the supplier of people's drinks?" He asked and pulled out a bottle and gave it to the engineer. Armarius smiled.

"I will take that as payment for the insult you gave me last time we met."

"And what was that?" Anárion asked and the duke smiled.

"I said he was a crooked old bookkeeper" Armarius smiled

"It's not that I mind being called crooked. All quartermasters are crooked but it was the fact he seemed to think it was humorous. You might be a duke but a child could make a better insult than you."

"I see the valiant engineer has not changed." Coridius said as they headed down to street level.

"No he has not. He called Levan a brainless fool two weeks ago."

"And I will retract that statement if one of you can tell me that I am wrong in that statement." He said.

"I really have missed that. It is so boring in the north. All I have is the disapproving Sirandel and the vindictive Thandal."

"Be honest Duke Coridius, would you want him with you everyday?" Anárion said, scoring an unexpected victory over the engineer.

"So how goes the muster?" Coridius asked, serious again.

"We are gathering troops from all over. Artirimar is gathering them from the area of my capital. Provinde is raising troops in Calenardhon and the south west. And Daguerre." Anárion knew what would happen now.

"Archduke Antonine Daguerre is a traitorous rogue that does not deserve to be in command of a picket let alone an army. If I had my way then he would be ejected into the river." Armarius said. Everyone smiled at that. Anárion reflected that everyone knew four things about the engineer; first he was a brilliant engineer, second he had the most sardonic wit in any man, thirdly he possessed a strange accent and lastly, he fought with Daguerre. Nobody knew why two men who were best friends and almost brothers insulted each other at every chance. It was utterly inexplicable because the two were better friends than even Malimar and Coridius.

"Despite what our gallant engineer says, Daguerre is raising troops in the Gondorian heartland and he will have his army ready soon."

"As soon as the war is finished I'll wager." Armarius muttered with a smile.

"That is good. Any news from-" Coridius said but was interrupted by another messenger. The duke turned to Malimar. "How unusual." He said dryly.

Anárion turned to the messenger who had called to him.

"Lord prince the prince has asked you for your presence." The messenger said breathlessly.

"What prince? Who are you talking about?" Anárion asked.

"The Crown Prince Isildur has arrived and asks for you."

"Isildur?" Anárion said in shock. "Where is he?"

"In the palace. The healers are seeing to him as we speak." The messenger said.

"Good, tell him I will be with him imminently." Anárion commanded and the aide ran off. Anárion turned to the three other men. "To answer your question Coridius, it is clear that Minas Ithil has fallen but my brother has somehow survived." He put an ironic twist on the last six words. Armarius nudged Coridius gently but firmly in the back as a reminder to choose his words before the prince who was trying to control his anger.

Coridius nodded. "I feared it may have fallen sooner. That is well at least that he has survived."

"The man did not say anything about him returning with men." Armarius pointed out.

"The consequences of his actions will be made clear to him." Anárion said grimly. "At least they will not capture the river city." He nodded to them. "I must go my friends but Armarius will show you your rooms. An hour after dusk, come to my chamber in the palace and we will talk more."

"I agree lord prince; I could stand to get out of this armour."

"Good. Off you go then." Anárion said with false cheerfulness. Armarius hustled them away. When they were out of earshot he smiled at them.

"Anárion is good at hiding his feelings but he is not that good. I have rarely seen him angrier. I would not like to be his brother when he finds him." He chuckled. "Of course, I would not want to be his brother anyway."

"It is good to see you again you old rogue." Coridius said warmly and the old engineer smiled and did not retort for once.

Anárion strode over the bridge and into the western half of the city. The city was not beautiful like Minas Anor, nor did it have the air and surrounds of Annúminnas. Instead it was made of a dull, grey stone and built on narrow streets which were nevertheless busy even at this late hour of the afternoon. Citizens bowed and saluted as he past but the prince ignored them, strangely, he usually shared a smile with his people and a joke. This is one of the reasons he was so popular, he was approachable. Any man could come to him and talk and the prince would listen. This day he did not and the citizens he passed could not miss the suppressed fury on his face. It was rare for the prince to lose his temper and when it happened it was not pleasant. 

The palace of Osgiliath was a large building which while not especially large or grand was effective. It stood in a clear square of paved city and was five stories tall. It was built of dark stone and everything about it suggested it was a fortress rather than a palace of luxury. Anárion walked through the open doors and into a tall room with spectacular glass windows that faced east over the river as it wound through the city. In the room were the two thrones that were in every major city due to the nature of the rulership. A quarter of the palace was this spectacular dark room which had benches and tables at one end and the thrones at the other. A guard came forward and saluted the prince. He saw the look on his rulers face and his welcoming smile was replaced by a serious frown.

"Lord prince the crown prince is-" He was cut off by Anárion.

"Get to the point." Anárion demanded sharply.

"He is in the room at the end of the hall." The man said and bowed out of the way. The guard, a regular in the service of Anárion for the last five years had only seen Anárion angry once before. He shuddered.

Anárion was aware of nothing else but the door he pushed open and came into one of the guest waiting rooms. On a cushioned bench lay his brother, exhausted, bloodied and dirty. His notched sword lay by his side and his face looked as though it belonged to a tramp. He opened his eyes and looked from the two surgeons to his brother.

"Brother." Isildur said weakly.

"Leave us. No one is to disturb us." Anárion said to the two surgeons icily. The backed off and exited. Isildur looked at his brother with a puzzled look.

"Anárion?" He said.

"Yes. I see you are still alive. Did any more escape?" He asked.

"No. They fought to the last man and died at their posts."

"And yet you survived?" Anárion asked pointedly.

"Count Valens urged me to escape while I could."

"I have no doubt he did." Anárion said intimating that his brother convinced himself to flee.

"What are you saying?" Isildur asked and sat up.

"It is convenient that you lived and so many died."

"Would you have liked it if I had?" Isildur asked bitterly. Anárion was not going to give up.

"Of course not but you led six thousand men to there and you were the only survivor. They fought to the end so you could escape? If I had led those troops then I would have expected to lead some of them to safety or die with them."

"I am sorry for that. I-" Anárion cut him off.

"Do not apologise to me, apologise to those families who now do not have sons or husbands."

"Why do you hate me so?" Isildur asked.

"I don't but you must face up to the consequences of your actions. This war is maybe not caused by you but without that city it might not have happened now."

"Why did you not tell me before?" Isildur said and Anárion snarled aloud.

"What do you think I have been saying for the last twenty five years?" Anárion virtually shouted. "Did you think I was amusing myself by laying the risks before you?"

"I was wrong, yes. I understand that. What would you have me do?"

"I would have you consider the consequences of your actions for a while. You will go to father and tell him what has happened. You will form an alliance with him formally and then investigate the possibility of an alliance with the High King." Anárion ordered his brother who bridled.

"I am the crown prince." He said and Anárion, whose voice had lessened, turned on him again.

"That may be so, brother. I have been the one who has led this nation for the last three and a half months. If I desired I could have you dismissed and sent north to explain yourself to father. As it is, you go with honour and you need not say anything of this discussion." Anárion reflected that he technically had the power to do nothing of the sort but so overawed was his brother by Anárion's fierce anger that he could not call his bluff.

"Very well." He said and slumped back. The crown prince looked up to see his brother with tears in his eyes. Anárion knelt down beside him.

"I am sorry brother. I was worried and I have to consider my people first."

"Unlike me?" Isildur said bitterly, not at Anárion but at himself. The younger brother wondered if he had maybe tongue lashed him too much. Isildur had ever been sensitive to criticism and his honour was easily bruised.

"No, I am sorry I yelled at you brother. I just wanted you to understand."

"I think I understand already. I will never fail you again brother I swear upon our mother's grave that I will not fail you again."

Anárion was shocked by the seriousness of the tone.

"I know you will not. In fact you may have bought me enough time to defend this city. Duke Coridius arrived just two hours before with twenty five thousand men. Now we can hold the line until you bring us an alliance."

"It was a defeat. You said so yourself."

"Good may come of bad situations." Anárion said. "You leave in three days if you are well. I will return."

Isildur lay in the room while the surgeons tended him and his eyes gazed at the ceiling sightlessly. The crown prince felt sick, sick of himself. He had failed and his brother, who had never shouted at him before had laid home that guilt. Isildur determined he would not fail again. Never would his brother have cause to doubt him again.

Anárion walked through the doors of his chambers. He had been late because of the need to change after his talk with his brother. He had missed the meal and came in on the final drinks. Four men were gathered there. In addition to Coridius, Malimar and Armarius there was another man. He was the Baron Sirinon Levan of Aranath.  His territory was the heartland of Gondor where Daguerre was currently. He was an imposing man with a moustache and a commanding presence. He had short black hair and blue-green eyes. Rather than overweight, he was more solidly built and was in reality a terrifying foe to his enemies. Looking more like a barroom brawler than a baron, he was either liked or hated by his men. Although he was a good leader he was arrogant and made few friends. He was no friend of Coridius whom he had met fifteen years before. The unavoidable fact of the matter in Anárion's eyes was that he was stuck with the baron as his third in command behind Daguerre. As Archduke, Antonine naturally out ranked him but Anárion had had no choice but to make him his second in command for the defence of Osgiliath. It was considered best to keep the two apart for Daguerre had long disliked the brash baron for his role in convincing Isildur of the merits of building Minas Ithil where it was. Armarius hated the baron for that reason and because the baron tried to make him seem better than the engineer. Anárion reflected that it was perhaps not the best command to lead into a major battle.

The members of the table saluted as he entered and stopped whatever argument they had been having.

"I apologise for my lateness my friends." He said as a signal for them to stop their disagreement.

"Lord prince, how is Prince Isildur?" Levan asked in a gruff tone.

"He is well. A minor injury which should heal. He is leaving in three days." Anárion sat at the table.

"Going where lord prince?" Coridius asked.

"To see my father the king in Annúminnas. When he arrives he will express the seriousness of the situation to the king and join the two nations together formally in an alliance of war."

"What about the High King of the Eldar?" Coridius asked.

"I have never met him so I cannot judge. I shall accept my father's experience in the matter. He will make the decision of whether to form an alliance or not."

"Why would the elves want to join with us? Or us with them?" Levan said with an arrogant sneer.

"Have you ever met an elf?" Coridius asked pointedly.

"Occasionally." the baron said which was a denial in the mind of Coridius.

"They are not so different from us you know. I heard from Maelius before I left and he said they were more than willing to entertain such an idea."

"And you are standing up for them? The elves do not want to help us."

Anárion saw where this was heading. He intervened. "Please my friends. I also know little in regard to the Eldar as I have rarely met them. Only the emissaries from the woods come to my court often and they are different from those across the mountains. I would think that the duke here is better qualified to judge as he has met and befriended many of their kind. I trust my father will make the right decision and I will stand by it, bowing to his experience."

"I agree. Let those with the experience speak of what they know." Armarius added. Levan muttered under his breath.

"And what of your plans now lord prince?" Malimar asked.

"A captain speaks." Levan said quietly.

Anárion ignored the comment. "I plan to wait for the right moment. When it comes I hope to break through and inflict such a defeat on the enemy as to buy more time for our allies."

"A wise move. When do you think is the best time to strike?" Levan said.

"When the enemy is worn down from the siege and we have sufficient forces coming up. Then we shall hit them and hit them hard. If we can take out a few of their hosts then we can even the odds. We have sixty thousand men, the enemy cannot have much more able to fight us so we pick the right moment."

"Maybe when even more men arrive we can be more certain of victory." Armarius said.

"That is true." Anárion rose and they did so as well. The prince raised his glass and held it up. "Gentlemen, I give you the king." The four other men repeated the last two words and drunk from their glasses.

"If you will excuse me lord prince." Levan said and rose. Anárion nodded and the big man left the room.

"And I as well lord prince. I will see you later Coridius, Malimar." Armarius said and left the room.

Anárion looked to the remaining two. "I cannot thank you enough for what the two of you have done. Please excuse Levan, he can be overbearing but he is good in battle."

"I am not disputing that or his courage. I just find it difficult when he speaks of what he does not know" Coridius said to the prince.

"I know. You of all men in Gondor at this moment can talk about elves as you are friends with several. Please understand that the men of Gondor see them rarely and the high elves even less. Suspicion and fear are major factors, even in the commanders. Too long has it been since there was an elf in my court. I believe only the ambassador came once."

"I know lord prince. I like them and I think they like me. It angers me when such deliberate ignorance is displayed to prove a point."

"Now you know what it is to be a royal Coridius. Your stay here I hope will be good and when the battle comes, I hope that it is you who strikes the blow for freedom."

"May the blessing of the sunken realm be with you." The duke said in Sindarin.

Anárion smiled. "Good night Duke Coridius." He said in the same language.

The next morning Isildur was awakened his steward Ohtar who he had sent away with his family. The man was one of those people who always looked venerable and would do so at thirty or ninety. He had long white hair and a scar across his face from the wreck of Númenor when a piece of flying rock had broken his cheek.

"Lord prince. It is time to awaken; Lord Prince Anárion desires to meet with you as soon as possible." The steward was kind but firm like Isildur was a favoured child.

"I missed you Ohtar, I never thought I would but I shall take your advice."

"How are you my prince?"

"I have been better but I think that I have also been worse. Now where is my brother?"

"He is in the throne room. It is to be just the two of you."

"Are my family well?"

"They are indeed lord prince but it has been hard on your wife Lady Valnarë and your children."

"I will see them afterwards but now I must go." 

Isildur the son of Elendil walked towards the eastern end of the great fortress like palace. As he strode along the passages people hurriedly got out of the way as he passed. He saw his steward Ohtar and called the man over.

"Ohtar get backed and be ready to leave in one hour. I want an escort and supplies for a long journey."

"Of course lord prince." The man scampered away to get the travel gear ready while Isildur pressed on.

The prince eventually came to a large ornate door guarded by a guard in the livery of Anárion. The man saw the prince approach and bowed and opened the door before he could say a word. Isildur muttered thanks and opened the door wider himself and walked in. He closed it behind him and turned with a smile upon his face into the room.

The room was an ornate living room that could accommodate a half dozen people in luxury. It was a rectangular room with doors to left and right that opened into other rooms. A pair of curtains covered the window and illuminated the room in a shadowy light. In the room was a large table, a bed and a tiled area with a drain for washing. The room was white walled with wood designs in the shape of trees and flowers.

Isildur noticed none of this, he only noticed the woman who was sitting in a chair facing the light and reading a scroll that Isildur recognised as one he had written to her before the siege lines had closed. She looked up and the smile that appeared on the women's face melted his heart. This was his wife Valnarë of Rhovan who he had married twenty two years ago after his first wife died only a year after they married. Valnarë had borne him four sons. The youngest was a mere three years old while the other three were seven, thirteen and eighteen. She ran over to him and embraced him. She was in her late thirties but she still had a radiant beauty in her that made her the rivals jealous.

"My prince!" She cried happily and kissed him on the cheek. "I was so worried when the city fell but I knew you would survive. You will always be here for me." She said as tears poured down her cheeks. Isildur quietened her and kissed her fiercely on her hair.

"I will always be here my love. You have nothing to fear." The two were silent for a good while until she pulled away from him and looked into the other room.

"Children, father is home."

There was a cry of delight and then there was two children running towards the tall prince. Valnarë strode into the other room and brought out another child, very young. Beside her stood the oldest who walked over and shook his hand like a warrior. The two middle children were tangled around his legs and he freed himself and sat down.

He had not seen his children for three years. His wife had come with him to Minas Ithil for a few months but he had insisted that she leave when the rumour of war had become reality. He had not allowed his children anywhere near the warzone in case they were harmed. He could not live with himself if he had led to their deaths.

Of them all, Elandur the oldest was most like him. He was eighteen and already a good swordsman. He had been training for four years now and had equalled his masters in many areas of fighting and command. Of all of his children Elandur was the one he most understood and got on with best.

The next oldest, Aratan was more like his brother, literate and well spoken but also prone to excessive emotion. In this at least he took after his mother who had a tendency to overreact. Of the three children he knew Aratan was the most likely to loose control. Isildur hoped that some military training would be enough to discipline the boy.

The third oldest was young Ciryon, a boy he knew little about. From his mother's letters Ciryon was more mischievous than his brothers but seemed to be reasonably intelligent.

The youngest he knew nothing about. He had left to go to war when his wife was near ready to give birth and had not been able to return. The boy was called Valantil and he could already see a small version of himself in her arms. He thought of how much he missed his children's childhood but he knew that was the price for a prince in times of war. 

"Father?" Elandur had asked something but Isildur had been staring down at his youngest child and had missed it.

"Sorry my son." Isildur said and looked up.

"I was asking father how long you would be here." The boy asked with amused dignity.

Isildur looked down and then up into the honest eyes of his tall son. "Not long my son. Three hours is all there is before I must leave."

The two middle children cried but Elandur nodded.

"I heard of the sack of Minas Ithil. I know that once this war is finished; if it ever does then you will have time for us."

Isildur felt a mix of great relief and great sorrow at his oldest son's words. He nodded and smiled weakly.

"You are now eighteen. You are my oldest, which makes you my heir. You are heir to the rulership with your uncle Anárion."

The boy nodded. "I know and that weight presses upon me. Please return safely." The boy said bottling his emotions and forcing a smile.

Isildur hugged the boy and then turned to his other children. "And now I must go." He said.

"Please don't leave father!" Ciryon cried in a voice that broke his father's heart.

"I have no choice my sons. I must go or else something terrible might happen."

He rose, he needed to go but he could not run from his own family. He kissed his youngest and embraced his wife. Valnarë gave Valantil to Elandur and walked with him down the corridor.

"It is hard for the children. They have mostly never seen you."

"I would that it was different but if I do not go then it is not only me but all of my people who suffer the flail of war. My heart breaks every time I see my children but one day, when this war is over I shall return and we shall be the happiest family in my entire realm. My brother will make sure nothing happens to them or to you. I could not live with myself if you were to be slain. I shall return, no matter how long it is or how far I must go. I shall return."

"Go now my prince, my love."

Isildur turned and walked briskly away from his family and out of the corridor and into the throne room. Valnarë watched him go and cried to herself until Elandur came to her and led her away to her room.

Anárion turned as his brother entered and embraced him. Anárion smiled at his brother's grim face.

"It is hard to leave them is it not? I have had that trouble when I was needed elsewhere."

"It is harder than ordering your men to battle. It is harder than anything I know."

"It is indeed brother. Now ride with all haste. I see your escort is assembled so press on until you reach Annúminnas. Which way will you go?"

"I would go the passes of the great mountains except that it is near winter and recent tales tell of weather that is unnatural and dangerous. I will therefore go the long route via the gap of Calenardhon and up through Arnor from the south."

"It is longer."

"It is less risky. We will be in properly ruled lands with towns and cities and not climbing over mountains with horses in the snow and ice."

"It shall be so my brother. Go and may the blessing of Númenor be upon you."

"I shall return before spring is waning." Isildur said and strode from the room. He walked out of the palace and down the black stone steps to where his horses and men of the escort were assembled. Ohtar was there with his horse Malider, a huge bay stallion from the lands of Calenardhon. Isildur mounted his horse and set it towards the western gate of the city. He had a long ride before him but it was sure not to be uneventful.

_Six weeks Later midSA3429_

Despite the warming weather, the start of summer close at hand, the figure on the tower still wore a heavy cloak. King Elendil looked over his city, the most populated in the world. Sixty thousand people lived around the lake in this sheltered valley. Elendil sighed and turned from his morning vigil and pulled his cloak about him. In deference to the rising temperature, he had worn a lighter cloak than his winter garment. The king nodded silently and climbed down from his lookout on the top of his palace. The king knew that eventually his time would come; he was old, even for the men of Númenor. He was ancient compared to the majority of the people he ruled and he could feel his strength going. In the last few years he had been becoming more and more tired, frailer despite his willpower. He hated being dependant on others and even more so that there was no one he could really trust in the city. Coridius was at war and Maelius remained in Santäissa. The king trusted no one else save his sons and they were away in the south. he had not seen them in nigh on ten years. He strolled along the battlements of his keep, seeking time alone. He was destined not to get it though for at that moment a messenger came to the top of the tower's flat top.

"Lord king, I am sorry to disturb you but there is a matter that I considered to be of great importance."

"Continue captain, I am listening." The king said, trying to find his commanding kingly voice.

"The prince has arrived just an hour ago. The prince of Gondor." Elendil whipped around and stared at the man.

"Prince of Gondor? You mean my son. Which of my sons?" He asked.

"The Crown Prince Isildur lord king." The man said with a bow.

"What in the name of the sunken realm is Isildur doing here? Why have I heard nothing about this?" He asked the messenger.

"There was no forewarning lord king. He arrived unannounced at the gate this morning. I assume he travelled as fast as any messenger."

"Very well. Tell the prince to meet me in my council room in an hour's time. Have the council assembled for an hour after that."

"Of course lord king." The man saluted and was gone.

Elendil stared at the lake for a moment more. If Isildur was here than Minas Ithil had fallen. That meant a declaration of war and the calling up of troops. Arnor was a larger land than Gondor, it would take a long time to assemble the men and train and equip them. The king sighed and walked back to the council room.

Elendil sat alone at the table in the room. The time for meeting his nobles and deciding the course of action would come later but for now he would have a few minutes with his son. There was a knock at the door and the king raised his voice.

"Enter." He commanded.

The door opened and Isildur entered the room followed by an escort. Elendil nodded to the escort.

"Leave us." The man nodded and retreated to the hallway outside.

The king and the prince looked at each other for a long moment before Elendil smiled. He moved forward and embraced his son fiercely. His son returned it and when he pulled back, the face of the old king was animated more than it had been for many years.

"My son. I am so pleased to see you again after all this time."

Isildur smiled. "Thank you father. I am glad to be here. I was almost not." He said with a frown.

"Come and sit down my son. Why are you here? What is happening in Gondor?" He asked.

"Father, the city of the moon, entrusted to me has fallen. I defended it for as long as possible but we could not resist the might of the enemy forever. We were overcome and the city ruined." His voice was hopeless and Elendil frowned. He suspected that something else had happened to his older son.

"How did you escape?" Elendil asked. His son looked anguished.

"Count Valens showed me a route of escape and sacrificed himself so I might escape. In time I came to the river where I was picked up by a boat and taken to Osgiliath. They probably thought I was a deserter and I had to have them paid when I reached land."

"That was a noble sacrifice. Valens was a good man." He saw something in the eyes of the prince. "You trouble yourself over it do you not?"

"I do father. Why was I worth saving? Why did he choose that I was more worthy than him?"

"Peace my son. What is done is done. If you had chosen to die with them they you know as well as any that you would be dead and none would have escaped. It may have been a month until we discovered the truth. Do not begrudge your survival my son. You would have sent a man in your place but if there was no one else then the news would have died with you." Elendil said.

"I know father. I see my error now. I led those men to their deaths and nothing I do will allay that guilt."

"All men make mistakes. You or I are not immune. Despite that you may have done us a service. Six thousand men is many, too many but if you had fought them before the black pass in open battle then you would have lost more I am certain. You held up the enemy for three months, a crucial three months. The enemy cannot use that fortress now, so completely is it ruined." He looked at his son sternly. "You must lead your men to war soon and in war you must be able to sacrifice men to gain the good from the bad. You must be willing to sacrifice yourself as well."

"Thank you father. I grieve for them but-" He stopped and his father looked at him.

"What is it my son?" he asked. When the prince did not reply, he asked again, more commanding. "Isildur, what is it?""

His son seemed distraught and Elendil softened slightly and came to sit beside his son. Finally the prince spoke and when he did, the king was surprised of at the topic.

"I had just arrived and Anárion came to see me. He was angry with me; he raised his voice against me. I failed him."

Elendil nodded. The times his younger son lost his temper could be counted on one hand. "You did not fail him Isildur. You are strong yet my son. He was worried about you I am sure."

"He threatened to dismiss me." The prince said. Elendil was confused; his son had not even taken the death of his mother this badly. Somehow the guilt, anger and shame had come together in him to change him.

"You know he would not do that. He is your brother and perhaps he was angry but it is in the past. He would have forgiven you. You know your brother. He does not hold his anger, not like Provinde." Isildur laughed and the king sat back.

"I have the council coming soon. Without Maelius of course or Coridius either."

"I met the duke as he entered Osgiliath."

Elendil sighed in relief. "If any man can help hold that place it is him. I am glad he came in time."

"Where is Maelius? I have not met him since he was the Baron of Kerost."

"He is in Santäissa. He has been there since your first message."

"With the elves?" Isildur asked in surprise.

"Of course. The High King is our ally and he has agreed to accommodate the Archduke until a message of resolution came from you."

"Why is he with them? I came to secure an alliance with Arnor."

"He is there in case we need the alliance with the Eldar." Elendil said calmly.

Isildur had only met one high elf and that had been thirty years before when Tiraldórë had come to Gondor on a matter of state. He had not talked with the elf out of a formal council though. He had talked with several wood elf ambassadors and had got perhaps a mistaken impression of the elven race.

"They have no intention of joining with us. Why would they, they dislike us mortals." Isildur said the last word bitterly. His father looked at him shocked.

"Have you not seen the closeness between Tiraldórë and Coridius? The long friendship between Talliar and Gildor? The alliance between me and the High King?" He asked and his son looked confused.

"They have never shown any such comradeship to me."

"How many elves have you met my son?" Elendil asked his son pointedly. "I mean high elves west of the mountains, not the sylvan elves."

His son looked confused still. His father took his shoulder.

"You have never actually talked with one have you? The view you have is based on rumour, myth and the impressions from sylvan elves that really do dislike us. I will not say that all elves of Lindon are like that but neither are all men like Coridius. But you look at the way Coridius talks with Gildor or Tiraldórë and you tell me those two show contempt for him. The thing is my son is that you cannot judge a race and that is the end. Especially one you have no knowledge of."

"I am sorry father. I never realised." He looked down and Elendil clapped his shoulder.

"We are in this together whether we desire it or not. After all the High King has ruled for more than three thousand years and you do not have that unless he is a worthy leader. The council comes soon." Elendil said. 

He had just finished as the door opened and his four council members entered. They saw the prince and bowed in shock and surprise on their faces. Isildur came forward to Fedallais who nodded a greeting.

"Good day count. How is fair Rhudaur?" He asked. Elendil noted the mood change and then remembered something from his earlier life in Númenor. He grimaced.

"It is well lord prince. And you?"

Elendil interceded. "That is what we are here to discuss. Sit my friends."

The six men sat and Elendil looked at the four men. He missed the council of the Archduke and the common sense of Coridius. He realised that what he wanted to do had to meet the approval of these four men. Three of whom were opposed to involvement with the Eldar. He sighed at the task but realised he only need convince Talliar to have equal numbers and thus carry the vote.

"My lords, as you can see, Prince Isildur is here. He has come from the ruin of Minas Ithil from which only he escaped to warn us. Though that city has fallen we must make sure it never happens again. Isildur has asked to address the council and he will do so now."

The prince stood. "I am regretful in a way that I am here because it means that my fair city is now the home of orcs and traitor men. Though many died I came here to ensure that it can be stopped from happening again. War has started and now we must put our forces together or be swept aside. While my brother holds Osgiliath with the help of the Duke of Arthedain we must look to ourselves."

"So what is it that you want lord prince?" Thandal asked, blunt as ever.

"What I want count is to form a formal alliance between Arnor and Gondor. We are bound together by blood and a defence treaty but not by law. I want a declaration of war against the enemy and for our forces to be raised."

"We have started rearmament but could do little until a declaration of war is signed." Talliar said.

"Then we should resolve to begin at full speed as soon as possible." Isildur said. The young prince drew himself up. When he spoke it was in a different tone to usual. "The enemy grows stronger daily and now that my city, the city of the moon has fallen there is nothing to stop the enemy from moving troops against us. He may take some years to bring his whole force against us but when that happens we have no hope of holding the crossing of the Anduin. On my way here I received oaths from many towns and cities and groups of men to prepare for war but even if all of Gondor is stripped of men we cannot hold against the enemy that may eventually outnumber us two to one in the field. If that happens then we will be driven from the field no matter how valiant and brave we are. Alone Gondor has no chance of victory but united with all the other realms of Middle Earth we stand a chance of bringing about his downfall.  If we must fight then we must fight so that we shall not die in vain." 

Isildur stopped his long speech and looked into his father's eyes. His father smiled at him grimly but with some humour.

"You are more like your brother each day. You were never a great speaker but it seems that you have grown since we last met."

"You mentioned the other realms of Middle Earth." Talliar said. "Does that mean the elves as well?" The duke had virtually despaired of having any support after his two friends had left.

Isildur looked uncertain for a moment. He looked into his father's eyes but saw no support there. He would have to stand by his own decision. "Yes. I am not one to judge them because of my limited experience but I would say if the situation is favourable and if they are will we should try." He looked at Thandal's appalled face. Ever had Isildur taken a stand against them but now he had changed his mind. "It is their land and their world." The prince said. Thandal spoke up.

"I must say lord prince that your change of opinion is quite sudden." Isildur looked at the count and smiled thinly.

"I have seen this war first hand. In truth I have never met a high elf of Lindon or Imladris. I shall let those who know them make the judgement."

Talliar was delighted but also interested as well by the sudden change in opinion.

"I know from my correspondence with Vlaimadous that they are prepared to fight if they were to be asked." He said.

"My friends, there is only one way to find out. Send a message to the High King. If he is willing, in three months we will meet and discuss the matter. After talk and consultation, a decision will be made. By the beginning of winter, we will have an answer to that question."

"Where would you meet?" Isildur asked.

"I would meet in Coridius' city but since he is away we shall have to go to Santäissa."

Sirandel did not look happy at that. Elendil added before he was asked. "We will go there because they will invite us and because it has been many years since I visited that city."

"I am sure they will agree to meet us." Talliar said and earned a disapproving look from Thandal. The elf friend did not much care, as far as he was concerned, the right decision had been made.

** Author's Notes – The Siege of Osgiliath **

My first version of this chapter was half the size and leaked like a sieve. I hope it is better now. I wanted a breach and an escalade to emphasise the nature of the enemy and their willingness to lose troops. Though a minor engagement compared to the blood letting to come, the siege is important because it starts the war. It will be many years before it is retaken.

Armarius makes his first appearance in this chapter. All though many readers will doubtless find him annoying and un-funny he is still my favourite character. Like the character he was based on, he was meant to have a very brief part but once I wrote a few lines for him I could not help but put him back into the story elsewhere. His accent which is so strange is Scottish. Strange though it may seem, I never imagined him without the accent. Several characters such as Provinde, Daguerre and Artirimar are mentioned in this chapter and are explained when they enter the story.

Of all the attempts at humour in this story, (successful or not to taste) I feel that Coridius' statement when he is interrupted by a messenger is the best. "How unusual." He says which of course refers to my habit of interrupting characters in the middle of a sentence. I swear that that is the only post modern reference in this story. 

The hereditary curse of Elendil and his sons is something that just seemed to happen. Some form of mental illness I suppose. I have always imagined Isildur as slightly insane. He can be totally normal one moment and raving mad the next. This is shown more and more as time goes on. Cue dramatic scene!

*****************


	8. Chapter 6a

Chapter 6 – The Last Alliance   A week and a half later, Early SA3430

The room was mostly dark as the combatants came together. The windless air of the enclosed space provided just enough light for them to see each other. The fighters, masked and armoured held their swords up to the salute. The clang of steel echoed through the enclosed space and then it screeched a score of times more. The masked combatants drove forward with fierce skill through the dust of the ground. The sightless warriors drove at each other again and again. The swords clashed but it seemed that both of them were well matched. Then, the broader of them drove forward with quick, heavy strokes and the opponent could only go back. Then with a final flourish, they threw aside the opponent's blade, leaving them open and thrust. The lethal thrust stopped an inch from the suddenly inadequate leather armour. The victor swung the blade up to a salute and stepped back. The loser snarled and pulled the helmet from their head. The victor did the same and smiled.

"I find it is best to let her win Valentai. She can't take it when she loses." Came an amused voice as the blinds were lifted and the morning sun streamed in. The figure stepped forward and Milotüré dropped the sword and growled at him.

"And when Gildor would you know that? I cannot remember you ever beating me." She said and stripped off the remaining armour.

"Well I did not want to hurt your pride Milotüré." The black haired elf said airily.

"Did you want to try again?" She snarled and the captain backed off for a few steps.

"Now, now High Captain. Do not kill my captain just yet." Came a very amused voice and the three in the arena turned to see Lord Elrond at the door with Glorfindel.

"Lord Elrond. I am sure she does not mean to kill him quite yet." Valentai said gracefully as he peeled of the last of the inconvenient armour.

"She has put up with him all this time I suppose." Glorfindel said with a smile and the elf lady glared at him.

"Endured, Glorfindel endured." She said in exasperation.

"So, can we help you Lord Elrond?" Valentai asked as he walked towards the door.

"Not especially, I came over to see you two duel, it is famous you know."

"What, the only person who has beaten her and not been forced to flee the city?" Gildor asked and she looked at him with a stony gaze.

"Like I said captain, you would not know. Now, are you going to be insolent to me all day? By rights you should be saluting me as you are only a low ranking captain." She said imperiously.

"Come my friends. Gildor, you have no excuse if she harms you if you provoked her first." Glorfindel said with humour in his voice.

Elrond watched the exchange with an attempt at a stern, straight face. Valentai nodded at him.

"Don't ask, Lord Elrond. I am surprised she has not spitted him and I have only know the two for a few months."

"The real reason I came here was because there is of course the meeting with the High King today. He says he has important news."

"Which Gildor will have to beg us to tell him?" Milotüré said sweetly and the captain frowned.

"Well personally, I do not think having to put up with those two." He nodded to Glorfindel and Valentai who had come to stand between the two friends. "Is such a good thing. Besides, Valentai will tell me will you not?" He asked.

"Of course my friend. We are not all as cruel as the High Captain here." Valentai said and she glared at him.

"Just because you got lucky a couple of times-" She began and Valentai interrupted.

"I do not consider ten victories to none a couple of times." He added and she sighed. Glorfindel stepped in.

"You two go and get cleaned up. You have twenty minutes." The golden haired elf said.

The two nodded and walked off. They deposited their weapons and armour back in the cabinet they had come from and walked off to the baths. It did not take the long experience of Gildor with her to notice how close she walked to Valentai. He smiled slightly. Elrond stepped forward, onto the disturbed sand of the floor. He looked at the two elven commanders.

"Is something going on between them?" He asked and the two friends looked slightly uncomfortable. Finally Gildor nodded slightly.

"I of course have no idea about him. I cannot read his face and he hides his emotions well. I of course have known her since she was only a score of years old. She shares an attraction to him. I can read her after this time like a book. I know they have neither denied nor admitted to anything."

"Why him though?" Elrond asked not implying it was a bad choice but because he genuinely wanted to know.

"That is more difficult." Glorfindel said. "It is tied together for her in a whole range of things both past and present. I do not know what he thinks. I think the only person who knows what Valentai thinks is Valentai and that is not going to change."

"Although is she doing it for Valentai or for another person she loved once?" Elrond asked and Gildor looked at the regent.

"So you saw that too? I think that she unconsciously looks at what she wants to see." Gildor said.

"She will have to learn that he is dead. Morantar is long dead and she cannot ask him to be what he is not." Elrond said and Gildor glared angrily at him and then nodded.

"I do not have the heart to tell her. As long as they are happy I do not care." Glorfindel said.

"She could do worse." Gildor said. The others looked at him and he shrugged. "Valentai is in many ways an admirable person. I might not know him that well but I know that he is honourable and true to his word. We have seen how well he treats those he counts as friends."

"Gildor is right. There is something about him that tells me that he is actually a normal person under that calm exterior." Elrond commented.

"And I do not now doubt his story and after all he has been through I suppose he is a little more reserved than he would have been when he was younger." Glorfindel said.

"He has opened up though occasionally. The thing is that I strangely cannot imagine him being around anymore. It was only a year ago that he was not." Gildor said thoughtfully.

"As long as she is happy I do not mind. As long as it does effect his judgement I do not mind." Elrond said firmly.

"And as long as Celedaih does not find out." Glorfindel said.

"Why would he mind?" Elrond asked. "Other than his views about non elves."

"He once fancied Milotüré. She threw him off and there is some" he paused "bitterness between the two." Gildor looked shocked that Glorfindel knew and he did not.

"She never told me." He said.

"She did not tell me either. It is common knowledge. Do not speak of it to anyone and if you think you have seen either angry Gildor, wait until you ask her a question. She can make life much worse for you than you can imagine."

"I suppose you are now my head rumour monger now." Elrond said and Glorfindel smiled.

"Well, while you two were buried in the wilds around Imladris, much has happened here."

Elrond laughed. "I have no doubt it did my friend." He looked at them. "Is it me or are they taking a long time?"

"They are." Gildor confirmed.

"Personally I do not want to know." Glorfindel said happily.

"Come on my friends. We will meet them at the council." As he walked to the door he muttered aloud. Only Glorfindel, who had better senses than most Eldar heard his words. "I hope he knows what he is doing."

The elf of Gondolin smiled broadly and followed the regent out into the grounds of the palace.

Valentai walked into the bath house and sat at a bench. For the last months, just a few days after his arrival in Santäissa he had been in here often. Though often he would duel with Milotüré, his other friends would also compete against one another. Valentai pulled off the heavy gloves he so hated to wear and quickly put his own back on, out of sight of her. He went into the house and emerged five minutes later wearing a gold and blue silk tunic with his sword by his side. He pushed back the wet hair and sat to retrieve the last other clothes when Milotüré came to sit next to him. He smiled and looked to her. She was changed also and her hawk-like face, usually so calm was troubled. he frowned and she smiled nervously.

"You did well today my dear. I do believe that one day you might become a challenge."

Unexpectedly, she did not rise to the jibe but looked down at her lap. Valentai was worried by this and laid a friendly, impersonal hand on her shoulder.

"What is it my dear?" He asked. As ever when he talked to her, as to anyone he was polite, honest and direct. He had never thought on the fact that others thought they had a more intimate relationship. He personally did not care what people thought but he suspected that she might be troubled by the rumours. In reality they shared a more impersonal relationship than he did with Gildor or Glorfindel because he did not want to seem presumptuous. Although he used an intimate term of endearment, it was in reality more of a mark of respect. In short, he could not have expected that she would look up and with lightning speed, kissed him on the cheek.

Valentai nodded politely and moved two feet back. She looked embarrassed by the move and he smiled slightly.

"Well that was unexpected my dear." He said with the ghost of a smile. She was blushing now, as red as a shining ruby. She stuttered and Valentai had the very rare experience of seeing her not in control.

"I am sorry Valentai. I thought, I did not, I-" He cut off her objection with a friendly touch on her right hand.

"Please my dear. I did not say I disapproved I was just going to ask why."

She looked at him confused and he unbelted his sword and laid it aside. He knew he had a meeting but it could wait for now. He looked into her eyes and asked again. "Why?" he said it very gently, not as a reproof but a genuine question.

She looked down and then she seemed to gather her courage and looked up. She was quite a different person from the expressive and commanding persona she usually showed. Perhaps only a half dozen people had seen her thus.

"I do not know. I." She stopped. "When I saw you for the first time I dismissed you as just anybody. Then I looked again and saw who you really are. You are so kind to me and everyone and I could not stop thinking about you." Valentai's face had not changed and she looked away. "I am sorry. I have only broken your opinion of me." She said hopelessly and she stood to walk away, her face sad. Valentai shook his head. He could not watch this happen. Milotüré moved to walk away when she felt a gentle but firm grip on her hand. She looked around to see Valentai's blue eyes staring at her.

"Sit down my dear. It has not changed anything my dear. I was interested why you did it."

She looked around and some of her steel came back into her voice.

"I did it because I love you." She said, probably much less uncertain than she showed.

Valentai sat back as though considering a difficult problem. Finally he nodded. "That is even more unexpected. How long have you felt this way?" he asked.

"A couple of days. I do not know."

Valentai nodded again. "And are you sure that that is what you feel?"

She looked confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I have no objection to you showing those feelings. I will get to myself in a moment, however, are you able to accept what others will feel? There will be some who will disapprove; there will be those who will start rumours. I am not an elf like you, whatever my closeness to your kind is. Are you prepared for that?"

She looked crestfallen but then the light re-awoke in her eyes. "I am Valentai."

The hero held her gaze for a long moment before he nodded slowly and thoughtfully.

"Then in that case my dear I accept your feelings and return them."

"You mean-" She asked hopefully.

He leaned across and kissed her. "I mean that I love you too." He saw her relief and smiled. "You did not think I was so heartless as to not be moved by your feelings did you?" He asked with mock curiosity.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Valentai held her close and brushed her cheek with his gloved hand.

"You know I felt the same but I would never ask you the same question."

She pulled back and looked at him. "Why not? I thought you were the brave one?" She asked and her old persona had returned. Her face was bright with happiness.

"I did not want to insult you and especially not to seem overbearing."

"You would not insult me."

"I know that now but not then. I thank you my dear."

He stood and strapped on his sword and looked at her.

"You do know that we have a meeting with the High King. We were supposed to be there a quarter hour ago."

She looked up in a panic and scrambled to her feet. She looked at him with more than a little alarm. "He will be displeased. I have never missed a meeting in all this time."

"So it is true, I am a bad influence on people." Valentai said and she glared at him.

"Yes you are, now are you coming?" She asked and he nodded.

"Lead on my dear. You go first and I will follow. Make your own excuse, and I will make mine."

"I will tell the truth." She said determinately.

"I do not think that is a good idea. This is the only time we shall not be there I promise you."

"Valentai? Do you really love me?" She asked and he turned to her. His face was utterly serious.

"Yes I do. I swear that as long as we both shall live that I will never have love for another. I keep my oaths, sometimes to a foolish extent."

She was surprised by the passion in the words and she reflected that he actually did mean it. She smiled and took his arm.

"Come on. Let us go to our doom." Milotüré said and looked at the stern faced but surprisingly soft hearted person she had sworn her love to.

Linados looked pityingly as they climbed the stairs. the bodyguard's face creased slightly as they saluted him.

"You may be good Lord Valentai but you have chosen the wrong day to be late."

Valentai looked at him concerned; he did not want Milotüré to be punished over this. "What has happened?"

"War has began Valentai. You will hear the rest inside. Enter." The bodyguard was concealing his true feelings. Valentai sighed and pushed open the doors and entered the main room. The hero looked at her and then opened the doorway. The lead cored door blocked sound and it suddenly engulfed him as he entered.

"- consider lord king as to whether it is feasible to move an army in-" Celedaih was saying. He heard the door open and saw the stares past him. He turned and his face screwed up like he had swallowed something sour.

Milotüré stepped into the room. She bowed nervously to the High King. "Lord king I deeply regret that I was late I-" She was cut off.

Gil-Galad, his face grim stood and waved her feeble comments away.

"Enough for now. Tell me later. Take your seats. I will speak to you afterwards." He said like a teacher who has found truanting students. he looked at Valentai whose face was even more impassive than normal. "For those who have just arrived." He said calmly but with an undertone of annoyance which the king was trying to control. Milotüré shuddered almost in terror but Valentai's face did not change.

"A message from Gondor has arrived. Brought by the prince, Isildur himself. he had ill tidings to report. War has began and the prince's city was overcome and destroyed. Fortunately the river is secured for now by the arrival of five divisions of Arnorian troops. Thus we are safe for the moment. Also enclosed in the message received by the Archduke is a request for a formal military meeting between out three kingdoms to be held in two months. In it is the implicit possibility of an alliance. Lord Celedaih was explaining his point of view about the alliance. Do go on Celedaih." Gil-Galad said.

"As I was saying lord king." He said looking sourly at Valentai. "We must consider the practicalities of such an alliance, the logistics, the time to raise and equip troops, the division of command."

"All of which have a solution." Anderónë said. "They are matters to decide then."

"I disagree, they are decisions that should be taken and considered now before we have any commitment." Celedaih said in response.

"It is a self evident fact from the evidence of the letter that the enemy has already raised considerable forces already." Glorfindel. "How can we sit back whilst the human realms are stripped of troops? How will this affect relations?" He asked.

"Probably not as much as our cause would be weakened by the losses from a war." Celedaih said. It was clear that he was the only one against such an alliance. Círden responded to this.

"Are you saying this Celedaih because you genuinely believe that such an alliance is an issue or because you have a dislike of other races?" The tone was sharp and the other elf bridled.

"Are you saying I am putting an animosity before my judgement?" He challenged.

"That is exactly what I am saying unless you can tell me that you have a genuine political or military reason for it not being at least considered." The bearded elf said.

Gil-Galad waved his hand to ward off trouble. "Please my lords. Círden is right though, we should see what they propose. Unless the terms are favourable then we will not of course agree. We can try, it is a big decision but it must be taken. it cannot be pushed aside forever."

Celedaih finally nodded and sighed. "Let it be. But I ask that the decision be made carefully and only if all of us agree." He said the word 'us' with emphasis to suggest that non elves should be excluded.

"In that at least I agree." Glorfindel said and flashed a look at Valentai.

"As the time grows nearer we will consider the other matters mentioned by Celedaih. In the meantime, the mustering of troops will continue. We have two months so I want you to return to your provinces to continue the raising of soldiers. I want proper camps established near the Arnorian border. I want all of you back with a week to spare. Lord Elrond is not returning because of the travel time but a messenger shall go to tell Vallarië to follow the instructions. I want us all to be here to decide."

There were nods of agreement.

"Where is the meeting held?" Valentai asked.

"The king suggested here for a reason he did not state and I will comply with that." Gil-Galad said and stood. The commanders saluted and strode from the room. Soon, only Milotüré, Valentai and the High King remained.

The High King sat again and looked from one to the other. Milotüré seemed close to panic at whatever she believed the High King would do to her. The very fact she thought this showed she did not know him anything as well as she thought.

"Lord king I humbly apologise and beg your forgiveness."

Gil-Galad smiled gently at her. "High Captain, what did you think I was going to do? Have you dismissed? No, you have made a mistake and the mere fact you fear me is enough to show that you regret your actions. You may go High Captain. Valentai, you will stay." The High King said and she retreated from the room. Her whole demeanour was puzzling as she never acted this way normally.

When they were alone, Gil-Galad sighed and looked to Valentai. When he spoke it was in an almost tired tone.

"Lord Valentai, it is not so much that you missed this meeting. That is irrelevant to me as you heard what you needed. I have decided to help you against the better judgement of myself and my subordinates. If you show that you will willingly flaunt your independence then I will look as though I have shown bad judgement. What happened, exactly?" Gil-Galad asked firmly. To the High King's surprise, Valentai was not moved by the reproof.

"I apologise lord king. It was neither deliberate and nor was it an act of resentment. As Elrond will tell you, I had every intention of coming."

"So what happened?" Gil-Galad said, his anger burning off like summer mist.

Valentai took a deep breath. "Milotüré and I have decided to become more attached. She told me of her feelings and I made her understand what it meant to me and the consequences."

Gil-Galad nodded. He had expected as much. From what rumours he had heard it was surprising it had been this long.

"Would it surprise you for me to tell you that I do not disapprove?"

"No it would not." Valentai said. Gil-Galad was surprised at the new character that Valentai was showing. The High King realised that he had not actually seen Valentai serious before. Now the person who stood before him was not the pleasant, easy-going polite person but a wholly different person. He seemed suddenly to be as commanding as Gil-Galad with a steely look in his eye. Then he smiled and the image vanished and Valentai stood before him again, like the High King knew.

"I say that as long as she is happy then I do not mind. I only will protest if it interrupts with her duties or yours."

"I will swear to you that it will not affect my judgement. I do not make oaths lightly."

"So be it. Do you love her?"

Valentai nodded. "I do yes. I would not have committed myself otherwise."

"Go on Valentai, be with her and assure her that I have no plans to punish her."

"I am sure she knew that already."

"I hope you do not become a bad influence on her. She used to never do anything wrong." It was said jokingly.

"People say I am. I will talk to you later."

"Yes go Valentai. By the way I want you to go with one of the commanders on their rides. If you are to command parts of this army then you must know its troops and leaders."

Valentai smiled. "So I will be leading-" Gil-Galad held up his hand.

"Do go away Valentai and I will see you next meeting." Valentai laughed and walked away to the door and exited.

Gil-Galad watched him go. It had been good in a way for it had tested his ability to stand by his word and his determination to do protect his friends. The High King knew he would make a good leader. 

Valentai walked alone back to his room. He was surprised by how the day had gone. He had genuinely not expected her to offer him her love. He welcomed it of course for she was undeniably a good person and the fact that she was one of the most beautiful he had seen in a long time was another factor though not as important. Valentai walked up to his room and unclipped the sword. He walked into his bathroom and washed properly and then came to sit down at his table. The dusk was approaching but even so the sun would not set for two hours. It was much lighter now, midsummer approached and Valentai sat back and looked over the sea. He hoped his friends did not think badly of him. He sighed and decided to walk down to the quay. It had been a while since he had done that. As he reached the door somebody knocked on it. Valentai sighed and opened it.

Outside the door, Gildor and Glorfindel jumped as he appeared before them through the open door.

"Ah, my friends. Can I help you?"

"May we come in?" Gildor said after a moment. Valentai hesitated and then stood aside.

"Of course, come in." He said.

The two elves came in and sat down at his table. Valentai closed the door and turned. He smiled and sat opposite them.

"So my friends, what can I do for you?"

Gildor looked a little uncomfortable. Finally he summoned his voice. "Lord Valentai, is it true?"

"It is. "He held up his hands. "This is the first time she has mentioned any such thing I assure you. Nevertheless, we have decided to be together. Do you mind?" He asked. He had worried what they would think, Gildor especially.

Glorfindel looked to the black haired elf and to his friend. "No we do not. Besides, she chose you and not the other way around. In fact we came to wish you well."

"Yes, to wish you luck. Do you know what you are getting yourself in for?" Gildor asked, his nervousness gone.

Valentai laughed. "And to think that I was worried about what you would say." Valentai said.

Gildor smiled gently. "You show yourself to be considerate and understanding and I respect that. Think though, if we had wanted to, we would have asked her already. I certainly never would, we are too close for that and Glorfindel-" He stopped and the High Captain smiled.

"I have no such intentions. I actually came here for two reasons. Firstly, this is what I usually do at night and secondly I have received word from the High King. You are to come with me when I tour my province."

"So the High King mentioned. When do we leave?"

"Three days. We shall be away for at least a month."

"That is fine. I will be ready. How fast and light do we need?"

"Only what can be carried on a horse unfortunately. We will however meet a good friend of mine by the sea." Glorfindel said and to Valentai's surprise he saw a look of dislike on Gildor's face. It was gone as soon as it appeared almost but it had been there. Valentai noted it to ask some other time. He covered it by continuing.

"I will be ready at the gate at the dawn of that day. I will have my aide."

"He is welcome to come. Now, to pleasure." Glorfindel said, his serious mood disappearing and he sat back and took a glass of wine Valentai had provided.

"What about you captain?" Valentai asked and Gildor smiled.

"I will hold the fort here so to speak. Later I will go with Anderónë. I have a mind to meet an old friend as well."

"Turindë?" Glorfindel asked and the elf nodded. "Give my regards to him." He turned to Valentai. "Turindë is another friend. You will meet him one day I do not doubt. Now I suppose you will be wishing to see her before you go?" Glorfindel asked.

"Yes I will." Valentai said. There was a knock at the door and Valentai wondered how many times this would happen to him but he stood anyway and walked to the door. He opened it and smiled.

"Come in my dear." He said and she entered. She saw the two elves and her eyes flicked nervously from the two of them. Gildor saw the tenseness of the situation and decided it fell to him to try to relieve it.

"High Captain, a pleasure I think." Gildor said and was happy when he saw her face turn from a frown to a smile

"You had better think that." She said, instantly put at ease by the small duel of words.

"I came to see Valentai but I suppose I might as well stay." She said and sat down. She took Gildor's glass and ignored his protest.

"So Glorfindel, I hear you are going with Valentai?" She asked and sat next to the hero. Valentai patted her shoulder in a vague way like he had always done. Gildor smiled and she rounded on him.

"You stop that or I will have you digging trenches for a month." She said but her close friend continued to smile.

"I must say you look happier than I have seen you in a long time." Glorfindel said and she nodded slowly.

Milotüré looked around very seriously at them. "I think I have made the right decision and I hope that I have not hurt any of you by it."

"My dear, you know that I cannot protest your happiness. " Gildor said, unconsciously using Valentai's term of endearment.

"Thank you Gildor. You are my truest friend."

"And how could I argue against anything you do, High Captain?" Glorfindel said.

"Thank you Glorfindel." She turned to Valentai with a smile. "I still remember well the day when a strange elf with a light in his eyes appeared at the gates." Glorfindel sighed as though he always was hearing this story. "He spoke to the guards in Quenya and wore clothes last seen in Beleriand. Poor Glorfindel, you looked so confused." The golden headed elf sighed.

"Just you try returning from the dead and coming back two thousand years later to a place you have never seen and where everyone speaks a strange language."

"I do it all the time." Valentai pointed out.

"So much for being modest Valentai." Gildor said and Valentai laughed.

"Why be modest when you are as good as me?" He asked and the three elves laughed at the jest.

"You see Glorfindel. Valentai says he is a bad influence but I think that Milotüré is just as bad." Gildor said.

"I agree, they have been together only a day and already he is different." The golden haired elf said.

"Glorfindel the daemon slayer you may be but if you go against me one more time then you will wish you never came back." She said with a disturbing amount of happiness.

"You see what you have done?" Valentai asked in exasperation. "It is one thing to stir the ants but quite another to smash the nest."

"I see you are all against me today." She said haughtily. "So Gildor the low, what does your inferior intelligence tell you about the wisdom of such words?"

"Well I do not think that I am that low. At least I do not have to spend a month riding around chasing people."

"Lock your doors my friends." Milotüré said conspiratorially. "You will come back to find every piece of gold you own gone. Who knows what your devious captain will do with himself."

"That is a lie and you know it my dear. You know I like silver better." He said with a smile.

"I rest my case." She said grandly.

"So what are you going to do Gildor?" Valentai asked. "Do odd jobs around the palace."

"I was thinking of finding a better tailor for you Valentai. That cloak you wear in battle looks like an old carpet."

Valentai laughed. "After all the places it has been through it is a little ragged. It is older than Elendil so it has not done badly."

"Last drink I think before I am sleeping." Gildor said and finished his glass. "Best of luck Valentai. Remember, she is fearsome if provoked."

"Gildor, I will hurt you if you do not leave me instantly." She said in a commanding tone and the elf strolled out the door with a wistful smile on his face.

Glorfindel drew Valentai aside and spoke quietly to him.

"Is this permanent?" He asked.

"I think it is yes. I hope so."

"Live it up Valentai. Have you any plans to take it further?"

"To marriage? Not yet. We have only been together for one day." He smiled at the elf. "Eventually, after all, time is not an issue for us."

"That is true. At least you do not suffer from the problem of Beren." Glorfindel said.

"Who you never met."

"Who I never met yes." Glorfindel answered.

"I will take it by the day and the month first. We have a war and I do not plan anything until after it is finished."

"A wise move." Glorfindel said and shook his friend's shoulder. "Take care of her, and yourself."

"You too friend." Valentai said and closed the door after the High Captain left.

Valentai turned and Milotüré took his hand and kissed him. Valentai smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"Come and talk, properly. We have not done so before."

"A good idea." He said and sat on the bed, the closest object. She sat beside him and lay back on the far side of the bed. After a moment he lay next to her. They were not touching and Valentai was sitting up against the end of the bed. She took his hand.

"Have you ever loved before?" She asked.

Valentai considered the question. "Yes. I have been close to four others. We never married though of course. They all died before that."

"I am sorry." She said feelingly.

"Think nothing of it. It was all a long time ago. One of them was my bride to be when I was only twenty two."

"I cannot imagine you young." She said and he smiled.

"I still look like I did then of course. To the last hair almost."

"Well so do I." She said truthfully.

"I know. The other three were elves which is strange for there are relatively few places I have been to, especially recently which has your kind."

"Why do you like elves so much?" She asked in genuine puzzlement. 

"I like your kind because they are the closest to what I am. Humans do not live forever as you know."

"But you like them still?" She asked.

"Of course. Two of the closest friends I ever had were men. I could not commit my entire life to someone though who I would outlive." he smiled at her. "There is another reason of course."

"Do tell Valentai." She said calmly.

Valentai reached out and brushed her ear. "It is the ears." He said in an amused voice and she sighed.

"So it is not our wisdom and intelligence, our desire to fight evil or the fact that we live forever? No, it is a strange liking you have for our ears. You are a strange person Valentai." She said and laid back.

"I came to the right place then." He said and she hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Stop that. I swear that Gildor is the one who is the bad influence."

"Maybe he is. What are you going to do tonight?"

"I thought I might sleep here." She said slyly.

"Feel free my dear. I will wake you up at dawn." He said and extinguished the lights in the room.

He lay down and she rested her head on his chest. "Valentai, I think I made the right decision this morning." She said at last.

"I think so as well. As long as you are happy. Good night my dear." He said and laid his head back.

"Aëorith, you are ready?" Valentai asked and the aide nodded. The blonde haired elf was weighed down with the two saddlebags and looked as though he might fall from the weight. "Go and ready the horses, I will be with you momentarily." The elf saluted as best as he could and staggered out the door. Valentai sighed and looked back into his room.

"How swiftly the time passes."

"Indeed it does Valentai. Look after yourself."

Valentai nodded and belted his sword around his waist. It was the morning he must leave, he regretted leaving Milotüré but knew that he had a duty to do. She was dressed for battle as well for she would leave this day as well and she came forward. They embraced and Valentai smiled and was gone from his room. Aëorith had already proved his usefulness as Valentai knew he would, the young elf had managed to acquire supplies and horses for this day. Now the hero walked down from his home and to the cobbled street where Aëorith had two horses ready. One was a grey mare and the other was a simple brown horse for his aide. Valentai mounted and looked to the aide.

"Is everything ready?" He asked.

"Yes Lord Valentai." He said and the hero nodded.

"Very well, we go on then."

Valentai rode through the streets of Santäissa, his battle-worn clothes about him and his sword by his side. Eventually they turned into the processional way and rode straight into the light of the rising sun. Valentai turned and saluted the palace and then urged his horse on. At the gate was Glorfindel as expected and he saluted. He also had his uniform on and wore a long sword at his side. He smiled a welcome.

"Lord Valentai. I see you are here on time."

"You did not think I would be late did you?" He asked.

"I can think of one reason." The elf said and Valentai raised his eyebrows.

"What ever you are inferring by that secretive smile I believe is false." He said and the elf nodded jokingly. Valentai looked at sun rising and smiled.

"Shall we begin to commence?" he said and the elf nodded. The three horses turned and rode through the gate of the city. Valentai saluted the guard at the gate and rode out. Valentai rode next to his friend as they rode through the towns and villages that lined the high road to Santäissa. Riding east they came to the top of the hill where Valentai had first seen the white city. Glorfindel pointed south west, following the wide mouth where the river met the sea in a broad bay.

"Where exactly are we riding?" Valentai asked and Glorfindel nodded the direction they were riding.

"We ride along the water for thirty miles then we turn south and come at length to the sea proper." He pointed to a range of mountains to the west as they rode through a gap. "Those are part of the Blue Mountains. When we pass them we will enter all that is left of Beleriand."

"I thought it was destroyed?" Valentai asked.

"Almost all of it was. This area, Lindon proper is all that is left of it."

"And is this where most of the people live?" Valentai inquired.

"Yes. To north and south of this river. Who we are meeting lives two hundred miles away down the coast."

Valentai nodded as they rode on. They passed towns and villages, small by human standards but still large and impressive enough to accommodate many of the Eldar. As the afternoon was passing the three riders turned south and rode with the mountains behind them. The riders came to a rise in the ground and over it they could see the broad ocean before them.

"In case you were interested." Glorfindel said as they looked down. "That area there is where Elendil landed with his few ships a hundred or so years ago."

The area around was wilder and less populated. Wide ridges and deep valleys were surmounted with pine tree forests and vast piles of boulders. Glorfindel looked around. "We can go down if you wish. We are close enough to our destination."

"Why not." Valentai said and rode down the hill. The sea washed up on a rocky, pebbly beach. Valentai walked to the edge of the surf and looked back the way he had come. There was nothing in sight that suggested civilisation. In winter it would be cold here, sleet blowing in from the sea and even now, in mid summer it was cooler than in Santäissa. There were pieces of wood and remnants of metal objects about, both corroded and rotted. Valentai looked to his friend.

"It is pretty desolate a place to land."

The High Captain nodded. "That's what I thought."

"You met them here?" Valentai asked, he had never known that.

"I was here but so was the High King. My role seems overlooked I suppose. My friend had scouts reporting ships and I rode with a heavy escort to here. The rest as they say is history."

"Very interesting. I always thought he had washed up near a town or even near Santäissa."

"No, the most desolate part of Harlindon is the place he washes up on." He looked at the sun. "Come, we had best be off. I do not like riding in the dark in this terrain."

Valentai mounted and they set off leaving the beach to the darkness once more.

After another hour as the sun set, they came to a military encampment. Valentai was thankful that he did not have to ride in the dark and that the sun set far later in the summer. Coming over a rise of ground and through a pine thicket they came to a high ridge above the camp. Glorfindel pulled off his riding cloak and slung it on the saddle so his uniform was visible. Hopefully they would not be shot by an excited guard. The encampment was a wide wooden walled encampment with rows of tents inside and smaller shelters outside, holding various amenities for the soldiers. As they came down the slope they saw a picket fire and then they were commanded to stop.

Three elves with long swords at their sides came into view but Valentai knew there were two others in the shadows.

"Who rides to the encampment of the second company?" The leader asked and Glorfindel rode forward.

The pickets took in his golden uniform and his features and they saluted him. Their commander stepped forward.

"Lord Glorfindel. So good it is to see you again."

"And you lieutenant. Is the captain in?"

"Of course lord captain. He will be happy to see you."

"Lead the way lieutenant." Glorfindel said and the elf led on. The elves passed strange looks at Valentai but none would question his presence with their High Captain. Valentai spoke to Glorfindel.

"Shall I have Aëorith set us up some tents?"

Glorfindel nodded and looked at an elf. "See to it." The elf saluted and Aëorith dismounted to follow him.

"Valentai, come with me." Glorfindel said and the hero followed him into the camp.

Walking through the rows of tents they at last came to a large tent with a guard outside. Glorfindel walked to the tent entrance and nodded to the guard who entered. After a moment the guard returned and was followed by an elf. The elf was tall and had long black hair that flowed down either side of a sculptured face longer than most Eldar. The eyes were blue and were astonishingly bright, matching those of Valentai or Gil-Galad in intensity. The elf let the hair flow down besides his cheeks and Valentai realised why as the elf walked forward to meet his friend. The right ear was torn, cut by a blow from a sword or axe. He smiled at Glorfindel and walked forward. He wore the uniform of the elven light cavalry, infantry armour with white and light blue undergarments. A high helmet apparently went with it for Valentai could see that in many of the tents nearby. Glorfindel clasped the elf's wrist and then slapped his shoulder.

"How are you old horse master, how are you?"

"As good as you evidently. What brings you here?" He saluted ironically. "High Captain."

"Good to see respect is maintained." Glorfindel said and waved Valentai forward. The other elf looked at him coolly and smiled slightly.

"And your friend." The elf said and saluted.

"Lord Valentai, this is Captain of Cavalry Lauronwë. Commander of the cavalry of the Army of Lindon and one of the most famous cavalry officers in the world."

Lauronwë smiled and held up his hands in mock surrender. "If you put it like that, what can I say? Lord Valentai is it? I see Glorfindel is showing me off like a prize bull."

Glorfindel laughed. "And rightly so my friend. Valentai, I was not joking about him. His use of cavalry in the war of Eregion is still sung about. His record was untarnished in that long time."

The humour in the elf's eyes faded slightly. "Almost untarnished." He shook off the gloom and smiled. "Well I know I am better than one cavalry officer."

"Osturin?" Valentai guessed.

"So you met the disagreeable captain? Yes, him. He will not be happy to serve under me but since when have I ever cared what he thinks?"

"Never my friend. Well, where is she?" Glorfindel demanded.

Lauronwë smirked slightly. "Alderána my dear. We have visitors, heel!" He shouted into the tent.

Another elf appeared. She was wearing the uniform of the heavy elven cavalry. The full uniform was a brass coloured cuirass over light blue underclothes with a shirt of mail underneath that. Now, divested of the armour, she looked almost casual and only the sword at her side told of her military occupation. She was much in the looks of Milotüré but was shorter.

"I am coming Lauronwë. No battle is complete without me." She said grandly and saluted. "High Captain Glorfindel, I hope you have come to take me away from Lauronwë."

"Unfortunately I have not my dear. I am just patrolling these regions and thought I would stop in."

"You see captain? No escape from me." Lauronwë said and she frowned at Valentai.

"I do not believe I have had the pleasure." She said and Valentai smiled slightly.

"I am Lord Valentai Dal-Moriath Telequéntai. Just Lord Valentai is good though."

"Lord Valentai is a friend of the High King and an honorary lord of Imladris." Glorfindel finished the introductions. "This is Cavalry Captain Alderána. She commands the heavy cavalry and has done so for many centuries. She has been friends with the gallant captain for many centuries. Her skills with the sword are the talk of the army and many have wondered why she chose the cavalry when she could have easily been a royal guard."

"That is for personal reasons High Captain." She said without anger.

"Admit it my dear, you did it for me did you not?" Lauronwë said with a flourish.

"You may wish as much Lauronwë." The elf smiled and waved them inside.

"I am pleased to meet you. Come into my tent and let us talk. Tomorrow I was planning to ride down to the Elusë River. You could come if you so desired. It will be fairly boring here without my presence." The cavalry captain declaimed happily.

Alderána turned to Valentai. "As you can see Lord Valentai, Lauronwë has a very high opinion of his own abilities and even worse, his wit."

"If you are neither old enough nor senior enough to appreciate my humour than that is not my fault. I did not expect people of your age would even understand me."

"People of my age? What, four years older than you?" She asked lightly.

"The truth is Valentai that no one understands Lauronwë except himself." Glorfindel said loud enough for all of them to hear.

"I invite you in and all I meet is criticism." The elf sighed.

When they were inside the tent the four sat and Glorfindel nodded to Lauronwë. "How goes the mustering?" The elf captain became serious as they all did when called upon to put aside enjoyment.

"We have assembled three thousand infantry so far and have raised four hundred of the cavalry."

"That is fine for now but we must continue on. This war has not started for us yet but we must be ready for when it does."

The elf nodded seriously. "You can count on me lord captain. As I said, we are riding to the river tomorrow and I would like it if you came."

"How hard are you pulling troops?" Glorfindel asked.

"Only those who do not have a full time profession or who volunteer have been taken in. Do you wish me to press harder?"

"No, not yet. When the High King gives us word then you may proceed. That will not be till the end of the year. Then we take everyone."

"Of course lord captain." The elf saluted and Valentai was once again amazed by how quickly the elves changed from playful to serious and back again.

"Very good. Alderána, do you have the supplies for your cavalry?"

"Not as yet. We are short of the cuirasses and heavy cavalry swords. It will not stop us." She was speaking with a determination that was just as apparent as her humour.

"I am sure it has not. When we reach a formal decision on the war, we expect it to continue swiftly. For now, get in the troops and train them."

She saluted and bowed her head. "It will be done lord captain."

Glorfindel instantly regained his smile. "Excellent my friends. I will see you in the morning."

The two cavalry officers stood and saluted. The swords the pair carried were usual for their placing. Lauronwë's sword was a light sabre whilst Alderána's was a heavy cavalry sword, long and heavy. 

Glorfindel rose to his feet and waved Valentai out. The two elves smiled at each other and went off to their billets.

Valentai walked into his tent and nodded in approval. He had a wide experience of tents and hated them all. This particular one was slightly better though. It was double the normal size and had two poles instead of one. A bed was between the poles. On one wall was a table on the other, a clothing and armoury rack Valentai nodded and stripped off his sword and cloak and sat on the bed to pull off his boots.

There was a knock on the frame and Glorfindel came in. He smiled.

"I hope you like the tent."

"I have spent a very large amount of my life in a tent so I do not think of it anymore."

"If there is a war then you had best get used to it." Glorfindel said and sat at the table's chair. "So, what did you think?"

"I thought they were very good. I am still amazed by how quickly you can go from joke to being serious."

"A necessary trait Valentai and one I know that you possess. They are good, very good. Regardless of what she said, she did become a cavalry officer for him but not in the way you think. Nobody knows why she did it but it is mixed in with the fact that they have always been friends."

"Like Gildor and Milotüré?" Valentai asked and the elf nodded as though Valentai had answered the matter.

"Yes, exactly like that. Although Milotüré is a little more domineering than her if you do not mind me saying so." He said the last words as though he might offend his friend.

"No offence taken. I heard of Lauronwë. he is spoken highly but he reacted strangely when you mentioned his record of victories."

Glorfindel nodded sadly. "Unfortunately he did. He lost a brother in the war. He was supposed to relieve them but for reasons he could not control he did not come in time and his brother was killed in battle. He has never quite gotten over it."

"I see a parallel between him and Gildor again." Valentai said.

"Well they were friends for a long time." Valentai raised his eyebrows at the strange phrasing.

"Were?"

Glorfindel looked uncomfortable. "Well, they had a falling out so to speak. Gildor does not tell me what happened and even when I ordered him to he refused to say."

"I am surprised you pulled rank on him." Valentai said, who was surprised by the unusual move from his friend.

"I do not like to do it. He knows it was not completely serious. He still refused. They are polite to one another but nothing more."

"I noted a strange look on his face when we were last all together. Can they be reconciled?" He asked.

"I would not try if I were you." Glorfindel said seriously. "Let them be, not everybody is a friend of everyone else. I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night Glorfindel." Valentai said to the retreating figure that waved an acknowledgement.

Valentai laid down on the bed and smiled to himself. Maybe you did have to live here for three thousand years to understand the impenetrable tangle of friendships, hatreds, enmities and love that was in this one army. For all their faults, sometimes human armies were better. At least they did not harbour a grudge against someone for two thousand years. Valentai laughed and settled back to sleep.

Valentai was woken by Aëorith the next morning who gingerly touched his shoulder as though he expected to be killed for his boldness.

"Lord Valentai? It is just before dawn."

"You have the order to move Admiral Freemorten." Valentai said oddly. He was clearly still asleep for the words came out as though in a dream.

"Lord Valentai?" Aëorith asked a little worriedly. Valentai opened his eyes at Aëorith.

"Aëorith. Thank you. I must have slept in. You do not mind coming today?"

"Of course not Lord Valentai." The elf said, trying to look normal despite his curiosity and concern.

"Very well then. I will be ready imminently." Valentai said and got to his feet. In a few moments he was ready and turned to his aide. "Are you alright Aëorith?" He asked.

"Of course Lord Valentai." The elf said and Valentai gave him a last look before walking into the sunlight.

Glorfindel smiled as he approached and pointed to his horse which was saddled and ready.

"We are all set to go. I had to send Aëorith in to wake you up. You feel alright?"

"I am yes. I can usually control it but I do not why it happened today. I was dreaming of one of my many, many battles. I suppose it distracted me." Valentai said. "I am sorry."

Glorfindel laughed off the apology. "Think nothing of it my friend. A victory?" He asked despite himself.

"Yes it was actually. One of the best I have seen for a long time. Freemorten knew how to fight, I will say that." Valentai said dreamily.

Glorfindel, as confused as always by this shred of such information nodded and the two rode to the far side where Lauronwë and Alderána were waiting. Both were in their full battlefield uniforms, the cuirass of Alderána reflected the sun like a mirror. As they neared the two Valentai turned to his friend.

"I remembered something else last night. I thought elves rode without saddles. All the elves I have seen so far ride with them."

Lauronwë heard the words and decided to answer.

"Our sylvan kin do but we are more practical. Especially if we go to war. Let me ask you, have you ever made a cavalry charge using a lance without stirrups or a saddle?" He asked.

Valentai nodded. "I see."

"I do not recommend it." The captain laughed. "I can imagine it, I really can, the great cavalry charge is instantly defeated as the riders fall from the horses."

Valentai nodded. "Lead on my friend." He said and the cavalry commander smiled and rode on. 

Milotüré did not even bother to clean herself up as she staggered into her room. She undid her sword and cloak and then pulled her boots off and moved over to her bed. Her room was substantially larger than Valentai's as befitted her rank and her permanent residence. She was exhausted from riding and speaking and both had been necessary in that month since Valentai and her had departed. Now, at dusk she hoped she would have some time to rest before she was called upon again to do such a thing. Riding through her lands she had raised her troop's numbers and morale but it had not been easy. Not even travelling out of her dusty uniform, she collapsed on the bed and lay there, unable to move. She had missed Valentai it was true but she had been so busy that she had not let it show or control her.

There was a knock on the door and she groaned. She had asked her bodyguard to stay outside and she knew they would only let a person in if they had cause to be here. She disliked the idea of a bodyguard but was glad in a way that she had one who was both a friend and tactful enough to obey her instructions.

"Enter." She said too softly to hear and then she said it again. This time it was just loud enough and the door opened and her bodyguard looked in.

"My lady, Lord Valentai is here. I said you were tired but he has insisted. "The elf emphasised insisted.

"Let him in Arundor and thank you. You may go."

"My lady are you-" She began.

"Positive. Get some rest yourself. Go on." She said gently and the elf nodded slightly unhappily as Valentai walked in. The hero was wearing a silver and light blue long tunic with no sword or other weapon on him. He looked at her and smiled sadly.

"I am sorry I did not know you were so tired, I could come back tomorrow."

"No, that is fine."

"You look terrible." He said and she smiled weakly.

"And you look as pristine as normal."

"There is a reason for that. I arrive back this morning. How did it go?"

"It went fine. Come and lay beside me." She said and he nodded and lay down next to her so her head rested on his shoulder. "I feel so tired. I do not know why." She asked in puzzlement and not a little anger at herself.

"It is hard to get used to riding all day and sleeping rough after a time of peace."

"I had best get used to it then." She said and he stroked her face with his gloved hands. She wondered obscurely why he wore the gloves, no matter the occasion or formality. She was too tired to ask and lay back.

"Even so tired and worn you are still beautiful." Valentai said and she sighed and lay back. Valentai realised he was here all night and might as well get some sleep of his own because he was not going anywhere.

Valentai woke as the first natural light began to fill the room. Facing west, the room was darker in the morning longer than if it had faced east. Milotüré still slept soundly and he had no intention of waking her just yet. He gently lifted her head with it's black hair and laid it on the pillow. Her open eyes fluttered slightly but she did not wake up. Valentai extricated himself and stood to walk over to the window. He opened the drapes and let the light that there was outside come in. He felt much better this morning, even for him the pace set by the three elves had been intense. Now he had just two weeks to the meeting of the two kingdoms and he felt he needed to prepare himself for that. The figure on the bed stirred and raised itself slightly. Valentai turned and walked over to it.

"Good morning my dear." He said and she blinked at him. she looked confused.

"Valentai?" She asked and sat up.

"I am here. I could not leave last night with you sleeping on my arm."

She looked at him even more confused. "I don't understand."

Valentai laughed and took her hand for her to stand. "You were very tired last night. I sort of knew you were not really awake. Do you remember me coming in?"

"No. I just remember falling onto the bed and then I just woke up now."

"Anyway my dear. You look better now. Maybe you should get out of that uniform." He saw her look. "You know what I mean my dear. I had better head back anyway. Aëorith is probably trying to find me."

"He is good for you Valentai."

"Well, I do not regret taking him on. In that month I was away with Glorfindel he was ever by my side, recording and helping."

"So I suppose you met Lauronwë." She said.

"I did." He tried to see her reaction but she was not showing anything. "He is a fine leader."

She nodded. "He never got over the guilt though. You heard of his brother?"

"I did. Poor man." Valentai said and saw her look. He sighed loudly. "Fine, he is an unfortunate person. Does that meet your expectations?" He asked and she smiled at him and tried to govern her hair which had evidently been unwashed for several days.

"It does. I think you did that deliberately." She accused and he smiled.

"I didn't actually but I suppose I will try to remember."

"You do that Valentai. Now I am having a bath and a change of clothes and you can stay or leave as is your preference."

"I will go. Knock on the door when you are ready."

She nodded and walked into her bathroom. Valentai exited the room and walked back to his own. The hero reflected the rest of the day was looking good.


	9. Chapter 6b

The sun once again rose, shining it's light into the rooms of the front of the palace. The heat was still light but all the signs predicted it would be the hottest day of the summer. The white city of Santäissa seemed on edge, waiting. The air of expectations was almost visible. This was one day when the members of the council could be guaranteed no sleep for they had to be up at dawn, to be ready. At the moment they were in the council room in the palace. Gil-Galad was holding a final meeting about what would happen this morning. Gil-Galad smiled at them as he entered and took his chair.

"Good morning my friends on this day on which much will be decided. A day we have waited for, and feared." He said the last two words quietly and looked up. "Now, some minor issues to deal with. Once we have met on the steps of the palace, we shall move into the high council room where we can be more adequately accommodated. Lord Elrond you shall have to give up your chair for that day for the king." Elrond nodded as though it was no issue. "The first meeting will be formal, to relay news and decide on an alliance. In that meeting everything must be done formally. If an alliance is decided on then there will be a less formal meeting to decide on specifics. The presence of all of you is purely symbolic as only Malas, I and Elrond will be present. At the second meeting, which will hopefully be a council of war all of you will be welcome to speak your minds. After that of course, you are free to talk to them. I know that Glorfindel would like to meet Duke Talliar again." The elf nodded. "Any questions?"

"Where is the Archduke?" Anderónë asked.

"He is at the gate to welcome the king and whoever he brings. I assume that he will have his son with him and the Archduke."

"What language do we speak to them?" Valentai asked.

"Speak to him in Sindarin and if he knows it well enough then that is what we shall use. If not we will have to use common. We know that Maelius knows our language and I know the king does also. Whether his son does is unknown."

"Not all elves speak common." Valentai said with a smile.

"Then you will have another task Valentai. Translator." Gil-Galad said with a smile. "Anything else?"

The elves shook their heads and Valentai stayed silent. Gil-Galad smiled and rose one last time.

"Valentai. You will greet him at the bottom of the palace." Gil-Galad said to the astonishment of all, including Valentai.

"Me lord king?" He asked surprised.

"I see only you, yes you." Gil-Galad said. "You will greet him and find out tactfully what they speak and so forth. Then formally announce them. I know you know how to do that."

"One question lord king. Why me?"

"Because you are human." He saw the look and sighed. "Because you look human to him and that may make introductions smoother."

"As you wish lord king." Valentai said with a slightly confused tone. Gil-Galad smiled at it.

"My friends, great deeds await that are both good and ill and my only hope is that we may prove victorious."

The council members filed out into the rising heat and waited. Valentai stood on the top of the palace to the left and behind Gil-Galad. The High King sat on his throne whilst the other members of the council were to left and right behind him. Valentai had decided to be more formal and, since he had no uniform he wore his best cloak and tunic. Looking over the way to the city with the sun in their eyes it could be seen that the council members were either hoping for the visitors to arrive or for the sun to rise sufficiently so it did not disturb them. A flash of silver could be seen over the crest of the far hill and Valentai felt relieved that the human king had honoured his promise.

"Here they come." Elrond said unnecessarily. There was no reply, just thought about the two men at the head of the column of cavalry who rode down to the gates.

Elendil rode beside his son and he was tired from the week and a half long journey but knew he must stay alert. His son beside him was overawed by the spectacle of the white city. Both prince and king were dressed in formal armour and cloaks of red and silver. The old king rode closer to his son and spoke quietly so that none could hear them.

"Remember my son, let me or Maelius do the talking but mainly me. Do not get frustrated or antagonised by anything that happens. When you speak be truthful and tactful." He said and his son nodded but his face was slightly annoyed at having to be told. Isildur turned his attention back and saw elves by the score lining the road. He could not believe how many there were, in Gondor they were almost a myth in many places not bordering Lórinand. He saw the gate ahead and looked up at the guards. He was interrupted by his father's urgent voice.

"Can you speak elvish?" He asked.

"Yes, mostly. I learnt it while I was young. I have not used it for many years but I think I can."

"That is something then." His father said but straightened as he approached the gate. He held up his hand and the horsemen stopped behind him. He nodded to his son and rode forward to the gate. The gate was open but blocked by five elven spearmen, long glaive like spears ready. The king and the prince dismounted and gestured for one of their aides to take the horses away. They walked to the gate where the gate guard bowed. The two men returned the bow and the gate keeper spoke. He spoke in accented but recognisable common.

"Welcome Lord King Elendil and Lord Prince Isildur to the white city of Santäissa. The High King awaits you, but first we must ask you to formally account for the actions of yourselves and your followers."

"I shall make sure that they follow the code of what I expect from them." Elendil said in a diplomatic tone.

"Then they shall be shown to their quarters. Please proceed my lords." The guards stood aside and the two royals walked through the gateway. The first impression that Elendil had was that the streets were lined with elves. A silent crowd to watch the king and prince enter. Even to the king, the sight of such a silent crowd was slightly unnerving. The second impression he had was of the Archduke of Annúminnas, Antunius Maelius walking to his side and bowing.

"Lord king, lord prince." he said and Elendil's face did not change but his tone was different, more friendly.

"Greetings Maelius. I see you have become almost a permanent fixture here."

"So it is lord king. A beautiful city. The High King will speak with just the three of us and four of his people. If a settlement is reached then the remainder will be introduced to us."

"I am not expecting a decision today; indeed I do not want one. I want everything considered and thought over before a decision is made."

"As you wish lord king." Maelius said and they walked on. They were now approaching the bottom of the stairs of the palace and Maelius leaned over slightly and whispered as though he expected the person at the bottom to overhear him.

"Lord Valentai." He said and the king nodded.

"The mystery is revealed at last." The king murmured and walked to where Valentai stood. The hero bowed. Then he spoke in Sindarin, the informal language of the elves.

"Welcome King Elendil of Númenor. Long has it been since you walked the streets of Santäissa. What language do you speak?"

Elendil looked at the man keenly. His elvish was perfect and even had a slight accent he could not place. Elendil spoke it well but not perfectly. Elendil looked upon this person he had been told of so many times. In reality he had expected, perhaps unrealistically, a tall commanding figure whose made all bow before him with his strength of will. Imposing though he could be, Valentai was much happier it seemed as a different persona. Elendil wondered what it was about this person that made him so talked of. He could see nothing extraordinary, a good fighter maybe and a good leader but not unique. And yet, there was something about his eyes and the way he stood and even the way he spoke that showed that the crafted exterior was a mask. Elendil hoped he never had to find out what this commander was under this mask.

"I am capable in both Sindarin and common. As you know, the Archduke is as well. The prince assures me he will have no issues with language." Elendil said in Sindarin.

"Then in that language shall we speak. I am Valentai Dal-Moriath Telequéntai and I am happy to be acquainted with you and your emissaries."

Elendil nodded. There was something slightly worrying about how he spoke the elvish language so well. The old king nodded. "Heard of you already I have Lord Valentai. Both Duke Coridius and Archduke Maelius speak highly of you."

"I am pleased by their sentiments lord king. If you will follow me then I will introduce you."

Elendil followed Valentai up the stairs, Maelius to his left and Isildur to his right. The old king walked up the stairs and reflected it had been a long time indeed since he had been to this city. Thirty years almost but like it's inhabitants it had changed little. Elendil forced himself up the stairs and to the top where Valentai turned northward so he could see both monarchs and spoke clearly.

"Lord King Gil-Galad, High King of the Noldor, I present King Elendil son of Amandil." He said it like a herald and Glorfindel had to turn away slightly to contain a smile. Valentai saw it and his eyes sent a silent message to his friend that he would not forget it.

Gil-Galad rose and walked forward three paces. "I welcome you Elendil son of Amandil to Santäissa. Long years of men has it been since you last visited here and those weigh upon you heavily. In this dark time I welcome you as a friend and an ally."

Elendil bowed and rose to the top step. "I thank you for your kind words High King Gil-Galad. I come here so that words might be spoken and council taken of fears."

"Then come. The three representatives, one from each kingdom and the ruler of both shall meet with my representatives. After a time when a decision has been made we will speak to the assembled council."

Elendil nodded and motioned his two nobles to follow him. Elendil and the Archduke had met all of the council members before and it seemed that would suffice for no introduction of Isildur was put forward. The council bowed as first Linados, and then Gil-Galad and Elrond went in. They were followed after that by the three men and then Malas and Círden brought up the rear. The other members of the council, four elves and Valentai moved into the smaller council room and sat there.

In the room, Gil-Galad spoke to Linados who left the room and closed the door. the room was sound proofed by putting a lead core in the middle of the door and the walls. Opposite Gil-Galad sat Elendil with Maelius to his left and Isildur to his right. Elrond was on the left of the High King and Círden on the right. Malas sat next to Elrond and when this was all done the High King rose.

"My friends, time is not an issue. We will bring up such points as is necessary. I have no expectations or demands of this meeting. All I request is that the best decision for our respective people be taken. I would ask Prince Isildur to speak first as he has the only experience thus far of fighting in the war. I would hear your full story and your views on the situation."

Isildur felt a slight kick on his shin. He looked at his father the king but saw nothing but impassive nobility on the man's face. Isildur rose to his feet, more nervous than he had ever been. He had no intention of failing his father or his people before the elves so he concentrated on his lessons in Sindarin.

"My lords, friends of old and graceful hosts. I will try now to do what the High King has asked." His accent was heavy but could be understood. His phrasing was slightly off but none of the elves expected or demanded any different. After all, half of them spoke virtually no common at all. Elendil was pleased by this start; his son might be a good king one day if he could control his hereditary curse. "As we are all aware, in the last days of the year past, the enemy came in great numbers down the pass of Minas Ithil. Though we fought hard and long we were driven to siege. I see my error now in defending it for so long but despite this I may have saved Osgiliath by forcing the enemy to direct his forces to me." Isildur stopped and looked down with a sigh. "Whatever the wisdom or otherwise of this move, it is over now, Minas Ithil is fallen into shadow and we must look to our defences."

"And could you give us a run down of these defences lord prince?" Malas, practical as ever asked.

"Prior to my arrival there were seven full divisions of troops, thirty five thousand men. On the day that I arrived, Duke Coridius of Arthedain arrived with an extra five divisions of the best troops he could summon. Therefore we have sixty thousand men now. Enough to hold the foe and Prince Anárion assures me that he will launch a counter strike when the time is right. The defences were built by Armarius and are as good as I have ever seen him create. The enemy will not cross that river and the troops are willing to die to protect that crossing."

"And what of upriver?" Malas asked.

"We have four divisions to north and three to south with a reserve of two more that can move either way. All crossing points are guarded and blocked and the river is screened by infantry as far north as the Onodló River. They are well dug in and cannot be outflanked."

"What is the maximum strength of the Gondorian army?" Malas asked. Suddenly it seemed this was a meeting simply between two generals on the eve of battle.

"The Prince Anárion is confident that near to two hundred thousand can be raised. How many can be put into the field is another matter. We are thinking of a main field army of eighty to ninety thousand."

There was silence for some moments and then Gil-Galad nodded.

"Thank you Prince Isildur. A concise and useful evaluation of the situation. Now, may we turn our attention to other matters my friends. Where is the main enemy army concentrated, geographically?"

"We believe they are concentrating on the plains north of the black gates. It is the only place were a force that size can be assembled."

"Any indication of size?" Elrond asked and Isildur shook his head.

"We estimate it to be considerable. Perhaps upwards of a quarter million."

"That is vast indeed. What are their aims?" Elrond asked.

"We cannot say. Logically they would seek to cross the river and move on the heartland of Gondor."

"But they cannot do that." Malas said unexpectedly. All eyes were on the scarred elf who shrugged. "The logistics of such a move is incredible. In the face of determined opposition, the army could be cut to pieces. The Anduin is wide and swift. There are only three places that it can be bridged at. We know this and so does the enemy. How do they press across in the face of a force that achieves local superiority in numbers? They do not."

"Then what are they waiting for?" Maelius said despite himself.

Malas seemed that he had hoped he would be asked the question. "Quite simply, they are waiting for Osgiliath to fall. You are right lord prince that that is the only place they can camp such an army. They will wait until the river falls and then push across. Or they will wait to fight a pitched battle on the plains."

There were murmurs from the council members. "So we have time?" Elrond asked.

"Yes we do. The enemy is in no rush that is certain. Unfortunately, unless we can decisively defeat them then they will continue to send down troops to Osgiliath."

"If Prince Anárion can defeat them then they will be checked by the threat to the black land for some time. By the time the enemy has placed reserves and brought a new army forward we will have gained much time."

"And the enemy army is not fully assembled. We can only estimate what it's total strength will be. Now they have only about eighty thousand."

"That is good certainly. They cannot press the river against us with only that number."

Gil-Galad looked at the king opposite and smiled. "So we have time and a bulwark of defence. We need only worry about Osgiliath for some time now."

"The High King is right. We can fight a stalemate for several years but we cannot do so forever." Elendil said and those around him nodded.

"We have done much so far. We shall break for a moment. Midday approaches. I ask you though not to leave this room or the next. I will send Linados to tell the council that they will not be needed today." Gil-Galad said and there were nods.

Linados came out a few moments later. The five others looked up expectantly as the bodyguard closed the door. He shook his head softly.

"I am sorry my friends, nothing has been decided yet. You would be well advised to spend you time elsewhere until a decision is made. Keep in places that are known to us so you can be summoned. If I am to understand what the High King has said, no decision will be made today or maybe tomorrow."

"How goes it so far? They have been three hours in there already." Celedaih asked.

"I have not been in there of course. My guess is that they are summing up the situation."

"Very well. Call and we will be here swiftly." Anderónë said and Linados nodded.

"Thank you. This is an important decision that may change much. I appreciate your understanding." With that, the elf disappeared and the council members stood and headed for the door. Glorfindel came over to Valentai who had been writing down some obscure piece of his past but now he pocketed the paper and rose with his friend.

"Valentai, since we must be available, is your room free?"

"Of course it is. Anyone who wants to come is welcome." He smiled. "Even Gildor."

"I am sure he will be happy to know you made special provisions for him." Glorfindel said and turned to Anderónë who had been behind him. "Anderónë, if you were not occupied then you may wish to come."

"Gladly Glorfindel. If you provide the drink I can procure a midday meal."

"Excellent my friend. Make your way down there."

"My aide is inside so he will let you in." Valentai said and the two nodded. Valentai turned to Milotüré. "And you High Captain?"

"Of course Lord Valentai." She said respectfully. Celedaih looked at him with an unreadable face.

"Then on we go." Valentai said followed the other leaders out of the door.

Aëorith opened the door and stepped back in surprise as three High Captains, a captain and Lord Valentai smiled at him.

"Come in my lords." He said, totally lost. In a corner was a small pile of books which the elf gathered up and bowed in the doorway before retiring off down the hallway. Glorfindel looked to Valentai.

"He seems awfully nervous of everyone. I hope you have not been terrifying him again."

"I have no idea what you mean." Valentai said as he led them inside. Anderónë stood a little unsure but Milotüré guided him to a seat where he sat and looked around the room.

"Well, I welcome you all to my temporary home. I especially welcome High Captain Anderónë who has not joined us before." The elf nodded and Valentai smiled. "Well, since we have some time to ourselves, shall we begin?"

"So what do you have in mind Valentai?" Gildor said and Milotüré laughed.

"That is 'Lord Valentai' to you captain." She said and Valentai smiled and sat next to her. He took her hand and watched as the other three tried to contain their smiles. Valentai looked at Glorfindel.

"As for you my friend, I have not forgotten that look you gave me. You know as well as I that I hate being a herald."

"And you were glad when you did not have to translate?" Anderónë suggested and Valentai laughed.

"Yes indeed. I hate being a mindless translator."

"As opposed to a mindless something else?" Glorfindel asked sweetly and he felt a kick on his shin. He looked accusingly at Valentai. "That hurt."

"Do not look at me my friend." The elf looked at the innocent face of Milotüré and sighed.

"I suppose I asked for that." He said.

"For that I shall tell Valentai of the time you had that 'accident' in the library." Milotüré said with unnatural glee and Glorfindel sighed so that even Anderónë laughed.

"I make a fool of myself twice in my entire life and it is raised against me again and again." He sighed. 

"I suppose that is why it is raised." Anderónë said diplomatically.

"Well I can remember a time when Milotüré had that problem with the horse so that-" Gildor said but she leaned across and smiled as she held his collar.

"Gildor, a word to the wise. Don't do that." Glorfindel asked and Valentai laughed as he collected her back to himself.

"Now, now my dear. You are not to kill him yet."

"How generous." Gildor said.

"So Anderónë, did you get a chance to meet with your wife again? And Turindë?" Glorfindel said before his own rather embarrassing personal history was again remembered.

"I met with both. Laronaith is well and so is my son." Anderónë said with some pride. He had had a son only a year before Valentai had arrived. "Turindë is well as well. He tired to explain to me the theory of how water could be used as a weapon. At length you understand."

Milotüré turned to Valentai. "Turindë is a self proclaimed genius in the field of inventions and theories. He has had a few, very few that are usable and some that were humorous. What was it Gildor?" She asked. "He thought that mixing sulphur with something could make a 'blasting earth' as he called it." She laughed. Valentai, who knew exactly what she meant and how to use it forbore to comment but decided to meet this captain at a later time. Milotüré did not miss his look of small amusement. For once though she misread his face and decided he was showing humour at the strange ideas the elf came upward.

"I would like to meet him." Valentai said.

"Famous last words unless you have an hour to waste about the merits of iron plated mine shaft supports." Anderónë said.

Valentai smiled to himself again and sat back as the conversation washed over him again.

The remainder of the day past, and then the morning of the next. The five friends had stayed to after nightfall and then had returned to their rooms. Milotüré had stayed and now, at several hours after dawn she was laying in Valentai's arms on the bed. Valentai smiled and brushed her cheek with his hand and she woke up. He moved her gently to beside himself and stretched his arms outwards to relieve the strain of holding her all night. Like all elves she was light but he had not dared wake her during the night to change position so he had ignored the problem. She rolled over and looked into his eyes. He smiled at her.

"Good morning my dear. Sleep well?"

"All night it seems. Is it dawn already?"

"A few hours past." She looked at him.

"We have to be ready for the decision."

"I know but I think that it would not be for some time. I can think of no better way of spending my mornings." He said and she smiled warmly at him. 

"I am not having you lead me astray again. I have to be up." She looked at him and smiled. Valentai reached over and brushed her hair and her ear she sighed and kissed him. "It is an unhealthy obsession that you have Valentai. Now, I am using the bathroom and you will stay guard." He saluted mockingly and she cuffed him on the shoulder and strode away. 

There was a knock on the door and Valentai shrugged and opened the door. Aëorith stood in the doorway and held out a sealed paper to Valentai. He saluted.

"Is the High Captain." He stopped and tried again. "I mean is she. I mean-" Valentai laid a hand on the elf's shoulders.

"Calm down Aëorith. Yes she is in here. What has happened?"

"At midday, the High King is passing his judgement. Or so Lord Malas told me." He qualified quickly.

"That is just over an hour away. Good, I will be there, this time. I will pass it on to the High Captain."

"Thank you Lord Valentai." The elf said and scurried away. Valentai swore that the elf would eventually not treat him like the root of all fear. It seemed his aide lived in perpetual fear that he would be reproved or dismissed by Valentai. Valentai opened the paper which said the exact same thing but with the signature of Lord Elrond. Valentai put it on the table and swiftly dressed for the occasion. He belted Caer'dan at his side and made sure he looked sharp in the mirror. The door to the bathroom opened and Milotüré strode out, dressed in her battlefield uniform without the armour. She looked at Valentai's clothes and nodded.

"Someone at the door?" She asked.

"Aëorith. Says the king will make his judgement at midday."

"Then we had best get there early." She said, not forgetting the look of disappointment Gil-Galad had given her.

"He looked as though he expected me to yell at him."

"Maybe it was me he was frightened of." She said and he smiled.

"That could be it you know."

"Now, are you coming?" She asked imperiously. 

Valentai nodded. "Yes I am. It is a pleasant walk so let us do so." He held out his arm and she took it.

It was a pleasant walk through the streets, the summer air pleasant even at midday and the sky clear. As it came for a half hour until the midday the two ascended the stairs and to the entrance. Linados smiled at the two of them.

"The first to arrive I see." The elf said happily.

"So I see. So what is the situation here?"

"I do not know of the decision, only that there will be one at midday. They are meeting for the last time in there."

The door opened and the remaining members of the council filed in. A few minutes later the members of the human council followed them in. Three of them tried to edge into a corner of the room where they spoke quietly. Duke Talliar held no such reservations and walked over to Glorfindel and bowed.

"Lord Glorfindel, an honour it is to finally meet you again."

The elf laughed. "Stand up my friend. It is good to see you as well. I heard that you have had a daughter. My congratulations."

"Thank you lord captain. Just two months ago yes. So what have you heard about this." He pointed to the doorway and the elf shrugged.

"I heard only that a decision will be made soon."

"As with us." He looked over to the three other nobles. "They have not been enjoying themselves. It is as though they expect to be slaughtered in their sleep."

"So it is with all in their situation. They will learn, hopefully to respect us eventually."

"Maybe. I shall speak to you later."

The man walked back across the room. The air of expectation was almost tangible.

Through the thick door, the High King rose in his chair. The meeting had carried past midnight and started even before the dawn of the next morning. Gil-Galad looked from each of the members present. He smiled at them.

"My friends, I feel we have seen and heard all that may be considered about the situation and the history leading up to it. I think we have all learned of things we did not know before this council started. The threat of the enemy is undeniable but a decision, based on all of your thoughts will be made. A closing comment I ask from each of you and then after that, a decision. It is a hard decision but it must be made, made while there is still time. Prince Isildur, I ask you to sum up your words. You started first and now you shall continue as such."

Isildur nodded as the elf king sat. They did not rise anymore; so much had been said that such a move was no longer necessary.

"My lords and allies, in closing my words I feel that I should thank all of those present for allowing such a meeting to occur so that we might understand the needs and desires of all races. As Crown Prince and joint ruler of Gondor, my people are assailed now by the foe. We are strong and out armies, when raised will fight until the end. With the alliance between the two human realms signed and sealed we will fight until whatever end presents itself. I think that I can speak for all men in that we did not desire this or any war but we will fight for our homes and our lives without hesitation. As I said last night, the economy of Gondor is under strain but we have long known of the possibility of war. The farmlands are being first stripped for men and then for their produce. We are being forced to import food and basic supplies and our soldiers are virtually unpaid. This is a monetary crisis and only the silver mines of the south are keeping the economy afloat. We are resorting to dilating the currency with baser metals and as a result inflation rises and the merchants are losing trust in the Algar. Our navy has been sold off and that leaves our coasts and ships vulnerable to raiders and invasion. Until Arnor can help to share some of the burden then we are facing a crisis. Nevertheless, we will push on and fight this war." There were nods and downcast eyes at the grim situation.

Gil-Galad nodded. "Thank you Prince Isildur. It is well that you have raised this for it is a little looked at consequence of war. After all, who can fight without money? Archduke Maelius, I would ask you to state Arnor's position."

"Gladly lord king. Although we have only been officially at war for two months, we have had little time to feel the strain of this war. The army that we dispatched under Duke Coridius was one of the best we could muster given the circumstances. Arnor is a large and more populous realm but more spread out by necessity. To pay for this war we will not only have to raise taxes but also institute conscription. As much of our raw materials such as iron and coal come through the hands of the dwarves, we are faced with the problem of trying to pay them with a currency that is rapidly degrading. The Arnorian army and navy are also being forced to grow by some seven hundred percent in just a year and the expense of that and the continual payment of troops is a great strain. A town could be built and maintained for a decade for the cost of keeping our assembled army alive for one day. As a term of alliance with Gondor, we are sending everything we can spare over to them but we must also look to ourselves. Duke Coridius has assured me that we could possibly raise more troops from his lands but I am not sure if that is true. In summary, this war has the potential to ruin us either way it goes. We shall not give up though."

"Thankyou Archduke Maelius. Now Malas, to conclude our military and organisational issues."

Malas nodded. "As for the military side of things we are able to begin the rearmament tomorrow if necessary. As we said last night, it will take a considerable amount of time for several reasons which I will touch on now. Firstly, because it has always been that the majority of the population, male and female will fight we will not start this process until we are certain that we can survive without the necessary industries. Secondly, because of the wide spread of our people and the vast amounts of equipment to be made, summoning the troops is one matter but equipping them is another. Even if we started tomorrow, it would take a year at least to concentrate our people and many more to equip and train them. Fortunately however, we are fortunate to have captains and High Captains who understand their duty and have all fought before, sometimes for millennia. The process of collecting volunteers was began several months ago and this has continued apace. Despite what may be thought by many." Malas looked to the humans and continued. "We have a relatively large proportion of troops who have not fought in a major battle. The losses we suffered in the Wars of Eregion were terrible and now, more than half of our troops are made up of those too young to fight then or born after. It will take time to train these troops to a standard which we demand. Lastly, the army has not fought a pitched battle of any major size since Lake Eventide and now we have more troops in our forces because of the Imladris great company. When fully formed however, we can put about sixty percent of our total population into the field, this is an advantage that compensates for our fewer numbers."

"Indeed it does Lord Malas." Gil-Galad said. "Now, Círden, would you conclude you position as ruler of Lindon in my absence?"

"My pleasure lord king." The old elf said. "Lindon is able to supply a good number of it's population even with much of the military gone away. With that and the wide spread of our population, we are able to summon a large amount of supplies. However, we must consider and be aware of the fact that Lindon does not have a source of mineral wealth within it's boundaries. We are graciously allowed access to the Hirmirith Mines but that is only a temporary solution. In the last century, much of our income has come through trade which will be effected by the war. Santäissa is a beautiful city to be sure but it also has a very high upkeep. In the event of a war, such expenses cannot be maintained. I think we all know that the situation here is going to get worse before it gets better."

"That may be unfortunately true Círden. Elrond, would you speak last? As my regent of Eregion, will you evaluate Imladris?"

"Of course lord king. Imladris has become more of a town in the time since the war. In that time it has grown to be the largest elven population outside Lindon, west of the Anduin River. We are by no means as rich or powerful as Lindon but we are strong enough and imposing enough to perform our role. Furthermore, close to the passes of the mountains, we hold the key to an army crossing. Imladris will furnish warriors in slightly less numbers than a great company but every bit as well equipped and armed.

"Very well. Now all of the views have been heard we will make a decision." There was silence after these words as the minds of those present we being made up.

The seven occupants of the room seemed to be holding their breath as the silence stretched. Finally Malas nodded as he finally answered the question. He had been deep in thought but now he had decided.

"I say yes. If the dark one is not stopped then it is not just the men of Gondor that suffer but it will be all races on the whole world. It is for that reason that I choose yes. Great sorrow may come from the war but if we are victorious then we will have a chance to restore the world to how it should. If we are defeated, then we fall but at least we shall fall knowing we did not acquiesce to the darkness. If we show apathy to the suffering of the other races than we are no better than the lord of the black land whom we all hate. I say yes to alliance and a reuniting of old friendships." Elendil looked relieved that the elf lord had supported him. Gil-Galad turned next to Círden and asked him.

"And you Círden, what is your council?" The old elf looked into the face of his king and nodded.

"I say yes. I say yes for different reasons to Lord Malas though. Although he is right in every count in my opinion I think there is another reason. As the firstborn we were put on this world to be the representatives of the Valar and to represent them and to do good through our actions. In the past we have not done this on some occasions where intended or not. We must show not only the people of Middle Earth but ourselves that we are worthy of the title 'firstborn'. Therefore I say yes."

Gil-Galad nodded at the statements and turned to Elrond.

"And you Elrond? Do you agree with such an alliance?"

"I do lord king but for yet another reason. The treachery of the darklord is terrible and has affected every race on Middle Earth. First he tries to gain control of the minds of the elves and thus control us to his evil will. When his plan was foiled he destroyed the fair land of Eregion and scattered it's people. He gave the rings he captured to the other races and over men he succeeded his goals it seems. This was just the first of his betrayals. He raises the ire of Númenor but is defeated by them. He then corrupts their king and people and sees them destroyed. Now he stands against us like he has done many times before. Are we to let him divide us as of old? No we cannot. This alliance must be formed for one reason. Sauron, the enemy must be stopped no matter the cost for any losses now are nothing compared to the horror that he may one day unleash. This alliance must be formed and all of the free peoples of this world must fight with us if we are to have a chance of victory. I am half human and half elf and I will die before I see either destroyed by the darkness that we have the power to stop us. I shall fight in the front line in this war to defeat the arch evil. Lord king, I say yes to an alliance." At length he stopped and looked into the grave face of his king. Gil-Galad nodded and looked down but then seemed to draw strength from his inner spirit.

The three men looked utterly relieved and spoke next with the expected outcome. Archduke Maelius nodded.

"I say yes to an alliance. May I say how happy I am that you have all chosen what I fervently believe is the right choice. I believe that only by combining not only troops but ideas, supplies, expertise and resources can we succeed. If combined then we have a chance to match the enemy blade for blade. With an army combined then we will have the numbers to win in open battle."

"I also say yes." Isildur said but none doubted he would do any different. "Although, I admit that I know little of other lands or races, I see now that only an alliance with the aim of removing the enemy forever will save our people. Now can we rest easier with the knowledge that the river is safe and the enemy will not break through?"

The others looked at Gil-Galad on whom rested the final outcome of this meeting. As High King he could stop any motion from proceeding. Again he said nothing but then he smiled and looked up as though he had been relieved of a great burden.

"So be it. five of you support this union and have each provided a convincing argument as to why it should be so." The others held their breath and Gil-Galad spoke. "Now, King Elendil, are you willing to fight in such an alliance?"

"I am lord king Gil-Galad." The old king's voice was animated for the first time in many years. "I put myself and the two kingdoms into this alliance.

"I agree. An alliance shall be made between man and elf. What do you suggest as terms?" Gil-Galad asked Elendil who nodded.

"It is only fair that we converse with our respective councils. Meet again, later tonight to discuss terms before them."

"I suppose they have been patient enough." Elrond said with a smile.

"Then perhaps we should share the good news?" Maelius said.

Gil-Galad offered the ghost of a smile. "Indeed we shall Duke Maelius. Whether it is good news or not will be judged by those who look back on this war."

Valentai sighed. It was two hours after midday and still no decision had been reached. To find something to do, the council members of both races had stood outside and looked over the city before returning. No amount of desultory conversation could contain the anticipation and Valentai was beginning to wonder if he would get any decision today when the door suddenly opened. Elrond looked out as the council members scrambled to their feet. The half-elf smiled raised his hands. His voice was solemn.

"My friends, a decision has been reached and I believe it is the correct one." He paused and Valentai shrugged as the regent theatrically spoke again. "The result is seven votes to nothing." He waited for a second. "In favour." There was a sigh of relief and Valentai nodded with a smile. Two of the men were less effusive in their enthusiasm and Valentai assumed they still mistrusted the Eldar. Elrond nodded.

"Yes it is so. We will now meet separately to decide terms before the final council tonight." He gestured to the elves. "Come my friends, we shall meet in the larger room whilst the men of Gondor and Arnor meet in this room."

There was a shuffling and Valentai walked into the larger room. All of them looked tired by the constant thought and stress but they rose and split to go to their rooms. Gil-Galad nodded and waved them in.

"Come in my friends. We have much to discuss and it must be done quite swiftly." Valentai came to sit beside Elrond and Milotüré as usual. When they were seated the High King spoke in his clear voice.

"An alliance has been agreed to but we must make the conditions clear. Most importantly, we must make the army in effect one large army instead of several smaller forces. An army must have a commander and it will be difficult to work out an accommodation on this." He frowned slightly. "In alliances there must be compromises and we must be prepared to concede to keep this new alliance together."

"Surely lord king, you will be the commander?" Celedaih asked, appalled that anyone would consider otherwise.

"That is not my decision to make I fear. I cannot force myself as commander of an alliance where the Eldar will be outnumbered by the men."

"But you have the experience and-" Anderónë said but was waved to silence. It seemed that all four of the High Captains were shocked at the thought of Gil-Galad not as the commander.

"Peace Anderónë. If they desire me to share command with Elendil and that is their sticking point then I shall have no choice but to agree. I will not follow his orders though or let him command my troops without consultation." The High King's voice was grim but determined.

"Then that is something." Malas said and the High King nodded. The other elves relaxed.

"I am proposing that whether or not the High King has command or shares command, the Eldar army be commanded by Malas with Elrond as his second in command and equal to the commander of the human army." Círden said and there were words of agreement on that proposal.

"What of strategy?" Valentai said. Elrond looked at him as though he expected to continue. When he did not, Elrond sighed.

"Strategy Lord Valentai?"

"Now we have signed an alliance, what are we going to do now? We raise an army and then what?" There was silence. Valentai smiled slightly. "I can see that we unite with the Arnorian army, settle down and train somewhere but there are broader strategic questions here; do we move off straight away and train as we march? Do we train when we reach Gondor, or do it here? What way are we going to move a hundred thousand troops over the mountains? To the south and the wide gap or try to file along the mountain passes?  These all must be answered before we even march a step in ranks."

The shocked looks followed him as he bowed slightly and sat.

Gil-Galad alone seemed unmoved and he smiled at some internal thought. He looked at Valentai and for a half minute there was a contest of sight before the High King nodded.

"You raise some excellent points Lord Valentai. Indeed you raise the practical points. However, they are not for answering today but in time they must be addressed. And addressed they must be. Now, to other business." He said and raised an eyebrow at Valentai almost imperceptibly and Valentai nodded.

"As you wish lord king."

Elendil stood before his five nobles.

"My lords, we must agree to our side of what we desire from this union."

"If my voice is heeded, then we shall have command. After all it is our lands and we have the most soldiers." Thandal said.

"I disagree. With all due respect lord king, is it not wise to share command? After all, none can doubt their experience and you know that they will never serve under us." Talliar said and the king nodded.

"Athaerion is right on both counts. I have neither the experience nor the real desire to lead such a force. I will fight as an equal but not as commander."

There was grudging agreement on that point.

"Lord king, even if we start the mustering of troops tomorrow, they will take a year to assemble and more to train. Then to reach there. And money is an issue." Fedallais said and the king glanced at him suspiciously before answering.

"That is an issue that must be raised." He looked around. "Anything else?"

"I only ask that we keep out commanders for our troops and vice versa. The troops will fight better if their division and corps commanders are the ones they have known for years." Sirandel said. Maelius thought about this and nodded agreement.

"I agree lord king. It causes less organisational problems and, well." He said, slightly embarrassed. "It can be quite intimidating for some of the men to be led by the Eldar." He tailed off and the king nodded slowly.

"I see. I shall press for that you can be sure. Anything else?" Nothing was said in answer and he nodded. "Very well then."

The doors opened almost simultaneously and the two kings bowed to each other once more. Gil-Galad smiled at the human lord.

"King Elendil, we have prepared a list of concerns and requests."

"As have I lord king. Shall we discuss them together?" He asked. None missed the significance of the term 'lord king', a symbol of respect and acceptance.

"Of course." Gil-Galad turned to Elrond. "We shall not be long I hope Lord Elrond."

The two monarchs went into the larger room and Linados closed the door. Gil-Galad sat opposite Elendil on the long side of the table. The two pairs of blue eyes stared for a few moments and then Elendil sat back.

"May I take this opportunity to say lord king, how glad I am that you have agreed to this treaty. I feared that circumstances would combine against us."

"And I thank you in return. However, you remember I assisted you when you were thrown upon my shores. Now you have returned the favour. I am glad also for it allows us to prosecute a war in the manner that we need in order to win. I will say to you that the human realms are lucky to have a king such as you."

Elendil smiled at the genuine compliment. "And you lord king, your people are lucky to have you as well."

"So I have been told." Gil-Galad said. "Now to business."

Elendil looked a little embarrassed about something. He looked up into the eternal face of Gil-Galad and saw his doubt leave him. He spoke firmly.

"If you are willing lord king then I do not desire overall command. If you wish it then I shall not stand in your way. After all, I have not the experience that you have and-" He stopped, Gil-Galad's face was impassive but beneath it the elf was surprised by the free offer from the man. Finally the king summoned his courage and looked into the blue eyes of the last High King. "And I will not live forever." He said it as though he expected the elf to be angered. Gil-Galad smiled gently.

"I thank you for your offer and I believe it is the best option in the circumstances. Do not feel concern for yourself or your life. You will see this war through, I know that and so do you. Though we are different in many ways, son of Amandil, our thoughts are the same."

Elendil smiled weakly. "It was not even because of that. My son, the crown prince. Isildur. He is the heir to the throne and he does not have the capabilities for such a task I believe. At least not in war. I want you to know that in case something happens to me."

Gil-Galad was actually surprised by the thoughts of his new ally. "You would prefer Anárion as king?" He asked.

"I would, Anárion has ruled Gondor since it's creation with Isildur being a figurehead. Anárion is a better man morally as well."

"Have you told Isildur?"

"No, and I beg you to not tell anyone else. I wanted you to know though."

"I thank you for your confidence King Elendil."

"Not at all. Now, It has been asked that in this alliance, the formations under our command be left with their original leaders."

"You mean no cross racial appointments?" Gil-Galad asked and the man nodded. The High King agreed.

"Yes, I concur. I can imagine it would be awkward for one of us to lead you men."

"As for the Eldar-" Elendil said but did not need to continue. The elf king laughed.

"I can imagine someone trying to lead Mestarië's troops and order them about." He chuckled and nodded. "Very well, it shall be so."

"We also desire a unified command structure, who is superior to who and the like."

Gil-Galad nodded. Privately, he wondered if any elf captain would bow to any human except the king and even then. He shook that thought off. "The command structure is difficult to be sure. This is how I see it. It is open to interpretations of course. I am in command and you my second overall. You are also in command of the human armies jointly. Malas leads the elves in battle while Elrond is equivalent in rank and has the impractical rank of herald which means very little. Under them are the great companies and then companies. You have corps do you not?"

"We do, though they are usually battlefield groupings. Under them are the divisions then regiments then companies."

"Then we make great company commanders equal in rank to a corps commander. Then it goes down from there."

"A division is larger." Elendil pointed out, not defensively.

"But comparatively it is the same size. Five of them make a great company." Gil-Galad said.

"Let it be so. In experience, the commands balance out." Elendil said and Gil-Galad forbore to comment that a single company had more experience than a division. He kept the thought silent though.

"What of our allies?" He saw the look on the human king's face. "I mean the sylvan elves and dwarves."

"Will they aid us?" Elendil asked.

"That is difficult to say for certain. Lórinand is ruled by Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Even I bow to their wisdom and experience for they are amongst the oldest of the Eldar left in the world. They will help us if we ask them. The others are more uncertain. King Oropher of Greenwood is both proud and arrogant. He will demand a place of equal power even to you and me which I cannot allow. His troops are however, the best archers in the world and are highly useful in any sort of battle. If they can be pushed into the alliance then that is well. The dwarves are an unknown to me. I have never met their current king and thought our relations with them are good I do not know if this applies to military terms."

"Do any of your people have contact with them?" Elendil asked.

"Vlaimadous is our official negotiator in this regard as he is responsible for the south east of Imladris."

"Then may I suggest that we make overtures to them?"

"A wise idea, we should wait though until our forces are fully raised. As for a long term strategy, I shall begin the wholesale raising of troops and formations tomorrow. This army will be raised by mid next year and ready to march by midsummer. We march to Imladris and begin basic training and equipping there. Once this is done, and after we have secured an answer from our allies, then we march to war. How shall be discussed then when conditions and numbers are known."

"That is a wise plan. You have my word and that of my sons that we shall hold to this alliance as long as there is a need for it."

"Thank you King Elendil. Since we have nothing to sign, that must be done at a later time. I hold to this alliance and shall do so also while there is a need."

"Then shall we meet on the first day of the new year? That is four months away. We shall meet in Elostirion, the capital of Arthedain. Is that agreeable to you?"

"it is indeed. It is a shame he is not here." Gil-Galad said.

"He is the best commander I have. It was only right that he should go to lead my advance corps."

"Then shall we conclude this day. A historic day." Gil-Galad smiled. "And we can get some sleep."

"We certainly can. Now I need only hear about Anárion and then I will be happy."

Elendil rose and walked to the door. He held out his hand and the elf king grasped it with a light touch and the elf king suddenly felt as though he had made the right decision.

"Then let this day be the start of better relationships between our two races. To victory and peace."

"To victory and peace." Elendil said and together they opened the doors of the room, the alliance sealed.

** Author's Notes – The Last Alliance **

If there is one thing I cannot stand it is illogicality. If I am going to write a story then it will be as logical and reasonable as possible. Sometimes the bounds of logic have to be changed to accommodate things such as immortal elves, darklords and magic rings. However, once one has taken allowances for these a basic understanding of what can and cannot happen might occur. For instance, I take issue with the fact that in the Silmarillion, it says the alliance crosses the mountains and marches down the Anduin's eastern shore. First of all, the illogicality of such a move does not need to be explained. It is foolish and maybe so is I for even writing this note but I will anyway.

The reason I have babbled about this is because it helps the reader understand what happens later on when the combined armies march out. The only practical route is to go through the Gap of Calenardhon, good supply lines and communication. The thought of a hundred thousand troops marching in single file along a mountain pass is very disturbing!

Another note. Nowhere is there a reference to currency in Tolkein's books. Thus I have the Tanis, one gold piece which is worth ten silver Algar. That in turn is worth one hundred Calis or bronze pieces. It is three Algar a day to keep an elvish soldier equipped for war as will be revealed later. A loaf of bread is fifteen Calis which shows how much a soldier takes to maintain! 

One last item which I feel is important. The relationship between Valentai and Milotüré is like it is for a reason. For two reasons really, firstly I do not write actual love scenes well. Secondly, it is character with the two of them. They are more like very close friends or family than passionate lovers. This is deliberate but different to what I usually read.

Anyway, the last alliance has been agreed to and we must press on from there. Cue dramatic scene!

*******************


	10. Chapter 7

Thanks to Jessie Rose for the kind review. I am uploading this chapter because of this review, I maintain this is not canonical and was never intended to be. It is my version of the story, it is not so dreadfully different; at least it does not feature characters from some other book or movie! Anyway, on with the long show.

Chapter 7 – Holding the Line Autumn SA3429

"So how are you this day your grace?" Duke Coridius sighed; only one person could make a respectful question in to a sardonic comment.

"I am well Armarius. Tell me, what news from the prince?"

The grey haired engineer smiled and shook the duke's hand and walked beside him. They were walking to the gate of the western walls of the city of Osgiliath. The sentries saluted them as they passed and they retuned the salutes as they walked out into the morning sunlight. The road from the walls led steeply down into a valley with a small creek. The road rose swiftly to a green hill a mile away on which was a large amount of pine trees and rugged limestone outcrops. It had rained the night before and the mist hung over the valley. Before them were the camps of the three Arnorian divisions in this area. To the left of the road was the eighth, 'the fighting eighth' for their stubborn defiance in battle. To the right was the eleventh, 'the oak leaves', made of men from the mountains of southern Arthedain. Their banner which bore the star of Elendil also bore the green form of an oak leaf. Further to the right was the fourth and along the river to north and south were the sixth and the fourteenth. 'The old glory division' and 'the victorious fourteenth', both prime divisions of Arnorian infantry. The duke and the engineer looked down into the valley and a smiled creased the duke's face.

"I heard from the gallant prince that he wants a council of war at noon today," the engineer said in his accented voice.

"Where is the enemy?" Coridius asked.

"All around us," Armarius said dryly. "The main body is just leaving the black pass. My guess is that the prince will want to bring them to battle before they can reach us here. If they lock us in then we will have little chance to counter attack. My guess is that we will move tonight."

"Where are Provinde and Daguerre?" Coridius asked and the engineer was serious for once.

"They are coming. Two or three weeks and they will be here. The prince will not wait though, he cannot. If he does then we will lose a critical chance."

"And how do you know so much? Chatting with the enemy again?" Coridius asked.

"I am surprised you asked. If I am the only one who thinks around here then I will be forced to add sense to this crowd of fools. I suppose, you have Daguerre in charge of an army, after that, your ignorance young duke is not so bad." Coridius sighed and the engineer slapped him on the back.

"You should have known different than to try to match swords with me so to speak."

"So I should Armarius." The duke said but was looking up the slope where five riders had appeared. They were dressed in green but from this distance he could not make out any more about them. The duke turned to the engineer who shrugged.

"Could be anyone. So where is Malimar?"

Coridius was not listening and walked down the hill. Armarius muttered something and followed him down the path. Walking up through the mist, the duke came at last to the guard post. The men looked relieves as he came forward. A small crowd had gathered and various whispers had started. Coridius walked forward and pushed his way to the front of the crowd. He stopped as he saw the five riders.

They were elves, green and brown clad elves with bows on their backs and long swords at their side. A lieutenant of the guard came forward and saluted Coridius.

"I am glad you are here lord duke, they just arrived and we cannot understand them and presumably the other way around."

"I will deal with this lieutenant, have their horses looked after."

"Of course lord duke." The man said and walked away.

The elves were of average hight and all had long black hair with travel stained cloaks and tired horses. One was an elf lady with black hair and a pleasant face that was one of the prettiest most of the men around had ever seen. Their leader nodded at him, obviously expecting another human who did not speak Sindarin.

"Good morning my friends." The duke said in very good Sindarin. They smiled, a little relieved. "I am Duke Coridius of Arthedain, commander of the Arnorian Second Corps. What may I do for you?"

"We are glad we have found you lord duke. I am Loquai and we have come to aid you in the fight."

Coridius was surprised by the announcement. "I appreciate your help but I ask why." He said. Armarius came up beside him and offered a greeting. He turned to the soldiers who were looking at their commander talking the strange language like a native.

"All right you rogues. Shows over, back to work. If you do not go about your business I will have you all flogged." He said happily and the men dispersed. The other elves were covering their amusement. They might not understand the language but there was something about Armarius that ensured you did not need to.

"We are here of our own will and not under the orders of our lords. We rode here from our homes a month ago and here we are."

"Are you folk of Eregion or are you sylvan?"

The elf muttered something, then he spoke up. "We are green elves of Eregion. We sought the permission of High Captain Vallarië to come here and he let us go."

"Well I am glad to have you with us. You came in time, the enemy is just thirty miles away and we may soon march out upon them."

"Good." The elf said grimly. He looked at the duke's face. "We lost kin in the last war and have spent the time since hunting them in Eregion. Now we came to pay amends for their deaths."

Coridius had never seen elves so vengeful but he nodded and bowed slightly. "You are most welcome my friends. I will put you with my guard. I fight in the front lines but you may go where you choose. The prince, Armarius here and I speak your language but precious few else."

"We thank you for your hospitality. We sought you out because you are an elf-friend of Lord Elrond and the High King. We will care for ourselves and the horses. We will be in the forests on the hill slope."

"We shall call upon you when the battle comes."

The elves bowed and remounted their horses and rode up to the crest. Coridius turned to the engineer who shrugged.

"Don't ask me where they came from."

"Maybe it was a portent." Coridius said.

Armarius laughed. "You are like Artirimar sometimes. Always looking through the books for the situation."

"Is that a bad thing?" Coridius asked.

"Of course it is not a bad thing. I like to think of myself as a scholar of sorts. The way you said that made you sound just like him."

The two reached the gate again. The grey haired man chuckled. "Now we have fifty five thousand and five troops."

"Just don't call them 'men'. They do not like it."

"I can not think why." The quartermaster said theatrically.

As the two walked back through the courtyard of the west, heading towards the food markets, there was a clatter of hooves behind. The two men turned to see a familiar face on a horse with a couple of cavalrymen as escorts. The man dismounted. From a cursory glance he seemed like just another man or merchant. This suited the man's purpose and as he dropped to the cobbled ground he smiled at the two men.

"Count Halas Artirimar, we were just talking about you." The man smiled from the corner of mouth.

"I have no doubt you were Armarius." He turned to Coridius. "You must be the man who has come to rescue us. Duke Coridius am I right?" He asked and bowed slightly.

Coridius saw a pure blooded Gondorian of average height, brown eyes and short black hair which seemed to be untidily pushed back from his face. He carried a short sword by his side and wore very plain clothing. His simple cloak and underclothes did not show him up in any way as a noble. Coridius had heard much about this man, the fourth highest ranked man in the Gondorian army aside from the princes. He was unlike Provinde or Levan in that he was not a close combat fighter in any way. He was an inspiring leader and a brave man but he was not especially skilled with the blade. He was the scholar and inventor of the army, inventing the now standard Gondorian bow which raised it's accurate range to close of what a high elven arrow could be fired. The man had written a dozen books on war and was considered something of a revolutionary thinker as far as the evolution of cavalry tactics was concerned. He had the rulership of south western Gondor up to the Pass of Calenardhon. His city was named after him, Artimas, after he turned it from a swampy wasteland to a thriving city and farmland. For that he had been made a count. All of this was hidden behind a simple face which showed honesty and courage.

"I am he. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. So how was your ride?"

"Good enough. Armarius knows I hate horses. My army is marching with Daguerre's and should be here in a few weeks."

"Or maybe not considering their leader." Armarius said darkly and Artirimar laughed.

"I see you are in good form today. The Archduke told me to pass on his compliments and his hope he will see you soon." The count smiled; there was not a man who did not enjoy watching the old engineer duelling with his friend of decades.

"Then send a reply message saying I would rather have my leg bitten off by a rabid wolf than experience that particular joy."

"Anything you say Armarius." The count said and Armarius waved his hand airily.

"No, I'll do it. I cannot trust you to relay my sentiments properly. So how are you, you book reading commoner?" He asked happily.

"As good as you by the looks of it you shoveller." He replied and the engineer snarled.

"I knew it. Daguerre is being an influence on you. He will corrupt us more surely than the plague." This was said so loudly that people turned to watch the engineer walking down the road.

Artirimar laughed and looked to Coridius. "Imagine the two of them together."

"I have a good imagination my friend." The duke said grimly.

"So what is the prince like? Is he well?" Artirimar asked.

"He is indeed. You are just in time. We meet at noon to discuss possible offensive actions."

"I see, then I did get here at a good time. I rode the poor horse to death almost to get here on time."

"So what is your role here?" Coridius asked.

"I am commander of the temporary reserve corps. That is the ninth and tenth divisions. The reserves basically."

"I have some news of interest for you Artirimar. We received five volunteers just before you arrived." Armarius said and the count looked at him as though he wanted him to continue. Finally he sighed as they reached the courtyard of the palace.

"Well? Who are they?" The count asked.

"Five green elves of Eregion." Coridius said, catching the man by surprise. Artirimar nodded.

"That is interesting; I would like to meet them." He said eagerly. He was known as being the only man in Gondor with a library of ancient elven books whose presence in his room was never fully explained. Nobody wanted to ask in case they got an answer.

"Not now though. Curb you enthusiasm young count. We have duty to attend. Although, one of them was a fair maiden that made the sun itself seem dim."

The count tried to look impassive but only looked confused. Coridius slapped him on the back.

"The engineer is telling untruths again my friend. I saw no such thing. He is trying to get you so he is."

"There was indeed. If you are so unobservant than that is not my problem young duke."

"I am married Armarius. I have no desire to chase women." Coridius said stiffly.

Armarius laughed at the younger man's face which was now trying to contain a smile.

He nodded to the guards on duty and walked into the palace of the city of Osgiliath. Inside they headed to the far side of the building and up a set of stone stairs into smaller area of the palace. It was the part that did not contain the great hall and had several rooms of varying sizes. Coridius led the way to a particular door and opened it. The room was a narrow but long room with a glass window facing north. The rest of the room was a gloomy grey stone like the rest of the buildings in the city and held only a long pine wood table and a couple of small round tables at either end. The three men sat just as the hourglass by the wall ran out. The door opened, scant seconds later and the Prince walked in. He seemed surprised to see them already but smiled a greeting.

"Good morning to you all. Artirimar, I see you have come in time to join us. Good, we have much to talk about today."

"I have good news lord prince. I received five volunteers this morning."

The prince looked at the duke strangely.

"I had five elves come and volunteer themselves to me. Green elves from Eregion."

"What are they doing here?" The prince asked.

"They are here with the permission of High Captain Vallarië or so they say. I suppose they just wanted to fight."

"When you said you had five volunteers I was waiting for you to say thousand at the end." The prince laughed.

"Not just yet lord prince. They may come eventually."

"I hope so. They stay with you, put them wherever you want. They will probably only trust you, so see to it."

"Of course lord prince."

There was a knock on the door which, when opened revealed the moustached face of the Baron Levan. Beside him was a man of similar size and age but bearing the bars of divisional commander on his shoulder. The man had grey hair and green eyes and carried himself with a great pride. Anárion looked up and smiled.

"Come in gentlemen. Come in and discuss the situation. I appreciate your promptness."

"It is no problem. If there is a blow to be struck against the enemy then I will be in the front lines." Levan said and sat with the new man beside him. Anárion stood and looked over the table to Coridius.

"Duke Coridius, there is a man here you have not met. He is Captain Eldoran and he is my highest ranking divisional commander. "The man nodded at the words and sat back. "Now my friends, we have a difficult decision to make, to attack or defend. There are arguments for both and they must be both considered. Baron Levan, will you put forward your thoughts?"

"My pleasure lord prince. I would say, with the news the main enemy army is leaving the pass of Minas Ithil that we should go now. The enemy has light forces opposing us in the siege lines. If we push through then we can choose our ground and force the opponent to come to us. On the open field, we can defeat them far easier than if we had to try to beak the lines."

"Thank you Levan. Any responses?" Anárion asked. To the surprise of all Coridius nodded in agreement.

"I agree with the baron. If we wait until we have a numerical superiority then we risk being trapped here. The length of our siege lines are a disadvantage because we can only attack piecemeal. If we break through now, then we shall have the advantage." Levan looked faintly surprised by the words but added further words to the argument.

"You see lord prince; a decisive victory will give Isildur time to broker an alliance with Arnor and possibly others." Levan said.

Armarius spoke next. "While I think this is the best idea, we must consider the alternatives. If we fail to break the enemy or even, if we are defeated, the city will be vulnerable. I am not discouraging, just inviting solutions."

"It needs to be quick then." Coridius said. "We must break through and have a suitable ground for fighting planned and accounted for."

"What troops do we have available?" Artirimar asked and Anárion answered.

"We have five divisions of Arnorians and seven of Gondorians. We will have to use two of the better divisions to screen our march and guard the city. That leaves us with about forty eight thousand men."

"The enemy will have seventy thousand." Armarius warned.

"Maybe. I think that a defensive battle with a view to a decisive counter attack is the best move." Levan said.

"Do we have any places suitable for such a defence?" Coridius asked. Armarius nodded and went to a map he had drawn that had been hung on the wall of the chamber. It was a map of the area between Osgiliath and the shadow mountains. The land was broken and dotted with forests, rocks and streams. The occasional lake also was present. It was not country for the massed armies of the enemy or of the alliance army of which these men knew nothing yet. Armarius pointed to a long and steep hill that covered the road between Minas Ithil and Osgiliath.

"Here is the place to fight gentlemen." The engineer said and the others leaned forward to look at the map. "The main road between the two cities runs past here. Therefore, the enemy cannot bring cavalry, supplies or siege equipment anywhere but on that road. The land around is too broken for such movements and to the north of this hill is the Cantari Gorge which as we know is almost impassable to even the lightest infantry. This hill is the key; it is long, about a mile and a half long and three hundred yards deep. It rises steeply up from the road but had a gentle reverse slope. An army could hide just thirty yards from the road, unseen and fall upon the enemy. That will not help us much though; it is the forward slope and this second rise which will hold them. This second slope here I the key, it is a second rise on top of the original hill and it is even steeper." The others nodded. Not even his most ardent enemy could doubt the engineer's skill or dedication.

"What sort of elevation are we talking Armarius?" Artirimar asked.

"The main his is about ten yards higher than the road while the second promontory is about fifteen to twenty yards above the road level."

"How far away is it?"

"Along the road it is seven miles. The position is east south east of here. Taking the cross country route however, we can have troops there in an hour. March through the Truie forest and over this creek and then to the rear of the position." Armarius said.

"I like it. This is how it will work." Anárion said in a more commanding tone. The others wondered how the prince would cope with command but, having managed the kingdom and the defences so far they knew he would not fail his country. "We feint to the north of the enemy position and then hit hard and fast with the Arnorians to the south east. We attack at dusk and we use the Gondorian infantry to roll back the enemy while the Arnorians go to the hill. The cavalry ride the road and the infantry go across country. That will give us twenty thousand troops there. Enough to hold on until the rest of the army can arrive. Duke Coridius, as is right and proper will have four of his divisions and his extra cavalry. The eighth must be taken from you to hold the city." Coridius nodded.

"My loss is your gain lord prince." He said.

"Good. Baron Levan, you will have elements of four Gondorian divisions, the sixth, seventh, eleventh and twelfth. Total of about eighteen thousand men. You will follow the morning after the city is secure. I will also have to relieve you of a division Baron Levan, the fifth."

"I am sorry to lose the eagles but they will comply." Levan said.

"It is bad that I must take such good troops but we need them. Artirimar, you have the ninth and tenth in the reserve. You will be there at midday. Gentlemen, this is the way it will work, I want the men roused to attack tonight. Do it quiet though." He said. Coridius reflected how commanding the prince could be. He could be commanding while being friendly as well, a rare talent. Valentai could do that but he had been more business like, brisk and authoritative. The duke reflected that the two would do well fighting side by side.

"I have one last thing to add. I have twenty artillery pieces ready. Dart and stone throwers but very effective against the massed foe." Armarius said.

"Good. I shall have the guard and artillery attached to Artirimar's troops." The prince said. "The cavalry shall be grouped under Captain Malimar's command. If you do not mind Duke Coridius?"

"Not at all lord duke. He will like it I am sure."

"Then to battle my friends. We have much to do before dusk tonight." He looked to Eldoran. "Captain Eldoran is in command of the two detached divisions. He will not let us down." Anárion said and stood.

The five other men also stood and after saluting they left the room. Levan walked by the duke's side as he strode down the halls.

"Thank you for taking my point of view."

"I took it because it was the right thing to do." Levan smiled at the words.

"I know you do not like me Coridius but at least you can override that to do the right thing." Coridius made no comment and the moustached man walked away.

Armarius came up beside him. "I like to think of myself as a good judge of character but I think I may have misjudged him." Coridius stared at him questioningly. "He wears the mask of arrogance and today he has shown another person underneath. He might still be a fool though" Armarius said and Coridius smiled.

"Only time will tell. I have to meet my commanders, want to come?"

"No, I have to make sure my scum are not pilfering the storerooms. See you at dawn tomorrow my friend."

"To victory."

"To victory and glory." The grey haired man said ironically and walked off across the river.

The sun set behind Duke Coridius as he waited in the front rank of his men. He would lead his old division, the fourth in the breakout attempt. It was an hour and a half before dusk and the attack must begin soon. Before him, he could see the way to go, over the trench wall and straight forward. He had men coming behind with flat, long planks to bridge the ditches the enemy had dug. Then it would be up the embankment to drive the enemy back even further. When a gap had been punched, he would lead his men to the east west road while his second in command would link up with two Gondorian divisions to the south. By the new day, he hoped to be marching through to arrive at dawn. Coridius walked over to his second in command, Captain Detari of the fourth division. He crouched beside the man. In the shadowy light coming from the setting sun, the man was merely a shape. He knelt beside him. The man had black hair and green eyes.

"How is it captain?"

"We are fine lord duke. We await only your order."

There was a sudden clash of steel and the twang of bows to the north, to the feint being fought by Eldoran. The shots, deliberately loud were a signal to the Duke of Arthedain but he waited for a signal. There was an explosion of whispering behind him and he turned to angrily quiet the men when he saw a messenger of the prince. The man bowed and knelt down.

"Compliments of the prince, you may begin when you feel you are ready. That was all lord duke."

"Tell him I shall start imminently." He said and the man scurried away.

Coridius turned to Detari. He clapped the man's shoulder. "I will see you in the new day."

"Look after yourself. You sure you want to lead?"

"What sort of man would I be if I did not lead from the front?"

Coridius leapt down and held his son to the dying sunlight. He disliked dusk assaults, preferring dawn as it could only get lighter but the urgency had forced them to this accommodation. His men scrambled down as silently as possible. No shields or helmets and only light armour for each man. Coridius held his sword up and swung it in a circle above his head. His men followed him and the engineers with their wood and ladders and pioneer axes ran in front. The enemy could be seen in the firelight from their second line of trenches. The first line was silhouetted by the fire light and as they ran across the hundred yards of open ground to the ditch. There was a shout of warning from above and a rushing of feet to the ramparts. Coridius cursed the enemy and realised his men could make any noise they wanted now. He raised his sword and cried to his men.

"For Arnor and for the king! Cheer, let them know you are coming for them!" He shouted and his men let out a great cry and were answered with a hail of arrows. Men fell all about the duke and one shot even grazed his shoulder to hit a man behind. He shouted them on and his voice carried over the cheers that had suddenly erupted to north and south from other assaults.

"Come on boys, double quick!" He shouted and his men cheered and rushed forward. The ditch loomed and for a few second they had no choice to stop while the engineers bridged it. The enemy fired more and more shots and more men fell. Coridius snarled and ran back and then charged and leapt over the obstacle. He landed on the other side and waved his men on as arrows whistled about him. There was a cheer as men joined him across the temporary bridges or jumped over. Several men did not make it and fell to the wooden stakes below. Coridius pointed his sword forward so it flamed in the last light of the day as he ran forward. Men behind him were hit but he rushed on. The embankment approached and he saw the leering faces and the crude pole-arms reaching for him and he bellowed a warcry in Sindarin and charged forward. A halberd chopped at him but he ducked under the diagonal slash and kicked an orc in the face. He hacked down with his sword but the enemy pressed him back. He snarled as he drove them back with his sword and stabbed a foul creature in the throat. He kicked the blade free and did not even grunt when a spear stabbed him in the chest. He had disregarded orders and had worn his plate armour and only that saved his life and deflected the thrust. His cloak was torn by the cut but he had the reach now and hacked the orc down. His men were storming the ramparts around him and he bellowed a warcry and attack again and again with his sword. He seized a crude shield from the ground and used it to block some of the blows aimed at him. An orc came at him and he slammed the shield into it's face and then dropped in to hack down with his sword with both hands. All around him, his men were driving the enemy back in confusion and some had even driven on with great fury to the second line. Duke Coridius grunted as a sword slashed his arm and then spat as he hacked the creature down. Coridius swarmed up the second embankment and helped his men there. The enemy was fighting on here, while some tried to retreat but a squadron of light cavalry came down upon the fugitives and killed them with great skill. The orcs were fighting on so the duke seized a burning piece of wood and slammed it down into the face of their chieftain. The orcs staggered back before the steel of Arnor and soon they were in full retreat.

Coridius lit the signal which meant he had been victorious and sighed as he saw the enemy being overwhelmed by his and other troops. The next divisions of Arnorians were reaching the fight and soon the enemy was in total confusion. The sun had finally set and darkness fell over the battlefield. Coridius bandaged the wounds he had and walked back along his men. He had to have them organised to move soon.

He heard a footfall behind him and turned to see Captain Detari, happy but tired as he saluted.

"Congratulations lord duke. The enemy are gone, dead or run and we can move on."

"Send a message to the prince and then to Malimar telling him we can proceed." The man nodded and turned away but the duke called him back. "Captain, I want men with torches to mark the way we must go, get the elves to help of you can find them. And what were our losses?"

"A hundred, maybe more."

"Good. That is good. Go on captain, I will get your men ready."

Captain Malimar sat on his horse beside the prince. Being a cavalryman, he had nothing to do until the break out was confirmed so he had asked to sit with the prince. Anárion had agreed, liking the company during his first real battle against the enemy.

"Captain Eldoran should be coming into action soon." Anárion said, trying to conceal his worry. Malimar smiled in the shadows and chose not to answer the statement. There was a cheer to the north and both men looked around to see the flash of reflecting light as the two divisions under Eldoran charged forward. Anárion waved to a messenger.

"My compliments to the duke. He may begin when ever he feels he is ready. Understand?" The man nodded and ran off into the night. Anárion waited as his men noisily attacked the north. For a few minutes the two men sat, almost holding their breath in anticipation. Then, with a sudden burst that brought them out of their daze, a great cheer echoed over the battlefield and then the fourth division could be seen charging. Anárion clapped his hands and smiled to the next aide.

"You may go lieutenant. My orders to all commanders, attack." He said and four messengers rode off to carry out his commands. A fierce battle raged where Coridius was but as they watched, the crest was taken and the shapes of the enemy could be seen going backwards. The prince turned to Malimar.

"Captain, send forward a squadron of cavalry each way and scatter those that are running."

Malimar saluted. "I shall do as you say lord prince." He said and rode down to where his men were mounted. He drew his curved sabre and rode to the front of two of his squadrons. The commander of the cavalry attached to the sixth division saluted at him.

"Captain, I want your men to head north and cut them down before they can reform." He turned to the commander of the attached fourteenth cavalry. "You will head south my friend. Link up with our men and the duke. Straight and hard, both of you." He said and the two men saluted and held up their blades to lead their men out. Malimar decided he had best ride on to the hill with his remaining twelve hundred cavalrymen. He held up his hand and then held it out in front and started his ride down the hill. Malimar rode forward just as he heard the cavalry of Arnor break through the enemy and ride them down to ruin. He rode through the entrances to the entrenchments and on into the night.

Malimar drew his sword as he saw, in the rising moonlight, a group of enemy retiring from the battlefield. He rose in his stirrups and slashed his sword down.

"Charge!" He shouted and his men, about thirty, followed him into the canter whilst the others continued at their normal pace. Malimar saw the enemy panic, in the moonlight they tried to scramble off the road but to one side was the Cantari Gorge and to the other was the advancing Arnorian and Gondorian infantry. A few of the enemy tried to fight but most tried to run. They were killed regardless as the light cavalry simply rode over most of them and used their swords on the survivors. When the last one was dead, Malimar held up his blade and his men reformed. The enemy had been over fifty but now they were dead. Malimar smiled to his men and led the way on. Riding slowly, ever fearful of an ambush, the horsemen rode on for two hours and as the moon set they came to their destination. Malimar rode behind the hill. He made sure he was in the right place by comparing a map of the area with his position and finally he laid aside the hand drawn map. He called to his commanders.

"All right, we are here and that is good. I want pickets up and set, good warning and I want everyone to be alert. The men can sleep tomorrow, but we have only twelve hundred men here and until the duke arrives, we are vulnerable. I want breastworks made; we have trees all around but do it quietly. No fires either. Understand?"

The cavalrymen nodded their acceptance and went about their business. Malimar sat as his men fashioned crude entrenchments to keep them busy. The night passed and as morning came, the men pulled back behind the reverse slope and into the trees behind. Malimar was nervous not only of attack from the front but also from the rear from fugitives from the battle. His caution was justified however as dawn broke, several hundred orcs appeared from the trees. Malimar had seen them approach and had the men roused. He let them come close and then he opened up with a volley of short bow fire which caused grievous damage and then the dismounted men charged in. Although trained to fight from horseback, the men also knew how to fight when their steeds were killed and so they set about the enemy with their curved sabres. Malimar slew several of the desperate enemy before they started to run back the way they had come. Just as Malimar was about to order pursuit, a hail of arrows sliced them down and then a host of armoured troops fell upon them. Malimar smiled to his men.

"We'll let them claim the glory this time. We will get it next time, yes?" He asked and his men laughed and sheathed their bloody sabres. Malimar walked forward to where a tall man was walking over the dead enemy. Coridius had two visible wounds and a dirtied and torn cloak but seemed in good spirits.

"Malimar my friend. I see you are here."

"You doubted that I would be?" The cavalryman asked, amused.

"Of course not. Quite the reverse actually. The 'simple path' Armarius told us about is simple enough in daylight but when you have to walk it at night, watching for the enemy it is not quite so simple."

"You got here though. We have built up some simple breastworks on the crest."

"I ran into your two detached cavalry squadrons. I have sent them on with the supplies as an escort. I was glad I had those elves, I fear we would still be blundering about in the river otherwise."

"So you did have some, the prince told me as much." Malimar said.

"I will have them post themselves to watch for the enemy approach. Some of the scum got away but even that is good."

"Where is the rest of the army?" Malimar asked.

"Levan will be here within two hours and Artirimar and the prince after that." Coridius turned to Detari. "Get the men on the reverse slope captain. I want men to make breastworks on the crest. Keep down though; I think we may have a little company later today."

"Of course lord duke." The man walked back to his command and soon the Arnorians were forming on the reverse slopes. The duke turned to Malimar.

"We will have to cover the whole hill until Levan arrives. He will be on the right and we on the left. It has gone well so far."

"We had them surprised but now their main force will come." He looked at his friend's arm which was oozing blood. "You should get that seen to my friend."

The duke smiled. "It is nothing. I have cleaned it up. You should get some sleep, as we all should. Nothing else is going to happen today, at least not for now."

Malimar looked at his friend with concern. "So should you Nantaris. You cannot go without sleep forever."

Coridius thought of reproving the man for using his last name but saw the sincerity in his eyes. The duke nodded slowly.

"Alright, I shall do that. Have pickets posted Malimar, I will be in the trees a little ways."

Coridius was dreaming of his city, of his wife and of the seven years they had been married. He was thinking of when he had met her when he was jolted back to wakefulness by a hand. He started and reached for his sword. A gentle voice calmed him.

"I am sorry lord duke but the baron told me to find you."

Coridius looked again to see it was one of the elves. He smiled and accepted the hand the elf offered him. He smiled and looked at the sun.

"What time is it?" He asked in alarm.

"Three hours to night lord duke." The elf smiled when he saw the shock on the duke's face.

"We were told to let you sleep. The cavalry captain said you needed it."

"Of course he did." Coridius said in common and the elf laughed at the tone. "So what is happening?" He asked so the elf could understand and the Eldar archer led him up to where Baron Levan was crouching down. The baron smiled as he came into view.

"Thankyou my friend, we may need you again soon." He said in recognisable Sindarin. Coridius had always supposed the baron had not been able to speak a word of it but now he was surprised.

"The sleeper has awoken. You might need it when you see this." Levan said and Coridius crawled to look over the breastworks. A column of orcish infantry was marching along the road. There were a mile away and seemed oblivious of the nearly forty thousand men just two thousand yards in front of them.

"I sent a messenger to the prince and he has redirected Artirimar and the supplies to the way we had come. They looked confident."

"We can soon change that. I will do the damage."

"As you wish, I will be ready in case we are needed."

The man seemed genuine about this and not joking about coming to rescue the Arnorians. Coridius nodded. "Thank you Levan." He said and crept back down to where his troops were. He saw the elvish leader and waved him over. The green elf appeared beside him with terrible noiselessness.

"Loquai, your eyes are better, how many of them are there?" He asked.

"I think about four or five thousand."

"And none behind?" He asked.

"None lord duke."

"Good, can you get Detari and Malimar up here?" He asked and the elf looked uncertain.

"I cannot speak to them." The elf said, humbled like it like it was a capital crime.

"Sorry, I forgot. Get your people together; your skills will have a part to play." He said and ordered his aides to fetch the two captains. They arrived and Malimar smiled winningly at him.

"How was your lordship's rest?" He asked innocently.

"I will deal with your insolence later Malimar but right now we have five thousand orcs about to march past us. I hope to savage them, is the artillery here?"

"It is lord duke. It is hidden as you can see, behind the crest."

"Good, I want all archers assembled quietly, ask the Baron for fire support. We fire one artillery volley, one arrow volley then we give them the cold steel."

"Very good lord duke." Detari said and ran back to his men. Coridius turned to Malimar.

"Get your lads ready, we will hit them with the horse and drive the foe to the death."

The cavalryman saluted and ran back whilst Coridius went up the slope where Loquai was waiting. The elf smiled.

"They are already marching past."

"They will be in position soon." Coridius said quietly in common. He looked to the elf. "You are a good shot I assume?"

The elf did not even bother to reply but just smiled. "Good, I want you to start us off. I want you to find their leaders and shoot them down. Then we begin. After that, you may shoot or fight as you please."

"As you wish lord duke." The elf said and turned to his friends. He seemed to be explaining the situation to them and then Coridius saw them disperse. He looked over the breastworks to see the enemy was almost in position. A moment more was all he needed.

The orcs marched along with great swiftness, four ranks along the road and without any thought of what lay in store for them. The orcs were just about to go past the hill when there was a twang and the orcish commander fell, an arrow through it's eye. The other orcs stopped and four more fell to arrows. There was a bellowing and roaring as they looked up the hill. They were just about to move forward to the hill when they stopped as the hill sprouted troops.

Loquai dropped to the ground and gave the signal to Coridius who drew his sword.

"Up boys, to the crest!" He shouted and the artillery, loaded and ready waited. Scores of bowmen filed into position. Coridius let the enemy see them for a few seconds and then shouted to his men.

"Let them have it now!" He shouted and with a great noise, the killing began.

There were two types of artillery, bolt firers and stone firers. They fired about the same weight in projectile but it was how they were fired that made them so different. The bolt throwers were aimed and fired directly into the enemy whilst the stones were reflected up from the ground to plough through the enemy.

In a second, great gaps were sliced in the enemy ranks and before they could even react, the archers fired a crushing volley. A thousand Arnorian and a similar number of Gondorian bows fired and the hail of arrows sliced like a scythe to slay whole ranks of the enemy. Coridius ran to the crest and pointed at the foe.

"Now go for them!" He shouted. The enemy had no chance, their numbers thinned, surprised and now panicked by the enemy boiling over the ridge they stepped back and tried to retreat.

Malimar drew his sabre and rode forward at the tip of the advancing human attack. He held the sabre's curved edge away from him and locked his elbow so that the tip would act like a small lance. The orcs recoiled from the thundering hooves and screaming men but they were too late. Malimar felt the tip of his sword rip into the foe and then he was pulling it free as he reared back his horse and slashed down. The mare simply rode over several of the foe and then it moved and kept moving while his blade hacked down again and again. The infantry and other cavalry poured in and soon the enemy was being overmastered and slain. Malimar rode through the enemy and turned back to hack down some fleeing foes.

Coridius roared and ducked a swing and ran the creature through, kicked the blade free and chopped again. Men were falling but so was the enemy and soon the orcs had no choice but to pull back before the deadly assault. As they stepped back, the men pushed forward with their shields and the enemy retreat became a rout. The duke cut down three more from behind and then watched as his light cavalry, guided by Malimar hit the enemy as they ran and slew even more of them, Coridius held up his hand and his men reformed and trudged up the hill, some helping wounded or carrying dead. Coridius walked along the hill crest, congratulating his men. He called out to them and told them to dig better breastworks now the enemy would know where they were. He walked along to Levan who was looking upon the mass of enemy dead on the roadway.

"Well done Coridius. Losses?"

"Not high, I think about one or two hundred." The baron nodded.

"Excellent, we shall have good news for the prince. I see the cavalry did their job."

"The cavalry always does their job." Coridius said with pride as he saw his friend ride back behind the ridge crest.

Levan nodded and walked off down the hill. Coridius turned and saw the elf, Loquai coming across to him. The elf smiled and gestured down to the camp. The duke walked beside the elven archer, his troops smiling at the two of them. The elf turned to him.

"That was a good job. I heard about you from Vlaimadous at the battle. I hope we can defeat them again tomorrow."

"Thank you for your words. That was a mighty first shot. I thank you for what you and your companions have done." Coridius said.

"Think nothing of it. We shall fight beside you tomorrow." The elf bowed slightly and walked away.

"I suppose they must like you, for some reason." Came that voice behind him. Armarius strode forward and took his hand.

"I did not know you were here you shirker."

"I wasn't, I just arrived. I saw the battlefield though. A good job."

"They walked into it but I agree that we did well."

"There will be many more of them tomorrow." The engineer said unhelpfully.

"Then we shall have to beat them." He said grimly.

"The prince wants to meet you. Then I am sleeping."

"Why, it is not as though you are going to fight tomorrow."

"And whose fault is it that I am more sensible?" The engineer said and stretched. "And besides, I am directing the artillery."

"Well, now we just have one more enemy to defeat."

The engineer nodded and walked with him over to where the prince was standing with Artirimar. They looked up as the gaunt looking Duke arrived.

"Excellent work Coridius. I have received word that the enemy will be arriving soon. They will not try a night assault but dawn tomorrow is bound to be interesting. You are on the left, Levan on the right. The reserve is with Artirimar here. Get some sleep; you could use it by the looks of it."

"Thank you lord prince. No other news?"

"The city is cleared of the enemy. Almost all of them are dead or gone and we have two extra large divisions to guard the city. The enemy is here and here they will stay."

"So it begins the first battle." Armarius said with surprising seriousness. Then he shrugged and walked back to the camp behind the hill. Coridius followed him, ready for the morning.

Prince Anárion looked down over his army, the sun was rising and a thin skein of mist hung over the battlefield to be. On the tallest part of the hill, the prince looked over where his men were standing to and forming up. The enemy had been arriving all night and now Anárion knew they would be waiting for first light to attack. That was unlikely to happen though as heavy clouds had poured in overnight from the sea so that the sun was being covered, making day into night again. The greyness of the day was a perfect match with the dark clouds above. Anárion did not consider himself superstitious but he wondered if the clouds were an omen for defeat but if they were for his army or the enemy he could not tell. Anárion was assailed by doubt as he looked at his men, he had not fought a pitched battle with nearly fifty thousand men behind him before and he wondered if he was capable of it. He had risked taking his men out to this plain and now he must show himself worthy. The mist was clearing in the breeze and Anárion looked upon the revealed ranks of the enemy. He shuddered at the sight.

"Formidable, are they not?" Anárion jumped as he turned. Artirimar stood there, his hair wet and his brown eyes filled with a concealed excitement. The scholar who preferred books but was ironically a great leader. The prince smiled at the man.

"How are you Halas?" He asked and the man smiled.

"Quite good considering I have never actually fought in a battle before. At least I am in reserve."

"You will do fine, and so will all of us." Anárion said and the man smiled gently.

"You must believe in yourself lord prince. We believe in you but you cannot do anything without knowing you can do it. Put aside your doubt my prince and fight for what you believe in."

Anárion looked at the man in amazement. "As you have?" He asked to give himself time.

"I am not a good example lord prince. You are a far better man that I, than almost anyone."

"Thank you Halas. Why now though?" He asked.

"I see doubt in your eyes Anárion. You wonder if you can live up to what people expect. Put it aside and become the Prince of Gondor as opposed to the person of the people." Artirimar said. He used the proper name of the prince, much to the astonishment of the son of Elendil.

Anárion straightened up and his face turned from worried and compassionate to the image of his father's son. Artirimar bowed and Anárion nodded calmly.

"Thank you Count Artirimar. To your place if you please." He said with deceptive calm.

"As you wish lord prince." The man saluted and walked back to his men.

On the ridge below, Coridius stood just behind his men, in between the fourth and eleventh divisions. The men were stretched out in deep ranks along the hill. Coridius Nantaris, Duke of Arthedain stood silent and composed himself for the battle. He was good with a sword but in the last two battles he had been clumsy, like a novice. The duke had not thought about it until know but he realised he very rarely fought anyone who could fight back. Before the battle of the Morinath Ravine, he had not fought an enemy to kill in twenty years or more. He thought of Valentai and how the commander had fought without thinking, his blade moving like a deadly feather. Coridius knew he had to change or his luck would run out eventually. His strokes were too flat, his movements too stilted and his attacks predictable. He resolved to try, on this day to fight like a fighter and not like a drill master. These thoughts were disturbed by the sound of footsteps behind. He turned to see Malimar coming towards him. The man smiled, but there was a hint of worry in them.

"Captain, would you say that I need to improve my fighting style?" He asked and the cavalryman smiled at the strange question.

"If you want my opinion, yes. Today is not the day to do it though."

"I thought so. I just remember Lord Valentai at that pass."

"Perhaps it is not the best idea to either compare him to anyone or try to be him." Malimar said.

"I know. It is just that I think I could learn something from his style." He looked at the man properly for the first time. "Are you alright?"

"Come with me." Coridius would have protested about the battle about to commence. "Please Nantaris." He said quietly and Coridius nodded and moved with his friend out of earshot.

"What is it?" He asked the cavalry officer.

"I just want you to know, in case I cannot say it again, that I have never known a better man than you." Coridius stared at his friend in surprise and a little alarm.

"You have never feared battle before." He said and his friend shook his head as though the duke did not understand.

"I do not fear death, not for myself and I do not fear battle. It is for those around me that I feel. I wanted to tell you what I said first because I had a feeling this morning. I had a feeling that I would not live through this day."

"Surely that was merely the mind playing tricks." Coridius said and his friend shook his head.

"No, I know I may fall today but I shall not hide from the fight. If I do fall, I want you to be the one to tell my wife."

Coridius nodded slowly. "I will not need to. Tonight we will be laughing at these words. If the worst happens, I will tell her and I will make sure she is looked after."

"Thank you lord duke." Malimar said and ran back to his men and mounted. The duke also walked back to his men, hoping that it was just a touch of apprehension in his old friend,

"The mist is clearing lord baron." An aide said and Levan nodded. He stood with his men on the taller of the two hills. He felt good about the day; he had not had a proper fight for years and now was as good an opportunity as any he had ever had. A light gust of wind blew the baron's short hair and then the mist cleared. Then Levan felt the first drop of rain. Before he could even look up, the whole of the field was being covered in an autumn rain that was heavy as well as cold. Despite being early autumn, it was still chill when soaked and the baron cursed. The bowstrings of his men would twist and weaken in the rain if it kept up. This battle would indeed need to be fought with steel alone. The rain was having the happy effect though of driving the mist aside so that the host of the enemy could be seen. Even at this distance, Levan could see they were not outnumbered by too many foes. It would be a hard battle though and the baron that it would take a critical blow to shatter the enemy. The rain now fell in a torrent of water and above the sky cracked with thunder. The horses of the cavalry whinnied in fright as each blast of lightning cracked over head. The orcs could now be clearly seen, a vast host that was spread thick facing the positions of the men of Gondor and Arnor. The two armies stared at each other for a moment as the rain hissed down and turned the ground slippery. The grass had been torn up by hooves in many places and there, the earth was turned instantly to mud. The orcs suddenly unleashed a great roar and clashed their shields once. Levan drew his sword and held it up. Like him, it was heavy, direct and unsubtle but it was a perfect weapon for the heavy man. He raised the sword and roared out to his men.

"Do not let them terrify you! Stand firm and they will fall before your steel!" He shouted and his men who were edging back from the sight raised their weapons and cheered.

The enemy made the first move, Levan could see a vast number, as much as twenty thousand gathering to attack his men on the right. Levan smiled at the difficulty of that option. Along with most of the archers and most of the artillery on his flank, he also had two steep slopes to protect his men. The rain continued as the enemy force made for the left as well. That was not the baron's battle and he focused on his own men. Holding the front line were his two best divisions, the sixth and the twelfth Gondorian. Good men from his homeland of the heartland of Gondor. He walked behind them as the enemy approached in three great columns. The infantry was on the lower slope of the hill whilst the archers and artillery were above them. The orcs detached the front of their columns and formed a broad line that held up their spears, screamed and charged across the three hundred yards of open space. Levan walked behind his archers, his moustache drooping in the wet and called out to his men.

"Hold your fire boys. Pick your targets, don't waste your shots. Put as much power into it as you can." He said as he reached the end of the line and walked back behind the bowmen. The enemy were coming forward and Levan held up his sword and shouted to his men.

"Draw!" He cried and the archers pulled back the already sodden bowstrings. An arrow was fired and Levan called again. "Hold!" The orcs were just a hundred yards from his front lines and the Baron of Aranath swept down his sword. "Fire!" He roared and the orcs, just seventy yards away felt the sting of Gondor.

The hail of hundreds of arrows tore into the massed ranks of the orcs as they scrambled forward through the wet ground. Crossing the road they were now hit by the arrows. Firing from above, the target was simply too large and scores of orcs fell in a few heartbeats. The centre of this line fell apart as the hail of shot converged on it with a whistling of death. The orcs pressed on and Levan turned to the war machines.

"Let them have it now!" He shouted and the heavy shot ploughed into the reformed enemy ranks. This was not as effective because the wet ground was soaking up the force of the stone balls far more than a dead body could. The orcs roared and charged up the hill. Now they were just twenty yards away and their ugly faces could be clearly seen. "Fire at will! Fire at the main columns!" Levan shouted and leapt down the hill to be behind his men as they prepared to receive the blow. He called for them to stand firm and his men in the front rank knelt and braced their spears on the ground. The men were a few yards back from the crest so that their strength could not be seen by the enemy. The men were nervous as the enemy broke onto the plateau in a wave. Levan had them though. He had strung archers along, behind his front line and now, as the enemy burst onto the flat ground the archers fired and the hail of arrows cut many down. The remainder leapt over their dead and charged forward through the slippery ground and the dank air.

"At them boys!" Levan shouted and pushed his way through to face the foe. The orcs rushed at his line but his men held their swords and shields and met the enemy with a sickening crash of blades, armour and flesh. Levan roared like a mountain bear and hewed an orc so cleanly that he fell, almost cut in two by the force of the cut. An orc came at the baron but he smashed the pommel into it's forehead and swept off it's head. There was nothing elegant about the fighting style he used but the baron had long held that the only good fighting stance was one that left you alive and the enemies dead. In the press of bodies, the pole-arms of both sides became useless and swords and knives were used. The shining steel of Gondor met and drove back the corroded iron of the orcs. It could not last, out numbered and out fought, the orcs withdrew. As they ran, the archers seized up their bows and the hail of fire cut down nearly half of those that ran. The baron bellowed at his men to reform. This was just a test, he knew that. An aide ran up and Levan looked at the man.

"Captain Terivan says the enemy is bringing up archers below the hill and will try to fire up the slope at you."

"Concentrate your fire on the columns and the war machines especially at the mass. Leave the archers."

"As you wish lord baron." The man saluted and was gone.

Levan could hear the whistling of arrows overhead grow less in number and he assumed it was because the columns were on the forward slopes and thus out of sight. When they appeared however, only the war machines fired and the few arrows that were loosed were not enough to stop the enemy. The artillery though was brutally effective. A single bolt or stone slashed blood gaps in the ranks and formed lines of dead, sometimes felling ten or twelve. The ballistae especially did a wicked job and felled the enemy.

Levan watched as the enemy columns formed in front of him. The enemy formed line and branched out and Levan knew that it was this attack that would truly test them. He called an aide over and spoke quickly to the man.

"Lieutenant, I want you to give my compliments to their commanders and bring the seventh and eleventh forward, do you understand?"

The man nodded and ran off. Levan saw the enemy was ready and raised their weapons for the great bull charge that would crash upon his men soon. The war machines fired again but there was little they could do against such a host. The archers in his line continued to fire but suddenly a hail of bolts few from the enemy and dozens of his men were hit at such close range. The Gondorians relied but their shots were growing fewer. Levan turned angrily to the captain in charge.

"Why aren't you firing captain?" He shouted and the man answered with anger in his voice.

"It is the bow strings. They are snapping in the wet."

"Damn it man! Get them in the front line with swords."

Levan's men were ready for the second volley and fewer fell to it. There was not third volley and the baron saw the enemy flinging their useless bows aside. He smiled; it seemed that fortune had not abandoned him. The enemy roared and charged across the mere twenty yards of body strewn muddy ground. The enemy ran forward and Levan shouted at his men.

"Go for them boys!" He cried and his men rushed forward to meet this onslaught.

Levan brought down his heavy blade with a brutal cut onto the head of the enemy before him. He ripped it free and chopped again and again until soon, there were few that would face him alone. The lines met with brutal and terrible force and men were hurled backward and the wounded were trampled into the mud and water as the living fought over them. The men of Gondor fought like heroes but were met by the stubborn refusal of the enemy to withdraw and so the two sides hacked and cut until the ground was pooled with as much blood as water. Levan could see his men faltering as the enemy pushed forward with greater strength. Levan knew that his men would be driven back soon; their strength was diminishing and their fear returning. Levan seized a banner, the banner of the white tree and stuck his sword in his latest victim. He held the banner over his head and cried to the men of the two reserve divisions.

"Now my friends! Your country needs you!" His voice rose above the battlefield din and he saw men in both lines cheer as he handed the flag back and pulled his sword free. The men of Gondor looked at themselves in the rain and the blood and the screams. They saw their fear and they snarled and drove forward to rid their minds of this thought.

The divisions of Gondor behind decided the fight, they swept forward and the sheer impact of the formations pushing forward threw their enemies back. Shaken, disorganised and now outnumbered, the orcs feel back and tried to retreat in an ordered way but they were forced back and with a roar of hatred and anger, the men swarmed forward, fresh men driving back the fatigued enemy. With a shout the enemy broke and was suddenly nothing more than a panicked mass. The Gondorians were among them and many were the slain as the heavy broadswords were used in both hands to hack down the fleeing foe.

Levan saw his men triumph and knew he had to hold them back or else they would be prey to counter attack. He shouted to his men.

"Boys, back to the line boys!" He shouted and grudgingly, his men obeyed and pulled back. As the enemy fled, the archers above managed to fire one last volley which slew even more on the slopes of the hill. Levan sheathed his sword and walked over to his three remaining captains. The captain of the sixth was dead and so were many others but the mounds of the enemy dead were almost knee high.

"I want the two freshest divisions forward and the two fatigued ones behind that."

The men hurried to obey. Levan looked around in approval, they had survived.

Duke Coridius saw the orcs retreat but he had his own problems. The orcs had a less steep slope to come up and his men had virtually no archery support. Coridius also had only one division in reserve as his men were spread out thinner. The orcs were coming forward but the duke was a good enough general to know that they had learned against wisdom of the frontal assault. The orcs came forward and advanced forward. A similar force would strike them whilst Coridius could see that the enemy was massing troops to his left to flank him. He ordered all of his archers to the left and had Artirimar form up behind to go to left or centre as desired. The enemy was coming forward and he had his men on the brow of the hill where they had the advantage of attacking downhill. His three divisions were deployed in the line with the fourteenth in reserve behind. The orcs were coming forward, aiming for his left flank as well as the centre to keep his troops pinned in place. Coridius sighed and called his messenger over and spoke to him quickly.

"Tell Captain Tarien that he needs to move his troops over to our left and meet up with the oak leaves." The man nodded and ran off. Coridius drew his long sword and walked behind his men. Spears and swords were ready. He had his men drawn up in ranks five deep with a small reserve which he could use to his advantage. While Levan was ordering his two divisions to reinforce him the orcs cheered and charged. They slogged up the hill, they charged into all the archery the Arnorians could muster. All this did though was drive them further to his right and into the centre of the line. The orcs charged up the slope and his men looked at him grimly. Coridius shouted to his men.

"Front rank, kneel! Second rank, brace spears!" He shouted and his men obeyed and the men behind had their swords drawn to fight the enemy. The orcs rushed up the slope, encouraged by the lack of fire coming at them and they charged up the hill.

"Now boys!" Coridius shouted and the spears, laid in the mud were pulled up and braced against the hill slope as the enemy war about to strike. The orcs ran onto the long shafts and staggered from the surprise attacks. Then they pressed over the dead and the duke shouted again. "Now boys, give them the cold steel!" He shouted and his men roared to drown out the din of the enemy and pressed forward. Trying to come up the hill in the face of the swords of Arnor, the orcs suffered heavily but they fought back. Using spears and bows they killed and then rushed forward to overwhelm the enemy. Coridius appeared in the front rank and yelled to his men again. "Go for them men, run them off our land!" His men shouted their approval and charged down the slope. The conditions were terrible as both sides struggled as much with the rain and the slope as with the enemy. Coridius swept his long sword around to throw down an enemy. He forced himself to be calm and control his blade like it was part of himself. He remembered Valentai and tried not to impersonate the moves but the flowing style of it. An orc fell with it's torso slashed open and he pirouetted to cut down another foe. The orcs were being forced back but his men were suffering as well and could not press forward. The slope was a disadvantage to all as the enemy found it easier to duck under the sword cuts and stab upwards. Coridius shouted his men on as the sword threw aside thrusts and cuts and stabbed and slashed his foes. The fourth did so well as to drive down the hill, opening a gap between themselves and the Gondorians which Detari had to fight to close against the enemy.

The enemy was slowly driving them back so Coridius pointed to the slope and called his men back. He pulled the men back behind the crest as the enemy pursued over the broken bodies of the dead and wounded. The orcs, sensing victory charged over the hill's brow and saw their foe waiting for them. They formed ranks and moved forward but the duke walked to the front of his men and shouted at them.

"The day is ours if we push them! Who will come with me?" He yelled and the men of Arnor, who had no intention of retreating, followed him. The orcs stopped and then took a step back as the great assault came at them. The orcs let out one last cry and then the two lines clashed.

The result was everything Duke Coridius could have hoped for, the orcs were physically thrown back by the force of the impact and those that were pushed to the ground were trampled or slaughtered as the men charged over them. The orcs fell in droves before his spears and swords and then they reached the hill crest and the foe was plunging backwards to the treacherous slope behind them. Coridius sliced one final foe and nodded in approval as his men stopped their pursuit at the crest. He held his stained sword in triumph but turned at a loud cry to see his own defeat coming.

Captain Detari knew he was in trouble as his lone division; facing south west faced the outflanking might of the enemy army. With the cavalry and archers detached, his men numbered just over four thousand. Now ten thousand of the enemy came at him and he was all that stood between them and victory. The captain saw Coridius' men sweep the enemy from the hill just as the enemy charged. They charged right at the junction of his division and the eleventh, the banner of the oak leaves hanging limp in the rain. The final charge had created a gap and now the orcs swarmed upon the weak link in the chain. The men of the eleventh were forced to defend themselves but many were caught before they could retreat back. A small group died to the last man to give their friends time to retreat back. Detari ran forward and shouted at his men to form line to resist his foe. He knew that the enemy had him at the disadvantage. He was outnumbered at least two to one and the orcs were now confident of victory and moved forward as though they expected the new line to flee before them. Detari knew he must buy time for Artirimar to bring forward his reserves. He drew his sword and raised it in the air.

"For Arthedain and the king! Charge!" He roared the last word and his men hefted their blades and charged across the muddy hill top. The enemy formed a spear hedge and his men charged in, regardless of the losses they took. With the strength of desperation and a desire to win, the men of Arnor threw themselves into the fight. Detari felt a spear stab sickeningly into his left arm and he howled and hacked with just one hand. He pressed forward and his men were with him and for a moment it seemed as though their courage alone would stay the enemy threat but it was not to be. The numbers of the enemy were too great and the men of Arnor were driven back with great loss. Detari saw his men lose heart and he thought of pulling back then he shook his head. He had failed his friend and he had failed the prince. His men were calling for him to retreat but Detari knew his time was over. He seized his sword with one hand and rushed a mass of the enemy. He got several blows in before he fell with a spear in his side. He fell to the bloody mud of the ground, not quite dead but unable to move. The men of the fourteenth division saw their leader fall and they retreated, scores of them were dead and the left flank of the army seemed in peril. The orcs were massing against Coridius' remaining men in the front line and it seemed as though the enemy might have struck the fatal blow. Seeing ruin all about them, the men of Arnor stepped back. They were panicking and only one more death might have caused rout. Then a voice stopped them dead.

"Fourteenth, halt!" Came the voice that none could refuse. The men looked to see the prince at the head of Artirimar's two divisions, the last reserves of infantry in the army. The prince was a different man, a man from legends of the past who led with a will of iron and a mind of fire. He dismounted and took his place in the front line. His red cloak was conspicuous in the front rank and he drew his sword.

"Men of Arnor, men of Gondor. Will you let your nations die this day, will you see all that you love devoured by these monsters?" He asked. There was a roar of revulsion and denial so he spoke again. "Then all who wish to save their lands follow me." He did not need to say what men who would not fight could do.

The three divisions cheered and charged. The enemy, on the brink of a shattering success saw the swords and spear of the resurgent humans coming for them and they ceased their advance and tried to form a line. A few bows cracked but most of them would not fire in the rain that still fell on the field. Anárion held his long sword before him and ran at the enemy who snarled at the red cloaked man who led them. The orcs roared and came forward to meet the men in battle. It was their final mistake. The moment they moved forward from their shield wall they were doomed. The mass of thirteen thousand men hit the now out numbered orcs with their shields out and simply ploughed through them. Whole groups of the enemy were crushed and those behind tried to fight but the fury of the men was terrible and they threw themselves forward without thought for personal safety. Anárion ducked a slash and hacked his foe down, stabbed an orc, parried an axe cut and kicked a fourth orc in the chest. Turning he sliced the third down and then watched as his foes were thrown back by the vengeful humans whose blades ran black and red with blood.

The orcs turned and tried to flee but they were encumbered with bodies and the swords of the Edain found them there. Anárion stabbed the last orc and held up his hand to stop his men's pursuit. He called an aide to him.

"Go and tell Captain Malimar that now is his time." He said and the man nodded and ran to the rear. The rain was easing slightly but was still heavy and causing many problems for those trying to move through it. Anárion walked to Coridius' side. The man was staring at something and Anárion was about to ask what it was and then he saw his doom.

The battle had been a stalemate so far but now the enemy had one more reserve of troops. Over twenty thousand fresh enemy troops were advancing and behind them came the tired enemy troops, eager to break through. Anárion called over another messenger.

"Tell Captain Malimar that he must press the attack into the main body. He will be supported." The prince turned to the duke.

"Let us hope Malimar knows what he is doing, he is our last reserve."

Malimar cast aside his apprehensions as a messenger arrived with both messages. Malimar listened to both of them and then nodded.

"Thank you my friend." He said and the man rode back up the hill. Malimar turned to the five elves who, for some reason had discarded their bows in the wet and had joined him. He wondered idly what sort of courage that could take to be almost alone among another race but pushed the thought aside. He drew his sword and turned his horse to his men. The third light horse looked at him and he smiled.

"I knew it boys; it is up to us to win the day! Form line, stay in ranks and hit hard and we shall carry the day!" He shouted and held his sword up. He nodded to the elves who seemed to understand his meaning and drew their long blades. Malimar turned and yelled to his left.

"Trumpeter sound the advance! Charge!" he roared and his men bellowed their agreement and he held his sword up and rode at the tip of the cavalry charge. His men, behind the hill thundered due west and then turned at the gallop and the first enemy came into view. Those orcs, just thrown back by Anárion were before him and Malimar rode at them and the thundering of hooves became an earth shaking thunder that rocked the ground. The orcs looked with shock and terror at the mighty host of mounted killers that was coming down towards them. Eighteen hundred riders in three ranks in a charge that spanned nearly a half mile launched into the full gallop. The orcs got to scream once before they disappeared. Without a sword being chopped down or a lance broken, the enemy were simply ridden over and their bodies, broken and crushed were ridden over by the following ranks. Malimar laughed his delight as his great mare trampled three enemies to ruin and then he saw his target, a mass of the enemy that outnumbered him at least ten to one. He did not care, he would have support from Coridius and the day would be his. The orcs, fresh and confident of victory saw their allies trampled to blood and death and stopped. As they did the war machines took a fearful toll of them. This was not a concern to them though as they tried to form ranks to meet this tide of death that now was just a hundred yards away.

Malimar held his sabre out like a lance and urged his horse to go faster. The riders behind let out a high pitched yell that seemed to fill the enemy with as much fear as the sight of eighteen hundred cavalry coming at them. The enemy tried to step back but there was nowhere to go.

The cavalry struck. Hitting just behind the corner of the front right of the column, the blow was massive. The orcs were simply overmastered and ridden down. As they got further in, the horsemen dispersed and spread wider. The enemy recoiled before the thrust but then they came forward to overwhelm those who had dared attack them. The charge had been terribly devastating and disastrous at the same time for it trapped the riders, alone with the enemy. Malimar rode his horse forward and the elves followed him. The enemy were panicked by the charge and the new attack faltered. It faltered but was not defeated. The great column of the enemy moved forward to overcome the few cavalry that opposed them. Malimar knew that the retreat must be kept moving, that the enemy could not be allowed to reform and regroup and escape the battlefield. Malimar knew now that he was probably going to his death but he was content that it would be in a cause worth fighting for. He turned in his saddle to the horsemen arrayed before him.

"Men of Arnor and Gondor, will you follow me? To victory!" He shouted and the horsemen galloped forward behind him. Many had fallen but hundreds remained in the saddle, enough to form a great line that swept to the centre of the enemy line. The horsemen charged and Malimar held his bloody, notched sword out and cried his war cry as the enemy stopped and formed ranks. The charge was bound to fail, outnumbered, tired and charging a fresher mass of infantry, the cavalry should have been defeated.

Anárion did not disappoint his allies in this regard. He saw the cavalry hit home and held his sword up and his men cheered the foe and Anárion ran to the crest of the hill and swept his sword down. The men of the two armies thundered their rage and anger. Then with a rush, the entire army charged in one wave that flowed down the hill and over the plain. Coridius charged forward at the head of his men and his blade was bright even though it was covered with blood and dark because of the clouds overhead. The men of the combined armies ran at a sprint across the bloody battlefield, down the treacherous slope and then across the plain to where the cavalry had just launched their final charge. It was three hundred yards across the muddy, uneven ground for the tired, weighed down men but they would not give up. Coridius led them and his anger drove him as he charged into the final battle.

The cavalry struck home. This time though, many fell to spears or pole-arms carried by the enemy. The horses swerved aside, unable to charge the wall of points so they flowed around it. Many of the horsemen did strike home, they found a weak point in the line and punched through, the light cavalry sliced and cut and hacked until the enemy were being forced back. The orcs fought on though and they started to surround this mounted foe and soon the cavalry were being dragged from the saddle and butchered on the ground. The great mass of the enemy was fracturing though and then the infantry arrived. It was a charge from the depths of desperation, six divisions of the left flank and the reserve, tired and having lost many men, thundered into he enemy. They would not be stopped though and smashed into the enemy front line. Malimar reared his horse up and sliced with terrible precision onto the skull of an enemy who was beside him. He turned and hacked to his left and then rode on. The horse lashed out with it's hooves and more of the enemy fell to the steel shod legs. Malimar saw a group of the enemy trying to reform and he yelled at his men to ride at them, he saw his friend's sword hacking into the enemy and knew Coridius had won this battle. Malimar rode at the enemy. There were ten of them and they scattered as the big horse slammed into them. The cavalryman hacked his blade down to kill two of them with swift strikes. One orc had survived the charge and now cut down with an axe into the horse's head. The mare screamed and fell, Malimar threw himself clear and sprawled in the mud. The orc seized a spear and stabbed at him but he rolled aside and scrambled upright. He picked up a blade from the ground and blocked a blow from the orc. Moving forward with great speed, the captain cracked the orc on the jaw with his fist but then had to turn to parry a blow from a second orc. Malimar saw his men on the verge of victory as the enemy started to fall into full retreat. The infantry was not far away and Malimar knew the battle was won. He orcs had seen this lone dismounted man and now it seemed they resolved to kill him as he stood alone. The second orc swung again and Malimar ducked and seized a spear from the mud. Swinging it like a pole-axe the heavy shaft crushed the foul throat and threw it's body to the ground. Then he gasped, the orc he had knocked down and forgotten had drawn a knife and as he turned it thrust the blade deep in between his arm and throat. Malimar gasped but then he seized the knife and ripped it free. He grappled with the orc and stabbed it in the stomach and then smashed it's head back so the enemy fell to the ground. He tried to turn but then he felt a sword slice open his side. The cavalryman fell and as the three orcs moved in to finish them off a new enemy appeared. Loquai, the green elf of Eregion leapt from his horse and attacked the enemy with his long blade. The first fell in an instant whilst the second managed to get only a single swing off before he also was killed the last one swung a badly timed blow and the elf ran him through.

Coridius saw his friend knocked from his horse and saw him fight desperately. A rage built inside the duke and then, it was unleased with terrible fury. With a cry of anger and despair he hacked at the few enemies that fought. Now his emotions and instincts gave him strength as he attacked. There was nothing flowing about his attacks, only brutal and vicious anger. The last orcs were fleeing and being cut down. The rear parts of the enemy army were fleeing and Coridius snarled as he saw his men reform. He wanted the enemy destroyed and he snarled at the new captain of the fourth.

"Captain, get these men moving!" He shouted. The captain squared his shoulders and saluted grimly.

"No, lord duke. We cannot move on any more."

The duke's eyes blazed with anger and then he nodded as the good man who was the Duke of Arthedain regained control. He nodded tiredly. "Thank you captain. I am sorry. Reform the men on the hill crest with the Baron Levan and send out men to collect the wounded."

The man saluted and began the grim task of reorganising the fatigued divisions. The rain had finally stopped and Coridius looked grim as he walked over to where he had seen his friend fall. He had a terrible feeling in his heart about what the cavalry captain had said this morning had come true. He saw the elf, Loquai kneeling beside his friend. The Eldar was whispering to the man in Sindarin to try to distract him from his mortal wounds. The elf looked up as the duke approached. He shook his head almost imperceptibly. Coridius sighed and knelt down in the mud by his friend. He was just fifty yards from the road but it was a road so choked with dead that the stone of the roadway could be hardly seen now.

Coridius looked at the black haired elf. He smiled and touched the elf on the shoulder. "Thank you my friend. Is it certain?" he was glad for once that his friend did not speak elvish.

"I am sorry lord duke. His insides are cut, he cannot live much longer. He was calling for you but I could not understand what else he said."

"I thank you again. Leave me my friend." He said and the elf nodded and went to find his companions.

Coridius kelt by the dying cavalryman and took his shoulder. "Malimar?" He asked.

The wounded man opened his eyes and smiled weakly. "Nantaris, I knew you would win in the end. I am sorry, I have failed you."

"What talk is that?" Coridius said with false cheer. "You have won a great victory. You will live; I have the surgeon coming as soon as he can."

"Do not waste their time on me my friend. I am dying." He raised a hand slightly. "I know and so do you. I might not speak elvish but I knew what you were saying."

"I am sorry my friend." Coridius said and his friend smiled.

"Do not be. I died in a place where no one is dishonoured. I hope that one day we meet again but not for many years of men. Do not let grief eat you Nantaris. For now you are on your own."

He laid back and Coridius spoke to him again. "Don't go yet." He said and the captain of cavalry spoke one final time.

"I have no choice. Look after my family and win this war for me."

He laid back and closed his eyes one final time. Coridius nodded to a soldier. "Take him back. See he is given a good end."

The man nodded and Coridius sheathed his sword. He looked over the fields of dead and felt sick. He wanted to speak to no one, only to sit with himself for a while. He was so tired, so angry and so sorrowful. He walked for his tent and did not even pay attention when his new second in command saluted him.

Levan stood with Anárion and saw the duke pass by. Levan nodded to Coridius.

"Malimar is dead. Killed in the final charge."

Anárion winced. There were few men who had been closer friends than them and the loss of one was a blow that would devastate the Arnorian duke. Anárion looked back to the baron who looked tired but exuberant.

"A great victory." The prince said and the baron nodded.

"A mighty blow. Half the enemy is dead and the other half will never recover. Osgiliath is saved."

Anárion had turned back to his more normal persona after the battle was won. He nodded but could not stop thinking of the piles of his dead that lay on the hill and on the plain.

"I regret the escape of the enemy." Anárion said as though it was tantamount to defeat. Levan snorted.

"There was nothing we could do and you know it lord prince. In this battle there was nothing we could do to stop them." He saw the prince's frown. Levan sighed. "Listen Anárion, we won the battle. We destroyed them and we lost men. We cannot fight wars without casualties and you know that as well. If this gives us peace for two years or one year or even half a year it will be worth it. You cannot be a commander if you hold back men to save them. That only leads to more death."

Anárion nodded at the lecture. The baron was right of course but this first battle had horrified the prince, his men dead and the piles of the enemy vast. In many ways, Levan reflected, Anárion was still like a child even though he was one of the oldest men alive. Levan hated war but if there was going to be a war then it must be won no matter the cost. Levan knew his half brother was dead this day and although it would affect him, it would not control him

"Look after this Levan. Pile the enemy and burn them, collect our dead and bury them. See to the wounded and prepare for the return march tomorrow. I have a dispatch to write."

Levan nodded and took charge of the cleanup. The big man was pleased with the day's course and as his men cheered them he joined in their celebrations and helped them pile the dead and retrieve the injured. All the while he joked with them and the men, who had never thought him a great man, came to respect this big, awkward man with his great strength and deceptive intelligence.

"Nantaris, may I come in?" Came the accent through the door. There was nothing sardonic in the tone, just utter seriousness.

Coridius shrugged as though he did not care if the old engineer entered. The duke had stripped off his sword and armour and changed into a slightly cleaner outfit. He stared at the wet floor of the tent. He did not even look up as the engineer sat opposite him. Armarius looked in concern at his friend, as soon as he had heard the news he had decided to come and see the duke.

"I am sorry for your loss Coridius." He said in his soft accent.

"So am I Armarius." He said dully.

"He was a good man Coridius. He died in battle like a soldier should. Do not let your grief control you." He advised softly.

Coridius stared vacantly at the floor. Finally he spoke, with a tone and words that made the engineer frown. "He told me this morning that same message. He could see his death this morning and he felt no fear. He was more of a brother than a subordinate or even a friend. I will not let my anger govern me." He stopped and stared vacantly past Armarius. "In a way it was good he died now."

"What?" Armarius said, surprised by the changes in conversation.

"If he survived this war he would have only a few more years to live. You know this Armarius, the difference between a Númenorian and a native man."

Armarius bowed his head. "All too well." He said at the thought of his wife dead of old age when she was barely half his age.

"He would have preferred a death in battle to one of disease or age. I shall never forget him but I shall move on." He sighed. "I shall write to his wife. Why he is not coming back. Leave me Armarius; leave me to my grief for just a little more time."

Armarius knew it was time to leave and so he nodded and left the tent.

"So Levan, tell me the tally." Anárion said grimly. It was night and men were still being collected from the fields. The wounded that could be saved were being sent back to Osgiliath whilst those who would die were given drugs to die in peace or had their lives ended more mercifully by a swift cut to the throat. Now the five commanders sat in the tent of the prince. Coridius was more alive now and was even happy at the result of the victory.

"From my preliminary reports, mostly estimates and compile counts. I believe we lost between six and seven thousand dead or those who will die and the same amount that are wounded but will live. The enemy," he shrugged, "I cannot say of course. I think at least three times our total for all losses would not be unreasonable/"

"So their army is ruined." Artirimar said in shock.

"It would seem so Halas." Levan said. "We have won a victory that will set the enemy back by years maybe. Once Daguerre arrives we will have the whole army and then we can take stock of the situation from there."

"I agree with Levan. We have won time, precious time with which to help Arnor ready it's army."

"And to get an alliance with the Eldar." Armarius said.

"That is possible." Levan admitted.

"How did your new volunteers go Coridius?" Anárion asked to bring the duke into the conversation.

"Two of them are dead but the others are fine. Their leader fought off the orcs around Malimar long enough for me to talk with him."

"We will bury them with high honours. Maybe it is an omen of better times." Anárion said.

"What will they do now?" Armarius asked.

"Return I suppose to Imladris. The enemy is not coming again for a year at least and when they do we can beat them back." Coridius said.

"And you Duke Coridius? Will you return home?" Anárion asked.

"I do not know for certain. I believe that I will pull my men back to a river guard position once Daguerre arrives. I have no desire to return home because I shall have to return soon anyway. I will ask the king, he may wish me back."

"You are welcome as long as you desire." Anárion said. He looked slightly embarrassed for a moment. "I want you to know, that I believe we could not have even fought this battle without you let alone won it. I just wanted you to know that Gondor cannot thank you enough."

"I was glad I could be here lord prince. My men are all volunteers who knew the danger and fought on regardless. This war will be won eventually and I hope that then there will be greater interaction between these nations."

The four others nodded and Coridius smiled and held up his glass. "To victory gentlemen." Five glasses clinked as the victory was celebrated.

Coridius, Duke of Arthedain stood as he had just two weeks before when Artirimar had arrived and stared out to rhe hill to the west of the city. The middle of autumn approached and the mornings were darker and colder than they had been on the day of the battle of the hill. The duke sighed and made to turn away when he heard the sound of cheers. At the picket lines, two men, riding tall on their horses were riding through. Their faces and features could not be seen properly from that distance and so Coridius waited as they reached the bottom of the valley and rode slowly forward.

"The Archduke and the Compte of Rhovan I assume." Came a voice from behind him and Coridius jumped and spun around to see Loquai standing behind him. Coridius sighed loudly.

"I thought I told you to stop doing that. Can't you make some noise or announce your presence and not creep up behind me."

The elf smiled slyly. "It is not my fault lord duke if you cannot hear us. We cannot simply make noise when we want."

"Except when you talk." Coridius muttered but should have known from his friendship with Gildor that the elves had excellent hearing. The green elf smiled happily and Coridius became serious again.

"What with all the time it has taken to reorganise and heal the wounded and bury the dead, I have not had a chance to talk to you. I wanted to know what your plans are now. There will not be a pitched battle here for a while, probably for a couple of years. Will you stay or leave?"

The elf considered the question for a long time. "I will stay until I hear word of what our leaders are doing. If they have formed an alliance we will go and join them, otherwise we will stay with you."

"I would not mind that." Coridius said genuinely and the Eldar smiled.

"My sister wishes to stay but I told her it is best to return with all of our forces."

"I have not talked to her. What is her name?"

"Serenarth. She is younger than me and is recovering from a wound in the shoulder at the battle."

"Will she be alright?" Coridius asked and the elf was touched by the empathy in the man's tone. He could see why he was an elf friend and a friend of Gildor and Elrond.

"Yes, thankfully. She will be fine soon. While we stay, may we stay in your guard?"

"Of course my friend. Come whenever you wish. It must be hard, not speaking to most people."

"If we stay here for a long time then we will learn your language."

"I will help you if you need it."

The elf was about to thank the duke again when the two riders dismounted at the gate and walked through to where the two fighters were standing. The elf bowed and stepped back and Coridius came forward.

The man on the left was a tall grey haired man with a scar near his left eye. He had a grey moustache and wore a travel stained grey cloak and armour. Grey was evidently his favourite colour. Coridius did not need any introduction as the man looked about the place as though it was his city. Which of course it was. Archduke of Osgiliath, Antonine Daguerre was an impressive man who radiated sense and honesty. He had a reputation for strategy that dated back to far before the fall of Númenor. He had been Elendil's captain of the guard and was the second oldest man left alive after that king. He was still strong and vigorous for his age and many spoke of his blood being close to that of the first king of Númenor. A pleasant man whose kindly demeanour hid a nerve of iron and a will of steel. He was the real leader of the combined army and even Anárion could not overrule his experience. In retirement for several years, he had taken up the sword for the duration of this war in hopes that he might be able to retire finally at the end of it. He was excellent friends with Armarius and it showed something about his personality that such a serious man could have such an unusual friendship. He disliked Levan, made so because of the baron's refusal to see sense and not persuade Isildur to build Minas Ithil. Daguerre was a man though who did not keep grudges, at least not in battle.

"Duke Coridius Nantaris I presume. I have not seen you in nigh on twenty years my friend."

"It has been too long. How are you my friend?"

"Tired and in desperate need of a drink of water. That rain we have been having has made it awful hot in the days and the mornings cold." He smiled at the younger duke. "I hear that all the victory celebrations are in your name my friend. So what persuaded you to leave your rural ignorance and come and do a day's work?"

"I heard you could not work out the difference between a spade and an axe so we had to come and keep this nation alive."

Daguerre laughed. "That would be Armarius I presume. Trying to incite treason against me is he? I will show him the justice of Gondor." He said happily. "Where is the rogue by the way?"

"In the palace, we heard you were coming today so we have a meeting in two hours."

"I just wanted to know so I could avoid him. I will talk to you later Coridius, and stay away from him you hear." He said and strode away.

Coridius shook his head and looked to the second man who also needed no introductions. This man had golden brown hair like varnished pine and green eyes that were bright and watchful. A tall man of great strength, he was nobody's fool. This was the last of the commanders, Daelian Provinde, the Compte de Rhovan. His lands were Calenardhon and all the lands along the river from Cair Andros to the woods of Lórinand Although the largest territory in area, it was the smallest in population and the most dangerous. Provinde was not a diplomat or a negotiator but a near tactless man who inspired respect in equal parts to enemies and friends. None of this meant he was unintelligent, quite the opposite it was just that he had no time for conversation or indirect phrases. His dislike of other races was well known and now he stared at Loquai until the elf got sufficiently unsettled as to walk away. Provinde nodded to the duke.

"I hear you did well." He said as though stating a fact.

"My men did well. And you Daelian?"

"I am well. My men are in good sprits."

Coridius knew there would be no friendly responses from the Compte de Rhovan. He nodded. "I will see you later, I am sure you have much to tell." Coridius said and the man nodded.

"I do, goodbye Duke Coridius." He said and walked off into the city

The duke watched the man walk away. He had heard from his friend, Artirimar that there was another side to the blunt Númenorian but he had not seen it. The mere fact though that he was friends with Artirimar however showed a new perspective on the man. The compte had risen from a regular soldier after arriving on one of the nine ships to this position. Now, he was the third highest ranked non royal in the army. He was a remarkable man who was far more at home in the wilderness or on a bloody plain than in a palace or a dance floor.

Duke Coridius shrugged and walked into the city. He had nothing else to do so he decided to go to the river and then to the palace early. The prince had suggested that a statue be set up in tribute of the Arnorian dead but the duke had refused and told Anárion to wait for the end of the war.

Prince Anárion walked along his private balcony of his room overlooking the River Anduin. He stared east to the looming shadow of the black mountains but he felt good. He could see the battlefield from here, the funeral pyres which were so much ash now, blowing on the wind. Anárion smiled as he thought of the victory they had one and the time they had gained. The enemy was in a bad position now and would have to stall their plans for some time. A direct assault on Osgiliath would fail, no matter no great the strength of the enemy became. Anárion turned and looked north and thought of his brother and hoped he was well. More important for the prince in him, he hoped his brother had been able to form an alliance. His message had been send the morning after victory and the news of it would doubtless arrive in the north kingdom soon. Anárion was interrupted by the sound of his room's door opening. His guard was inside so the prince did not worry when he heard voices inside. He looked to the east, assuming it was a messenger. He did not look around as the steps echoed on the stone of the wide balcony.

"Fortune has smiled upon you so far but fortune is fickle. So I am here to balance it out."

Anárion turned at the tone and smiled when he saw who it was. He held out his hand. "Archduke Antonine Daguerre. How are you my old friend?"

Daguerre smiled at the younger man. "I am well my friend. I hear you covered yourself in glory and I was not here."

"No, that I regret. We had to move swiftly though."

"I am not complaining lord prince. I would not begrudge you such a victory."

"We could not have done it without the Arnorians."

"I saw Coridius before." Daguerre stated.

"He was of assistance, great assistance. Malimar was killed though."

"The cavalryman? I never knew him but I knew he was close with the duke. He seems to have taken it well."

"They were very close. He seems to be taking it well but I think there is something more under it all."

He smiled. He liked Daguerre which was why he had such a high standing and influence over the prince. The old duke was a brave man and a good one and was certainly a man who could be trusted.

"Where are your men now?"

"I waited bringing them over the hills until we had a position for them."

"A good move. How many?"

"As the sands of the sea my friend." Daguerre said with humour. "Eighty one thousand men with me or a day's march away."

Anárion had been walking back to the interior of the room but stopped in surprise. "You said fifty at the most." He said in amazement.

"I did not want to get your hopes up by overestimating our army."

"One hundred and twenty seven thousand men fit for battle. A field army of seventy five thousand then?"

"So I guess lord prince. It is far better than I thought. Eighteen divisions of troops."

"This is excellent news. I will talk with the others but I think we can assume we can safely guard the river all the way to Cair Andros and down to the sea."

"Even so we must rely on word from Arnor and for news of an alliance between the king and the Eldar."

"We can fight on our own if need be." Anárion said with a little too much force. Daguerre smiled, he liked the prince but sometimes he was a little too like his brother. Daguerre knew of the family problem and was surprised that Anárion did not suffer from it or if he did, he was very good at hiding it.

"I know lord prince. So, how is your wife?" He asked and Anárion laughed and his odd mood vanished.

"She is well. I have precious little time to see her but I think I can go as soon as all our men are in place."

"Did you want a meeting at noon?" Daguerre asked, looking at the sun to judge the time.

"I did. Shall we be going in?"

"Of course lord prince. I saw young Coridius had an elf with him before, what was that about?"

"Five of them volunteered to fight. Three of them are alive now and the duke was presumably talking to him about what they were going to do know."

"Volunteered, eh?" Daguerre asked with a laugh. "I don't suppose they could get ten thousand of their friends together could they?"

A messenger materialised in front of them with a message which Anárion took. The man withdrew quickly. Anárion closed the door and looked at the message and then showed it to Daguerre. He whistled softly. Someone had taken great care to protect it from damp and it took a knife the old duke kept on him for such problems to open it.

"It is signed by my brother and my father. And the High King of the elves if I read the inscription right." He opened it and Daguerre stepped away so as not to intrude. He looked up to see the prince staring at him with shock. The prince opened his mouth but nothing would come out. Daguerre frowned but the prince waved the paper at him and the Archduke took it. He read it swiftly and his mouth fell slightly.

"By the sunken realm." Daguerre said distantly. "He has done it."

He handed the paper back and Anárion looked at it and sighed. "It is all we could have hoped for Antonine. It is news we must share with the council."

"Indeed. Let us get inside for the meeting."

"Yes. Suddenly this day seems a lot brighter." Daguerre said and offered a silent word of thanks to his father who was long dead.

Coridius knocked on the door and heard the request to enter. Pushing back his hair he pushed his way in. Daguerre and Anárion were drawing up plans on a piece of paper with a charcoal pencil. The duke and the prince nodded as the younger man entered.

"Come in Coridius. I knew you would not be late. We have excellent news that you will approve of."

"What news lord prince?" Coridius asked and Daguerre smiled.

"Just a half hour ago we received a message. It was signed by Prince Isildur, King Elendil and High King Gil-Galad. Can you guess what it is?"

Coridius dared not breath in case he was dreaming. "An alliance." He said.

"Yes. A formal signed alliance. It will be ratified on the first day of the new year. It pledges the two kingdoms not only to our aid militarily but financially as well. It is perfect. The High King himself has added in person that he pledges anything his kingdom has towards the common goal." Coridius took the letter and nodded slowly as he read through it.

"It says that regular shipments will be coming by land and sea. Food, weapons, resources." The duke sighed. He looked at the two men and shrugged. "I thought it would never happen." Coridius looked at Anárion. "I knew in my heart that both kings would see the need but whether they would be able to convince their nobles was another matter."

"What of you Nantaris?" Daguerre said and sighed when he saw the younger man straighten.

"I will stay here until word from the king arrives. Then I will do as he wishes."

"It would be good if you could stay. You troops now have experience and they could help our men train."

"I will do all I can." He stopped and smiled. "For the alliance." He said dramatically.

"It does grow on you." Daguerre said thoughtfully.

The door opened and a grey haired man entered like he was the lord of this palace. Daguerre stood like an arrogant noble.

"You timing has not improved shoveller. You are late."

Armarius glared at him. "If I remember correctly, it was not I who shirked the battle by marching around in circles for months." Armarius declaimed.

"And did you use that sword? I think not, a whipped child could be a more fearsome opponent than you."

"A clever man uses his brains and sends those idiots with the swords to their doom." Armarius countered grandly.

"You are not only late but you also have also shown no respect to me." He paused. "Or the prince. Where is thy salute?" He asked and the engineer smirked as he bowed only to Coridius and Anárion.

"I only salute those I trust. Any you, you I wouldn't trust with a sack of meal."

Anárion could not keep from laughing as the exchange continued. The two men stood just a yard apart. Then with a burst of energy, the two embraced like brothers and pulled back.

"Good to see you, you old pirate." Daguerre said.

"The same to you, you rogue."

Anárion held up his hand and smiled at the scene before him. Nobody liked to miss their reunions which were usually a sparring match with words as weapons. "Please my friends. There is time later. We have a meeting. And very important news. Armarius, did you see the others?"

"They were coming when I saw them but who knows where they are now. Levan probably got into a fight with Provinde and the less said about Artirimar the better." He said. He liked the scholar but he was half serious about the other two though.

The door opened and proved his conclusion. Levan was trying to get his view across in the face of opposition from Provinde whose manner suggested he was being especially obstinate today. Artirimar entered last and the three saluted the prince.

The prince waved them to their chairs and smiled.

"Welcome my friends. We have vital news as well as the known good news that Daguerre and Provinde has arrived."

"And that's good?" Armarius said doubtfully and the Archduke flashed him a glare.

"Anyway." Anárion said, trying to stop a smile. "I have received news that a formal alliance between my father the king and the high elves has been made. It will be ratified on the first day of the new year. It pledges all kingdoms to provide aid of any kind to the other members and states the possibility of forming an allegiance with the sylvan elves and the dwarves."  
Artirimar sighed and nodded at the good news. Levan nodded briefly whilst Provinde seemed almost annoyed by this turn of events. Anárion ignored him and smiled.

"Now we can safely hold this river with the knowledge that not only supplies but also troops will eventually come."

Provinde seemed to swallow his objections and nodded.

"Well now we have the army fully assembled we can decide on the command and commanders. Duke Coridius of course has eighteen thousand men total that are fit, adding the division that did not fight. He has them under his direct command. He will be with my headquarters with my reserve division and the guard. Levan, as senior commander, you have nine divisions from your lands. Provinde, you have seven divisions from Rhovan and such areas. Artirimar, you have the six divisions that fought in the battle. You are army reserve, third corps. Levan is first and Provinde is second corps. Daguerre is of course in overall command, with me."

"I have left five more divisions in reserve at your home city lord prince and more to guard the Gap of Calenardhon."

"Excellent Daguerre. Gentlemen, this meeting was called for the reason of addressing that issue and now the news of the alliance has come, that as well. I will bid you a good day, catch up with friends and comrades. We begin work tomorrow." Anárion said and the commanders stood, happy and full of pride. Coridius thanked Malimar for what he had done, only now could they fight and win this war. The alliance, a worthy cause and the plains of Gondor would soon collide in the greatest war in three millennia. Coridius stared out to the east and smiled. "You did not fall in vain my friend." He said and then was gone, into the city that was now his home.

Author's Notes – The First Battle of Osgiliath

When this story was originally written, this was my first battle that I wrote. Fortunately, the one here is infinitely better than it's predecessor which was a mess. The original introduced some uninspired characters who I had no desire to use again so they were replaced and the battle was moved away from a break-out to the plains before the high road. The ambush on the old road is based on a similar occurrence at Brawner's Farm in the American Civil War just before Second Manassas. There, union troops marched along the road, within twenty yards of the confederates before the latter attacked. Unlike that assault though, this was a victory for the attackers. I suppose the orcs did not have the Iron Brigade of Wisconsin and Indiana to help them!

As one of the last full chapters I wrote, I had the advantage of knowing how the story would end and could add details accordingly. I realised at the end of the story that I had done every battle strategy except the most obvious one, the central breakthrough. I am much happier with this battle and I hope the reader is as well. It allows me to introduce my Gondorian commanders who I have a particular liking for. Serenarth appears briefly, mentioned once and I should have fought the urge to put it in but I could not help it. So she appears now as a precursor to her role later. I also finally establish the numbers of troops in the Gondorian army which is a reasonable size compared with the area, population density etc.

Why are there elves in this chapter? That is a question I do not know the answer to. They just appeared while I was typing and it seemed such a good idea to bring them in. I mean Coridius was at the Pass of Morinath so they are here. It also allows me to introduce Serenarth a little earlier than I had expected although she does not say a word yet, not yet.

I have read many stories about the last alliance but not one has mentioned a single word about the practicalities of such an alliance. Money, where do they get the money? How do the kingdoms survive? The most important question of course is how many troops there are in the armies. I hope to answer these to the best of my ability.

So ends the first great battle of the war, now we head back to the north for quite a while longer. Cue dramatic scene!


	11. Chapter 8a

Thanks once more to JessieRose for the kind reviews. However, I think the review is overstating this piece a little. I mean, the 'canon police' are still after me.

Hopefully the reviews are sincere and not just taking the micky out of me. Anyway, enjoy chapter 8a.

Chapter 8 – Preparations for War _Late SA3429_

The water washed up upon the shore of the estuary. The waves were small because of the constriction of the head lands which narrowed the entrance of the River Lune to just a half mile before it opened again into the wide bay where Santäissa sat. Opposite the white city, about two miles across the bay was the Mithlond and the shipyards. Two shapes sat in the light of the setting sun on a flat rock near the water's edge. The scene was peaceful for a small breeze blew up from the sea, bringing the promise of the winter to come. It was early winter and although there was much work to do, there was still time for pleasure for the soldiers and commanders of the elvish Army of Lindon. Valentai sat next to Milotüré, close but not overly intimate. In public they showed their love in a more refined way, they were expected to perform their duties and if this meant that they would have to be less romantic in public than so be it. Valentai placed a hand about her shoulder and patted it in a friendly way. Valentai was almost informally dressed but not quite, although he did not have his sword, he still wore long semi-formal clothes. And of course he had his gloves on, wherever he went they were on and nothing she could do could make him remove them. Milotüré was much more casually dressed in a long tunic and leggings of white. She was a person who despised the formal dresses and whatever else the other elven ladies wore. She was a soldier and if she was dressed practically on the battlefield she was sure she would be in her normal life.

"It is beautiful is it not Valentai?" She asked and he took her slender hand and patted it in his vague way.

"Just like you my dear." He said vaguely but with genuine emotion.

She looked at him; it was unlike Valentai to say such a thing so openly. He was a person who showed as little emotion as possible, as though it was rationed. Despite this, he was a great companion and she knew that he loved her deeply and she returned it.

"Are you alright Valentai?" She asked, trying not to sound too inquisitive.

"I am tired my dear. Tired." He said it again and she smiled and leaned into him.

"I thought you did not get tired." She stated slyly and he gently brushed her cheek.

"Nobody can work for fourteen hours a day and not become exhausted eventually my dear."

She looked at him, shocked. She had realised he worked hard but never this much. They did not see each other much in the day by necessity of duties but at night he was usually his normal self. She took his hand seriously.

"Why do you do it?" She asked quietly.

"Because I need to." He sighed and then continued. "There is so much to be done." Valentai was now a sort of acting finance manager and staff officer for the High King. To his regret, he was very good at the job and the High King piled more and more things on him. Valentai was evaluation the cost of the war and not liking his conclusions.

"Does the High King know?" She was still worried about him.

"I leave the palace at dusk usually and then go to reconcile the accounts. I suppose he assumes that I have my people doing it." He said dreamily.

"You cannot keep on doing it. You must have some time off."

He nodded after a long while. "I will get myself a half day off a week, for now. I hope Gil-Galad does not mind." Valentai said, his voice concerned.

"If he knew what you do now, he would be shocked. How is your boy?" She asked. She liked Aëorith and believed he might grow up one day into something special.

"He is not my boy. He works for me and he does well. If he has one fault, he refuses to say when he is tired so I often have to carry him to his room."

"Obstinate, just like you Valentai." Milotüré said and smiled. Valentai kissed her and watched as the sun sunk below the horizon.

"Come on my dear. Let us walk back. It will get dark soon." He said and lifted her down. He smiled and led her back along the beach. He had good night vision but he could not see in the pitch black of midnight so he wanted to be going before it totally lost the light from the sun.

Milotüré looked at her companion; to call him a lover would be wrong as he never showed any outward signs of passion or desire but always a strange sense of honour and protectiveness. In many ways, she reflected, it was better than the alternative. Valentai held her hand as he led her back to the ramp to the western entrance of Santäissa. The guards saluted his grim face and her softer smile and then closed the gate.

Valentai led her into his room, he had told his friends that this day each week was his alone with her and they had accepted. Valentai closed the door and waved her to the table. Aëorith was still here and he scrambled to his feet and saluted. Valentai waved the aide down.

"Sit my friend, as usual you may stay or go as you please. I assure we are only going to talk like always."

Aëorith nodded and handed over a stack of written lists. Valentai took them and nodded approval at the figures.

"At least you can add up my friend. The amount of people I meet who cannot add sixteen nine times is incredible. These are good, go and get some sleep. Be here tomorrow and we can start on the supply costs for the cavalry."

"Of course Lord Valentai." The elf said and left the room.

Valentai smiled at Milotüré. "I do not even want to consider the costs of this alliance. Can you credit that the citizens of Lindon pay one percent tax?" He said in shock. "How am I supposed to get money if that is all we have? Where does Gil-Galad get money from?"

Milotüré shrugged. "I do not know. It just appears there. You are raising taxes?" She asked.

"How else am I to pay for this war? A yearly tax income would pay for this army for a week." He shook his head.

Milotüré leaned forward and kissed him. Valentai smiled gently and patted her hand carefully. The elf sighed inwardly; very occasionally she wished he would show a little more emotion. To her utter surprise, he smiled fully and embraced her quickly before pulling back.

"I love you my dear. Never thing that I do not. I hide much from others but never think I hide that from you."

She looked at him with a wicked grin. "You said you were tired. Come to sleep."

Valentai sighed gently and pulled off the covers and lay down. Milotüré lay beside him and rested her head on his chest. Valentai brushed her cheek.

"Now sleep my dear. We both have a long day tomorrow."

Milotüré sighed and her eyes open, slept.

Valentai woke as the dawn light filled the room and gently lifted her black haired head and lay it down on the pillow beside him. She did not wake and he rose and changed quickly. Valentai strapped on his sword and ate some food he had had brought up the night before. The hero answered the door and let Aëorith in who saluted and smiled at the High Captain asleep on the double bed. Valentai smiled at the blonde aide.

"Now my friend, to business." Aëorith was serious instantly and presented a sheaf of papers to Valentai who read through them quickly. He nodded and looked up.

"Who gave these to you?" He asked.

"A messenger from Captain Lauronwë my lord." The elf answered and Valentai nodded grimly.

"I see his signature. This is not good, he says ten Algor a day per cavalry trooper. Is that right? A whole Tanis?" He asked the aide who nodded.

"What with the horse, the fodder, the weapons, the armour and the upkeep it sounds right. Captain Alderána's heavy cavalry is more and the light is less."

Valentai nodded grimly. "So we must find the money somehow my friend. What does the tax statements say? Can we balance it?"

"We might be able to." Aëorith said with the caution of a junior aide being asked about a matter of state security.

"What we need to is to raise taxes, reduce costs and somehow turn this army into an efficient force. I will talk with the High King today. The worst thing is that we do not have final figures for the numbers of troops." He sighed. "I know you hate this but I need you to find Lord Malas' chief of staff and try to get numbers out of him. Gently though, he is prickly." The elf nodded with a little reluctance and Valentai smiled.

"Alright, go and do that and then come and give me suggestions of how to get money out of this city. Expenses are the key Aëorith. Off you go."

Aëorith went out the door and Valentai smiled and looked to the sleeper. He thought of inflicting some terrible trick on her but pushed it aside that was not the recipe for a long life. The hero shrugged and walked over to the bed and sat on it. She said something dreamily and he brushed her cheek. She smiled and he shook her shoulder gently. She started and blinked but relaxed when she saw him.

"Is it dawn already?" She asked tiredly.

"It is indeed. An hour past actually. I have already met with Aëorith and sent him on his way."

She groaned something and got up. She kissed him and walked to the bathroom. Valentai called out to her.

"I have to be going my dear. Talk to you later."

There was an acknowledgement from the other room and he walked out of his door.

Linados saluted as Valentai approached and the hero smiled at the bodyguard.

"Is the High King in?"

"He is and he wishes to speak to you as quickly as you can." Valentai grimaced.

"Not a good sign is it?" He said and the elf shook his head.

"He believes we are behind in our aim of reconciling our accounts for the war." He held up his hands to the hero. "He wanted it made clear that it was not because of you. Nobody works harder than you and that is why he wants to see you. I believe he wants to announce your position."

"Does anyone else know what it is other than me?" Valentai said with a rare flash of irritation and sighed to Linados. "Sorry, I am just tired."

"No offence taken I assure you. I do not even know. Go on, I should not be talking on duty."

"Thankfully he is not that sort of king." Valentai murmured and walked in.

There was nobody visible but Valentai noticed the left hand door was open. He entered and shut the door.

"Lord king?" He asked uncertainly and unstrapped his sword.

"Come in Valentai." Came Gil-Galad's voice form the open room. Valentai strode in and realised this was the High King's personal study and balcony. The room was a square with a pillar in each corner that was more for decoration than support. In the centre of the room was a large three sided table made of dark wood. It was wide enough for two chairs to fit comfortably in the middle. Facing east was a wide balcony and near that on the far wall from Valentai was a door which presumably led to Gil-Galad's bedroom. The walls were painted with red and white and bookshelves and paintings lined it. Gil-Galad looked up from his desk As Valentai entered right in front of him. The elf king smiled and waved him to a chair in front of the table.

"Take a seat Lord Valentai. Elrond is otherwise engaged today so he will not be joining us." His tone suggested that the High King had deliberately ordered the regent away so he could speak with Valentai alone. Valentai nodded a cautious affirmative and sat.

"I am thankful, pleased and even surprised that you have dedicated yourself so fully to our cause. I must say that we underestimated your skill in finances. You and I both wanted to meet today to discuss finance, you go first." The High King sat back. Valentai nodded.

"Quite simply lord king, and I will not mince words, this kingdom is in trouble. We are paying ten Algor, which is a whole Tanis a day for each cavalry trooper. We are paying four Algor for each infantry soldier and three for every archer. This army that you are creating, how large is it?"

The High King seemed shocked by the brusqueness but did not comment on it. "The lists are completed, fifty thousand infantry, seven thousand archers and three thousand horse. In addition there is the royal guard and the like."

Valentai thought for a few seconds. "Total of more than eleven and a half million Tanis a year for this army if one includes extras such as supplies, ammunition and the like. This kingdom has a budget of nine and a half million total a year. We are twenty percent over budget already. With other casualties, problems and the needs of weaker allies, this nation is in danger of bankruptcy."

The High King stared at him. Valentai was looking back and the two sets of blue eyes met.

"You are the financier; you tell me what we do." The High King said. In his heart he knew this proved that Valentai had what it took to fulfil the role he had for him. Valentai sighed.

"You can do one of three things. Two are impossible and one is undesirable. You can cut the size of the army, which you cannot do. You can reduce the cost of the army which also cannot be done or there is the last option. The last option is to raise money. The taxes here are one percent, raise it. If you raise it to ten percent you will have enough equity to drive the economy for a few years. If the war lasts though, forty percent of your population is gone. Taxes will not suffice as those who remain are usually not employed. So what do you do? You sell off assets, privatise buildings and above all you curb costs. This palace is worth one and a half million Tanis a year in costs. That is ten thousand troops for a year. Cut that by half and you have some equity returned. Sell off the ships that do nothing which is most of them. Raise the duty of imports. Need I go on?" Valentai had risen and now paced in front of the door while the High King stared at him in shock and admiration.

"Is that all?" He asked ironically.

"Lord King this country is flowing with money, with wealth. You must be willing to put aside opulence for survival. I have done all I can but I cannot make gold from my hands. That must come. The men of Arnor and Gondor have no such inhibitions; they have a tax rate of twenty five percent and have declared a red alert and rise of prices. They have released gold from the treasury to keep the inflation down."

"An interesting observation Valentai." The High King said and rose from his table. He walked in front of the hero and looked into his eyes. "And of course you are right. No other person in the world would have the courage to come and say that before me."

Valentai stepped back. "If a person is not willing to listen to the truth then they should not employ people whose job it is to tell it. I could easily tell you we were in a perfect position and that we have no troubles, but what is the point? All the liar deceives is himself in the end."

Gil-Galad looked into those bottomless eyes and was reminded of two others in the world that had those eyes. The lady of Lórinand and her councillor had eyes like that. Gil-Galad wished he never had to fight this hero.

"You are perfectly right, you are practical and I am not." Valentai said nothing which meant to the High King that Valentai believed the statement. "War brings change Valentai. My people do not like change, they have lived a certain way for centuries and will be unwilling to change." He smiled. "I can insist though. None of my top commanders understand finance and it is a shame because you and I and Elrond understand that war cannot be won without money or sacrifice. We are lucky in a way in that my subjects live for so long. The weapons and armour can be used again, the farms can be replanted. This war needs experience, both with a sword and with administration. All of them can do one but none except Elrond can do both." Gil-Galad walked forward and would have made the announcement there and then when the door banged.

Gil-Galad sighed and stood back. "Enter." He said with a tone that boded ill if this was not urgent. The door open and Linados entered in front of a person. The High King frowned in irritation. "Yes, what is it Linados? Did I not say I was not to be disturbed?"

The bodyguard saluted. He knew that his master was not to be humoured in such situations. "Of course lord king but there is an urgent message for you."

Gil-Galad sighed. "Is it so urgent that I cannot discuss the security of this nation in peace?"

"It is from Prince Anárion who instructed this man to show it only to you." Linados said like a drill master, every word exact.

"Come forward." Gil-Galad said and the man came forward bowing as though he feared death. It was evident that he had not seen an elf before and the sight of the High King had filled him with dread. He held out the message and Gil-Galad took it gently.

"I am sorry lord king. I did not mean to-" He said, still bowed like an old man. Gil-Galad took his shoulder and smiled into the young man's face.

"Thank you my friend. These are pressing times and even I feel the strain as much as any person." He looked to Linados. "Get this man accommodation until he wishes to return home."

"Of course lord king." Linados said and left the room.

Gil-Galad took a knife from his desk and slit the seal open. The High King read the message. He looked to Valentai and then down again and then he handed it over wordlessly. Valentai took and read the compact, written lines and then he smiled. The High King smiled as well and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"He did it. The first victory has gone to us Valentai."

"It says that Coridius was the real hero of the battle."

"And it also says his friend was slain. Even so, a great victory and a brilliant triumph."

"So Anárion is the equivalent of his father." Valentai said almost to himself.

"It would seem so my friend. This gives us time."

"It says Daguerre has arrived and they have over a hundred thousand men now in the front lines."

"That is good." The elf king commented.

"It is good because it gives us time lord king. Time to organise an army that can defeat the foe."

"Then this will encourage the troops immensely. One problem I had not foreseen is the interaction between the Eldar and the Edain. If there is defeat then there will be troubles, old hatreds."

"I think we know there will be trouble anyway but we can help that at least a little by training and marching them together. Eventually they might mix and who knows?"

"This news will have to be passed on. I shall see to that." Gil-Galad looked at the paper and sat it down. He looked at Valentai. "As I was saying Valentai before the interruption. You are a rare person; I have never met another like you. You are a commander who thinks and fights. It is a rare talent. I shall have need for both in this war and so shall we all. The other commanders, what are your views on them?"

Valentai decided to be honest. "They are all good but they are fighters to an elf and not thinkers. Even Anderónë does not have what it takes to lead a truly independent force. Elrond could and that is why he is regent of Eregion. Malas could not do the job a tenth as well."

Gil-Galad looked at the hero and nodded slowly.

"And you are not afraid to speak your mind." He said.

"You could find any soldier or civilian to tell you what you wanted to hear. You asked me and I told you." Valentai said.

"So I did. And I thank you for being honest. It is the last piece I need. I have decided the role I would have you play. If you agree of course."

"What did you have in mind?" Valentai asked.

The High King did not answer directly but walked behind his desk. "Do you know the most important position in an army Valentai?"

Valentai thought about it. He smiled. "The chief of staff." He said without hesitation.

Gil-Galad turned to him, eyes bright. "I knew you would say that and you are right of course. Elrond was my chief of staff in Eregion but he is regent now. The position is vacant."

Valentai tried to hide his feelings but even his mask of calmness could not hide his thoughts. The High King smiled at this brief show of emotion.

"War brings death also and commanders die as easily as the common soldier. Who do I have that can hold these commands together? To lead them in battle?" He looked at Valentai. "I am asking you, Lord Valentai Dal-Moriath Telequéntai to consider the role I offer you. In peace you would be my chief of staff and in battle you would be an extension of my will, a commander I can trust though I have not fought beside I know has seen more war than I ever will. I am not infallible and neither are you but together we can perhaps share the load of mistakes and help each other. I offer you this position because I think I am wise enough to see into your heart, even a little and know you will not fail me. Elrond is a good commander but if I fall then he will need help from you."

Valentai stared at the king, a mix of happiness and the calm he felt in battle took him and he nodded.

"I accept this position. On the condition that I have my aide with me."

"You may do what you wish in that regard. You answer to me and Elrond only. Beyond that, you answer to Elendil in my presence, not to his sons. I did not need to tell you that, I can imagine if Celedaih tried to order you around."

"He is welcome to try but he would get nowhere." Valentai smiled. "Thank you lord king."

"I think Elrond saw clear when he took you in. He saw you as a boon to us and that you are. You are welcome Valentai, we start tomorrow. I know you can work and work hard but we need more. I will work as long as you, I must set the example."

"The thank you again lord king. I will be here tomorrow at dawn."

"Work in your room, no need to bother coming here everyday. It is more convenient there."

"You are a true friend lord king Gil-Galad. I have too few of them but you are one of them. A person I would trust with anything I possess."

Gil-Galad felt strangely honoured. Valentai was a person who had seen too much to trust many.

"I thank you for that honour." He said gravely.

Valentai walked to the door and had his hand on the handle when the High King called out to him.

"Valentai, there is one matter left. Your coronation."

Valentai whipped around with an incredulous look on his face. "What?" He exclaimed and then smiled when he saw the High King laugh at his show of emotion. It seemed to be a rare thing around Valentai.

"As chief of staff you will be forced to give orders to those under you. Elves and possibly men of high rank. An elf like Celedaih is not going to like it but he will have no choice. However, you need the political power to be with me and to give yourself the legal ability to command those under you. The title of Prince of Santäissa is unused, it has been for centuries. The last holder was Maeldin all those centuries ago but after he died, it has been abandoned. It does not make you a royal of course; it makes you technically the ruler of this city if neither myself or the regent is around. It is purely political."

"I do not want the title." Valentai said flatly and Gil-Galad looked at him curiously.

"Why not?" The High King asked.

"If I cannot do my job without the title then I do not want to pull a rank on people I do not deserve. It is not right that I should have that title, it is yours."

"I offer it to you freely and you refuse? That is the true mark of a leader."

"I cannot take it. I am not even an elf and you would make me prince of your capital?"

Gil-Galad sighed. "Valentai, I would not offer it to you if I did not mean for you to have it. It means nothing, no change to the way things are done. I ask you to take it but I will not force you. I cannot force you."

Valentai looked at him for a long while. Finally he nodded. "Fine, on two conditions. First, I provide the coronet and second, I do not wish to be called by this new title. 'Lord Valentai' is what will stay."

Gil-Galad wondered at the first request but could see nothing wrong with it. He smiled at the thought of the second request.

"Of course, if you have a suitable item then I see no reason why not."

"Unfortunately I do have a suitable item. From another time when I would have been prince, a real prince." Valentai sighed and Gil-Galad saw again, briefly, the person underneath the mask the hero wore.

"As for the second request, I will not call you Prince Valentai unless it is required formally but I cannot make others do the same of course."

"I am going to regret this." Valentai murmured and then nodded at the High King. "Very well. Just a private ceremony is good."

"It shall be done. In three days it shall be. Elrond, myself and whoever else you wish to attend may be here." Valentai turned away but the High King spoke once more. "Valentai, Maeldin was the Prince of Santäissa but he was not a noble. It meant nothing and he was not remembered as such."

Valentai looked back. "It is not really for that reason. It is for a personal reason. A reason I will not speak of."

"As you wish." Gil-Galad said and waved at the door. "Have this day off Valentai, be ready to start tomorrow. Come and see me to know where to start."

"It shall be done lord king."

Linados smiled as Valentai exited onto the top of the palace. The bodyguard smiled.

"All well Lord Valentai?" He asked. He saw a puzzled look on the hero's face and was interested by it.

Valentai turned to the black haired elf. "I suppose so my friend. Unless I have been dreaming, I am now Prince of Santäissa."

The elf looked at him in surprise. "The High King does not jest about such matters. I congratulate you Prince Valentai."

"Don't call me that." Valentai said absently as he walked down the stairs. Linados smiled as he heard the High King call for him to enter. Perhaps this day might become even more interesting.

High Captain Milotüré sat in her room and cursed the paperwork. She had never considered herself a scholar or a desk soldier but always a fighter. She sighed as her aide brought another pile of paper which needed her approval. It was midday and already she felt tired. Her aide smiled and walked out of the room, Milotüré looked at her papers and overwrote a line.

"Since when is nineteen elevens two hundred and twenty seven?" She asked to the empty room.

There was a knock at the door and she looked up, hoping that something might distract her from the hopeless task of trying to organise this army. The real task had not even began, all that had happened so far was that the troop rolls had been drawn up and costs and supplies considered. As yet, not a single one of the mass of elves was in ranks.

"Enter." She said and the door opened and she looked down again. The door closed and she did not look up. "Just put it by the chair, if you can find room."

There was a laugh and she looked up to see Valentai smiling at her. She blushed slightly and then frowned.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have an army to run?"

"As a matter of fact I do, my dear. I have something to tell you, may we step outside?"

She frowned and stood, leaving the paper that covered almost every inch of the desk. She was wearing a light tunic and pants that blew in the breeze as she entered onto the balcony. Valentai took her hand and looked into her eyes. Milotüré saw something different about her companion; he was different, more unguarded in his emotions and strangely sad in his eyes. She felt a sudden chill as she thought he had come to part from her but he offered a different explanation. He paced back and forth along the balcony as he spoke.

"I met with the High King this day and talked to him about the situation with the money. He has decided that a new approach is needed and that he, the regent and I will discuss this at a later time." Milotüré wondered why he had come all this way to say that.

"We received news of a great victory from Gondor. The enemy has been broken there and will not be able to crack the defences for many years, if ever."

"That is good news indeed." Milotüré said, still unable to understand why he was here.

"He also confirmed my role in this coming war, a role which I was surprised about." He looked at her. "Starting tomorrow, I am the chief of staff to the High King."

She stared at him, wondering if this was some joke, it was evidently not. She smiled and embraced him quickly.

"That is great." She said and he smiled. "Is that not what you wanted? You outrank me now." She said the last sentence with mock hurt.

"It is what I wanted because I shall also have the chance to lead the commands if I need to. And yes, now I can tell you what to do, in more ways than one. It is the second most important position in the army but not ranked as such of course. It gets worse though."

She pulled back and looked at him. He looked so sad and what was worse, he was trying to control it. "Worse, what do you mean?" She asked concerned.

"I have been made the Prince of Santäissa." He stated. Milotüré looked at him with an open mouth. Then she managed to speak finally.

"That is incredible. Why is that bad? That is good surely." She said and he nodded slowly.

"It is but it reminds me of the last time such an event happened." He said and she took his arm. He seemed so distant and different from his normal self.

"What happened?" She asked and Valentai appeared not to hear. She was about to ask again when he spoke.

"It was after the War of the Dragon on Palleron. I was engaged to marry the daughter of the elf king. I was crowned prince and then." He stopped and he shuddered. He gritted his teeth and fought his emotions down, back into a façade of cold indifference. "She died. I was not there and the last vengeance of a defeated foe struck me." His voice was emotionless now, clear and cold. "I found him and I killed him, nothing would stop me. I buried her and left that place where I had achieved so much, I could not face her father and know it was because of me that his daughter died." He looked out over the sea.

Milotüré could not move or speak. She had no idea that this pain was in him. He his it so well, even from her. She took his arm.

"I feel for you Valentai."

He looked at her. "It is not that. I have dealt with that incident. I do not want it to happen again. History has repeated in my life enough times to know that such a thing may come true again. I am thinking of you Milotüré." He stroked her cheek. "I do not want to lose you. my dear."

"What are you saying?" She asked with a cold dread creeping through her.

"I love you and you love me. I do not want to see you die before me. Please consider it."

Milotüré looked at him and knew he was actually asking her. "I will take the risk Valentai. I could not bear to be away from you. Not forever more. And if I do fall then I will have rather spent two years with you than two hundred apart from you."

Valentai bowed his head. Then he reached out and embraced her so tightly that she could almost feel her bones bend. He released her and kissed her. "Thank you my dear. I wanted you to know, I wanted you to decide."

"I will always be beside you in life Valentai."

Valentai brushed her cheek again and led her inside. "Now, do you need help?"

"Of course my prince." She said slyly.

Valentai sighed. "Don't call me that." He said.

"Ah, the gallant prince." Valentai sighed. He knew he would regret that meeting with the High King for a long time.

"Glorfindel, I have told you three times today to stop calling me that."

The golden haired elf smiled. "I know. It is just amusing to see you uncomfortable for a change."

Valentai sighed again. In the two days since he had told Glorfindel and knew it would become a common greeting between the two. Valentai muttered some words in a language that the elf did not know nor would have approved of if he had understood.

"Why is so bad? It is a title of great renown and you know it. We are pleased for you." Glorfindel said. "If you want, I will not call you by it."

Valentai sighed. "I am sorry my friend. I did not mean to snap at you."

The elf and the hero were in Valentai's room where he had dressed in his most formal clothes and had the coronet on the table. It was gold and was a thin band that peaked into a upward facing triangle at the front with a ruby dominating it's front. Glorfindel closed the door and came in. he saw it and walked over. He reverently picked it up and looked at it from all sides. He put it down carefully and looked to Valentai.

"It is beautiful." He said with feeling.

"It is nice. The ruby was called the Firestone because she told me that if you held it to the light of the sun you could see fire inside of it."

"Who Lord Valentai?" Glorfindel asked curiously.

Valentai bowed his head slightly. "The former owner of it. The elf princess I was engaged to before she died." It was said bitterly.

Glorfindel, who had been told little of the tragedies of the hero's life, only the triumphs nodded slowly. "Accept my apologies, I did not realise it was so painful."

Valentai clapped the elf on the shoulder in a friendly way. "Think nothing of it. I get carried away sometimes. Are you ready?"

"I suppose that I am." Glorfindel said. He had accepted Valentai's invitation, as had Milotüré. Valentai smiled.

"Come on then. I have no idea what I am supposed to do but I am sure that it will work out." Glorfindel smiled and belted his sword he had been carrying around his waist. Valentai was dressed in a formal light blue and white robe which actually looked practical.

Valentai walked to the door and opened it. He carried the coronet reverently in a bag by his side as he walked out into the autumn sun light. The two of them walked over to the palace, gaining strange looks from those they passed. Finally, right on time, Valentai walked up the stairs with Glorfindel beside him and to the top where Linados and Milotüré waited. It seemed that she had bowed to either tradition or the requests of the High King and wore a formal dress which she seemed to hate. She smiled though and bowed before him. Linados saluted, his face serious. Milotüré looked at him lovingly.

"Lord prince." She said. Valentai gave her a look which seemed to indicate that he would talk to her about that later.

"Good day my friends. Do not bow before me unless you feel I deserve it. And I have done nothing yet to merit such a move. Do not bow on titles, bow on respect."

She blushed slightly at his decree and he smiled and was led inside by Linados. The bodyguard led them through the right hand door in the first room and into the larger council room. Going through the door near the window he led the way down into some stairs into a place Valentai had never seen. Inside was a large white pillared room with great windows facing west and a black and white tiled floor of onyx and jet. The room was thirty yards long and ten wide. At the eastern end was the throne of the High King. Valentai knew there had to be a throne room but had never seen it. It was clear that Glorfindel and Milotüré had seen it before but perhaps not for several years. The roof was painted with scenes of times long lost. There were ten pillars to left and right and the light came in through several mirrored shafts that caught the morning sun and filtered it in. The wall behind the High King was white stone with a large window to the north.

The throne was made of white wood, either painted or natural was hard to tell. On a raised area of floor it was placed and on it was the High King, Gil-Galad. To his left was Elrond, the right, usually taken by Círden was empty. Círden usually saw to the shipyards and did not live in Santäissa.

Gil-Galad rose and walked forward. Linados walked behind Valentai as the two High Captains dropped back.

"Walk to the seal on the floor and bow. Then offer the coronet with fitting words." The elf murmured, almost without opening his mouth. Valentai did as he was ordered and bowed at the seal of the High King on the polished floor. He rose and held the gold coronet out to the High King.

"Accept this gift as my pledge of loyalty lord king." Valentai said in as good Quenya as he could muster. Gil-Galad did not let surprise show on his face but it was visible in his eyes.

"I accept this gift in the name of my father Fingon and the line and rule of my house." Gil-Galad answered also in Quenya. He took it and was clearly pleased by it's quality. The High King switched back to Sindarin.

"My lords and allies, a new war is upon us and in these days we shall need skill with both the sword and the pen. Here is one such person who has undoubted ability with both. In addition to being my chief of staff in peace, he will be my chief military subordinate after Malas. On him will rest the unhappy and great responsibility of doing my will on the battlefield. With this duty comes the surety of high rank and the need to impose order out of chaos. To this end do I resurrect a rank and title long held empty. As we know, the last Prince of Santäissa died many centuries ago and never has there been the need for another. Now, there is." The words held importance only to the elves there. Maeldin, the last Prince of Santäissa had held the rank as a consolation to being placed behind Malas. Although impressive sounding, the title was nowhere as grand as it's name. It merely made them the ruler of the white city in the absence of the High King. It was not comparable with the rank of Archduke of Annúminnas which held true power. Maeldin had also been the regent of Forlindon.

Valentai knew some of this but did not much care as he knelt. Anyone who knew Valentai knew that this was a rare event indeed.

Gil-Galad stood over the hero and held the coronet over his head.

"I crown you, Prince Valentai, Regent of Santäissa and it's defender in the absence of it's rightful lord. Stand and be recognised." The High King placed the gold crown about his head.

Valentai rose and in that moment, he looked the very image of a king. His face was hard and cold and his eyes fierce. Then it melted and he smiled and bowed again.

"Thank you lord king." Valentai said. Then he turned to the small windows that lined the northern walls and put his fist over his heart. He said something briefly in a strange language and then bowed his head. He turned back with a smile on his face. "Thank you again lord king."

"Now the real duty begins." Gil-Galad said and clasped the hero's gloved hand.

Valentai took the coronet from the bag and set it on his table. The three had hardly spoken on the way back from the palace. Having gone to their rooms, Valentai forced himself out of his daze and concentrated on changing and starting work. He would have to leave with the High King tomorrow to reach Elostirion, the city where they would meet the Arnorian king to ratify the treaty. It was just a month away and the roads would be more troublesome in winter than in spring or summer. In the group would be Lauronwë with a hundred escort cavalry, the High King and the regent. Also there would be Malas and Valentai. Valentai regretted going alone but was relieved when he heard Tiraldórë and Gildor would leave from there with Elrond to go back to Imladris.

Valentai changed in his bathroom and came out wearing more normal clothes. Aëorith came in a half hour later and bowed to Valentai.

"Lord Valentai." He said. It was clear that he had made the mistake of calling him prince for he did not mention it.

"Aëorith. Good, tomorrow, as you know we are going to sign that treaty finally. I want you to prepare everything. Then the rest of the day is yours. I know that you have a life outside of work but sometimes you do not get a chance to show it."

"I do not want you to think I am ungrateful lord Valentai." The elf said with a serious tone.

"I know you are not Aëorith. Take as much time as you can. When we march to war, well you know what I mean."

"Of course Lord Valentai." The elf saluted and left the room. Valentai stared blankly at the piles of paper on his desk. He could not summon the energy to do anything more. There was a knock at the door and Valentai looked up, he felt so tired but he had no idea why.

"Come in." He said and the door opened. Milotüré stood there and came in. He smiled and stood and grasped her shoulder. She picked up the circlet on the table and looked at it.

"It is beautiful and when you wear it you look just like a king." She said and he smiled.

"It is not as beautiful as you my dear. Come in. What brings you here?"

"You of course. It is afternoon already and you are leaving tomorrow. I wanted to spend the night with you." She said earnestly.

"I never thought I would say this but I am so tired I can hardly stay awake." He smiled. "Do you wish to talk until I sleep?"

She smiled. "I thought you did not get tired. Of course I will." She smiled and kicked off her boots. She lay on the bed and he followed her. She lay at his side, the two voices calm in the afternoon light that came through the window facing east. After a while he clasped her hand and kissed it.

"I am sorry my dear but I must sleep now. You are welcome to stay of course or go as you will. I will be asleep the whole night I fear."

"You stay with me through the night so I will do the same. I have some brief messages to write and when it is night I shall sleep beside you."

Valentai nodded almost indistinctly and lay back. She watched with interest as he was almost instantly asleep, his breathing regular and his body unmoving. She smiled and went to the table where she wrote her notes and then she climbed in beside him. In two hours he had not moved and Milotüré, a light sleeper usually, almost wished she could control herself so well.

The night passed with a small chill wind blowing in through the screen over the open door which kept insects out in the summer. Milotüré woke as light came in through the skylight above. She yawned and blinked to regain her sight. Valentai was still asleep but he seemed to be concentrating on something else, something very near to him but so distant to Milotüré. She reached over and touched his arm. He nodded but instead of waking he spoke in common. Milotüré was no expert on the language but she could understand it far better than she spoke it.

"I am indebted for your hospitality Captain General Let're. I am Duke Maximus of Ebryrn." He said with a spirit in his voice that he lacked now. There was a wariness and guardedness in his voice these days and Milotüré assumed he must be saying something from his younger days. She had no desire for him to continue so she shook his arm and he started awake. He saw her and relaxed.

"Thank you my dear. I must have overslept. What would I do without you?" He said. She was still standing over him with a puzzled look on her face. Valentai's brow creased.

"Are you alright my dear?" He asked and sat up.

"You were talking. When I first tried to wake you."

Valentai smiled. "So people tell me. I have no idea what I say. I am usually up before you I suppose." He looked at her. "What did I say?" he asked. He was worried he may have said something that she was offended by.

"You said it in common so I did not understand fully. Something about a Captain General Let're and you calling yourself Maximus."

Valentai had been dressing for battle and packing his last things but he looked up at her. He had a half smile and half frown on his face.

"My word, I have not thought of that meeting for years. It was over a thousand years ago. Let're is the second best man I have ever met. The best was his commander, friend and almost brother Carville, and mine. It is good I suppose because they were both worthy men, the best." He shrugged and strapped his sword on. He did not wear the burdensome plate armour but slung the blue cloak about his shoulders. He saw her smile and shrugged.

"I always fight like this. Informality l like but I have fought like this for centuries and I am not going to change now."

She moved in close to him and kissed him. He returned it and after a moment he pulled away from the close embrace.

"Be safe Valentai." She said softly and he brushed her cheek with his hand.

"I will miss you everyday my dear. Goodbye."

Milotüré knew she could not let him leave without telling him. "Valentai. Your voice sounded so much happier, so full of life."

He turned and his face was sad. "I know. I was a different person then as you heard. So much has happened since then that it seems impossible to imagine me there in the same position. Goodbye my dear." He said and walked from the room.

Valentai knew there was going to be trouble when his brain put together the names of Gildor and Lauronwë in the same company. He sighed, instead of having two friends; he had two elf captains who would not speak each other. He knew Tiraldórë would try to keep them apart but there was only so much the ambassador could do. Valentai walked to near where the gate was at the end of the processional way. The cavalry was assembled and at their head was Lauronwë who was presumably trying to avoid Gildor at the back of the column. Aëorith saw him and came over with is horse. As he handed the reins over the younger elf leant close to him.

"You know about the two captains?" he asked quietly.

"I know. Has anything happened this morning?"

"No, not yet."

"The High King and the regent can occupy them I hope."

"I hope so Lord Valentai." Aëorith said.

Valentai mounted his horse and said loudly. "Thank you Aëorith, have a horse handler know when we make camp tonight."

For all his nervousness, Aëorith was no fool. "Of course Lord Valentai."

Valentai nodded and rode over to beside Gildor who was trying to avoid looking at the cavalry around him. He smiled as Valentai approached and Tiraldórë took the opportunity to ride forward to talk with Lauronwë or at least to distract him.

Gildor smiled and held out a hand. "Good morning Lord Valentai, or should I say Prince Valentai?" he said.

"Don't call me that." Valentai said absently and smiled. "I have not seen you for a week and a half. We missed you, I would have had you come to the coronation if you wished but you were away."

"I was, more the pity. I was assessing our local green elf detachments in Arthedain. The king and the duke are wise enough to let them be and so we have a few hundred archers we can pull together."

"And you are going to Imladris afterwards?" Valentai asked and the elf nodded gloomily.

"We have to go to Elostirion and then on. The High King desired our presence for a reason he has not explained."

"Did you hear the news about Coridius?"

"I did, a great victory and a loss for him. It will feel strange going to his city and not having him there."

"Do you know his wife?" Valentai asked.

"I have met her certainly. Not to know if you get my meaning. I only met her once. Tiraldórë might know her better."

There was a clatter of hooves behind and Gil-Galad appeared with Elrond, Malas, Linados and five of the royal guard.

Gildor and Valentai saluted the elf king who smiled at them.

"Good morning to you. I see you are well. If you have no objection I should like to be moving. We have a long ways to go today and the capital of Arthedain is not long but it is difficult. It should not take longer than two weeks to get there. Sign it and be back here before the snow really starts to fall in those mountains."

"Indeed lord king." Gildor said sincerely.

"I had better see to the front of the column." The High King said. Gildor nodded mutely and without expression and Valentai inwardly sighed.

As the new arrivals rode to the head of the column, Gildor turned back to Valentai and his light humour returned.

"I have not had a chance to congratulate you on your promotion or your crowning. Accept my best wishes."

Valentai laughed. "Thank you my friend. In reality it just means I work for sixteen hours a day trying to organise this army."

The elf smiled. "It is madness, this army. I have often said that the human army has an advantage over us in that regard. Their army was set up a hundred years ago; they do not the burdensome traditions or the pride of some of us." Valentai did not miss the eyes flick to where Lauronwë was talking with Malas. "Lord Elrond had the job as you know in the last war. I have never seen him so tired and frustrated at the same time."

"You either have what it takes to be a staff officer or you end up throwing yourself off a cliff." Valentai said, quoting an old friend from long ago and the elf laughed.

At the head of the column, Gil-Galad raised his hand and swept it down. The cavalry raised their spears and rode through the gate. Valentai rode beside Gildor while Tiraldórë tried to keep the cavalry captain occupied. Valentai reflected it could be a very long trip.

The ride was long and, because of the nature of the city, they had to circle around and come at it from almost due east. This meant leaving the main east-west road and cutting across country. Although the city was close, it was contained in the now Tower Hills which made the riders go between two sets of high mountains and then into the valley where the city sat. Of all the elves riding in that column, only Tiraldórë and Gildor had been there before and only a few times. The column wound down from the main road and through villages and towns of men. Being so near the border with Lindon, the people were not especially frightened by the Eldar but the sight of over a hundred armoured riders led by several of such great bearing was awe inspiring to all. On the third night, the riders stopped in the second largest city of Arthedain, Elmator. It was a pleasant town ruled by Coridius' cousin who seemed to have none of his relative's tact or skill.

Ten days after their departure they came at last to where the walls of the mountain opened. Before Valentai as he rode to the head of the column was a great encircling ridge of mountains. Like arms of a giant, the peaks formed a protection from all side except for one. A road ran from the small gap between the mountains and up to the hill where the riders sat. Beyond the small gap between peaks was a surprisingly large open area of relatively flat ground. Beyond that was the city with it's semi-circular walls that thrust out south from the mountains.

Across the mouth of the pass had been built two separate stone walls to protect the entrance. The gap was a mere two hundred and fifty yards across and could be held by a thousand men against an enemy ten times that number. Valentai rode down at the head of the column beside Tiraldórë who had left Malas to distract Lauronwë from Gildor. The elf ambassador rode down the sloping green hills, towards a wide plain that was before the walls of the city. Across this open land of about a mile was a series of military camps. Evidently, all of Arthedain had not been emptied when Coridius marched to war.

Gildor came beside him and Valentai turned to the elf. "I thought that Coridius had gathered every soldier he could?"

"He only gathered his standing forces. Like the other provinces and like us, the forces drawn from the local people are considerable."

"How many times have you been here before?" Valentai asked.

"Three times. That is all. Glorfindel told me it reminds him of his home when I described it to him." Gildor said as they reached the plain before the mountains. It was sunny but cold and all knew it would snow before they left. Men were coming out of their shelters and from beside their fires to look at the riders as they came forward. Gil-Galad rode over and accepted their salutes. He looked to Tiraldórë.

"Will you come with me as we ride to the gate? You are known here are you not Tiraldórë?"

"I am lord king. It may help with introductions."

"Good, then ride beside me. Valentai, stay with the column. We will have you forward in a moment."

"Of course lord king." Valentai said and rode back to where Lauronwë sat on his horse.

The two riders rode forward and were joined by Linados who rode a few paces behind, but close enough to assist the High King if it was needed. They approached a picket post across the road. The vast expanses of the camp were surrounded by a palisade wall which was built high enough to slow down any unlawful entry until the soldiers could arrive. Tiraldórë rode ahead and saluted the guards. The pickets held a whispered conversation and then their leader stepped forward a little nervously. He saluted the ambassador.

"Hail, lord ambassador. The captain of our division has just been fetched. We did not expect your arrival so soon." The man said it as though he expected to be chastised for his lack of preparation.

"Think nothing of it. How is the count of Elostirion?" The elf said as something to say. Soldiers were standing at a distance watching them but then a loud voice ordered them away and a tall captain with the uniform of the twenty third division came forward. A tall man with black hair and a scarred and tanned face strode forward and saluted.

"Ambassador Tiraldórë, it has been many years."

Tiraldórë stared down in barely concealed distaste at this man who had ever disapproved of him when he was in the city. The fact the peaceable elf even harboured those thoughts was unusual for he rarely showed them.

"Captain Farin. A long time indeed. May we enter into the city?" He asked with a strange tactlessness that seemed very strange coming from the mouth of Tiraldórë.

The captain nodded slowly and waved his men aside. "You may enter. The count wishes to speak with you. I assume you know the way."

Gil-Galad had ridden forward and heard Tiraldór's next comment. "Fortunately I do. I would not have you put your self out, captain." He said icily and rode on towards the gate. Linados gestured to the rest of the column and the commanders rode at the head of their troops into the camp. The captain snarled something and turned away. When they were out of earshot the High King turned to the ambassador and spoke softly in Sindarin in case they were overheard.

"Tiraldórë, I have never in all my years heard you speak so. Not to anyone." There was an implied message that the younger elf had best explain himself.

Tiraldórë sagged in the saddle and sighed. "I am sorry lord king, I really am. I have never said such a thing to anyone else."

"Why to him? He was doing his job and there have been more obstructive people." Gil-Galad was just pleased that the elf had not raised the man's mortality, often the worst insult between the two races.

"Ever when I am here does he go against me. Mock me even." He sighed and looked utterly defeated. "It will not happen again lord king, I promise."

Gil-Galad nodded and the younger elf reflected that a few simple words from the elf king were worth a screaming barrage. All the High King had to do was imply that he was disappointed and those around him would instantly try to regain his trust.

Tiraldórë approached the gate across the pass and rode on. The guards saluted and the commanders rode through the gates whilst Gildor, Lauronwë and the regular cavalry turned aside to make a camp near the foot of the mountains.

Valentai rode through and saw that the real town of Elostirion was what lay beyond the mountain's mouth. The walled area was much smaller and contained the palace and the civic buildings but it seemed all the other buildings were in the large area inside the mountains.

Valentai rode now beside Elrond as they rode up the road through the city itself. It was a city of reasonable size and seemed to be prosperous and well off. Coridius was evidently a good administrator as well as a good soldier.

Two hundred yards from the walls, the buildings stopped and there was a wide open area which seemed to be a parade ground of sorts. In front of Valentai was a white stone tower about ten floors in height and around it was several other buildings of white stone. As they entered the wide area, guards came forward and bade them dismount and approach on foot. Valentai walked forward and realised that there was something about this city that was not right. He pushed it aside and walked on beside Elrond as they approached the gate. The gate had been closed but now it opened to reveal a tall, humourless man of indeterminate age. He was tall indeed, over six feet, almost as tall as Valentai or Gil-Galad. He had lank black hair and a very broad chest and a face that was rather darkened by war and tainted by experience. In fact he looked very much like Baron Levan but without that man's arrogance or strange humour. He wore a dark blue set of clothes which had faded from constant use and ragged from constant restitching. The sword the man carried summed him up, big, heavy but deceptively swift. The man came forward and bowed slightly.

"Welcome my lords and allies to Elostirion. I am Leitan Taraldrous, Count of this city and acting ruler of Arthedain in the absence of the duke."

"We accept your welcome Count Taraldrous. What news of the king?" Gil-Galad asked and the man grunted.

"He should be arriving today or tomorrow lord king." He said. It was not he was being consciously impolite it was that he probably treated all people this way. Gil-Galad sensed it and wisely refused to comment on it. The count nodded as the silence lengthened and stood aside.

"Enter if you will. Our best guest rooms are yours. I will send a message to you when the king has arrived. A good day to you." The count said and gestured to his men to show the visitors to their rooms. Valentai looked at the man, not concealing his gaze and the man stared back, his face still expressionless. Finally, Valentai broke the moment and walked up the road.

The room was all Valentai could have desired, it was not the best he had had but it surely was not the worst. After spending so much of his life in a tent near the battlefront, Valentai was pleased for anything that had a roof and a bed that was sleep able. Valentai regretted the duke's absence though for Coridius was a good man and one who doubtless would have been more welcoming to the travellers. Valentai put his travel bag down and made sure it was locked. He had placed a thread in the lock so he would know if it had been opened. After what seemed so long with the elves he almost forgot his precautions in such places. The room was wooden floored with a simple bed and wardrobe near the bed. A simple bathroom was also nearby through an adjacent door. Valentai kept his sword and private belongings to himself and walked out of the door. Closing the door he walked along the hallway until he reached the door of Tiraldór's room. He knocked on the door and the elf smiled as he pulled open the door.

"Lord Valentai, come in." Valentai nodded and looked around a near identical bare room. The elf smiled.

"Nothing to compare to Santäissa or Imladris is it?" The elf asked and Valentai muttered something about distribution of wealth. The elf smiled. "When I was last here, I was give a room to match yours in Imladris. I do not doubt that the High King has the best rooms with Elrond and Malas. What do you think of the count?"

"I think he needs to lighten up a little. He looks a capable man but one with his own agenda. Coridius should watch himself." Valentia said quietly. The elf leaned closer.

"I know. There will be no problem as long as the duke and the king live but when they die he will make a move I believe."

"Does Coridius have a son?" Valentai asked.

"He does but only a few years old. He could be used, you understand." The elf said and then straightened guiltily as a knock happened on the door. Valentai smiled and opened the door.

Standing outside was a respectable human lady with a white dress and black hair. She had green eyes but despite this, she was no Númenorian. It seemed fashionable for Númenorian lords to marry pure bred women and Valentai could not understand why. She started at his presence and held up her hand. Her finger bore a ring of gold with two rubies and a single emerald. Instantly, Valentai knew who it was but she spoke first. Her voice was soft but carried a hint of reserve and sadness.

"I am sorry my lord. I must have mistaken the room." Valentai was about to ask who she had been looking for when Tiraldórë spoke from behind.

"My lady Nantaris. Come in please." Valentai moved aside as she entered the room. Valentai closed the door and watched in amusement as Tiraldórë bowed and kissed her ring.

"Good Tiraldórë. It has been many years since we last met." She said and the elf nodded.

"Not since the day of your marriage seven years ago I believe." The elf said. "I have heard great things about your husband my lady." The elf said gallantly and she smiled slightly.

"You know you may call me Anaine. We are friends. I received his last letter a few weeks ago. Poor Malimar, he was such a good man."

"In that I agree Lady Anaine. He died though where he should though. After all, where should a soldier die but on the field?"

She smiled a little wanly. "If only they need not die at all." She said and looked at the elf who looked a little embarrassed. It seemed that the duchess was one of those people. Valentai saw the situation and stepped forward. Tiraldórë silently thanked him and walked forward.

"My lady, this is Prince Valentai of Santäissa. He is the chief of staff to the High King."

"And pleased to meet you, my lady." Valentai said and bowed slightly. She frowned slightly and asked the relevant and usual question.

"You are not of the Eldar, or are you?" She asked and Valentai shook his head.

"Not really. Not in form maybe but otherwise, maybe." She seemed confused by the answer but nodded and turned back to Tiraldórë.

"I am glad that my husband did well." She said it with genuine feeling. Valentai knew that the two loved each other despite the differences. The door was knocked on again and Valentai muttered something about being porter and opened the door. Gildor, his smile wide bowed mockingly.

"How is the gallant-" He began but Valentai held up his hand.

"Say that last word captain and I will use my princely influence to have you turned over to Milotüré for punishment."

Gildor shuddered slightly. "I though that the High King had outlawed such horrendous punishments."

"I will tell her you said that." Valentai said pleasantly. Gildor looked past him and saw the duke's wife. He stepped forward and frowned.

"My Lady Nantaris?" He asked in puzzlement. She turned and looked at him. It was clear that she had seen him before but could not place it. Then she finally got it.

"Lord Captain Gildor?" She asked uncertainly.

"I thought it was you. How are you my lady?"

"I am very well." She held up her hand with the ring. "As you can see I have put your gifts to good use. My husband was pleased when the ring was finished. Thank you lord captain."

"I am pleased I could oblige my lady. I have not seen you since you were a child." Gildor said and she laughed.

"I still remember you though. You were the one that tripped and fell into the room and brought down the bookcase."

Valentai raised his eyebrows at Gildor. "Surely not sure footed Gildor?" he asked and Anaine turned to him with a laugh.

"Sure enough. My father will wish to welcome you I am sure."

"I hope so." Tiraldórë said and Valentai knew he meant it.

"I am just glad that Captain Gildor has made such a good impression on our allies." Valentai said sweetly and the elf glared at him but the captain's heart was not in it.

"So how is your father Anaine?" Tiraldórë asked and she smiled.

"You know my father." She said as though that explained everything.

Gildor suddenly asked as though he had made a terrible mistake. "I am so sorry my lady, how is your son?"

She nodded, happy she had been asked. "He is three and a half years old. He is taller than most of those that are his age already. He takes after his father in that."

"And your brains?" Tiraldórë asked and she smiled.

"I do not know why you need to ask ambassador." She said and turned to the door.

"If you have no objections my lords, I will depart. I hope to see you after you meet the king." Gildor opened the door for her and she smiled to the captain as he closed the door. Valentai nodded thoughtfully.

"Coridius chose well in her I see." He said and Gildor laughed.

"You mean he chose badly? He will outlive her by years. She is a good woman though I suppose." He looked at Valentai and frowned. "And why are you still dressed like a brigand?"

Valentai shrugged. Tiraldórë guessed the reason. "They can be trusted Lord Valentai." Valentai nodded slowly.

"Then I shall get changed and meet you back here. We may have a long day tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 8b

Thanks to JessieRose once more for the kind review of this piece. I was not questioning your integrity, just surpised since you seem to be the only one who likes this story.  
If you do not mind of course, could you send a message to my e-mail address found on my profile page. As you are the only person who reads this, I would like to discuss some elements of plot etc.

If there are others who reads this, thing, please do not hesitate to review, good or bad. At least then I will know it is not in vain.  
Now, to Elostirion.

Chapter 8b

King Elendil crested the ridge in the new morning's light and looked down on his third largest city. He smiled and turned to his son.

"A sad reminder in many ways is it not my son?" He asked and Isildur nodded mutely. It did indeed look like Minas Ithil in a way, the mountains all around with the white tower rising over the city.

Maelius rode up, ignorant of the wistful comments of father to son.

"Lord king, all is prepared." He said and the old king nodded.

"Then we shall go on. Maelius ride forward and see if the High King has already arrived. If he has, go and present my apologies, you know what to say."

"Of course lord king." The Archduke saluted and rode forward with his two aides beside him.

Elendil turned to his son; they were alone, the escort having dropped back a hundred yards. "Let me do the talking. We must be careful not to cause offence to any of them." He murmured these words and Isildur stiffened but nodded.

"Of course father. I am trying." He said hopelessly.

"I know you are my son. You will be a great king one day. Learn from me and add it to what you know."

"I will father."

Maelius heard none of this as he rode down to the picket post. The guards saluted him and a captain with the uniform of the nineteenth came forward.

"Lord duke, the High King of the elves arrived yesterday." The captain said.

"Good, can you send a message onto the count to apologise for the delay and that the king would be obliged if the council would be held this afternoon." The captain saluted.

"Of course lord duke." The young captain saluted and detailed several of his men to take a message. When this was done, the Archduke turned and gestured the king forward and then he himself rode through the camp to the gates.

With just his two aides, Maelius rode through the gates of the city. He had only been here once, that had been when Coridius Nantaris had been made the duke of Arthedain and it seemed the city had prospered. In the years since, the rough stone and wooden walls had been replaced by white stone and high grey walls manned by guards. The Archduke rode on, riding through the town itself and nodded to each crowd of spectators. He reached the wide area of flat ground before the palace itself and dismounted. He turned to his aides.

"Go and set the horses up my friends. I will be in the citadel if the king asks." The aides saluted and went about their tasks.

Maelius walked through the final gate and then up the steep streets to the entrance of the palace. The palace was small and had seven foot white stone walls surrounding it. In addition to the tower there were smaller two and three story structures that seemed to be the heart of the palace. Maelius walked to the entrance of the palace and saluted the guards. He walked up the stairway to the council room and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came the flat voice from the other side. Maelius pushed open the door and nodded to the count that stood and bowed slightly. The count was not one to bow without cause but he knew of the Archduke's coming and was thus assured who this man was.

"Archduke Maelius, I am pleased to be acquainted with you." He said though his eyes showed he was not pleased at all. Taraldrous was a grim and demanding man who did not respect those he had just met until they showed themselves worthy of such trust.

"As to you Count Taraldrous. The king apologises for the delay in our arrival but we hope that maybe we can setup the meeting for this afternoon."

Taraldrous nodded slowly. Elendil was one of the few he trusted and he would do much for those who earned such praise. "The other guests are in the western rooms, would you convey the message whilst I prepare?" He asked gruffly and Maelius knew he was not being given an option.

"I will do that. I will see you in this room two hours after midday." Maelius said, trying and failing to assert his authority over the big man who merely grunted and went back to his table.

As Maelius went through the streets to find the Eldar lords he wondered why he found it difficult to assert authority over men like Taraldrous or Thandal. It was not that he could not, it was probably just his character which made him much less forceful then people like Isildur.

The Archduke of Annúminnas walked up to the largest of the guest rooms in the west and approached the large building where he was certain the High King would stay. This was confirmed when he saw Linados outside of the building. The elf saw him as he approached and smiled happily.

"Greetings Archduke Maelius. I see you have found us after all. It is a difficult place to navigate." The elf said with animation. He liked the Archduke, as did many of the Eldar. Once he got over his nervousness, the man was pleasant to talk to and had the tact of an ambassador which made him capable of talking even to Celedaih.

"It is indeed Linados, is the High King in? King Elendil sent me ahead to arrange the time of meeting."

Linados nodded. "Wait a moment and I shall see. He was talking with Lords Malas and Elrond. I am sure they will not mind."

The bodyguard disappeared and Maelius looked around at the city from his vantage point. Although it did not look like it from the plain, the walled part of the city sloped steeply up hill which obviously made movement for vehicles difficult. He was interrupted by the door opening behind him and Linados exited the room. The elf smiled and held out his hand to beckon the Archduke to follow.

"Come lord duke, they are pleased to meet you again."

Maelius nodded and walked up the stairs and into the large room which was the residence of the three important Eldar lords. It was in effect four rooms, three separate rooms such as guests had in Imladris and a meeting room. Maelius walked through the doorway and into the gaze of the commander, the regent and the High King. He bowed and smiled a little nervously.

"I welcome you my lords and hope that your stay has been enjoyable so far." He said with excessive tact. Elrond looked at Malas who was trying to conceal a smile with his usual grim face.

"Archduke Antunius Maelius, it is good to meet you again. These rooms are well suited for our needs. I trust you just arrived?" Elrond said with a mix of lightness and graveness.

"Just a half hour ago. I came to bid you meet with the king and prince at two hours after midday if this is a suitable time." He asked as though he was a humble ambassador and not the fourth most powerful man in the world. The three lords seemed amused by this thought but then Malas looked at the other two and nodded.

"It is agreeable to us Archduke. We will be there." Malas said and the man bowed.

"You might wish to tell Prince Valentai, he is in the residence of the duke or so I heard." Elrond said.

Maelius noted the use of the new title but decided that all would be made clear in time so he nodded and withdrew from the room. When he was gone and Linados had closed the door, Malas turned to Elrond.

"He is still nervous of us. He speaks with such caution I can hardly understand his message, such is it's tactfulness."

Elrond laughed. "It is better than if he was an arrogant, pompous man." He looked to the High King. "I am sorry lord king, shall we continue?"

Valentai followed his elven friends as they led him through the part of the palace that was designated as Coridius' living area. Built lower down than the palace, it was nevertheless a pleasant walled inclosure with plants and fountains that showed such a contrast to the stone around them. Tiraldórë, despite being here only three times seemed to know the way and led them through a passageway and through to a large door. As he was about to knock he turned with a quick smile to his friends.

"This is the duke's living area proper. His father in law is visiting I have been assured."

He knocked on the door and waited. He was about to knock again when the door opened. In the doorway was Anaine, her green eyes bright in the gloom outside of the door. She seemed mildly surprised at the arrival but nodded.

"Good morning my lords. I did not expect you so soon. Do come in." She stepped aside and the three nodded their thanks as they walked in. The duchess noticed that Valentai had changed into a suit of elven clothes that he seemed so completely normal in that she wondered again about this prince of the elves. She knew he was no elf but, looking at him she knew he was no normal man either. It was well known that the duke was not a man given to opulence either at home or on campaign and this was shown as they entered the main room. Everything was neat, tidy and functional. Nowhere was there a useless display of wealth, just the highest quality in everything. It was also well know that Anaine hated being referred to as the duchess because it implied that she was better than the rest of the people in the city where they had grown up. Overall, Valentai thought, the duke was a very intelligent person and his wife just as much.

Come in my lords, make yourself comfortable and I shall return shortly." The three guests sat down at a table and poured a glass of water each. Valentai looked around the airy room and nodded in approval at it's simple elegance.

"Ambassador Tiraldórë. I am glad to see you again." Came a voice from the hallway and a man entered into the main room. He was middle-aged with brown eyes and short brown hair that was turning grey at the tips. The voice was jovial and the man held out his hand to the elf who rose. Tiraldórë smiled and shook the wrist of the man.

"Culvien, how are you keeping yourself? I see that your daughter has prospered." Tiraldórë said and the man smiled.

"We struggle by as you can see my friend." He waved his hand around the room. "We are well, time goes by though." He said thoughtfully and Tiraldórë gestured forward Gildor and Valentai.

"Culvien, I hope you remember Captain Gildor of Imladris? He was here with me to meet the duke. Although of course he had been duke for many years before that and we had met him elsewhere."

Culvien looked at him with a sly smile. "I remember you. You were the one who fell down the stairs weren't you?" He said and Gildor sighed.

"It seems that you have been single-handedly responsible for the removal of the aura of elven light footedness." Valentai said and the elf blushed slightly which was a rare occurrence indeed for the captain. Culvien laughed heartily.

"You are right. Ambassador Tiraldórë comes here and is ever so graceful but all who saw it will never forget that night."

"It was dark." Gildor protested feebly and Tiraldórë smiled as he gestured to Valentai.

"Culvien, this is Prince Valentai of Santäissa. Lord Valentai, this is Culvien Alsatis, the duke's engineer chief and all around inventor."

Valentai smiled and the man looked at him. "I can see you are no elf but you are prince of their city? Well, I suppose they have their reasons." He shrugged. "Good to meet you anyway. I have not seen you before although Coridius wrote back of you in high terms."

Valentai shrugged. "We did our duty. Coridius' skill though was proved then as it was proved in the recent battle."

"I feel though for his young friend. He was ever so polite and pleasant. I dislike war on principle but if it is necessary then it must be so. I would probably be with him now but I grow older." He chuckled dryly. "I am younger than him by fifteen years but that is the way of things." He added the last words sadly. He looked up. "So my lords, what are your plans today?" He asked.

"We await the arrival of the king and then presumably we shall meet today or tomorrow as is convenient. The High King knows we are here."

"Good, have a meal with us. Is that agreeable my dear?" He said to his daughter who nodded.

"It will be my pleasure. My son would doubtless like to meet you." She said.

"We would be honoured." Gildor said but anything further was cut off by the door banging. Anaine sighed and walked up the steps to the door and pulled it open.

Maelius bowed as she opened the door. "My lady Nantaris, what a pleasure it is to finally meet the wife of our gallant duke." He said so sincerely that she blushed slightly.

"You give me too much credit my lord. I have not had the privilege of your name." She asked curiously.

"Forgive my rudeness. I am Archduke Antunius Maelius of Annúminnas. I came here because I was told that several of the members of the Eldar party were here."

Valentai stood and walked forward. "Archduke Maelius. Come in my friend. With your permission my lady?" Valentai asked courteously and she nodded. "So what brings you here? Has something happened that the regent of Arnor comes like a messenger?" Valentai asked.

"Nothing dreadful I assure you Prince Valentai." Maelius looked around the room, noting the odd silence. Gildor spoke up.

"Don't call him prince, lord duke. I did yesterday and he threatened to turn me over to High Captain Milotüré." Gildor shuddered theatrically at the evilness of the punishment. Maelius still looked at a loss and Valentai sighed.

"Just call me 'Lord Valentai' and tell us your message."

"The king has arrived and wishes to meet with you and the High King at two hours after midday. That is in about an hour."

"Then we shall be there. It would be best if we went now." Valentai said to his friends who nodded. No-one could argue with Valentai when he used that tone. Valentai turned to the duchess and her father. "My sincere apologies. I trust we will be here for a few days and that we will be able to stop in again." Valentai turned to leave but Gildor spoke up.

"I suppose lowly captains like myself are not invited lord duke?" He asked with a smile. Maelius looked slightly embarrassed.

"I am afraid not Lord Gildor. I hope you understand that-" He began with an edge of apology in his voice.

"I do not mind at all. In fact it gives me a chance to catch up with Culvien here." The man smiled in surprise at the elvish captain's unusual desire to stay and nodded.

"I would be pleased."

Valentai, who was no less surprised hid it and nodded. "Then we shall meet you tonight captain." He said formally and turned to Maelius. "Lead on Maelius." He said and the man left the room with the hero and the elf behind him.

"He reminds me of Turindë, Culvien does." Tiraldórë said thoughtfully as he walked on. Valentai nodded as the Archduke led them on. Maelius walked on through the corridors into the light of the recently peaked sun. Tiraldórë breathed in and then followed the man up the slope to the palace. Linados waited outside and smiled as the three figures came into sight. He bowed and waved them into the palace archway. The guards were trying to remain stoically at attention but were failing in their attempts to hide their interest.

"I see you found them lord duke. Hiding I assume?" The bodyguard asked with a smile.

"Indeed they were Linados. Is the High King inside?"

"He is lord duke; we only just came so your arrival is timely indeed." Linados said.

Maelius nodded and walked up the stairs, followed by Tiraldórë and Valentai. Tiraldórë had no idea if he was invited to attend but he would find out. Outside the room was Malas who nodded as the three approached.

"Lord Valentai, go in please. Archduke, our thanks although I do not know why you were sent."

"I just happened to be there Lord Malas." The man said as he walked into the room.

"Tiraldórë." Malas said gently as the younger elf stood alone. "I do not think this is the meeting for you. I am sorry but unfortunately both the High King and King Elendil were insistent that as few come as is necessary. Delicate matters, you understand?" he said and the younger elf nodded and walked back. Malas sighed and nodded to Linados who took up his position outside the entranceway.

Valentai walked into the room and sat at a vacant chair. Gil-Galad sat at one head of the table whilst Elendil sat at the other. From the right of Gil-Galad's there was Elrond, Valentai, Isildur, Elendil, Maelius, Count Taraldrous and Malas.

Gil-Galad rose and smiled at the table. "Good day to you my friends and allies. I would of course, like to thank the Count Taraldrous for his hospitality and for fulfilling such an important role in the absence of the duke. The count answered with a bow instead of his usual grunt which might mean anything. Gil-Galad resumed. "We are here today to discuss final strengths, weaknesses, fears and plans. I hope that this may come out for the best my lords. If it does, then the final signing of the treaty will be signed. There will of course be as much time as you require to consider it. The last thing I, or anyone else desires is to force you into an alliance without your consent. I would ask King Elendil, as my joint commander and leader of the twin realms to speak first." Gil-Galad finished and sat. Elendil stood, his face resolute.

"I thank you High King Gil-Galad of Lindon." The old king said formally. "In the months since the agreement on the alliance, we have been moving with as much haste is possible to raise, equip and supply an army. The need has never been greater for haste but we are facing the problem that we have never raised an army of this size before. Therefore, things have been slower than I would have liked. Nevertheless, we have completed the troop lists and started the training of many men already. The news from Prince Anárion in the south has been a welcome thought for it has enabled us to act with all the speed we need without rushing overly much." He paused for breath and the Eldar looked in concealed concern as the old king sighed slightly. He looked up and looked strong again. "I am pleased with the way things are proceeding. We have dispatched two columns of supplies to Osgiliath and in that I thank the High King for sending some of his extremely well-tailored shoes and cloaks for the men in winter."

Gil-Galad bowed his head. "I was sorry we could not send more. The next convoy will have spears and swords of standard Gondorian design as well as supplies of food and tools."

Elendil bowed his head. "I thank you again. As I was saying, we have sent these caravans south and have been informed that the first one arrived safely. As for soldiers, I have sent troops to the Gap of Calenardhon to relieve the Gondorian forces there and I have sent our navy down to protect the coast of Gondor from enemy pirates. Our army is being raised by provinces as is the case usually; when they are fully equipped and trained they shall march to wherever the alliance chooses."

"Might I inquire how many troops are raised or will be raised?" Malas asked and the king nodded.

"Of course Lord Malas. We have in total, one hundred and forty thousand men either raised or having been marked down for being raised." He noted the awed silence from the Eldar and was pleased to have impressed even the High King. "That is total troops though. After garrisons, supply duty, sickness and fighting as well as possible other military actions we can probably put sixty thousand men in the field. Added to Coridius' twenty thousand men that remain we have a formidable force available. I have instructed Coridius to remain in Gondor as his presence will be better suited there in the front lines than here. I would now ask my regent to give information on the political and social aspect of these matters." Elendil sat and Maelius stood. The nervousness was gone and a cold calm filled his voice. Seeing it, Valentai's respect for the man rose when he saw that the duke was a subtle man who had real emotions.

"I than you lord king. And I thank the High King of Lindon for allowing us to show your plans in a rational way." The High King nodded and the Archduke continued. "The realm of Arnor is neither as rich, nor as populated as the kingdom of Gondor but we have considerably greater access to natural resources. At the expense of fighting soldiers, it has been decided to fill these roles in order to supply both this army and the others. The cost of an army so large is immense, we estimate twenty million Tanis a year." There was silence as the Eldar thought of the cost of this compared with their force. Maelius nodded. "So you see why the industries need to be kept going? We have the money to keep this afloat by rasing taxes and the like. As long as nothing unforseen happens, then we shall not have a problem prosecuting this war." He stopped and looked slightly shifty. "If this war lasts for many years than the burden will grow on the citizens who remain. We however understand the nature of this war and have decided to do all that is necessary to make sure that the army we put into the field is serviceable."

He sat and the High King looked at the regent. There was a slight look of guilt there, the men of Arnor were willing to sacrifice everything but they were not. Gil-Galad nodded to Maelius as he sat.

"Thank you Archduke, I would have Lord Malas speak of our strengths and numbers." Malas stood and nodded to the table.

"My pleasure lord king. The troop lists are in for our army and rearmament has began in earnest. I believe we can put into the field a force of sixty thousand Eldar warriors." He stated that last fact and the men at the table could not hide their surprise. They had expected less, far less. They knew there was far fewer Eldar than men and that the Eldar had the right to send as many troops as they desired. Malas saw their expressions and nodded grimly. "It is the largest field force that has been mustered by the Eldar for three thousand years. Combined with other troops, we shall have an army of seventy five thousand troops. Of the sixty thousand regulars, we have five great companies that average twelve thousand each and a two thousand strong royal guard. The great companies are capable of fighting together or separately and contain on average, ten thousand infantry, fifteen hundred archers and five hundred cavalry. Some have more and others less as is dictated by their location and the like. The cavalry is placed into a reserve in battle and not spread out. If there is one thing you can trust my lords, it is the experience of their commanders. All of them have held their positions for centuries and fought in those positions in the last war." The men nodded approval. Elendil knew that a formed unit of elven troops was worth many times their actual number in reputation and skill. Malas continued with a grim frown. "That is half of our adult population that is marching to war." There was silence as the implications of those words sank in. The Eldar were risking the existence of their race on the outcome of this war and to the men, the effect was slightly humbling.

Gil-Galad stood and nodded to Malas. "Unfortunately it is so. This may indeed be the last march of the Eldar." His voice was sad. The High King remembered saying that once before, on news that the darklord had invaded Eregion. He knew that it was truer now than then. The High King let this sink in and then smiled, dissipating the gloomy silence that had fallen.

"But it may not be so. I would now introduce my new chief of staff and newly crowned Prince of Santäissa. Lord, or should I say, Prince Valentai." Gil-Galad said and Valentai sighed and nodded to the astonished gazes of the men of Arnor. Elendil looked at him thoughtfully and nodded slowly.

"I congratulate you on this Lord Valentai." The king said and Valentai nodded in relief that the king had guessed his dislike of the new title. He still could not understand why he had been given it.

"Now Lord Valentai, I was told you have some ideas on this campaign's plans." He had not been told any such thing but knew that Valentai would indeed have a plan.

"Thank you lord king. My lords and allies, when the time comes, our army must leave our realms and march to war. In my opinion, when units are trained and equipped they should be sent to Imladris to camp there. It will take some time to acquaint the two armies with each other and make them cohesive in battle. We all know, do we not know that there is a certain amount of ignorance between our two races as to the nature of the other? Mistrust in battle is a fatal flaw in an armies' cohesion and it leads to ruin. I have seen it before so I trust you will believe me that an army can very quickly fall apart if half of it mistrusts the other half. Therefore, we camp, train, mix and practice together in Imladris for as long as is needed. There is no use rushing to war, the hasty stroke often goes astray it is said and it is true enough. It will also give us time to gather what other allies we need from the sylvan elves and the dwarves of the mountains."

He finished and looked around. He expected questions and Isildur did not disappoint.

"My apologies Lord Valentai, but would it not be both better and more practical to gather the armies at the Gap of Calenardhon? Surely, we would be closer to the action if Prince Anárion needed us and we would have wide flat lands there with which to deploy."

There were nods of agreement and Valentai himself nodded in agreement.

"I agree with your statement Prince Isildur. However, it is a fact that most of our troops are concentrated in the north of Arnor is it not?"

"Yes." The prince said doubtfully.

"And also that all of our potential allies are in the area around Imladris?" Valentai asked.

"It is." Isildur said, determined not to budge an inch.

"And there is a large area of flat land around Imladris?" Valentai asked and the prince nodded. "Then I think the best answer is to train the troops around Imladris until we have definite word from out allies, then march south and reunite with the southern forces. Then we can stay in the gap or press on to Gondor's aid."

"I agree with that at least." Maelius said and the prince's father also nodded. Gil-Galad smiled a small smile.

"And I as well." The elf king declared. "Now Valentai, what then?"

Valentai smiled. "I think we must wait until time reveals the correct path. I have some ideas but they are dependant on circumstance."

There was silence in the room as Valentai sat and Gil-Galad rose. He was glad he had the hero here to be practical and logical. The elf king supposed that to him the coming war was an almost yearly occurrence and the experience of so many wars would help him immensely.

"Thank you for your words Lord Valentai." The High King said and nodded to the assembled council members. "Is there is anything more that needs saying?" He asked calmly.

"Only one more thing lord king." Elendil said. "We must set a time acceptable to meet and then we may plan to be there on that day."

Gil-Galad nodded. "I had quite forgotten that King Elendil. Any suggestions?"

Elrond spoke for the first time in the meeting. "I think that by the time this army is assembled, trained and equipped then it will be over a year from now."

Elendil nodded to the regent at the slight frown on the face of the High King. "I have to agree with Lord Elrond. To make the meeting anything other than ceremonial and to make it practical. In any case the Army of Arnor will not be a fully formed unit for a year or more. Even then, there will be units that are simply not ready. Lord Valentai is right, rushing in is far worse that taking the time necessary to make sure the army can handle itself."

All the nobles at the table nodded and Gil-Galad nodded finally.

"I know that this must be so. I know caution is needed and though I feel the urge to rush to war, it cannot be so. I agree, shall we set a day then and the location?"

"There is a place." Maelius said slowly. "About two weeks march from Imladris is a watchtower of ours. It is called Amon Sûl and it may be a suitable place. The area around can be defended easily and it is in an area where open ground is plentiful."

"That is what Saründe said." Elrond murmured and Gil-Galad flashed him a look that went unnoticed as Malas spoke.

"I think that is a wise decision, the less time the two armies have to share the same road, the better." Malas said approvingly.

"Then we shall split the units by corps or great companies and make the permanent camps around Imladris. There is wide open ground to north, west and south." Elrond said and there was agreement on his knowledge of the area.

"In that case we shall make the camps up a month or so before the troops arrive so that they are encamped quickly and securely." Malas said.

"What date though? The winter snow takes the north and only in spring does it abate." Elendil said calmly.

"Then we shall meet you in a year and four months from this day, the middle of the second month of spring. On that day, King Elendil, look to us coming from the west." Gil-Galad said, pleased he would have even a little more time to prepare his army.

"Let it be so then." Elendil said with happiness in his voice.

"Excellent King Elendil. I shall have a copy of the treaty sent to you. It will be plain and unadorned but it is the words that matter. With the formal copy, it is the look of it. As I said before, you shall have all the time you need to discuss and offer changes."

Elendil bowed. "I thank you lord king. I shall send a messenger as soon as we have decided."

"Then my friends, shall we adjourn?" Gil-Galad offered and stood. The others at the table also rode and bowed as Gil-Galad left the room and was followed by his nobles. Valentai found Elrond next to him and the half-elf spoke confidingly to him.

"I thank you for your input again. You experience is of course highly valued. What plans do you have for after the army is assembled?"

Valentai smiled. "As I said before lord regent, that depends on many things. As events force change, so will my and everyone else's ideas will change."

Elrond nodded, a little disappointed that he had not got a firm answer. The half-elf clapped the hero on the shoulder. "As it will my friend. Until the treaty is to be signed I think you have some free time in this city." He said and then added more quietly. "For all the many things you can do." Valentai laughed at the tone and walked back to his room. He had resigned himself to several days of boredom where only the company of his friends could keep him amused. Suddenly, the paperwork of Santäissa seemed so much more appealing than it had done before he left.

Gil-Galad woke at the soft voice of Linados over him urged him up. The High King had slept in well into the morning as he had for the last few days. There was really nothing for the High King to do except think on the war and send out messengers. The elf king realised that this was probably why Coridius and his wife were so infrequently here. A man like the duke was not one to suffer boredom and would seek anything else to escape from his city. That was probably why Taraldrous was so happy here, the king reflected. Linados frowned and gently touched the king's shoulder.

"Lord King, I must speak with you." he said it respectfully but firmly. In many ways, he was more of an informal servant and companion than a true bodyguard.

Gil-Galad blinked and looked up into the face of his friend. The High King sighed and sat up. "What is it my friend?" He asked gently, making the possibly harsh words more friendly.

"I am sorry to disturb your rest lord king." Linados said and bowed. "We have had a formal message from the human king. He requested a time to sign the formal treaty."

"Why now, he has been considering it for over a week." Gil-Galad said a little moodily and the bodyguard reflected that his lord was not a morning person.

"He requested today, being the first day of the new year." Linados said patiently.

"What time is it?" Gil-Galad asked, all that could be seen outside was the dark clouds that had brought winter's chill but no snow yet.

"An hour to midday lord king." Linados said, trying to find a way to skip over this topic.

"You let me sleep for half a day?" Gil-Galad said in shock and struggled upright.

"I am sorry lord king; I did not see the need to wake you so early with nothing urgent to attend to."

"You mean you did not have the courage to wake me up?" Gil-Galad said under his breath. Linados detected a note of annoyance and bowed his head. The elf was usually so casual but he was loyal to his lord above everything else.

"I am sorry if I have misjudged lord king. I beg your forgiveness." He said and bowed his slender head. Gil-Galad turned with surprise and more than a little guilt.

"Even after all this time my friend you cannot judge what is said in humour and what is said in seriousness." Gil-Galad sighed and took the elf's shoulders. "I am sorry my friend. I can never repay you for the life you have dedicated to me. You were right of course Linados; I would be doing nothing of consequence." The bodyguard saluted, his eyes full of relief. The possibility that the High King would never verbally attack him without good cause never crossed his mind, he would die for the king and both knew it. Gil-Galad stepped back.

"Thank you for waking me. I am going to bathe and then prepare what is needed. Can I ask you to lay out my robe and then see to the meeting's start in just over two hours?"

Linados saluted crisply and bowed. "It would be an honour lord king." He said. As Gil-Galad strode to the large bathroom, he reflected how lucky he was to have Linados. He honestly did not think he could function without the elf's constant assistance. The High King felt occasionally guilty that the elf had spent over three thousand years in his current role. He had never complained though although both knew that he could leave the High King's service and be placed anywhere for his services.

Linados returned an hour later to find Gil-Galad finishing the strapping of his sword to his waist. Instinctively, Linados helped him secure the back and then bowed as the High King turned.

"The meeting is all arranged and Tiraldórë is looking over the treaty a last time."

"Excellent my friend. Only Elrond, myself and Malas will attend this meeting. I believe the same for King Elendil. Shall we go and see how Tiraldórë is doing?" he asked and Linados bowed.

"Of course lord king."

In the room that would soon hold the signing, the room almost at the top of the tower that rose above the city the elf sat alone. The treaty was a large and rather ornate piece of paper which was longer across than down and was split in two by a centre line. On one side was the treaty spelled out in common and on the other side in Sindarin. At the bottom was a set of three lines, one set on each side. One was for the king, the next for his heir and the last for the one who would be third in line. Of course, this would be Anárion on the side written in common but Maelius would have to do it in the name of the other prince. Tiraldórë read each line and made sure they said the exact same things. When he was finished the ambassador sat back and nodded. Everything was ready and prepared for the arrival of the High King.

There were voices outside of the door and the chamber room opened to admit the High King, Malas, Maelius, Elendil and his son into the room. Tiraldórë bowed before them. He had not expected them all to come at once. For a reason he could not discern, he felt like a child caught in the act of some mischief.

Gil-Galad saw the face and tried to hide his smile. He covered it with a slight cough. "Greetings ambassador, is all in order?" He asked.

"It is lord king. All is prepared."

"Excellent Tiraldórë. We shall not be long, I am sure that Linados will not mind the company." Tiraldórë bowed quickly and quickly left the room. The tower was indeed ten stories tall and they had been on the top one. For some reason though, Linados could not help but feel there was something hidden in the tower.

Linados stood at the bottom of the stairs. As the only way in or out, he could easily stop any intruder who might wish to enter. The bodyguard nodded and gestured to a stone bench just to the side of the doorway.

"Take a seat my friend, they will not be long I am sure."

Tiraldórë sat and looked at the bodyguard who seemed slightly less ebullient than usual.

"Are you alright Linados?" Tiraldórë asked with a hint of worry.

"I am fine my friend. I am just looking out more in case somebody wishes to take advantage of them when they are all gathered together." He said evasively and the other elf nodded. Linados stared ahead, aware of the continued interest of the younger elf but he did not push it any further.

Gil-Galad stood beside Elendil as he read the Sindarin section of the treaty. He compared it, word for word with his copy and nodded as he red through each sentence. The terms themselves were rather generous and broad and referred to another book of the specific terms of the treaty. Gil-Galad finished and swapped sides with Elendil to look through the common section while the man read the Sindarin. Neither read the languages as well as they spoke them and Gil-Galad was able to get a good understanding as to what was written before him. When he finished he turned to the human king and bowed slightly.

"I believe it is in order King Elendil." He stated and Elendil nodded and spoke in agreement.

"I agree. It is all as we read it on the copies. We have agreed to the terms of the alliance."

Elrond, who had landed the role as mater of ceremonies nodded and bowed to the five others.

"If this treaty is suitable to all then we shall sign. I would ask High King Ereinion Gil-Galad to sign the paper first." He said with a commanding tone and the High King nodded.

The elf king picked up a pen and drained it of excess ink. "With this signature, I do stand by and honour the terms, conditions and clauses of the alliance of the free peoples of this world. I shall uphold this pledge of trust and honour as long as the objective of this alliance is unfulfilled. That objective is the destruction of the military might of the darklord and his minions, the restoration of peace and the uniting of the free peoples of the world." Gil-Galad leant forward and wrote swiftly, firmly and clearly his name in the flowing script of the Eldar. "Here do I pledge myself, my heirs and my people to the cause." He finished and laid the pen aside.

King Elendil stepped forward and took up a second pen. "As king of the two kingdoms of men, I do pledge them, my kin and my people to this endeavour so that once again their might be peace. I swear in the name of the sunken realm that my kin and I shall uphold this treaty until it is judged by the members of the council fulfilled." He signed his name in the less flowing words of the Edain.

Elrond took up a third pen and coated the tip in ink. The white feathers gathered seemed to contrast with the black ink that was used to write the pledges.

"As regent of Eregion and herald of Gil-Galad." He said. He did not mention that he was the heir to the High King for he was not yet. "I do sign this paper in the name of all those lost in war and all those who will be lost if this conflict is not won." Elrond signed it under the High King's name.

Isildur picked up a pen and signed without a word, clearly he had no speech planned for this occasion.

Malas took up the pen and nodded slowly.

"In the name of the soldiers, citizens and people of Lindon, I sign this paper." He said and signed his name.

Archduke Maelius picked up the last white quill and sighed as he wrote his acceptance of the terms. "Representing the Kingdom of Arnor, I pledge my nation to the cause." He said and signed it.

Gil-Galad looked down at the six names and sighed quietly. It had began.

"Very well my friends, we need only sign the copies of it we took. If you would care to do this while I summon Tiraldórë."

Malas frowned. "Why does he need to be present?" He asked not out of spite but curiosity.

"He is the ambassador, he will witness the signing." Elrond replied for the High King who nodded. Elrond gestured back to Gil-Galad.

"I will get him lord king. I am sure he is at the bottom of the stairs." Gil-Galad nodded gratefully and looked back to the table while his unofficial heir walked down the stairs.

Tiraldórë was jolted from his light sleep he had fallen into by a friendly shake. He jumped upright and looked around to see both Elrond and Linados smiling at him. He stuttered something incoherent and almost fell backwards into the wall behind the bench. He bowed, his face almost bright red with embarrassment.

"I am sorry lord regent; I should have been paying attention." He said so quickly it was hard to understand.

Elrond looked at Linados who was trying to control laughter by looking watchful and stern. The half-elf tried to do the same thing but was failing. He finally trusted himself to speak.

"Yes you should have." Elrond said with as much conviction as he could muster. Linados could see he was mere seconds away from laughing but the younger elf took the look as a look of anger.

"I submit myself to your judgement." Tiraldórë said and bowed his head.

Elrond could not hold it back anymore and laughed freely for a good half minute before he looked at the astonished ambassador.

"I am joking. I would have done the same. Come we need you to witness the signing." Elrond said and strode away.

Tiraldórë followed and was at the stairs when the voice of Linados carried to him.

"I suppose Gildor will be most happy to hear of your mistake as opposed to his."

Tiraldórë shook his head and followed the regent up the stairs.

A few moments later, Gil-Galad saw a slightly amuse Elrond and a very embarrassed ambassador who was trying to look as serious and unconcerned as he had before the meeting. He strode to the centre of the room and picked up the last quill and signed the line at the bottom, between the two halves of the page.

"With this signature, I witness and conclude the treaty of alliance between the twin kingdoms of men and the lands of the Eldar."

The heads of the seven in the room bowed and then Gil-Galad spoke aloud, his voice a curious mix of energy and sadness.

"Now my friends, on this day, the first day of the year three thousand four hundred and thirty years after the foundation of the realm of Lindon, I declare that we prepare for war. May we meet in the array of war on the first day of middle autumn in the year next."

The men bowed and exited the room without a word and were followed by Malas and Gil-Galad. Elrond smiled at the ambassador who looked down, his ears still slightly red.

"You see? They were all wondering what I did to you. In a few days we are going back to Imladris. Hopefully we might return to Santäissa before we must make ready but we cannot tell." He smiled and clasped the ambassador's shoulder. "Remember my friend; you would know if I was really angry I assure you. Since you have not caused me to do so in the past, I do not think it shall happen ever."

Tiraldórë nodded and saluted as the regent left the room. Soon the elf was alone in the tower, staring out over the city below.

Author's Note – Chapter Eight

So why is he now the Prince of Santäissa? I do not know, I really do not know. It seemed like a good idea during the first draft and I had gotten used to the idea so it has stayed. At least being chief of staff is a more practical rank and the idea behind it is good. I tried to show in this chapter just what the limitations of such a war would be. Although this chapter is long, it is necessary I fear as will be the next. I could conceivably skipped every thing for three years but that is not how I work.

Elostirion is the capital of Arthedain. I do not know if there was ever a city there but there might have been. After all, such an important treasure would not be stuck unguarded on a hill. As with my characters and battles, I try to make all the cities different. Elostirion does not have the wealth of Santäissa or the people of Annúminnas it is just a regular city.

Maybe Valentai is right, maybe you need to be an elf to understand the web of hatreds, friendships and enmities in the Eldar army and beyond. For example Gildor and Lauronwë whose enmity goes a long way back. I took the throne room from several European designs especially the old palace in St Petersburg before it burnt down in the eighteenth century.

I have mentioned two pieces of Valentai's past in this chapter, go with them, they may seem out of place but they are necessary to show who Valentai is. Cue dramatic scene!


	13. Chapter 9a

Chapter 9 – A Promise Kept _Early_ SA3430

It was three hours after dawn but it was near impossible to tell by looking at the sky. Thick black clouds boiled over the sky, holding the promise of snow. It had gotten colder in the night and all those in the city knew the signs of snow when it was about to happen. The rain of the night before had frozen into a thin crust of ice over the cobbles and a bitter wind swirled around in the valley of the city of Elostirion. Ten riders, all dressed in travelling clothes sat their horses near the palace of the capital of Arthedain. The wind swirled around them and all of the riders seemed affected. Even the elves, normally resistant to cold, we shivering slightly in the rushing wind.

Valentai sat on his horse and stared across the plains to the east. He was not affected by the cold because he did not let himself be. He had been in far worse places and all one needed was sufficient willpower to resist it. A slightly shivering Gildor rode over to the gaunt figure of the hero as he sat on his horse apart from the others. Evidently the horse was not as hardy as it's rider because it shivered and stamped it hooves. Gildor rode over; most of the other riders had ridden into the ley of the buildings so that now only the two of them were in the open.

"Lord Valentai?" The elf asked cautiously. Valentai pushed his wet hair back and nodded to the elf.

"Captain?" He asked. The voice was formal, no friendship held or implied by it. The elf frowned slightly.

"Did you wish to come into the shelter? The wind cuts like a knife." The elf said but the hero's face remained impassive.

"What is the delay?" Valentai asked calmly as the elf tried to surreptitiously warm himself without appearing to do so.

"The High King is meeting with King Elendil finally. They should not be long." Gildor assured him and Valentai sighed slightly. His posture unbent and he smiled at the elf who was surprised at the sudden change.

"Sorry Gildor, I was thinking of something else. Yes, we had better get into shelter. The horse at least could do with it."

Gildor smiled. "Come on then."

As they started to ride back to the shelter, there was a clatter of hooves and the two kings and Linados rode down from the palace and nodded to their assembled people.

"It is agreed then, we shall meet in spring next year. Fortune favour you, King Elendil, son of Amandil." Gil-Galad said, clearly heard over the wind. The elf was not showing any sign of noticing the cold as he parted from his ally.

"And with you lord king Gil-Galad. We shall keep you informed of course as to our progress." The old king said and bowed. He was not quite so good at concealing his discomfit.

"As shall we." Gil-Galad said and waved to those in his command. They rode down the hill; they were soon followed by Elendil's followers.

Valentai rode through the gate and into the city itself. The hero rode just behind the High King and looked as lordly as any the Eldar had seen. As they rode through the outer gate and onto the plain with it's encampment the escorts saluted. The elves on the left and the men on the right side of the rode and as they rode past, the guards filed in behind and the two columns rode to the top of the hill which they had looked down on twelve days before. With a final salute, the men of Arnor rode south east, to come at last to the edge of the mountains and ride north to Annúminnas. On the hill, in the shelter of a valley, Gil-Galad stopped the column. The cavalry rode out to post pickets whilst the commanders gathered around the High King. Gildor gave Lauronwë a swift glare but dropped his gaze when Gil-Galad looked from one to the other. The High King sighed quietly; nobody knew why those two hated each other. He had heard that Glorfindel had ordered his friend to tell him but the captain had refused and stated that he would accept any punishment for disobedience. Gil-Galad pushed it from his mind.

"My friends, now we ourselves must split. Myself, Malas, Lauronwë and Valentai return to Santäissa whilst Gildor, Tiraldórë and Elrond return to Imladris. We shall hopefully meet before the great mustering but if we do not remember that speed is vital. It is vital not to hurry as well as that is just as fatal to our cause. Now we must dedicate ourselves totally to the cause, to lose heart is to fail and I will not see this alliance collapse before a sword is drawn on the foe." He looked at the resolute faces. "We will keep in regular contact. We leave in a quarter hour." Gil-Galad said, formally saying that the Eldar were free to say farewell to their comrades.

The High King led the regent away from the others until the two were out of sight. When he was sure that they were unseen, Gil-Galad turned to Elrond and smiled slightly.

"Take care my friend. I know you can do this and I know you will not fail me. This alliance is important, remember that. Just as what your father did for us all those centuries ago was vital, so this is what may save us. If I fall, I want you to remember that."

Elrond looked at his king shocked. His eyes showed his surprise and the High King nodded slowly.

"My time and that of my line will fail eventually. Then there is only you."

"Are you saying that I am-?" Elrond began softly.

Gil-Galad interrupted him softly. "You know that you are. Not officially for that is something that must be said at the right time. Like a son you are to me, son of Eärendil. Ever since I found you and your brother alone, you have grown to be everything I could wish for in a king. I want you to know, Elrond that if I fall, you are the last hope for our kind."

Elrond could not say anything; he just stared at the High King. Finally he stammered a reply. "Lord king I-" He began but the other elf held up a hand.

"Please. Remember what I said and do your duty. It is all that can be done. Go, and lead your people well."

Elrond nodded and turned his horse. The two rode back into the sight of the others. Linados had seen the meeting but had stayed out of hearing range of course. The bodyguard followed the High King as Elrond rode to farewell the others who were leaving him.

Gildor rode to the front of Valentai and smiled.

"I will see you in a little more than a year." The captain said, trying to sound off-hand.

"Hopefully before that my friend." Valentai said and clasped the elf's wrist in a firm grasp.

"Look after her. And good luck." Gildor said quietly as he leaned slightly closer.

"I will let no harm come to her." Valentai said firmly and smiled. "You are lucky you do not have her to remind you of the mistake in Elostirion." Gildor laughed.

"That is something at least." He said and turned away. Tiraldórë rode up and saluted.

"Farewell Lord Valentai."

Valentai smiled at some hidden joke. "Good bye my friend." As the elf turned away, Valentai spoke louder so all could hear. "Sleep well Tiraldórë."

There was a ripple of laughter and the ambassador blushed and rode off as quickly as possible.

"You are quite terrible, you know that do you not?" A voice said and Valentai turned to the smiling face of Linados. The hero shrugged.

"Only to my enemies Linados. Only to my enemies." He said and turned his horse to follow the High King.

"It is still as spectacular the second time." Valentai said as he crested the hill, looking down on Santäissa. He was sincere, for it was indeed still impressive the second time he saw it. Lauronwë rode up beside him, having heard his words and smiled. In a way the return trip had been better, for he had not had to try to keep the two captains apart. The cavalry captain had been considerably more friendly and even happy on this journey. Valentai could not figure out why the two hated each other as they clearly did. The return had taken longer because of the rougher terrain and the cold which had even lightly dusted the ground in snow as they had left the mountains. Now, slightly late, the High King had insisted they press on without rest to reach the city. The company was tired but the relief at finally arriving as well as the request of the king had pushed them onwards.

"It is indeed Lord Valentai. Every time I see it, it still stops my heart and I have seen it for over two and a half millennia."

Valentai was mildly surprised that somebody had heard him but he nodded. Valentai frowned, when he had first come, he had been so preoccupied with his first glimpse of the white city that he had not looked around. He had missed a small black stone however, just a hundred yards to his right. It was shaped like a carved mile stone except that it had a sharp top and was triangular. There was evidently some writing down the side but it was so worn that even if Valentai had been close, he could not have read it. He looked to Lauronwë.

"What is that?" he asked. The elf sighed slightly and bowed his head. He pulled off his helmet and looked at the sea for a moment as the column started down the hill. The elf looked into Valentai's eyes.

"It reminds us of the worst day in our history." He said stiffly. Valentai decided not to press it, knowing he could find out elsewhere. He started to ride on to leave the elf to what ever had disturbed him.

"Lord Valentai." The elf called and Valentai turned to see the elf come up to his side again. "I am sorry if I was bitter. It was true though. It marks the spot, the closest spot the enemy got to Santäissa. On this hill they were finally turned back. Before then they had known only victory, after that they knew only defeat. It symbolises how close we came to defeat and the price we payed." The elf sighed.

"I am sorry Lauronwë." Valentai said. At the same time, he too was shocked; the enemy had come within miles of utterly defeating the Eldar.

"Do not be Lord Valentai." He smiled. "Come, we fall behind." He said and rode on more. The column rode along the main street before the white walls of the city and Valentai nodded to each cluster of elves he passed. Scores of them watched silently as the High King rode by with his commanders and escort. Finally they reached the gate and aides and soldiers came forward and took the mounts of the leaders whilst Lauronwë saw to the stabling and encamping of his own troops. Valentai walked through the gate of the city and saw that the High Captains and many other commanders were awaiting inside the gates. Gil-Galad walked at the head, followed by Malas and then Valentai. Those inside bowed as the elf king entered and Gil-Galad smiled at the gesture. He beckoned over his commanders to talk with them in private. He looked at the mixture of tired and fresh faces and hoped he did not look especially worn.

"My friends, the treaty has been signed and a promise made. By mid-spring next year this army must be ready and equipped to march. That leaves us just fifteen months with which to train and ready this army." There was muted whispers and gasps from the assembled commanders. "As you can see, Lord Elrond had ridden to Imladris to make preparations there. He should rejoin us sometime this year. Now, I do not need to tell you what I expect, you all know the gravity of this situation and you will not let us down. You have one week of semi-relaxation before I must ask that we put aside pleasure, at least for a while. You all have your own methods and I will not interfere as long as they do their job. Am I understood?" He asked and the six others bowed their heads and saluted.

"Then go. My door is always open if you have problems." As they turned away Gil-Galad spoke a last time. His voice now was sad and not the voice of authority that he had used just a moment before. "I mean it when I say enjoy yourselves. This may be the last peace we shall know for many years." He added so quietly that even the elves had trouble hearing his voice. "And for many of us, forever." He looked up. "Go my friends." He said and the commanders broke away.

Valentai walked over and clapped Glorfindel on the shoulder and then embraced Milotüré quickly. He saw the angry glimpse that Celedaih gave him but did not care. She stepped back and sighed theatrically.

"I suppose I should be glad to see you back but until you stop looking like a brigand I shall have to keep my distance."

Valentai smiled, he missed her and her verbal sparring. "I suppose I had better remedy that then, yes?" He asked lightly and she smiled.

"You go do that." She waved imperiously away. "Come Glorfindel, let us greet the others." She said and Glorfindel flashed a silent plea for help which Valentai laughingly ignored as the daemon slayer was dragged forward.

Valentai smiled at Aëorith who strode up. The young aide had been ever at his side throughout his visit to Elostirion but unfortunately, since so much of his time was spent in meetings, the young elf had had very little to do. He smiled as he came beside and slightly behind Valentai, as was his way when he was dealing with his commander. Valentai walked on to his room and turned to the aide who stopped at almost a form of attention.

"Aëorith, the High King has given us a week off to do with as we please. That means you do not need to be with me, unless you greatly desire to." The elf was evidently trying to find a way to answer a question he evidently thought was baited. Valentai sighed. "That was not a trick statement Aëorith. Take the time that is given to you, it will be the last you shall have for many years." He did not add the High King's last words about never returning. The aide saluted.

"Thank you Lord Valentai. If you require my assistance, you know where I will be."

"Of course. Now go my young friend." He said and the younger elf strode off into the city. Valentai nodded and then, deciding he did indeed look like a brigand, he walked up the stairs and through the hallways to his room.

Valentai sighed in satisfaction as he dressed in an informal silk tunic, trousers and pulled his gloves back on. He sighed and began the laborious task of washing his battle clothes. It took him nearly a half hour but finally they were as clean as constant staining, rents and long wear could allow. He hung the wet clothes up and saw to his approval that the table had been laid with a light meal and some of the very good wine that Lindon had. During his stay, he had often visited the family of the duke and sampled many of their fine drinks which were even better than the elven wine. Valentai obscurely wondered how but shrugged and sipped another glass of Lindon wine. He intended to enjoy his last week of peace and to this end; he collected his piled papers from the end of the table and set them down near the far wardrobe. He smiled to himself and drew one of the books he had borrowed from the library just a few weeks before. He was just reading through the third page when someone knocked on the door. He smiled and set aside the book and raised himself and walked across the floor. He pulled open the door and saw the teasing smile on the other side.

"No, this cannot be the room." Milotüré proclaimed as he let her through. "This room belongs to a person who is at least a little civilised."

Valentai smiled and turned to Glorfindel who was strangely red. "Good afternoon Glorfindel, been running around?" He asked pleasantly and the elf glared at him.

"You don't want to know. Can't you control her?" He muttered and Milotüré turned on him.

"Did you speak Glorfindel?" She asked sweetly. Valentai laughed and took her shoulder.

"I think my dear; he was saying how grateful he was for your company in the last few weeks." Valentai said diplomatically and Glorfindel nodded. Milotüré nodded and went over to Valentai. The hero smiled and gestured at the table.

"Make yourselves at home my friends. Ignore the papers as I have not had time to clear them away."

"I hope you were not thinking of working this week." She asked. Her bravado covered her real feelings which would ask him the same question. Valentai smiled.

"Of course not my dear. I had hoped that Glorfindel could join us on a small journey."

"Milotüré looked happy, so much so that she forgot to come back with a witty remark. She took his hand and Glorfindel smiled.

"I would be happy to come." The golden haired elf stated and Milotüré smiled despite herself.

"We shall leave tomorrow sometime. I have a mind to go north a little way. Maybe cross the river." Valentai suggested.

"Sounds perfect. Does your boy want to come?" Milotüré asked and Valentai smiled.

"He is not my boy." He started and then saw their looks and sighed.

"For a prince, you get easily frustrated." Glorfindel suggested smugly and Valentai muttered something inaudible. Milotüré sat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Who is mumbling now Valentai?" She asked sweetly.

Before the hero could respond, the door was knocked on again. Valentai moved to the door and opened it. He let the elf through.

"Come in Captain Lauronwë." He said so the other two could hear.

Lauronwë thanked him and walked into the room with a smile at the two High Captains.

Valentai closed the door and offered the captain a seat at the table.

"Have you no greeting for your friends." Glorfindel exclaimed in mock horror and the elf smiled slyly. He looked much more relaxed in casual clothes, almost as if he was uncomfortable in the armour of a soldier.

"Of course I do Glorfindel." He said with a smile as he sat at the table. "Good afternoon my friend. I trust you are well?"

"And no greeting for me?" Milotüré asked with a hint of indignation. "And why do you not salute. I should have thought that my natural aura of superiority would have swayed you but it is not so it seems." She said and Lauronwë smiled dryly.

"How are you High Captain?" He asked and she tossed her head back.

"I am fine. How is Alderána, I hope she is keeping you in check."

"Eminently so, I fear." Lauronwë said laconically.

"Well everyone needs somebody to control them, is that not right Glorfindel?" She asked.

"And who controls you, Milotüré?" Glorfindel returned and she frowned. Valentai spoke before her.

"I try to you understand. It is not easy with one so uncooperative-." Milotüré's glare silenced even the tall hero. She smiled though and sat back smiling.

"So I hear that you met the duke's wife?" Glorfindel asked, trying to pull the subject away from it's present course. "I never have been to his city and only rarely met him."

"We did meet them. A nice person." Valentai said thoughtfully. "Her father was also an interesting person, a man of ideas, few of them practical but a few that were brilliant." The hero said and leaned back. Valentai smiled. "I learnt of a small accident involving Gildor when he went to Elostirion. It is said he single-handedly destroyed the elvish myth of gracefulness."

Milotüré leaned forward with a smile. "What did he do?"

"He was visiting the duke's future wife, the daughter of his friend who I have spoken of already. By all accounts he had an incident with the stairs and fell, bringing down the bookshelf and lamp as well." Valentai said happily.

Milotüré smiled wolfishly. "No wonder he went to hide in his rural stupor." She declaimed and Glorfindel sighed as he looked at the sun outside.

"Well, I must be going." Glorfindel said and rose, his smile said everything. He bowed to Valentai. The prince held up his hand.

"Do not even think about it High Captain unless you wish me to make your life unpleasant."

Glorfindel clapped him on the shoulder and walked out of the room, followed by Lauronwë.

Valentai sighed as the door closed and he looked to Milotüré who smiled and rose and walked onto the balcony. She smiled at him and put her arm around his waist.

"I have missed you Valentai." She said genuinely and he looked into her blue eyes and nodded.

"And I you my dear. We should enjoy these last days of peace, it may be our last for a long time. Maybe forever." Valentai said, his voice filled with an unusual sadness.

"Valentai?" She asked softly, puzzlement in her voice.

Valentai looked into the night. He looked as though he would say something but he could not and he bowed his head.

"What is it Valentai?" She asked, her beautiful face creased with concern.

He shook his head gently and stroked her cheek and up to her ear until she smiled slightly.

"Gildor sends his best wishes. And his love." He said, hoping to enliven the atmosphere. Instead of retort as she had done so many times before she nodded. Valentai looked into those blue eyes and saw she was hiding her sorrow from him. Finally she spoke.

"And I to him." Milotüré said softly. She looked to Valentai seriously. "Though when together we jest and mock, he the best friend I have ever had. It is so difficult being here with him so far away. For all my life before the war, the three of us were inseparable. He took the death of Morantar hard. So did I but he more so I think." She was not really looking at her love as she spoke.

"Why did he not stay here with you?" Valentai asked, he had always wanted to know but it had never been the right time to ask.

"He blamed himself for Morantar's death. I do not know why. We meet still of course but we have changed, changed with the world."

"Why does he hate Lauronwë?" Valentai asked. This was another question he thought might be answered.

Milotüré sighed softly. She had no ill feelings towards the skilled cavalry commander it was clear.

"You will have to ask him that." She said at length. "I know but he made me promise that I would not tell. If he is not willing to tell then neither am I." She looked worriedly to him. "I hope you understand." She said with a silent plea.

"I do. I will not force you. Maybe it will become clear in time." Valentai said reassuringly.

"Thank you." She whispered. She looked into his face and Milotüré was as serious as he had ever seen the elf. "I cannot bear the thought of losing him. If he were to die then I truly would be alone. I do not think I can bear that. Though we are apart now, we can go back to each other. I have lost one friend, I cannot think of losing another." The elf's eyes clouded with tears and Valentai embraced her close.

"He would say the same, I know it. He asked me to look after you, and I will." Valentai was well aware that normally, the comment would have attracted a fierce rebuke but now she just nodded in his arms.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked softly.

"Of course you can my dear." He said compassionately and led her inside. He poured himself a glass of water and by the time he looked back, she was asleep, rolled in the blankets like a frightened child. Valentai smiled at the thought and pulled off his boots and climbed in so as not to disturb her. He leaned over to her gently breathing form and whispered.

"Good night my dear." He lay back and was himself asleep instantly.

_Two weeks later_

"If I am not mistaken, that is the hill where I was ambushed." Tiraldórë said as they rode through the morning sunlight and on. Gildor nodded and then frowned slightly.

"Then we are not far away from Imladris." He frowned even more. "That was only two and a bit years ago." The captain said with wonder in his voice.

Elrond, who had been riding near spoke what all three were thinking.

"This means we have known Lord Valentai for only two and a bit years."

Gildor nodded. "It is strange but it seems like he has always been with us." He said it in the puzzled way someone who is over two and a half millennia old talks of someone he has known for two years.

"I do not think I judged wrong when I said he is a gift of fate." Elrond said quietly.

"We have yet to see him in a real command yet." Gildor warned. He liked the hero but he was still a little concerned about the virtually unknown commander being given the role of chief of staff.

"I for one believe he is more than capable to fulfil his role. In years to come we may yet thank the High King for his insight."

"He is an honourable man." Tiraldórë said. He realised what he had said and sighed. "I forget myself sometimes." The ambassador said and Elrond clapped him on the back.

"He does not mind it if you call him that by accident."

"Just don't call him Prince Valentai." Gildor said with an amused grin.

"You are right though Tiraldórë. He is an honourable person. In everything he does he shows it."

"I have not seen Milotüré so happy since-" Gildor said and sighed. "Since the war. She made a good choice I believe for he will be beside her as long as they both shall live." The captain said and Elrond nodded.

"It is good to see her as such again. I thought that she would die of the pain of losing the one she cared for after the war." The half-elf said and Gildor nodded sadly.

"As did I. For all her bravado, she is so gentle and fragile like thin ice." The two had ridden ahead and Tiraldórë had found some pressing excuse to leave the two to their private conversations.

Elrond looked at his second most senior commander and nodded. "Valentai will not let her down, or you."

Gildor said his next words with a terrible seriousness. "I could not bear to lose her. She is now all I have, the only family I have left. It was only her that kept me from death after Morantar died and I fear for her should she fall. I fear for myself."

"Have trust in her and in your own strength. Whatever happens, do not forget that there are others who can help you." Elrond said and laid a hand on the elf's arm. Gildor nodded slowly and looked ahead to where the river could be heard rushing over the stones.

"We are here." Elrond said loudly and rode away from the captain. He remembered all those years ago, choosing this valley, then little more than a few tents. Now it was the third largest community of the Eldar in the world.

Elrond rode over the ford and to the other side. He rode down the procession way of trees and saluted the invisible guards who appeared to welcome him back.

"Welcome back lord regent. Do you need an escort?" Aendril, the captain with the scarred ear asked.

"No thank you captain. I will go on as soon as I may."

"Of course lord regent. A message shall be sent to warn Lord Vallarië of your arrival."

"Excellent. Come Tiraldórë, Gildor." Elrond said and walked his horse down the path to the steep winding bend that led into the valley. The regent then rode through the paths, nodding to his people as he passed. There had been changes, even in the time he had been away. He had seen as he rode through that camps had appeared along the riverbank, on the cliffs above Imladris. There, the elves of Imladris and the remains of Eregion had started to gather. The people of Imladris came out to watch him pass, they bowed before his horse and the regent sighed, he would never ask them to but they seemed to do so anyway.

After a half hour more, the riders came to one the gates of Imladris. The guards saluted and Elrond dismounted, followed by Tiraldórë and Gildor. The two elves followed him through the gate and into the courtyard of Imladris. Standing by the great oak tree, the tree he had planted was Vallarië.

The last descendant of the sons of Fëanor was wearing a long silver gown which shimmered in the sun's light. It flowed and met with the elf's silver hair and seemed to be as one with it. The eyes though were the same, burning blue, watchful and true. The son of Celembrimbor bowed as Elrond approached. The two other elves hung back slightly so the two could meet in private.

"Lord regent, I am glad to see you back. I trust your journey was good." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Yes indeed Vallarië, how goes things here?" Elrond asked.

Vallarië's eyes looked into that of the regent's. "We have done our duty." He said stiffly and Elrond sighed as he realised that he would have to try a different approach. For all his skill, Vallarië was a little too much like his forefathers.

"I meant Vallarië, how goes the raising of the army?" Vallarië nodded slowly.

"We have been doing well. All the names of the troops have been compiled. I have only pulled away those that can be spared so far." His eyes seemed to suggest that the regent had best agree with him.

"I agree Vallarië. We will make sure everything is ready before we call up the troops. The longer Imladris can go on functioning, the better." Elrond said to the slightly younger elf. "Come and show me the figures in my office." He said and led the touchy elf away.

Gildor and Tiraldórë looked at each other.

"I suppose that means that we are not needed for now." Gildor said.

"I could do with a change of clothes." Tiraldórë said thoughtfully.

"Enjoy it while you can my friends." Came an amused voice behind them and they turned to see Keldoräth smiling at them slightly.

"Keldoräth." Tiraldórë said and clapped the bodyguard's shoulder. "Why did you not follow Lord Elrond to Santäissa?"

"It is my job to protect the ruler of Imladris. When we march to war, I will be beside him though."

"I see. Come and tell us what has happened here."

The bodyguard smiled and led the two elves away from the courtyard of the tree and away. The sun reached it's peak and slowly began it's descent over the valley of Imladris.

"Aëorith, up my friend." Valentai said as he knelt beside the sleeping elf. His aide, so he did not have to try to find his way home in the early morning had a bed on the floor. Valentai had managed to get a proper mattress with blankets and pillows and the elf slept on there each night. Valentai smiled as the blonde haired elf rolled over and muttered the word 'sleep'. Valentai did not consider himself a cruel person but sometimes the temptation was too great. He drew back and said in as commanding tone as he could muster this early in the morning.

"Aëorith, if you are not up in the next half minute, you will regret it." He said and the elf jerked awake and tried to get upright but almost fell. Valentai laughed and steadied his young aide who looked at him as though he feared savage scorn for his failure. Seeing the face, Valentai felt a little ashamed for doing what he did. He wondered how long it would take the elf to realise that he would not hurt him in any way.

"Lord Valentai, I am-" Valentai held up his hand.

"Think nothing of it. Excuse my poor taste in my joke. When you are ready we will begin." Valentai said gently.

The elf nodded and went into the bathroom to change. Valentai shook his head and tried to push aside his guilt. Eventually, Aëorith would learn like all the others in similar situations had. Since starting their work properly the week before, the two of them had often worked fourteen hour days, eaten a brief meal and then slept. Valentai had not even left the room for the last two days and he sighed as the mounds of paper only seemed to grow instead of diminish. Valentai knew that this was comparatively easy compared to what would happen later in the year. Valentai grimace, he was getting by with only six hours sleep, he would continue to work even after his aide went to sleep. The door opened and a much more awake Aëorith entered the room. He bowed slightly and Valentai smiled.

"Aëorith, I have repeated two things to you again and again. Do not call me prince and do not bow unless you are in public."

"Sorry lord, it is just force of habit."

Valentai smiled. "Well I am not complaining. If you feel the need than do so. Now where were we?"

Aëorith leafed through a stack of papers and produced a bundle. "The amounts of unprocessed iron ore needed for the first great company." Aëorith said, trying to hide a smile.

"All right you go through it. Start with need."

Valentai kept half a mind on what the aide was saying and alternated the rest between Milotüré and the needs of the army. Aëorith finished his explanation.

"And so we come to that figure. It is lower than I expected but I think we have the resources."

Valentai nodded, he was pleased that he could concentrate on other things sometimes and still know what had been said. "That is good. The problem will not be the amount of unprocessed we possess but how it can be made useful. Have you considered the other uses we shall have for it other than weapons and armour?" he asked and the elf nodded.

"Indeed Lord Valentai. I have made a list of sixty one different uses."

Valentai was impressed despite himself. "Good, now what I want you to do is try to establish cost while I go through this and try to determine if we have the people needed to actually use the stuff." He said and Aëorith nodded.

The hero was thankful that the Eldar who had fought before had their own weapons and armour in their keep which they were asked to maintain. Without that, Valentai feared having to make half of the armies' swords and armour again. He bent over his papers and stared his calculations.

Two hours later, he looked up at the elf who was reading through another of the endless amounts of provision lists. Valentai sighed and stood up. He looked at the elf.

"I have a special task that we must perform now." Valentai said. The elf looked at him suspiciously, the last time he had said that, the elf had been asked to assess the south western wall with his commander.

Valentai smiled slightly at the look his aide gave him. "None of that my friend. I am giving you a chance to leave this room." Valentai said with mock indignation. "If you want to stay in here you are welcome but if you wish to see the sun, then come with me."

The elf sighed slightly and stood. He did indeed wish to see the sun. "Very well Lord Valentai." He said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"Good, come along then." Valentai said and walked out of the room. Aëorith followed, wondering which wall they were going to stare at.

Valentai did not go to stare at a wall; instead he went to find an elf who he knew he would have trouble with. Valentai walked to the north eastern side of the city, a less glamorous place where the markets, traders and merchants lived. Also living here was the chief quartermaster of the Army of Lindon. Valentai knocked on the door and was led up to the room which held the elf. Valentai walked into the long low and dark room which was the abode of the quartermaster. Valentai disliked the elf, he knew a good commissariat when he saw it and he was not looking at one now. The elf looked up and sighed petulantly.

"Can I help you Lord Valentai?" He asked as though the course of the war might be threatened by this interruption.

Valentai muttered something about falling off the roof would help but nodded. "Yes you can Pallinarne. What I need from you is a list of your armoury contents."

The elf chuckled quietly. "Well, you shall have to wait; we do not have such a list. We are busy enough here as it is without such requests."

Aëorith began to surreptitiously back away from his commander but Valentai did not seem angry or even displeased.

"In the next two days is perfectly fine."  Valentai said calmly and the quartermaster nodded.

"We will see what we can do Valentai." The elf said it almost to provoke the hero but Valentai did not fall for it.

"Good. I thank you for your precious time." Valentai said sweetly and left the building.

As they stepped outside, Aëorith looked up at him.

"Lord Valentai, does it not anger you that he does not do his duty? That he shows disrespect?" The younger elf asked the hero who stopped.

Valentai looked down at the elf and smiled slightly. "The thing about being a commander is not to show such emotions as they will get you nowhere. Rather, think of the positive that will come from the situation. Besides." He smiled at Aëorith even wider. "He may think he is important but he is not. I could remove him in a half minute. He knows this in his heart. Come on, we have enough to do until he decided to do something."

As the sun was setting over the sea, Valentai sighed. The afternoon had been productive and they had even liberated part of the table from the mounds of paper. Unfortunately the door had been opened and an aide of the king had instantly refilled the small space cleared. Valentai knew that eventually it would become too much for just the two of them. Especially as he would have the visit the troops in their camps and see to their training. While he was pondering what to do, he wrote down his last calculation and signed the bottom of the page. He looked up to see Aëorith trying to conceal his tiredness.

"You tired Aëorith?" He asked. He knew it was a hopeless cause.

"Of course not Lord Valentai." The elf said stoically.

Valentai did not believe him but nodded in acceptance and went on writing. Finally, as night fell and the temperature cooled, Valentai looked at the aide.

"That is good Aëorith. Go back to your home and sleep. Be here just after dawn."

The elf nodded. "Thank you Lord Valentai." He said and headed to the door

Valentai sighed. For some reason, he was not thinking straight and he wondered why. This army, despite what others might think was vastly better organised than most he had raised. He also had enough funds to actually complete his goal which was a rare providence. The prince rose and took a piece of bread from the plate on the table and ate it distractedly.

The door banged and Valentai walked over to it and opened it. Milotüré saluted him and then saw the room was empty aside from Valentai.

"It is good to see the arts of respect maintained." He said and she cuffed him on the shoulder.

"You sent your boy home early?" She asked in surprise. "He looks half dead when I see him usually."

"He is still half alive though." Valentai said haughtily. His frown became a smile as she kissed him. "Well that makes up for the day I have had so far. Are you here officially?" He asked and took a seat.

"I am actually or else I would have come later. I have no head for paperwork, none, as you know."

"So you want me to help you become an accountant?" Valentai asked with a hint of mockery and she nodded seriously.

"Yes. I need help; I cannot show weakness before my troops." She looked at him. "Can you help?" It was sad to see her so crestfallen.

"I will try. Where do you want to begin?" He asked and sat next to her on the bed.

She kissed him lightly. "From the beginning." She said quietly and Valentai nodded.

It was the new day before he sat back. She looked utterly exhausted but happy all the same. She smiled.

"Thank you Valentai."

"I do what I can my dear. Now you had better get to bed before your bodyguard thinks you were attacked by something in the city."

"You are right." She stood and staggered slightly. Valentai frowned.

"Do you need help?" He asked in concern. She looked a little panicky, almost falling from exhaustion.

"Please." She said and he smiled and took her arm.

Valentai led her to the door of her quarters. Her bodyguard looked at Valentai suspiciously. The hero sighed, he knew what this looked like and he would find it difficult to disprove it. He reflected that if it had been any other commander, he would have been welcomed with a jest. He smiled at the bodyguard and Milotüré nodded and walked up the stairs. Valentai looked back to the bodyguard.

"It is not what you think my friend. You know why she went out, yes? I am the chief of staff and the High Captain is one of my subordinates. I hope you can trust me when I say that I was entirely honourable and nothing unrelated to our duty occurred."

He stopped; he had not meant to say this much but the look the elf had given him had irritated the hero. The bodyguard stepped back slightly and then nodded.

"I am sorry if I cast aspersions on your honour my lord. It is not my place to judge what happens." The elf bodyguard said as she bowed.

"No, it is nothing. I regret me snapping at you. Look after her. I will see you again soon." Valentai said and walked into the night.

The bodyguard sighed; she had never doubted the hero's honour or her commander. The elf shrugged her shoulders, closed and locked the door behind her as she went to tend the High Captain.

_Four months later_

"This is the day Aëorith, are you ready?" Valentai asked genially and the elf nodded cautiously. "Then let us prepare and move off then."

The elf straightened his clothes and strapped his sword by his side. Valentai smiled as he saw the elf wearing the sword. He wore Caer'dan, though not because he would use it. He wore elven clothes with a brown and green cloak over the top. Underneath, he wore hard wearing tunics, over garment and trousers. He wore his own boots but had left his knife on the table. It had been four months since that meeting with Milotüré and he doubted he had seen her five times in those months. The change he had worked that first time had been apparent to all. She had become more confident and assertive around the staff she employed and was better now at judging and making the right decisions. Valentai had smiled as the news of her sudden boost in confidence made itself felt. Elsewhere, the mountains of paperwork had slowly but surely given way to more practical and longer days. Valentai even managed to take time to train some of the younger soldiers in fighting. The army was starting to come together, slowly, the old soldiers returned to the colours and the newer soldiers were intermixed with the veterans. Gil-Galad had told him that in three more months, the remaining soldiers would be pulled from their homes and put into their units. For now though, the troops that were there were trained vigorously, they would be the ones to help the newer soldiers. Valentai was going on his first inspection. He would visit the camp of Celedaih's great company, the most fully formed and acknowledged as the best. Valentai might not like Celedaih but he respected his skills of leadership. In time, Valentai would visit each unit to evaluate their readiness and report to the High King. He had offered the aide the choice of not coming, the first was a tough unit and he did not want the young aide too overawed by the grim veterans. Aëorith had refused, just as he had refused every other offer to not be involved in some task Valentai did not need him for.

Valentai looked at the elf again who smiled slightly nervously. "Are you intending to use that sword?" Valentai asked gently. He almost asked if the elf could use it but offered a lighter inquiry.

"You are wearing one Lord Valentai." Aëorith said and Valentai laughed.

"I can use it though my friend. Can you?" He asked and the elf hung his head slightly.

"No Lord Valentai." He said.

Valentai almost kicked himself for so humiliating the elf again. He reached across and took the elf by the shoulder. "Never mind my friend. When we get some time, I will teach you how to use it, yes?" he asked and the elf nodded.

"As you will Lord Valentai." The elf said with a smile.

"Maybe not all at once my friend, In time though." He said and pointed to the door. "Shall we go?" He asked and the elf nodded and opened the door for him. Valentai nodded and walked out, followed by the elf.

It was a twenty mile ride to the north, on the flat plains to the north of Santäissa. Crossing the river at the first bridge, Valentai had rode on until they had crested a ridge and saw the camp before them. It was a large wooden construction, very large. Each side was three hundred yards wide The camp had palisade walls that were ten foot high and were tipped with dried, hardened wood. The walls were very well made and Valentai told himself that they were better designed than some stone fortresses he had seen. Running east to west inside the camp was a path. Thus the camp was split in two. Two hundred and fifty yards of the sides running east west was filled with tents and small fires of troops. On the north to south facing sides, about a hundred and forty yards on each side of the path was also filled with tents. Looking at it, Valentai could see about five thousand tents. If they housed three or even two in each tent then they would have enough. The remaining four blocks of fifty yards by a hundred and forty in the corners could evidently be used in an emergency. At present, they were filled with the armouries, forges, wagons and horses that the great company required. He deliberately rode into view well before he reached the gate. He was seen and the hero was impressed by the alertness and speed with which the troops moved to block his escape. Valentai sighed, whilst Aëorith looked a little nervous but Valentai turned to him.

"Do not be frightened. They are our soldiers." He said as their commander, a cavalry lieutenant of about twice Aëorith's age approached. He saluted and bowed in the saddle. "Lord Valentai, we are honoured by your presence."

Valentai was mildly surprised; the elf actually meant what he was saying. "I like the quality of your troops lieutenant. They do their job well."

The elf nodded in gratitude for the generous compliment. "Lord Captain Celedaih works us hard to make sure we are ready for anything."

"Then he does his job well. Is he in?" Valentai asked and the elf saluted.

"Follow me lord commander." He said. Valentai shrugged, another day, another title it seemed.

Valentai followed the lieutenant through the eastern gate of the camp and dismounted so the horses could be stabled. He stripped off the cloak and nodded to Aëorith.

"I will take it from here my friend." He said and the elf nodded and went with the horses and then to find a tent to stay. It was late afternoon already and Valentai would only have the chance to talk briefly with the commanders tonight. The parades and drills could wait until tomorrow.

Valentai walked through the camp, watched by the elves that had come from their tents on either side of the path to watch him. He was known by some but not by others and soon whispers started. Valentai smiled and walked to a large tent pitched in the middle of the path. Evidently, all paths led to this tent and Valentai was not surprised. A tall elf with a blinded left eye stood at the entrance. He nodded fiercely and saluted crisply.

"Prince Valentai, to see the High Captain." Valentai said. The elf nodded and turned to enter the tent from which voices came but he was interrupted.

"Prince Valentai. I see you introduce yourself as thus now. I knew you would." Celedaih, his black hair and bright eyes reflecting the dying sunlight stepped out to meet the chief of staff.

"High Captain." Valentai said politely.

Celedaih scowled slightly and nodded to the guard. "Get out of here Artinë. I do not need protection from him." The elf nodded grimly and walked off. The High Captain's words would have sounded gracious coming from Anderónë or Glorfindel but now they just sounded sneering.

"So Celedaih, tell me your progress." Valentai said directly.

"And here was me thinking you had come to greet me. We have not done anything to disrupt your plans Valentai." He said dryly.

Valentai sighed. "I trust we can talk more in the morning, I just wanted to know for my report." Valentai said wearily.

"Well, we proceed on schedule. Two thirds of the ranks are filled. This camp is ready and the troops have been drilling marching and training for eight hours a day."

"That is good. You are the most complete great company we have." Valentai said and the elf nodded arrogantly.

"We are the best." Valentai could not argue with that fact despite the fact he wanted to.

"When do you start tomorrow?" Valentai asked.

"We are ready at dawn. You still have the boy?" Celedaih asked mockingly.

"I do yes." Valentai said, fighting the wish to lash back with his own scathing words.

"Well that's good." He said with a crooked grin. He waved and bowed before him.

"With your permission lord prince?" He said with deliberate sarcasm.

"Don't call me that." Valentai muttered but the elf had heard and smiled unpleasantly.

Valentai sought out Aëorith and found they had been given a standard tent. His aide had protested but Valentai had held up his hand.

"Celedaih lives in one of these. He does not sleep in the larger one. We are content with this." Valentai announced and lay down on one of the beds. Almost instantly, he was asleep.

Valentai rose before the sun and was dressed and ready in just a few minutes. He walked to the other side of the tent and touched Aëorith's shoulder.

"Aëorith, up my friend." The elf mumbled something but did blink and focus to look at him.

"Lord Valentai?" He asked.

"The very same my friend. I am about to attend the parade of the first great company. I do not expect you to come." He said and the aide nodded slowly.

"If that is your will Lord Valentai. I shall remain here."

"Excellent my friend." Valentai said and he pulled his cloak about him. As he walked out he saw a messenger leading Valentai's horse and the messenger's own.

"My lord, the High Captain wishes to see you. Near the west gate." The elf said and Valentai nodded.

The hero mounted and rode along the path until he saw the High Captain dressed for battle. He wore plated, sliding ribs of armour with a high helmet. All of this was bronze coloured but doubtless was of the best steel. The upper legs were protected in the same way. The lower legs were not covered in armour, to give the elf mobility. By his side, the High Captain wore an elvish longsword which seemed older than the kingdom he fought for. He turned and nodded at Valentai.

"If I did not know you, I would say you were a civilian come to watch us." The elf said slyly.

"I do not dress for battle unless I expect to fight. Since I see no enemy, I am not going to prepare for it."

Celedaih shrugged like he did not care. "As you choose. Now, you will meet my commanders and then you will see my troop's parade." He said.

"Lead on Celedaih." Valentai said.

The elf sighed and rode through the gate; Valentai followed him and was greeted by a scene that would inspire fear in any foe. Eight and a half thousand elves were assembled before him. All wore golden-bronze coloured armour and stood in precise ranks. The five companies were not filled completely but would be soon. The ranks of solid gold had only one blemish. In the centre was a small double line of red. Valentai was about two hundred yards away. The elves were assembled on a hill sloping down and these red dressed warriors were at the bottom. The hero stared but all he saw was elves with red armour and unusual weapons of ancient design. He followed Celedaih down the hill to the front of the Eldar great company. Six riders came forward to meet the High Captain. Five of them wore the usual bronze coloured armour but the last one also wore red armour. He was old, even for an elf, older than any elf he had seen save Círden. The elf saluted the High Captain who nodded.

My captains. This is Prince Valentai, the chief of staff to Gil-Galad." Celedaih said, hoping to provoke an unwise comment from the hero but failing. Valentai bowed slightly. All the elves were black haired and scarred. The red armoured one had eyes that were as bright as his commander and Valentai saw that his blade truly was ancient. It was old enough to make Celedaih's sword look like it had come from the forge just moments before. Celedaih nodded to each captain, starting on the far side from the older leader to annoy Valentai.

"This is captains, Lunindë, Falisse, Helyone, Rómiel and Parmerial." Valentai nodded to each. "They are all veterans Valentai, soldiers who have fought for centuries." Celedaih finished. Valentai still stared at the older elf who seemed slightly amused at the attention.

Celedaih saw his gaze and nodded to the five he had introduced. "Go back to your troops. We will not be long." The elves nodded and rode back to the formed ranks.

Celedaih looked at the last of them.

"Valentai, meet Captain Mestarië of the Eagle Company." He said.

Valentai nodded, he had suspected as much. That explained much. At various times, many commanders had told him things about the legendary Eagle Company and it's commander. The age of the elf was due to him being one of only three Eldar who still lived who had lived in the halls of Finwë in the light of the two trees. Now there were just three of them, no other Eldar had been there. Círden and Celeborn had never been to the realm of the Valar and Mestarië had. Although younger than the other two who both dwelt in Lórinand, he had been a lieutenant in the service of Fëanor when the oath was sworn. He had followed Fëanor but had been appalled by the first kinslaying on the shores of Valinor. He had deserted that cause and gone over to High King Fingolfin. Fighting through the rest of the war, he was at all of the great battles of Beleriand. Meeting Maeldin, another of the Eldar from Valinor and a deserter from the cause of the son s of Fëanor, the two had formed a unit from the survivors of the Noldor and led it during the wars of wrath. Meeting with Celedaih, another deserter from this cause after the third kinslaying at Sirion. Joining the war of wrath later, they had been denied the places their experience and skills demanded. Finding Malas promoted over him despite the pleas of both, Maeldin had led his troops in a score of battles during those final wars. The Eagle Company had always been led by Mestarië and he had refused promotion to High Captain twice to lead those who remained of his kin.

In the foundation of Lindon, when the High King had reorganised the army, Maeldin became senior High Captain and Prince of Santäissa. Mestarië remained the Eagle Company commander and Celedaih, the first company. In the wars of Eregion, the Eagle Company fought in every battle and never retreated in the face of the foe. In the final battle they led the final breakthrough beside the fourth, the unit they despised. When Maeldin and Morantar were slain destroying the daemon of might, Celedaih had been promoted over him. This was the last request of Maeldin, that his friend and fellow survivor Mestarië look after his 'eagles'.

They were a unit famous in Middle Earth, the best of the best. All of them were the same ones chosen by Maeldin and Mestarië all those centuries before. Now there were just five hundred out of the fourteen hundred who had joined in the first place. They wore red painted armour, coloured so after Lake Eventide to remember their beloved leader Maeldin. Fighting with the weapons and armour they had used all those centuries ago, they were a terrible sight on the field of battle. None could stand before them and none could doubt their skill. Mestarië was a killer and a veteran but was not as forceful as the two close friends he had had.

Mestarië nodded his head. "Prince Valentai." He said. He said it calmly without approval or disapproval. Mestarië, he had been told spoke little and with little emotion.

"As you can see, Prince Valentai, Captain Mestarië leads the Eagle Company."

"And have done since it was founded." The elf of Valinor said calmly. He seemed to neither approve or disapprove of Valentai, not yet.

"Well, the prince is here to make sure we man march in straight lines. I am sure that your people will not let us down Mestarië."

"I do not believe they will." Mestarië said dryly and saluted before riding back to his troops.

Celedaih turned to him. "He is being unusually quiet this morning. A relief though, his sardonic wit will not be affecting you today." He said and smiled. "Come lord prince. Your loyal soldiers await."

While Valentai was debating whether or not the elf should receive a slight reminder on who was in command, he followed them down. At Celedaih's signal, Mestarië came forward and held up his sword horizontally. His troops recognised the command and wordlessly they saluted and stood to attention. Mestarië held the sword vertical and then swirled it around his head. The elves instantly formed five columns of attack, archers on the sides and the Eagle Company at the front. Mestarië led them past for inspection one company at a time. Finally, the last of the Eagle Company marched past and the troops stood at ease. At the moment, all they carried was their long swords and no shields or spears.

Valentai nodded approvingly and turned to Celedaih. The elf might be arrogant and against all non-Eldar but he could surely lead troops.

"I am impressed Celedaih. You have done very well; none of the others are even close to that. Your troops deserve the title of the first great company."

Celedaih was pleased by the compliment but he would not show it. "We do our duty Valentai. We cannot do more and we shall never do less."

Valentai sighed; the elf was as stubborn as a dwarf being asked to give up a bag of gold. The hero turned to the High Captain.

"Thank you for your hospitality Celedaih. I will be leaving within the hour." Valentai decided to go a little further. "As you no doubt will be pleased about." He said and Celedaih stared at him with irritation in his eyes.

"I harbour no dislike towards you. I have a job to do and so do you and we are losing time to do it." There were many things the elf could have said which were neither diplomatic or polite but he refrained from them.

"Then, until we meet again. Celedaih." He said with a brief nod.

Valentai rode back into the camp as below, the great company finished it's drills. Valentai hoped to leave soon so he rode to his tent and went inside. Aëorith looked up and smiled. Valentai nodded.

"Aëorith, we are leaving imminently. Please give me a hand with our things." His voice was slightly less calm than normal but Aëorith was not fool enough to ask his commander.

In a few minutes, Valentai was ready and walked outside.

"Lord Valentai?" Came a calm voice behind him. The chief of staff turned to see Mestarië walk forward softly and salute. The elf had managed to find time to remove his armour but he looked just as impressive now that he was dressed for peace.

"Captain Mestarië." Valentai said as Aëorith finished readying the horses.

"You leave so soon?" The elf asked with the calm voice that Valentai used in battle to inspire confidence in his troops.

"I have much to do and every moment is valuable."

"Then, we shall meet again. I hope that Celedaih was not overly aggressive toward you." The elf inquired with an unnatural calm.

"I have met people far worse than he. At least he is civil towards me." Valentai answered. He hoped to leave as soon as was polite.

"Not like our friend Maeldin." The elf said with a small smile. "Go in peace Lord Valentai."

Valentai knew that was the signal to leave but he wanted to ask one more question.

"From all I have heard, you are not like him or like Celedaih." Valentai asked and Mestarië smiled slightly.

"I could be. I do not see the point though. I have lost everyone I have ever loved but being vengeful will not change that. I am not a soldier by choice, only by belief. I fight for one thing Valentai. I fight for my company, to make sure some of them return home. A dream maybe but they are the last from a forgotten time. When they are gone, the world will have lost something." His voice never reached above the calm tone. Valentai could see that the elf rarely, if ever spoke as much to anyone for he frowned slightly.

"Thank you captain." Valentai said.

"Go Lord Valentai." Mestarië instructed calmly.

Valentai mounted his horse and rode out of the gate.  As he rode away he thought of what he had seen. It was all coming together far better than he could have hoped. He had ten months and he was sure that he could have everything ready. He considered his next move. He would visit each great company in turn and he was sure he would receive a better reception at two of them.

"Lord Valentai, what happens now?" Came a voice behind him and he turned to see Aëorith looking at him.

"I report to the High King and tell him that at least one unit is ready. Then we inspect the others, one by one."

"As you wish Lord Valentai." The elf said and Valentai smiled slightly and rode on.


	14. Chapter 9b

Chapter 9b

Please review, if anybody is actually reading this. Even if you comment on the dreadful grammar, just so I know that somebody is reading this.

As dusk was falling, the two rode back over the hill and down to the gates of the white city. The guards saluted him and Aëorith took his horse and led both mounts away to the stables. Prince Valentai walked along the processional way, now so quiet. The activity had become muted in recent weeks as more and more of the citizens turned to war. Valentai had been surprised that they had not even had to conscript troops. They came out of a sense of duty, not by force. Valentai walked up the stairs and Linados smiled at him as he stood by the entrance to the palace.

"Welcome back Lord Valentai. You were successful?" The bodyguard asked lightly.

Valentai muttered something but nodded and said louder. "I was thank you Linados. Is the High King in?"

Linados held up his hand and walked in through the door. After a few minutes he emerged and held the door open. "Go in, he is just finishing with Lord Malas."

Valentai bowed his thanks and walked in and through the left hand door into the study of the High King.

Valentai saluted the High King who returned it and smiled. Malas looked up and nodded to the hero in response to his salute.

"Lord king, I am sorry I have disturbed you."

"We were just finished Lord Valentai." Gil-Galad answered. "Were you successful?"

"Yes lord king. The first great company is fully operational and has two thirds of it's ranks filled. They are being trained hard and they can be ready as soon as the last troops are called upon."

Gil-Galad nodded. Valentai seemed unsure about something and the elf king looked at him curiously. "More to say have you Lord Valentai?" He asked softly.

"May I make an observation lord king?" Valentai asked formally and Gil-Galad shrugged. Seeing his chief of staff wanted verbal acknowledgement he sighed and nodded his head.

"Do feel free Lord Valentai." He said.

Valentai breathed in. "Should we not be calling up the remainder of the troops now?" he asked and Malas looked at him sharply.

"If we do that then we compromise the stability of the kingdom." Malas said.

"But we must compromise it in two months time anyway." Valentai answered. Gil-Galad stepped back to listen to the discussion.

"With the harvest coming up we must have all available people to work it." Malas countered.

"But even if we call up the remainder of the army, there are those who can take a hand in the soldier's place."

"I would say that it is a bad idea." Malas said.

"We have already stripped two thirds of our workforce. Cannot we use the reserve troops?" Valentai sighed and looked at the elf commander. "The reason I ask is that what I saw today was a superb instrument of war. It has been training for four months to a greater or lesser extent. It is only two thirds full. We will have a third of our army that will not be as well drilled as the rest. The confusion, especially in Anderón's unit where the most soldiers are missing could be fatal." Anderónë, Gil-Galad remembered held the area in the south central interior of Lindon. The real farmland and mining centre. That was why Anderónë was in charge of it.

"But you say we have lost five months already, should we not risk it and wait another two?" Malas asked.

"Then they will be seven months and not four behind. If we wait then they will have lost more time than they will have to train. It is not like the reserve units, the guards of Santäissa cannot help. If necessary, we can draft in the better troops from the formed units. I only ask that we pull on our troops now. We have eight months until we must leave, ten until we meet Elendil, we must use every day we can." Valentai said, impassioned.

Malas made no sign but looked to the High King who moved between them. Gil-Galad sighed quietly.

"Malas is right; we must not stop the workings of this kingdom for as long as is physically possible." Valentai nodded, a little disappointed but bowed his head. Gil-Galad smiled a small grin. "But Valentai is also right. There are enough other troops and the trained troops can be pulled in. Therefore, we compromise. Malas, you will see the remaining troops on the lists raised and equipped whilst Valentai will see to the raw materials and make sure everything works. Address all questions to me." The High King said the last sentence in a voice that brooked no argument. His two commanders bowed and made to leave. Gil-Galad called out.

"Valentai, a moment if you would." He said and Malas clapped his shoulder and was escorted out the door by Linados who closed it again. Gil-Galad sat at the table and looked at his chief of staff.

"I congratulate you Valentai. I would have done the same thing. Things have proceeded better than I had expected."

"The people of Lindon are very easy to work with. Sometimes it can be so difficult with some groups of people."

"I have a better explanation Valentai." Gil-Galad said and rose to stand beside the hero. "It is because of you."

Valentai was surprised. "Me, I have done nothing." He protested.

"You are strangely modest as well. Look at it this way, who could I have in your place who could do the job half as well?" Gil-Galad asked frankly.

"Lord Elrond or-" He stopped and the High King laughed.

"Or who? There is no one other than my regent and he must look to his own lands. What ever happens in this war, it may be decided by your ability with the pen as much as the sword." Valentai was trying to hide a small smile.

"You are far too generous. That unit today was not raised by me." He said.

"That is not important. Without you, they would be an ununiformed mass. Valentai, you think too little of your own abilities. I do not regret my choice of you in the position you are in." The elf king waved his hand. "No more of this, we could go on for hours."

Valentai bowed, more than a little happy. "I thank you lord king. I had best be going."

"One last question. What did you think of Mestarië? Today was the first time you had met?" Valentai halted by the door and turned to nod at the last question.

"It was lord king. I think he was the ideal soldier for this army. He has a sense of honour and protection for his people."

Gil-Galad smiled at a distant memory. "I still remember when two very ragged commanders turned up at my camp with fourteen hundred weary, bloodied soldiers and asked to join us. I did not know whether to fight them or welcome them." He smiled at the memory. "Mestarië is a good leader. I offered and almost begged him to take command of the fourth after Morantar died which was his through rank, experience and talent. He refused though. He would not leave his troops. I even offered him the first but he refused."

"With a very calm tone I do not doubt." Valentai said dryly and the king nodded thoughtfully.

"Do not underestimate that tone. In battle he can become a tempest of anger. He was like Celedaih is now before the last war. When Maeldin died, he became calmer and more distant. The two were as close as Gildor and Milotüré are now."

"I hope he never gets that promotion but if he does, it will be good for him and others." Valentai said.

"Since the only way that can happen is through Celedaih's death, I would not wish it so." Gil-Galad said gravely. "Good night Valentai. Give the troops some time and then see them. One last thing, Anderónë needs your talents in the training facility this week some time."

"I will send a message to him."

"He will come. Good night Valentai."

"Good night lord king."

"Lord Valentai? You are looking happy this morning." Aëorith commented and Valentai smiled broadly.

"I am my friend." Valentai said. "I am leaving this room and it's papers for a couple of hours and helping train some of Anderón's troops."

Aëorith tried to look neutral but Valentai clapped him on the shoulder.

"You always wanted to learn how to use a sword. Why do you not come with me?" Valentai said and the elf blushed slightly.

"I did not want to be embarrassed in front of others." Valentai sighed.

"Very well. Do you want to come anyway?" He asked and the elf nodded.

"I will watch if it does not trouble you Lord Valentai." The elf said and Valentai nodded.

"Then let us be going."

Valentai looked at himself a last time in the mirror. He was not wearing his battle gear but his normal elvish clothes, although these were of harder and more durable material. He smiled and walked out of his door. Aëorith walked beside him and Valentai was proud of the aide, he had done what few could do, he had kept up with Valentai.

High Captain Anderónë was standing outside the door to the training room and bowed when Valentai approached. The prince nodded to the elf and clasped his hand.

"So, I heard you needed a hand so to speak." Valentai said and the elf nodded.

"I am afraid so. You once told me that there are two types of soldier; those who can fight and those who cannot."

"And I suppose that these people are in the latter category." Valentai inquired tactfully.

"It is so, yes. It is not that they are clumsy or disobedient, it is just that they cannot grasp the nature of fighting."

"A useful thing in a soldier." Valentai said dryly. He looked at the High Captain. "I will do what I can. I cannot work miracles but I can try what can be tried." He smiled. "I have not seen you in months. How are you? How is your son?"

Anderónë smiled. "Both are very well, thank you. My troops are in good spirits. They are trying to help the new volunteers as they come in but the disparity in training great."

"And it would only get worse. I think it was the best decision." Valentai said as they walked in. Valentai gestured his aide forward. "You have met Aëorith, Anderónë?" he asked and Anderónë nodded.

"I have indeed; it is hard to separate the two of you."

"Well he does his job and he does it well. He has never used a weapon before so he just wanted to sit in."

Aëorith blushed slightly and the High Captain nodded approvingly. "You never know where he will lead you my friend. Wherever it is, you are bound to need that sword."

Valentai stepped into the main room and the students rose and saluted. Valentai kept his face grim but his mind knew that Anderónë was right. Every one of them was about a third of Aëorith's age. They all looked vert uncomfortable in the heavy, padded armour and blunt swords which were laid across their legs. As they stood Valentai almost winced when he heard a blade clatter loudly to the ground. Valentai nodded slowly and turned to Anderónë. He spoke quietly and spoke in common so as not to be overheard. Of all of the High Captains, Anderónë spoke common the best with Glorfindel being only slightly less proficient.

"How many, what age and how much experience?" Valentai hissed.

"Twenty, between a hundred and a hundred and fifty and no battle experience and only two months training."

Valentai sighed slightly. This score of elves made the troops he had trained in Imladris look like the Royal Lifeguards of the king.

He shrugged and walked to the front of them.

"Sit my friends." He said and waited until this was done. Valentai knew that the High King had passed a law saying that only those over a hundred could join the front line troops. Evidently these were patriotic but inexperienced. Valentai sighed.

"Now my friends, I am Lord Valentai and I am the chief of staff of the High King." There were murmurs. Valentai decided to use a little bit of force. "Quiet!" He said calmly in a steely voice and the elves instantly looked at him. They were frightened and for once, Valentai decided to use this. "You are soldiers in this army, thus you will pay attention when you are addressed by a superior officer." He said and the elves nodded. Aëorith had sat down in a corner; out of sight but able to see his commander. Anderónë kept his face impassive and tried not to be amused by the looks of terror in the young recruit's eyes.

"You are here today because there is a war to fight. A war which has interrupted your normal lives and forced you to take up arms. You are young, I can see that, but you are not the first to stand before me in such a situation. There is only one way to gain experience and confidence and it is an unfortunate teacher. A battle is the only way to learn and for that reason, you must prepare beforehand so that you might live to learn from experience, from mistakes." Valentai said to the enraptured audience. "You know who we are and what we are here but I want to tell you a few things. I am here to train you with the sword but I cannot do that unless you understand what a soldier is. There are three rules for being a soldier and three for using a sword. I could ask your High Captain to show you the drill book and it is nearly a foot thick. I can tell you, if you march into battle trying to remember all of that, you are in trouble."

He laughed and some nervous laughter came from the crowd. Anderónë watched, he had asked and he was seeing if the rumours are true of the chief of staff's prowess with training.

Valentai nodded at the students. "Simple rules because in reality, war is simple. Life and death, attack and defence. To be a soldier you must do three things. You must look after your friends. I do not just mean your friends I mean all that fight on your side. Look after them and they will look after you. If you cannot fight the foe alone, then work together. To be a soldier is to work together. Secondly, you must never show weakness before the enemy. Ultimately, this means that you must not care if you live or die." He took in the appalled gasps and nodded. "It is true and I say this every time and the response is always the same. Put it this way, the enemy will attack with all their heart, if you fight half-heartedly then you have a greater chance of dying. Unless you put aside fear and self-preservation, you will die." He punctuated the last words by bringing his left hand down into his right with each word. "Lastly, you must work together. You must follow the orders given to you for two reasons. Firstly, you must assume that those above you have more knowledge of the situation. Secondly, to make no decision is worst than making no decision at all. Hesitation is more fatal than any order can ever be."

Valentai sighed, he had not meant to say quite so much but he thought he might as well go all the way.

"You are wondering why I said all of this? The two things are not exclusive that is why. You can be the best swordmaster in the world but one person cannot fight an army. Often it is those who work together with lesser ability that will succeed."

Valentai smiled and picked up a training sword from one of the students. He held it and swung it experimentally. It had reasonable balance, not a duelling sword though. "This is your training sword, blunted of course but heavy enough to make you not want it to hit you. A real enemy will hurt far more I assure you." The hero looked at Anderónë.

"Do you fell like a practice run Anderónë?" Valentai asked sweetly and the High Captain shook his head.

"I really think not Lord Valentai. Gildor told me his knee still hurts in wet weather."

"If he moved into it he had no-one to blame but himself. It was only a minor blow. Fine." The students watched him in amusement as he flung up his hands. "Is there anyone who wishes to demonstrate?" He asked rhetorically.

"He means, be a target." Anderónë added helpfully.

"I will lord captain." Said a voice from behind the High Captain and an elf with the usual long black hair and green-blue eyes. He bowed to them both.

"Lord Valentai, meet my bodyguard Alondain." Anderónë said and the two bowed to each other.

Valentai smiled. "And you are willing to be a target, as the High Captain so elegantly put it?" He asked and the elf nodded.

"I trust you enough Lord Valentai to know that you will not intentionally harm me. Besides, the students need to see some real sword work."

"My thanks Alondain. Now my friends, this is how you fight." Valentai said and saw their interest piqued.

Valentai took two of the training blades and let his opponent choose. Alondain nodded and swung experimentally. He looked up at Valentai.

"This is good." He said and Valentai nodded.

"Duel only, first to touch skin, yes?" Valentai said and held his sword in both hands.

"Agreed. Lord captain?" He asked and Anderónë nodded.

"Begin." He said when he saw they were ready.

To the seated elves, it seemed as though all the legends of the heroes of old had come into this room. The swords clashed and sparkled as they flashed through the light of the sun coming from the high windows. Valentai fought with his sword, two-handed as he always did whilst the elf used only one. Valentai drove forward, slightly annoyed that he was having to duel instead of win. He hammered to the elf's left four times and as the elf moved to block a fifth blow, Valentai whirled his body around and cut at his opponent's right. The elf blocked the blow, barely and staggered. Valentai stepped forward and cut the sword aside and stabbed. The sword stopped an inch from the elf's torso before he pulled it back. The students and even Anderónë stood in awe as Valentai held out his hand which the elf took.

"You are good Alondain." Valentai stated and the elf panted and smiled.

"Not good enough it seems." He said and looked down. Valentai clapped his shoulder.

"There is no shame my friend. None have beaten me in a straight fight for many centuries and then it was not a fair fight." Valentai said and turned to the astonished students.

"That is how to use a sword. You will not be that good today, or tomorrow or for a hundred years. However, each step, each experience lifts you closer to that. In time, and you may fight like the bodyguard of the High Captain. Now, I want you to line up against each other, I will be with you shortly." He handed the two weapons back to their owners and walked over to Anderónë who smiled.

"I have never seen you do that before."

Valentai grimaced. "That is good. Unfortunately you will see it in this war, I am certain of that."

"I am sure of that." Anderónë stood back as Valentai walked to where the twenty Eldar had paired up and stood facing each other. Valentai nodded.

"Put on the helmets." He said. The elves obeyed so that now their faces were hidden behind a wire mesh which protected the face. "Now turn backs on each other and, without speaking, I want you to choose another person randomly. You cannot see who they are now. This is something you must learn, trust. Trust in yourself and in others." Valentai watched as they obeyed. He nodded slowly as they stood to attention, facing him. Valentai stepped forward.

"Now I want you to face one another. Do not move but think. Concentrate. Do not worry about timing, me or anything else. Focus on two things. Your sword and that of the enemy. Feel how you will move and anticipate the enemy." Valentai said and Anderónë watched, his eyes wide as the students stood straight and held their blades ready.

"When you are ready, begin." Valentai said gently.

There was silence and then the clash of swords was heard. The scuffing of feet, the grunts and above all, the clash of steel. Several of the fights were over soon enough, but longer than they managed in the past. One pair however fought on like ones possessed. For a minute they fought before Valentai held up his hand.

"Stop!" He said. Instantly they stopped. Valentai walked over to them. "Excellent my friends. Now, what do you think of yourselves?" he asked and walked back to Anderónë.

"They are yours now High Captain. They will do better now, I assure you."

Anderónë nodded but as Valentai passed the elf grabbed his arm, out of sight of anyone else. Valentai understood.

"I shall be back High Captain." He said convincingly.

Anderónë saw him walk off with Aëorith and nodded to Alondain. "A half hour more Alondain. Then dismiss them. I am outside." He said quietly and Alondain nodded and moved to command the now enthused students.

Anderónë looked out the door but could see nobody. Thinking the hero had misunderstood him, he stepped outside.

"I would say that they are not so bad now." A voice said in common behind him. The elf turned to see Valentai leaning against the wall, smiling to himself.

"Thanks to you, yes." Anderónë said in Sindarin.

"I do what I can Anderónë. I have met troops that would make them seem like the Lifeguards."

Anderónë shuddered despite himself. "I am indebted to you. You should take it up permanently."

Valentai laughed. "That is the last thing I would want. I usually end up doing it anyway but here I have so much more to do."

"Well, I am leaving again tomorrow. I will probably not be back for several months."

"Send me a message when your troops are ready and I will come and inspect." Valentai said and the elf nodded.

"It shall be so. Where is your boy?" He asked.

"For the last time, he is not my 'boy'. I sent him back, it is afternoon and I am not doing anything else today."

Anderónë nodded. "I will send you a message soon Lord Valentai." He said and Valentai nodded.

"Until that day." Valentai said and walked away, through the streets of the white city.

_Three Months Later_

"I suppose this is to be expected. This is the worst organised unit I have ever seen and I will not even mention it's commander."

The two of them stood in the light of the morning sun. The person who had spoken had was on horse whilst the elf he was talking to was on foot. The elf on the ground looked up and smiled. The commander being berated did not seem upset. He seemed amused and smiled at the lashing indictment.

The voice spoke again, this time in exasperation. "You are not supposed to find that amusing."

The rider dismounted and clasped his friend's shoulder. Valentai smiled.

"How are you Glorfindel? What was so humorous? You are supposed to be worried." Valentai said.

Glorfindel looked at him seriously and nodded. "If you had really meant that then I would have been worried." For the first time, Glorfindel looked concerned. "It was a joke was it not?" He asked.

Valentai sighed. "Of course it was a joke. You would know if I was really angry, believe me. Come; let us meet your people."

Glorfindel smiled and walked with the hero to the edge of the camp.

The camp was built as an almost mirror image of the first great company's encampment except it had a path running north to south. Valentai had ridden here after Glorfindel had sent him a message saying his force was prepared. In the three months since the final recruitment, the training had continued well. The more trained regulars had been needed to help with the affairs of running the kingdom but it had not made a major difference to the lifestyle or otherwise of those who remained. The camp for the second great company was a day's ride away and Valentai had camped in some hills above it and ridden down the next morning. Aëorith had elected to stay behind and Valentai was surprised to find that he missed the company of the elf. Glorfindel sighed and looked at his friend. In truth, even the usually irrepressible Glorfindel looked tired and Valentai knew that it would get a lot worse as the war actually began. Valentai, used to a life of no sleep as well as possessing the ability to go without it was much more resilient.

"We have done everything we possible can to get everything ready. As you know, we are the largest great company, I cannot think why but that is the way of it." Glorfindel's great company was marginally larger than Celedaih's, about twelve and a half thousand troops.

"You are the most senior of the High Captains?" Valentai asked.

"Only just though. I suppose Anderónë took over after Saründe was killed. I suppose I am about three years senior then." Glorfindel mused.

Valentai walked with his friend outside of the camp and to the crest of a hill. Valentai nodded in approval as the bright ranks of the Eldar saluted the two commanders. They were all there, every elf that had been on the recruitment lists was here and they looked well armed, equipped and confident.

"They look good." Valentai said and Glorfindel smiled at the compliment.

"Well they would, I am in charge." He said with a mix of mock pride and affection for his troops."

Valentai saw the happiness of the elf's face and suddenly felt a hint of sadness that so many would never live to see the peace this war may bring. "If only we were not marching to war my friend, I would enjoy this spectacle." Valentai said with a small hint of feeling that Glorfindel noted but did not comment on.

"I agree. Come my friend and meet my commanders." Glorfindel said. As they walked down towards the waiting Eldar Valentai looked at his friend.

"Did you really think I was serious before?" He asked and Glorfindel muttered something and looked away.

Valentai smiled. "What was that?" He said in a commanding tone but with a smile on his face.

"I said because I cannot tell between the tones you use." Glorfindel said uncomfortably.

Valentai shook his head. "You have never heard me angry or upset or even frustrated. Would you like try?" He asked mildly and the elf decided that he could do without that particular joy.

"Thank you but no." He said as they neared the front rank of troops. Valentai stood back slightly. He nodded in approval.

"I congratulate you my friend. How long until they can march?" He asked.

"They are ready now." Glorfindel said seriously. "Of course the more time we have the better. If the High King gives the word we could be marching in column, fully prepared in a month."

"Excellent. I cannot speak for him of course but I believe he intends to move at least some of the troops to Imladris before the great march." Valentai said conspiratorially. The elf nodded.

"I suppose being chief of staff has advantages. We will not fail you." Glorfindel said.

"I know you will not." Valentai said as they entered the tent.

"So how are the other preparations going Valentai?" Glorfindel asked and poured his friend a drink.

"Better than I had foreseen. I have not heard word from Elrond yet but I assume he is ready. If this is true then we will combine the army in a few months time. Then, when everything is ready, we march to war."

"We will be ready." Glorfindel said. He looked at Valentai with a small smile, his serious mood disappearing once more. "I heard you have an admirer in Imladris." He said offhandedly.

Valentai looked up from the accounts. "Who?" He asked in genuine confusion.

Glorfindel looked amused. "Gildor wrote me, I received the message a few days ago. A certain silver haired elf has been asking about you. He has been trying to avoid the question but he cannot do it forever."

Valentai winced. "I never knew she thought that way about me. I was under the apprehension that we were barely friends." Valentai said.

"Apparently, she has a different view on the subject." Glorfindel said happily. "Or maybe she just was asking after you but from the tone of the letter." He left the sentence unfinished and Valentai sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into? Tell me the two of them are friends." He almost pleaded and Glorfindel shook his head with his happy smile still on his face. Valentai knew the answer but he was so wrapped in his own thoughts that he forgot he had been told.

"I could do that but I would be lying. Now, there is an enmity between them."

"Like Gildor and Lauronwë?" Valentai asked with a dull tone.

"Yes, the very same. It had something to do with an event that happened after the last war. There was an argument. Silmarë chose the wrong day, the day of the battle at Lake Eventide. There were angry words spoken and Silmarë made disparaging comments about Morantar's relationship with Milotüré."

Valentai nodded. "And the two have not spoken since?" The hero said.

"Exactly, the two are best not left in the same room, or country." Glorfindel said.

"Where do you learn all of this?" Valentai simply had to ask. The elf shrugged.

"It pays to keep an ear to the pulse of life." He said airily.

"What have I done?" Valentai changed the subject back.

"You love Milotüré, so that must be where your choice lies." Glorfindel counselled.

"I know that." Valentai said a little sharply. "What am I going to do about Silmarë?" He asked.

The elf shrugged. "Talk to her. You have no feelings for her so tell her the truth. Do what is right."

Valentai muttered something the elf had not real desire to hear. "Well, there will be at least one battle fought in Imladris. How do I tell Milotüré?" he asked.

"What am I? The love councillor?" Glorfindel asked but then straightened when he saw his friend actually wanted his advice. "What you do is show her this letter and ask her advice. You both know you love each other. Then tell her that Silmarë had the wrong impression." Glorfindel said. He had a respect for the loremaster of Imladris but that stemmed from when he had first arrived at Santäissa before the fall of Eregion. "I do not want or want you to hurt either of them but tell the truth Valentai." The elf finished.

Glorfindel was treated with the rare sight of Valentai looking uncomfortable. Then the hero nodded.

"Next time I see Milotüré I shall tell her." Valentai said and looked at his friend whose smile was still there. "And as for you, take that smile off your face."

"Anything you wish lord prince." Glorfindel said happily and Valentai rose to his feet.

"Thank you. I had best be returning to Santäissa." He clasped the elf's hand. As he was walking out of the tent he looked back at the grinning elf.

"Don't call me that." He said and the High Captain burst into laughter.

"Lord Gildor?" The soft voice said and the captain jumped. She always seemed able to move behind him without he even being able to hear her. Gildor had been leaning on the bridge over the river of Imladris, his gaze unfocused as he stared at the rushing water. He turned with as much grace as he could muster and bowed slightly.

"My Lady Silmarë. What can I do for you?" He asked, he knew the answer and he was desperately casting around for some duty elsewhere that needed him. He wished his aide would appear with some urgent message. It was not to be and she smiled at him, her silver hair flowing like molten platinum.

"Are you busy? I would not disturb you of course but I have desired to speak to you for some time." She asked politely.

Gildor was trapped. He looked around but his traitorous aide was nowhere to be seen. He bowed slightly.

"Of course not. It is a fine night." She smiled and moved to stand beside him. Gildor knew that Milotüré and Silmarë disliked each other intensely. It was both of their faults. Silmarë had been foolish to make that comment but Milotüré had been prideful in the extreme to continue the enmity.

"It is indeed. How are your troops?" She asked and Gildor knew she was obliquely arrowing to the real question.

"They are fine. We should be more than ready. In fact my troops are set to go now. We shall not disappoint the High King." Gildor said stolidly. His hopes that Silmarë had come to discuss something innocent were shattered by her next words.

"You are a friend of Lord Valentai's are you not?" She asked and Gildor considered falling off the bridge to escape this very uncomfortable situation.

"A good friend yes." Gildor said carefully.

"So is it true then?" She asked very bluntly, throwing tact to the wind.

"That he is in love with High Captain Milotüré? Yes it is." Gildor decided he could not hide any longer. He said the words with a little too much force for her head bowed.

"I see." She said very carefully. Her face was a mix of anger and sadness and Gildor hoped Glorfindel had warned his friend. He could not write directly to Valentai in case Milotüré found out. Gildor sighed, this army was so complex. Elves lived virtually forever and that meant that insults would not be forgotten and enmity not put aside. It also, thankfully meant that good deeds were not forgotten.

"Does that interest you my lady?" He asked neutrally.

"No of course not." She said with a little too much conviction. "He is free to live his life as he chooses." She said and Gildor winced.

"Did you have feelings for Lord Valentai? I did not realise." Gildor said, asking the question as indirectly as he could manage.

"Neither did he." She muttered softly and then turned to the captain. "I may have done once, but he has chosen his own path." She said stiffly and began to walk away. Gildor knew he should be content but he could not resist one last question.

"Is it because he does not return your feelings or is it because of who he loves?" Gildor asked and he rounded on him. Her eyes blazed with anger and her mouth twisted. Then she subsided and turned away.

"Both." She said as she walked away into the night. Gildor sighed and returned to his room.

The next morning, Gildor walked to the residence of Elrond. He was calling a meeting of his commanders and Gildor made sure he was presentable. The conversation last night still ran through his mind. He saw Tiraldórë by the great oak tree and the captain crossed to the ambassador who smiled a greeting and then frowned.

"Are you alright?" He asked, taking in the concerned expression, tired face and distracted eyes.

"I am fine Tiraldórë. Walk with me if you will. There is a meeting."

"I have not forgotten. I was waiting for you. I was about to come in and see that you had not fallen back to sleep. What is wrong?" The ambassador said. He had just returned from Annúminnas and had been pleased by the progress the humans had made. He wondered if something had happened in the three months he had been away.

"I had a talk with Lady Silmarë yesterday." Gildor said.

"Yes?" Tiraldórë said, seeing nothing in the statement.

"She wanted to know about Valentai and Milotüré." Gildor said.

Tiraldórë sighed. "I knew it would happen. What did you do?"

"There was nothing I could do. I told the truth. I would not lie and then have her hopes broken when he arrives." Gildor said although his voice betrayed that he did not feel that he had done the right thing.

"Emotion is such a difficult thing to judge. Even I cannot judge people's feelings sometimes. You did do the right thing though." Tiraldórë said and Gildor nodded.

"I suppose I did." The two had approached the building and Keldoräth saluted. The bodyguard seemed about to say something but then he saw the concerned expressions and thought better of it.

"Go right in my friends. Elrond is expecting you." The two nodded thanks distantly and walked on. Keldoräth shrugged and looked out the door again.

Elrond looked up as the door opened and the two elves came into his meeting room. He nodded at them.

"Gildor, Tiraldórë. You are well I trust?" He asked and they nodded. He saw their distant looks and would have asked about it but the door opened to reveal his three other commanders and Vallarië.

"Come in my friends. Take a seat and we shall begin." When they were all seated, Elrond looked at each of them. His three captains, Vlaimadous, Gildor and Culandil. Osturin, the cavalry commander was also there and so was Vallarië. The three captains led slightly oversized companies of three thousand troops, made so because of the unusual nature of the Imladris army and the comparative seniority of it's commanders. Osturin lead five hundred cavalry whilst a separate formation of five hundred green elves was led by their own commander. Elrond sighed, he had requested that those three in Gondor return but they had not done so and Elrond assumed it was a lost cause trying to push them. The green elves were prickly when ordered to do something and Elrond had no desire to have five hundred discontent archers in his ranks. He looked up.

"Sorry my friends. Lord Vallarië, how are we set at this moment?"

The son of Celembrimbor snorted. "We are doing our duty. We will be ready on time I assure you of that. We are mostly ready as it is."

Elrond sighed. He would have to press the elf and an angry great grandson of Fëanor was not a recipe for peace. "I meant, in any specifics? And if so, how is the construction of the camps proceeding?" Elrond saw the proud elf's mouth twist in annoyance.

"They are underway lord regent. I would have to ask my captains to know that." He said stiffly and Elrond sighed.

"Very well. Vlaimadous how are you set?" Gildor was senior captain but the elf still had a thoughtful, almost distracted look and so Elrond moved to the second ranked captain.

"My troops are as ready as they can be lord regent. The camp for the first half of the Army of Lindon is nearly complete. It will hold the three smaller great companies whilst the one Captain Gildor is making will hold the last two, the cavalry and headquarters." He said and Elrond nodded.

"Captain Gildor?" He asked and the elf seemed to jerk awake. Tiraldórë whispered in his ear and the captain nodded like he had known the question along.

"The camp is nearly ready. We have sent some troops with the company of Culandil to help construct the base for the Army of Arnor. That camp is massive. It has sides a half mile long and will hold over forty five thousand tents when their army arrives. Two man tents you see so we have enough and still have a quarter of the camp for wagons, supply and all the other miscellaneous parts of an army."

Elrond was impressed. The captain had apparently not even thought about what he was saying. The news was interesting as well but not astounding. He would be ready.

"Good. Is there anything else?" Elrond asked and the elves shook their heads.

"Very well then. Go in peace. Captain Gildor and Ambassador Tiraldórë, you will stay if you please." He said and Vallarië snorted with a twinge of happiness as he stalked from the room.

When they were alone, Elrond looked at his senior captain. "Gildor, I ask you at least to pay attention." Elrond reflected that he could never tell if an elf was sleeping or just staring at him. It was easier with humans he had been told.

Gildor looked appalled. "I am sorry lord regent if you thought I was being disrespectful. I tell you, that was not my desire. I was thinking of something, a new development." The elf said in a rush. He looked hurt and Elrond sighed, sometimes the elves in this army were too obedient. For some reason, the face of Milotüré at the meeting she had missed came back to him. He shook his head.

"And what is this new development Gildor?" Elrond asked gently.

Gildor looked embarrassed. "Nothing that need bother you lord regent."

Elrond sighed for the seventh time since the captain had entered the room. "I insist. What is troubling you so?"

"I talked with Lady Silmarë last night. About Lord Valentai and Milotüré. Lord regent, what would you advise I do?"

Elrond almost laughed at the revelation. Almost, he kept his face concerned and passive as he had no wish to cause an incident.

"They must work it out between themselves. You cannot interfere captain. You may be friends with Milotüré and Valentai but you cannot do anything more than tell the truth and inform them of the problem." Elrond said. He would pay good money to see the meeting between the three. Then the half-elf felt ashamed at the impulse.

"I know lord regent. I have sent a letter to Glorfindel to tell him." He looked into the grey eyes of his lord. "Why am I laying this before you? I am just wasting your time lord regent. I will go." Gildor said and turned away.

Elrond thought of reprimanding the elf but decided he could not deal with the elf in his current state if he were to do such a thing.

"Gildor. Wait a moment. I have some things to tell Tiraldórë that you may wish to hear." Gildor turned and saluted.

"Lord regent I-" He began but Elrond held up has hand and talked to Tiraldórë.

"I know you have only just returned from there but I want you to go back to Annúminnas. I want you to speak to the king and find out how they are proceeding. Then, I ask you to go to Santäissa and tell the High King of this news and that we are ready to receive any troops he wishes to send." Elrond smiled and said in a more friendly tone. "And Gildor can give you a message to give to Lord Valentai if he so desires."

Both elves bowed. "As you wish lord regent." Gildor said happily and the two walked away. When he was sure he was alone, the half-elf smiled and chuckled quietly. He felt sorry for Valentai, he was about to find himself between the hammer and the anvil.

Tiraldórë cantered along the last few miles of the well known route to Annúminnas. He rode over a crest and could see the vast sprawl of houses and the grey lake. Three weeks alone in rapidly cooling weather was not the elf's idea of pleasure but he did it because it was expected for him to. In fact, he had spent only three nights outdoors, the rest in human towns where he was well known. The elf rode down the road. Instead of the small villages and flat lands dotted by hills and trees, there was an army. It was large, some eight divisions from the surrounding lands. The army was not concentrated much of course, the units of Arthedain and the southern provinces were not called on yet. Tiraldórë saluted the guards at the first picket post. The elf was treated to the usual mix of awe and interest which he received when he met men who had not seen elves before. He nodded politely and rode on. After a mile of encampments he reached the first gate of the city. For the first time in decades, he had to pull out his signed pass from both High King Gil-Galad and King Elendil for them to let him through. The same was repeated at the second and third walls and the elf was feeling unusually irritated when he dismounted and walked up to the palace. He walked up into the large palace of the king and up to where the king lived. He saluted the guards and, after finding he was meeting with the Archduke, he asked if he could go in. The guards had given him strange looks but had gone in. The guard had come out a little confused.

"The king bids you enter and welcome to Annúminnas."

"Thank you my friend." Tiraldórë said distantly as he walked into the room.

Elendil and Maelius stood and saluted as he entered.

"Tiraldórë, we did not expect you again so soon. It has only been a month and a half since you left us." Maelius said. "And there was me thinking we had gotten rid of you." The Archduke added lightly.

"I am afraid not lord duke. And you lord king, you are well?" he asked pleasantly and the king smiled. He was looking and presumably feeling older with the constant stress but he waved to a seat.

"Sit my friend. Have a drink and tell us why you are here." The king said and handed a glass to the elf who sipped it and nodded.

"Thank you lord king. I have been sent here at the behest of Lord Elrond to get a final indication on your readiness or otherwise before I meet with the High King." Tiraldórë said and the king nodded.

"Maelius, would you be so kind?" He asked and the Archduke nodded.

"Of course lord king. As you could not have missed ambassador, about half of our army is encamped around Annúminnas. The other half is spread across the vast land of Arnor. Three in Arthedain for example, two in Rhudaur, six in the south. All together we have about a hundred thousand troops equipped and ready to move. The question is Ambassador, do we begin the concentration? Do we move to Imladris or do we let the divisions of the south remain where they are?"

Tiraldórë looked a little nervous, he was being asked to make a decision for both kingdoms, and he had not the power to give a definite answer. The king came to his aid though.

"Ambassador, you do not have to answer those questions. We both know that you have not the authority to make such a decision. Maelius was just saying it to illustrate the potential problems there are. I will ask you a simpler question. Is the Army of Imladris ready?" The king asked.

"We are just completing the camps for your troops and that of the Army of Lindon. The great company is prepared." Tiraldórë said, stating facts. "I cannot make judgement or say anymore than that. All I know is that we will be ready on time."

Elendil nodded slowly. It seemed like a wasted effort to him to come all this way to tell him what he knew.

"Thank you Tiraldórë, we appreciate your kindness in telling us so. Do stay here until you are rested and then go on to Santäissa."

"Thank you lord king." The elf said and left the room. As the door closed, the two men looked at each other.

"It seems strange that he came all this way just to tell us that." Elendil mused.

Maelius smiled. "But did he?" He asked smugly. The king frowned, not understanding his words. "I mean lord king that Elrond sent him to investigate our preparations. Tiraldórë is blameless but Elrond is a cunning leader. Now he can report to the High King with perfect clarity."

Elendil sighed. He had not thought of that but the Archduke was quite right. Elendil wished he could rule a simple kingdom but it was not to be.

"What a suspicious mind you have Maelius."

"I do what is needed lord king." Maelius said.

"Where is my son?" Elendil asked.

"In Tharbad, meeting with Duke Talliar. He should return soon."

"Good. When he gets back, we concentrate the army. I do not wish to wait until it snows here." He said, half to himself. He turned to his regent. "This is what will happen Maelius. We gather the army; send a message to Imladris to show we are ready. We march troops there, camp the rest near the meeting point and have the rest come up from the south of Imladris." He said and the Archduke nodded. "So we have four divisions in Imladris camp, three to the south, five near the meeting point, and six moves up from the south towards us and the first division, goes with me to wait at the meeting point at the right time."

Maelius nodded. "Very well lord king. It shall be done."

"Good, see to it Maelius. It begins now."

_Three Weeks Later_

There was a knock on the door and Valentai sighed and laid down his pen. He made to stand up but Aëorith held up his hand.

"I will Lord Valentai. It is probably just the daily report."

Valentai sat back gratefully as the blonde haired elf walked across the room and pulled open the door. He stepped back as the tall elf on the other side asked in a clear voice.

"Lord Valentai?" The hero stood and walked across the floor. He patted Aëorith on the shoulder and the elf took the hint and went to get some water from the pump in the bathroom.

"That is me." Valentai said to the elf who nodded.

"As you know Lord Valentai, a meeting of all commanders would be held this week."

"So I was told. Glorfindel and Anderónë arrived yesterday."

"There has been a change of plans." The elf said neutrally. "The meeting will be held this afternoon, two hours after midday." The elf finished and bowed.

Valentai frowned and then shrugged. "Fine. Tell the High King I will be there of course. Thank you my friend."

The door closed and Valentai looked at the hourglass on the wall. It was an intricate thing which was quite accurate considering how it worked. It told him that it was a half hour to midday and Valentai sighed. He had been working on the distribution of horseshoes to the light cavalry but shrugged, they could wait a day. It was late autumn and the weather was cooling off. The summer had been mild and the trends suggested a cold winter. Aëorith emerged and looked at Valentai questioningly.

"The meeting scheduled for late this week is happening in two hours." Valentai said and the elf nodded.

"I suppose I had best continue finding horseshoes." The elf said with a serious face and Valentai nodded.

"I suppose so. If I am not back after two hours, you may go." Valentai trusted the aide not to shirk his duty.

"Of course Lord Valentai." Aëorith said.

Valentai walked up the steps of the palace. He was slightly early and he seemed the only member of the council to have arrived yet. He heard voices at the top and was surprised when he saw Tiraldórë talking with Linados. The two smiled as he crested the stairs.

"Lord Valentai." Tiraldórë said with a bow.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were buried in rural ignorance as Glorfindel would say." Valentai said and clapped the elf on the shoulder.

"It is because of him that you are having this meeting now." Linados said happily.

Valentai nodded. "I thought you did not talk on duty." He said lightly and the elf shrugged.

"I forgot." Linados said and Valentai laughed.

Tiraldórë took Valentai's elbow and led him to the far side of the top of the stairs. "When this meeting is over, I would like to talk to you in private." The elf said quietly and Valentai nodded slowly.

"Of course, but why?" He asked, puzzled.

"Has Glorfindel mentioned a possible problem?"

"He did. I see." Valentai said.

The door opened and Linados welcomed them in. The others were arriving and Valentai saw Milotüré. He kept away as was befitting the tone of this meeting and followed the bodyguard in.

Gil-Galad greeted them and bade them sit. Valentai sat next to Milotüré and patted her leg out of sight of all before resuming his normal posture, hands on the table and back straight. Anderónë came in last and nodded to Valentai. His had been the last camp he had inspected and Valentai was impressed that they were ready even though they had the largest number of new troops.

Gil-Galad nodded to them all. "My friends I am glad we are here. I know I said that we would be meeting later but I did not anticipate the arrival of Tiraldórë from Imladris." Tiraldórë nodded from his standing position from the side of the High King. "As you know it is just five months until we must be at the meeting place. Our armies are spread out and have not trained together in larger formation groups. I have been assured by the ambassador here that Arnor and Imladris are ready and have began concentration of their forces. Do we do the same? I leave the decision to all of you. Is what I have said true Tiraldórë?" Gil-Galad asked.

The elf was not about to say the High King was wrong so he nodded. "Yes lord king."

"Good. Now my friends." Gil-Galad said and the ambassador took the hint and left quickly.

When he was gone Malas spoke. "If my advice is heeded, then we should concentrate as soon as possible. March some units on at the new year and just leave some of them for the meeting. Enough to be suitable and dramatic but not enough to be impractical."

"I agree with that." Valentai said and had the moment of brief joy when he saw they now listened to him. To his every word instead of dismissing it out of hand.

"As do I." Círden, summoned from the shipyards agreed.

There was a murmured acknowledgement from all others. The High King nodded.

"Is there any opposition to this?" He asked, looking instinctively to Celedaih but the veteran elf nodded approval. There was no dissenting voice to be heard and the elf king sighed.

"Let it be so then. In two days you return. Take the time you need. Assemble the army on the western side of the Baranduin. Then, when we decide it is time, Anderónë and Celedaih will lead and get there two months before the meeting. It will take a month and a half from the old battlefield to Imladris by marching so we must leave us enough time. When that is done, Milotüré will lead that great company to Imladris. Lastly, the cavalry and Glorfindel's will go to the meeting. Understood?" He asked and smiled.

"My friends, have a thought as to what will happen now. We start now a chain of events that will see us either see us victorious or utterly defeated." The High King's words were portentous. The commanders nodded and saluted as they rose.

"And I say lord king that we will not fail ourselves or the people of this world." Malas said and bowed.

Gil-Galad nodded and the commanders left the room, closing the door behind them.

Outside the room, Tiraldórë walked to Valentai's side but the hero waved him on.

"Tell me when we get to my room please Tiraldórë." He said quietly and the elf nodded quickly and followed the hero down through the streets. Valentai turned to Glorfindel and Milotüré. "Milotüré, would you mind coming over in about an hour?" He asked politely and she nodded.

Valentai walked on with the ambassador until he reached his room and pushed it open. He had taken less time than he had thought and Aëorith was still in the room. The aide stood as Valentai entered and saluted both the prince and the ambassador. Valentai held up his hand.

"Thank you Aëorith. You may go, please be back here tomorrow, there is a lot to do now a decision has been taken."

The elf clearly wanted to know what decision had been taken but the look on his commander's face did not encourage questions so the young elf scampered from the room and Valentai waved the ambassador to a chair.

"Sit Tiraldórë. Have a drink and tell me the problem." The black haired elf accepted both invitations and looked at the Prince of Santäissa.

"Lord Valentai. In addition to the task I was sent here for, Gildor also wanted me to talk to you. He believes that there was a misunderstanding between you and the Lady Silmarë. It seems that she misinterpreted your actions and words. Her long standing rivalry with the High Captain you understand has made things slightly worse."

Valentai nodded slowly. "I see. This is all just a simple misunderstanding. Still, I must tell Milotüré about it. So she thought I had feelings for her?" Valentai mused the last question to himself.

"Gildor believes it would be best, more tactful anyway, to talk alone with both of them." Tiraldórë sighed. "Letting the two of them in the same room is not advised you see. You had the misfortune of being put into this position. It has been seen as a personal slight to the loremaster. She does not hold you accountable but has expressed anger at the High Captain."

Valentai suddenly laughed and Tiraldórë looked at him in puzzlement. "Such fuss about very little my friend. I must admit it has never happened to me before but it has happened before in my experience."

Tiraldórë nodded. "It is so yes; I just thought I would let you be informed. Gildor did not want you walking into this unknowingly."

"I shall have to thank him for being my minder." Valentai said with a smile. "Thank you Tiraldórë. Nothing more will be heard of this, I can assure you of that at least." Valentai said and the elf bowed and made to leave. Valentai called out to him. "How selfish of me, I forgot to ask you about how you and the others in Imladris are." Valentai said and the elf turned and smiled again.

"I am well that is certain. The captains are tired out but they have done well. Elendil is starting to move his troops down into Imladris."

"And the war has not even started and we are tired." Valentai said aloud and Tiraldórë grimaced.

"It will only get worse." He added gloomily.

"That is true. So what is your role in this army when the war actually begins? I cannot imagine you standing in the front lines with a sword." Valentai said and the elf grimaced.

"I did once of course but I was very young then. I can use a sword but not well. I have been appointed liaison between the two armies."

"You will do well in that role. Make sure Isildur does not do anything stupid?" He asked and the elf looked uncomfortable.

"Not so much stop, as modify would be the right word." He said carefully.

Valentai laughed. "You are right, not even the Valar can stop Isildur. Hopefully his father will not do anything rash in that regard."

"His father is no fool Lord Valentai. He knows about his son, that is why Anárion is in Osgiliath and not the other way around."

"It is good to see you again Tiraldórë. Milotüré will be along soon I expect, she does not like to be late." He smiled but frowned slightly when he saw the ambassador's mix of amusement and puzzlement. Both were not directed at the prince but at a thought that had just struck him.

"Tiraldórë?" Valentai asked, a little unsure.

"Sorry Lord Valentai. I was just thinking you have been with us for only two years. Two years and like I said to Gildor, I cannot imagine Santäissa without you." He said genuinely. Valentai smiled rakishly.

"It is strange but I feel as though I have been here for many, many years longer than that." He stood and clapped the elf on the shoulder. "If only I could have spent more time at peace with your kind. Unfortunately, I must wait until peace for that pleasure." He said and the elf nodded and walked from the room. Only a few minutes later there came a knock at the door and Valentai was startled from his thoughts and called out.

"Enter." The door opened and Milotüré walked into the room. Valentai rose and walked across to her and embraced her quickly before pulling back and looking into her eyes. Her face was touched with a hint of confusion and Valentai kissed her and sat down on the bed next to her. She looked at him.

"Valentai, what is this about?" She asked. "Glorfindel would tell me nothing and Tiraldórë has come all this way with a message. What has happened?" She continued.

Valentai sighed; this was not going to be as easy as he had thought. "It seems my dear there has been a misunderstanding." He said and continued despite her frown. "When I first arrived in Imladris, I asked the loremaster there to provide me with information-" His calm voice was cut off by a small hiss.

"Silmarë?" She asked coldly. The prince held back a sigh.

"Yes my dear. It seems that she took an exaggerated view of my feelings for her which were nothing other than-" He stopped as he saw her face. She sagged slightly as she looked at him.

"Tell me the truth Valentai." She said weakly. Her persona of control and self assurance had gone, replaced with a dull sadness. Valentai suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"The truth is." He said and took her chin in his hand and made her look into his eyes. "I never showed any love or feelings towards her. I have not lied to you before and I will not start now. I swear on my life and that of all I hold dear that I am telling the truth. I love only you and have only ever loved you on this world." He said it genuinely, without anger or bravado. "I think you know that I would not lie to you and I am not. Do you believe me?" He asked and as he did so, his own face became slightly tired. After she did not answer he nodded and turned away. His shoulders fell slightly as he stood. "I see. I am sorry that this misunderstanding has caused such pain to you-." He began to walk away.

"Valentai." She said and then louder. "Valentai. Come back please." She said and he looked back. Her eyes were wet with the suggestion of tears and she walked to him and held him tightly. "I believe you Valentai. I believe you. I am sorry if you thought otherwise. I know that you are too good a person to lie to me." She said. She brightened up slightly. "Or fall for her." She said spitefully.

Valentai sighed and closed his eyes as she embraced him again. Valentai spoke as he brushed her cheek. "I keep a promise I make my dear and I shall love no one else whilst we shall both live." He said and she smiled and stepped back.

"Good. I am pleased that you were willing to tell me to my face." She said and her smile returned.

"I have never run from battle yet and to your face, I would say anything you wanted me to." He said with his own smile.

Milotüré excused herself to clean herself up and Valentai reflected it had not been easy at all. He would have some harsh words for the loremaster when they reached Imladris. For now though, he would concentrate on Milotüré. Valentai had found that he would have been genuinely heartbroken if she had left him. It was a feeling he had not had in many centuries.

Milotüré exited the bathroom and there was nothing vulnerable on her face now as she smiled and sat beside him. She kissed him and he asked the question he had wanted to ask her since he had heard about this mess from Glorfindel.

"Why did she do it?" He asked softly and Milotüré shrugged.

"I do not know. She dislikes me so that may have been reason enough. Maybe she wanted to break us up so she could try for you. Or maybe she actually believed what she was saying. It is possible."

"It is difficult to imagine but you are right. She could be telling the truth."

"Personally I do not care." Milotüré said forcefully. "I will make her mistake known to here." Her last words were grim.

Valentai laughed. "I really think not my dear. Let me handle this." He said and she looked at him strangely. Valentai sighed. "Believe me; I will not be pulled away from my purpose. I will find out the reason. I can assure you of that."

She laughed at his grim voice. "Well, I had best go. I will have to leave tomorrow."

"Yes, I suppose you had better." Valentai said and crossed to her. "Remember my dear, if you need me, I will always be there." He said quietly and she kissed him once more.

"I know Valentai. Thank you." And then she was gone out of the door.

"So how did it go?" Glorfindel asked when they met the next morning. Valentai was walking along the processional way. He was going to be riding back with the elf commander to help marshal the troops. Valentai nodded and turned as his friend came up behind him. He had no need to ask what the elf was referring to.

"In some ways it was better than expected and in some ways worse." Valentai answered vaguely.

Glorfindel knew he was treading on delicate ground but tried another oblique thrust. "Why do you think she started this rumour?" It was probably the best thing he could have said. He did not know if the two were even together anymore and the last thing he wanted was an angry prince.

"I do not know. She may have believed what she said or maybe it was her dislike for Milotüré." Valentai smiled at his friend. "That was not what you wanted to ask was it?" He said gently and the elf of Gondolin shook his head.

"I wanted to ask if you were still together." He asked, encouraged by the smile and light tone of the hero's voice.

"And you were trying to find out gently. We are perfectly fine Glorfindel. We know each other well enough to know that neither of us would lie about something so important. I thank you for your words and advice my friend." Valentai said and smiled.

Glorfindel breathed a tiny sigh of relief. "You are most welcome. Well, I see that we are off today. The army is being concentrated. It will take many weeks but we have done our planning well." The elf said.

Valentai smiled broadly. "We Glorfindel? You mean I have planned well?" Valentai said and clapped the elf on the shoulder. "I know." Valentai said when he saw the mock hurt on his friend's face. "I am sure you have done a good job."

"Why thank you lord prince." The elf replied coolly and Valentai growled.

"Don't call me that." Valentai said.

Glorfindel laughed. "I suppose we all have our sticking points Lord Valentai." He said.

The two reached the great gate of the city and saw that both Milotüré and Anderónë were waiting. Obviously they were waiting to depart and farewell each their fellow commanders. Anderónë walked forward and clasped the hero's hand.

"I will see you in the camp." He lowered his voice. "I was glad to hear about the two of you." He said and Valentai was touched by the genuine tone.

"Thank you my friend. Go in peace." He said warmly and as the elf moved to farewell Glorfindel, Milotüré came across to him.

Valentai bowed slightly. He kissed her hand and smiled. "I see that Celedaih has not stayed around."

She smiled. "He loudly disapproved of our time wasting and then rode off into the dawn. I will see you in a few months Valentai."

"You will, yes. Before you begin the march, all the commanders will return to Santäissa and then we formally bid farewell to this city."

She leaned close. "Go in peace Valentai." He smiled and clasped her hand.

"And you as well my dear." Then he turned and walked back to Glorfindel as the two High Captains and their staff and bodyguards turned and rode through the gates. Valentai turned to the golden haired elf.

"Do you even have a bodyguard?" He asked. He had never seen such a person before.

"In a way. He is one of my lieutenants. I do not use him often, if ever. You understand that Milotüré has one in the same way you have your boy as an aide. I do not know the specifics but I know Arundor was virtually raised by Milotüré. That is why she has one. Celedaih does not have one but Anderónë does. It is one of those things I suppose." Glorfindel said and shrugged. He looked to the gate. "Shall we go?" He asked and Valentai nodded.

"Lead on High Captain." Valentai said and then turned to Aëorith who had just come up. "Come Aëorith. Let us go."

Valentai peaked the ridge above the camp of the second great company as the light was finally failing and the winter chill approached. Valentai looked down at the camp and sighed softly. Now it would all begin, the death and the fighting. He liked this world and it's people and felt a closer connection to them then he had for many scores of years. He almost wished that he was not sitting above them, preparing to lead them to ultimately their deaths. Valentai sighed and looked to the golden haired elf as he rode up to his side.

"It is terrible really." Valentai said and the elf nodded.

"I know. To think that we must march tomorrow. We shall not see our homes for many years, or ever come to think of it." The elf said sadly and the prince nodded and turned his horse to ride down into the camp. The wagons were already drawn up outside and Valentai could see the temporary buildings such as forges and stables being dismantled and packed onto even more wagons. As the three riders came into sight, the troops cheered. The elves were in full battle array, their golden coloured armour and long swords reflecting in the light. The Eldar had cloaks of blue and silver and looked like an army of well dressed nobles. Every piece of armour was cared for and maintained and not one blemish could be seen on the fine metal. Elves with bows, swords or spears let them past and saluted them. Valentai expected to see at least some fear or even concern but all he saw was steely resolution. There was not one soldier that would not fight to their last breath.

To Valentai, who had seen many armies of many races he was impressed, he knew their quality and knew he had not seen it's like for many centuries.

Glorfindel saw his suppressed smile and leaned over to him. "They are good. They will not give up ever."

"They have you to thank for that." Valentai said and the elf nodded.

"Maybe but like you said, a commander is nothing without good troops."

"That is true." The hero agreed. "Now let us get some rest for the last time at peace Glorfindel." Valentai said and turned his horse back from the troops and to where the last tents waited. Valentai turned to Aëorith.

"This is your last chance lieutenant. There is no going back after today." He said and the elf frowned.

"Lieutenant, Lord Valentai?" He asked.

"That is your rank. You are from now, a lieutenant in the second light cavalry. A unit you have no need to see or even recognise if it charged you. So what is your answer?"

"I have gone this far Lord Valentai. I will not leave now. As long as I shall live or this war last, I pledge my service to you." He said humbly and Valentai nodded.

"I knew you would. Very good Aëorith. Meet me tomorrow at dawn in uniform with a sword even if you cannot use it and the real task begins."

Now Lieutenant Aëorith saluted and dismounted, leading the horses away.

_Two months later_ Early SA3431

"Lord king, it is time to wake." Linados said gently and when he received no response he gently touched the king's shoulder. "Lord king?" He said and the elf king blinked and his eyes flashed slightly. He sat up stiffly and Linados backed away and bowed. Gil-Galad frowned slightly.

"Linados?" He looked out the window and saw that it was only just after dawn, he sighed. "What time is it and why is it so early?" He asked with a hint of irritation. Linados winced, no matter how many times he heard it, he was still slightly afraid when the High King asked a question in such a way.

"It is just after dawn lord king. You requested that I awake you early last night. I am sorry if I misunderstood. The formal departing is today." The bodyguard said without being defensive.

Gil-Galad blinked and looked at his aide. "Already? I had best be up then." He said and rose to his feet. "Is everything prepared and ready?" He asked for something to say as the bodyguard began laying out his clothes.

"It is lord king. You see?" He said and pointed to the far wall.

The High Kin's bedroom was a large room which was furnished and decorated with the best taste in everything. High windows pointed west and north over the city and to the distant mountains. A large four posted bed with a canopy was where the elf king slept. The bed was out of line of sight of the door and the windows so that it could not be targeted by an assassin. Opposite the door was a chair where Linados sat during the night, a sword on his lap and a throwing knife in his hand. Near the door which was on the south eastern wall were a large wardrobe and a door through to a private bathroom. Linados was pointing to where, near the western window was a stand of armour and a long sword. The High King sat up and walked slowly over to them. They had not been there when he had slept the previous night. He looked to his bodyguard as he looked over his armour and sword.

"I did not hear you doing this." He said lightly and the bodyguard smiled.

"If you do not mind me saying lord king, you would not hear a half company of drummers practicing by your bed." The two elves smiled and Gil-Galad looked back to his battle gear.

It had been six centuries since he had worn them with the intent to go to war. Then it had been a minor struggle where only a few hundred Eldar had swept away many times their number of orcs and wild men. The last time the sword had been bloodied or the armour dirtied was at Lake Eventide, so long ago. The armour was similar in form to that of the regular elven infantry except it was more ornate. There was no helm for the High King despised the lack of vision they imposed. Nearly all of his commanders followed his lead in that regard. The blue cloak of his father Fingon was there as was his sword. He looked back to where Linados was smiling at him.

"It was so long ago that I wore these to fight. Give me a hand if you would Linados." The elf saluted and was instantly helping the elf king remove his tunic and put on the silk undershirt, the mail and then the flexible cuirass of golden coloured steel. The cloak was fixed to his armour and swept back so that it would not encumber him. The light boots and finally the sword was secured in place. Finally, the elf king pulled on his gloves and looked at his reflection. He smiled and turned to Linados who bowed before him.

"You look as noble as you did when I first came before you lord king. I hope that one day we shall be rid of it forever." Linados said with genuine warmth and the king drew his sword and held it to the morning light. The blade of a true warrior, the blade of a king. Forged so long ago that now few remembered, this blade had been forged for Finwë by his son Fëanor. Carried, lost and remade it was now the sword of the High King. It was indeed a miracle of balance, one of the best swords ever made indeed. Gil-Galad sheathed it and took the shoulder of his friend and then walked through the door to the entrance of the palace.

Valentai bowed as the High King came out onto the top of the stairs. The Prince of Santäissa looked every bit as noble as the king. Now dressed in his full battle attire as he had not done since the battle at the pass he rose and smiled at the High King. The hero had his dark blue cloak with thick trousers to stop a glancing blow and high light boots. He wore the metal armour which looked as it had done when he had first acquired it all those centuries ago. Caer'dan hung at his side and the simple pommel which bore neither jewel or inlay glinted in the light as he stood. His eyes and hair were bright as the High King acknowledged his salute.

Since the meeting with Glorfindel, Valentai had returned to Santäissa and had spent the time since making sure everything was ready. He had visited the camps and then seen to the preparation of the city and it's defenders.

"Rise Lord Valentai. The moment is upon us at last. To say goodbye to this city."

"It is a shame Elrond cannot be here to see it lord king." Valentai said feelingly and Gil-Galad nodded.

"It is indeed but he shall return." The king said, not looking at Valentai who frowned.

"As will you surely lord king?" He asked the relevant question.

Gil-Galad did not answer and looked over the city longingly. Finally he spoke. "No." He said at last and Valentai cocked his head to the side.

"No?" He asked.

"In bringing this alliance together and leading it I will have achieved my life's work. If we are victorious then all I have been king for shall have been completed. I cannot see ahead to the end of this war or beyond it. And in the end, it does not matter if I fall or not. As long as my home survives." He had been speaking absently as though he was talking of the weather and Valentai felt like protesting but knew it was useless.

"As you say lord king. After all of this time why do you think it will be now?" Valentai asked.

"I do not know." Gil-Galad said, snapping out of his daze. "I just have a feeling about it."

"Then let us hope it need not come true. There is no need for you to be even near the front lines. That is not the place of a commander." Valentai said and Gil-Galad nodded.

"They approach." He said and Valentai looked to see where four riders were approaching.

The riders dismounted at the foot of the stairs. There they were joined by two others and together they climbed the stairs. Five of them wore armour whilst the last wore simple clothes. They climbed the stairs and when they reached the top they bowed before the three commanders at the top near the entrance to the palace. Valentai wondered why he was up here but knew the High King had desired it so for some reason. The six bowed and Gil-Galad smiled at each of them.

"Rise my friends." He said and the four High Captains, Malas and Círden rose and looked to the High King. "This is the day when we must not only ride away from this city but also farewell the first and third great companies as they march to the encampments of Imladris. I have nothing more to say, you all know exactly what to do and I know that you will not fail me or your soldiers. Now, talk for the last time and be ready to ride in an hour. Círden, I entrust the city and all of Lindon to your care. I know that you will succeed where others would fail. I hope to see you again soon my friend." He said and the old elf nodded.

"And you as well Ereinion." He said flatly but with a look of emotion in his eyes.

"Go my friends; I will be ready in an hour." The High King said and the commanders nodded and slowly walked down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, Valentai looked for one of the five armoured elves in particular and smiled as she turned to him.

"And how are you my dear?" He asked with a light tone. Milotüré smiled and then, to his surprise embraced him tightly. The clatter of their armour clashing made the others turn. Celedaih snorted whilst the other two High Captains and Malas were trying to stop themselves smiling. Milotüré pulled back and her black hair swept over her face until she pushed it aside. With a smile she took his hand.

Valentai was trying to stop himself smiling and was only just succeeding. "Well that was unexpected." He said lightly.

"I do not care that they see us Valentai and I do not care what they think. When we leave this gate we go to a war from which we may never return. I wanted to be with you one last time." She said with determination and Valentai smiled gently.

"And I am glad you did Milotüré." He said and mounted his horse. Aëorith, looking slightly uncomfortable in his armour. The younger elf mounted his horse also and bowed to Valentai.

"What do we wait for Lord Valentai?" He asked.

"The only thing that matters Aëorith, the High King." Valentai said distantly as he continued to look into Milotür's eyes. There was a clatter of hooves and Glorfindel appeared beside him.

"I thought we were solemnly waiting the hour of departure but you two would not notice would you?" He asked in exasperation and Milotüré smiled.

"Of course we would Glorfindel. Since you are staring at us maybe you would become lost?" She asked and rode away from Valentai slightly. Glorfindel smiled and looked at Valentai.

"I never asked, will you be with the High King as he meets Elendil?" The golden haired elf asked.

"I will be yes. With you of course." Valentai said as he saw Milotüré ride away to her place on the far side.

There was a flash of light and the High King himself walked down the stairs and over to where his horse was held. He mounted and drew his sword which, of old had been used in the defence of Eregion and even Beleriand before it fell.

He rode to the front of the six armoured commanders. His gaze looked from Malas to Valentai to his four High Captains. Then he nodded.

"Now, at this moment of darkness we must bid farewell to Santäissa and to peace. Think not of what we leave behind but what is before us. A promise has been made and I will see that it is kept. My lords and commanders, we ride now to a war from which the fate of everything you see rests on. An oath has been made."

Gil-Galad watched as even Valentai looked down and the High King smiled to himself. Círden had always said he was a good speaker. He wheeled his horse and held the sword to the light of the rising sun.

"And I keep a promise that I make." He said softly and rode on followed by his commanders.

Author's Notes – Raising an Army

That was one of my longest and probably one of the slowest of the chapters. It is necessary though unfortunately. It shows how difficult it is to create this army. There are so many things more I could have added to this. In fact, this chapter is probably the most jumping of all of my chapters. A year is a long time and so many things had to be put aside.

Read on though for the story does become more exciting as it goes on. By the end the reader will doubtless be sick of the war and wish for peace and I hope I can balance the two. After chapter nine there is only two more until the battle on the plains, both long but filled with many new people and slightly more exciting.

I wanted to parallel the friendship of Mestarië Celedaih and Maeldin with that of Milotüré, Gildor and Morantar and I have done this to show how close friendships are between the Eldar. Friendships forged over centuries are bound to be extremely close.

The idea of the Eagle Company is one that I like because to me it shows that the elves can live almost forever and still remember their old lands. Mestarië is an interesting character who has played a role in much of the history of Middle Earth. As far as I can see, the only canon character to have seen the falls of Finwë is Galadriel and I can think of no others. The two others are characters I have added. Súlimë (who will appear soon) and Mestarië. I feel it gives the characters a little more gravity if they really can remember the oath of Fëanor's sons.

One last thing, the Lifeguards of the king is the royal guard. It is a term used in the Napoleonic Wars among the Russian army for their guards. Just to clear up confusion.

So now we must meet Elendil and continue to form the alliance. Cue dramatic scene!


	15. Chapter 10a

As I said with the last chapter, I am not posting more if nobody reviews. Though I can understand why you wouldn't. Enjoy.

Chapter 10 – Finding Friends _Spring_ SA3431

The sun rose slowly over the mountains of the east. It was spring but still the air was chill in the morning and the mist rolled in from every lake and stream to blanket the lands in a dense fog. Little could be seen through this drifting whiteness but there was one feature that was visible. On a hill, just a hundred or so yards from the road was a large stone watchtower. It was a common enough sight for travellers on the great east-west road as it was the major guard post and garrison for this entire area. The hill was steep but not excessively so. It rose above the plains and the other hills around it to command a grand view for a score of miles in every direction. On it's crown was a ring of white stone built in two layers up the hill. Two paths ran up the hill and both were well guarded with towers and bastions. This was Amon Sûl. The watchtower and now, meeting ground of the alliance.

King Elendil walked slowly from the best room in the garrison along the stones still slicked with water from the rain two days before. The king acknowledged the salutes of those hw passed and climbed down to the gate that faced west. The king was an impressive sight that morning, his cloak of red over his plate armoured body and with a great sword beside him. The sword was so long that it had to be belted higher on his side or else it would snag on the ground as he walked. The old king climbed the watch tower over the west gate and smiled at the only man on this height. The man returned the smile with a salute.

"Lord king. You look well today."

"I am indeed Maelius. What are you doing up here so early?" The king asked. The Archduke was not usually a morning person, preferring late mornings and even later nights. Maelius smiled and pushed his black hair back from his face.

"You may think me hopelessly dramatic lord king but I could hardly sleep last night. For some reason this is like when we landed on that forsaken beach all those years ago.

Elendil nodded. He had not thought of that but now he did, he could clearly see the parallels. "We were all a lot younger then Maelius. Even I." He said with a small smile.

"As we were lord king. I never thought I would be waiting on this tower and waiting for the arrival of the Eldar from the west."

"Strange things happen Maelius. It feels strange to wear this sword again. Not for decades have I needed to use it."

Maelius looked down at the massive blade. The whole sword was over five feet long, the sword of a large man. Elendil was not called 'the tall' for nothing.

"Damn this mist, we could not see a warhost if they approached." Maelius said and Elendil smiled.

"If I know the High King and I think I know him enough for this, he will make sure that he can be seen before he makes his grand entry." The king said it slightly ironically.

"You mean the elves will make a big show of themselves?" Maelius asked innocently.

Elendil laughed. A sufficiently rare experience for those around to merit them turning and looking at their king. Elendil clapped his Archduke on the shoulder. "We are allies my friend. I think you should know them well enough not to mention such a thing in their presence."

Maelius smiled. "I think I do lord king."

Elendil reverted to his grave expression. "Where are our troops and who is coming?" He asked and Maelius pulled out a sheet of paper from his armour.

"The first heavy cavalry and the second light with the royal lifeguards will ride with us. A good honour guard I thought. We have four divisions in and around this area. The rest are in the camps at Imladris. We received word that they have settled in well."

"Thandal hasn't started a war between himself and the elves yet?" Elendil asked, surprise in his voice.

"It would seem not lord king. I think he avoids them too much for that to happen."

"A blessing in disguise then my friend." The king said and Maelius smiled.

"It will do him good to meet the Eldar he must fight alongside. He may learn to like them." The Archduke said hopefully.

"I think that there is as much chance of that happening as High Captain Celedaih of the elves will marry a human." The king said dryly and Maelius laughed. It was rare for the king to show such humour. It had been too many years since he had laughed, not since the last emergency, thirty years ago had he been really happy.

Maelius was interrupted by footsteps and he turned to see the prince. Isildur looked vibrant and excitable which the Archduke put down to the upper cycle of his mood. That mood had not changed over much in the last year, nor had it swung dramatically but it could and would at the most inopportune times.

Elendil embraced his son with a clang of armour. "My son. How fare you this day Isildur?" He said warmly and Isildur seemed surprised at the warmth his father showed. Maelius gave an almost invisible nod to the prince who smiled in thanks.

"I am well father, a great day it is. I thought I heard you laugh before. It could not have been you though could it?" He asked and the old king smiled.

"It was indeed. Maelius was telling me that he expected Thandal to become friends with the Eldar." Elendil said and his son burst into laughter.

"I must say Maelius; I always thought you were a sensible man. Sometimes though, you say the strangest things."

Maelius smiled and looked over the great road. The mist was burning off as the son rose higher and higher. It would be a fine day today despite the rain of the last week. Maelius concentrated on the west road, ignoring the conversations of father and son. After a few moments, his gaze started to swim and he imagined things.

The mist had burned off quickly. Quicker than he had expected so that his pickets could be seen a half mile in advance. Five miles away, the road peaked on a hill and crested onto the other side. On that other side was a small town called Torinsford. The land behind that was obscured by the hill. The Arnorian troops were quartered all around, twenty thousand men from the lands of Annúminnas. The reserve and the corps of the Baron Kerost. Sirinon however had been sent on and Maelius was in temporary charge for this day. Maelius heard a shout and jerked his gaze back. There was a flash of light. Golden light and then it was gone. He turned to see king and prince still talking and he decided not to bother them with what he had seen.

As he turned back he gasped.

"Lord king." He said and the king turned and smiled broadly. "They are coming." He said unnecessarily.

"Maelius, will you ride with me?"

The Archduke did not hesitate. "Of course lord king."

"And you Isildur?" He asked and his son nodded.

"Of course my king." He said with a teasing smile his father tried not to return as he called for his horse. Maelius looked one last time over the wall and saw the vision of beauty that had not been seen in more than seventeen hundred years of men. The Eldar had come.

High King Ereinion Gil-Galad watched as an excited Lauronwë rode back to him. The black haired cavalry officer looked happier than he had been for centuries and the elf king smiled at the thought. The golden armoured elf rode back to him and saluted with a bow.

"They are there lord king. I count four divisions and the banner of the king."

Gil-Galad had been told the same thing at dawn when he had roused the troops beyond the small human town. He did not feel like telling the enthusiastic captain that though. He could not bear to pierce the happiness on the elf's face.

"Excellent Lauronwë. Prepare my guard as you choose and then we will give them a show." The elf king said and Lauronwë saluted and rode back down the column. Gil-Galad turned to Glorfindel and Valentai at his side.

"He seems in a good mood today." He commented and Glorfindel smiled.

"He is probably thinking he will be back with his friend Gildor very soon." The golden haired elf said slyly and the two others chuckled.

"Glorfindel, I never thought you could match some others in this army with wit but it seems I may have been mistaken." Gil-Galad said happily.

"Yes, just be careful where you spread your cheer. I would hate for you to end up falling off a roof top." Valentai said sweetly and the elf smiled.

The column was nearing the ridge crest. The elven first company was just a hundred yards to their rear and approaching stolidly. The troops carried sheathed swords only and with armour and helmets on. The cumbersome shields, bows and spears were safely stowed in wagons. There was a clatter of hooves and Lauronwë came up to his side. Gil-Galad turned to see sever squadrons of cavalry riding either side of the column which halted obediently so that the troops were still out of sight. Lauronwë saluted the three riders.

"My king, I have the royal heavies and the third light and fourth heavy here as an escort." He said breathlessly and the High King nodded slightly.

"Excellent Lauronwë. I will ride over with them. Valentai, will you come with me?" He asked and his chief of staff nodded.

"I shall lord king." The hero said. He was amused by the whole scene but he supposed that the elves had to have a spectacle.

"Glorfindel, I know you like to make a show of yourself." Gil-Galad said and the elf smiled. "Bring up your troops." He said and Glorfindel nodded. Whilst the three riders rode to the front of the cavalry, the High Captain of the second great company smiled winningly and drew his sword. He rode to the front rank of the first company who remained stoically at attention even though many of them were trying to contain smiles.

"Elves of Lindon. On this day we go to complete an alliance long forgotten but now renewed. You represent your people, your nation and your king." He smiled broadly. "Give them something to remember!" he shouted and the elves cheered and he rose in his stirrups and called again. "Form line!" He called and the elves drew their swords and spread out so that they formed a broad and deep line instead of a deep column.

Valentai smiled slightly as he saw Glorfindel having his fun. The elven cavalry trotted forward and Valentai rode with them as they crested the slope with the Eldar infantry just behind them. Over the crest, Valentai saw a wide valley with a high hill with great formations of silver where the divisions were in ranks. A unit of cavalry, silver in the morning light was on the road and Valentai smiled again and turned as the golden haired elf somehow managed to regain his position next to him.

"Enjoying yourself High Captain?" Valentai asked innocently and Glorfindel smiled.

"You would not believe." He said and Valentai frowned slightly.

"I believe that I would not." Valentai said and the elf smiled.

The two cavalry units were just a few hundred yards apart when, almost as one, both the Archduke and Lauronwë held up his hand.

Three riders left each formation and rode towards each other. The two kings rode to within a few feet and bowed.

"Lord King Gil-Galad." Elendil acknowledged.

"King of the twin kingdoms Elendil son of Amandil." Gil-Galad responded tactfully and then the two rode forward and shook hands.

"The promise has been kept. We are honoured by your presence lord king." Elendil said genuinely and Gil-Galad smiled.

"I never doubted that either of us would not be here. It is we who are honoured to be here once more." The High King replied.

Elendil leaned close. "Maelius was right. He said you would make a display of yourselves." He said and nodded up the slope where the second company was starting to come into sight. Gil-Galad laughed and waved a hand at Glorfindel.

"It was the idea of our noble High Captain here. Was it not Glorfindel?" He asked and the blonde elf nodded.

"You might say that lord king." He said.

"Then let us go on. If it does not trouble you Elendil, we will dismount and talk somewhere?" He made it sound like a question but Elendil knew an order when he heard one.

"Of course lord king. If you would follow me, I have a tent assembled on the plain." Elendil said and the High King nodded and rode towards the distant shape being erected nearby.

Glorfindel walked over to the Archduke as the man dismounted. Maelius smiled and shook the elf's hand.

"High Captain, how are you?" He asked as they started to walk towards the white tent.

"I am well lord duke. I see you managed to get here on time?" He asked mockingly and the Archduke smiled.

"We were here last week when the fourth great company was just passing by. The other two had presumably gone before then?" He asked and Glorfindel nodded.

"As you would have heard, they went a few months ago so as to get ready. In the end we had more time that I thought." The elf stopped to let the others walk past and the Archduke frowned at him. Glorfindel leaned close and said very earnestly. "I think we would not be here if it were not for Valentai. I mean that."

The Archduke nodded at the seriousness of the tone. "Admirable person I suppose." Maelius said thoughtfully.

Glorfindel leaned back and smiled. "I do not know if I would say that"

Lauronwë was approaching and Maelius said as though he had been talking about it all along. "I hear there was once a battle here High Captain." He said and started to lead the elf to the tent by his elbow.

Glorfindel nodded, a little sadly. "Unfortunately there was. During the first war, after the disaster at Morinath, a whole company of the Eldar of Eregion were besieged here. The position fell before we could get here with reserves. Saründe was killed here." He said, thinking of the commander of the third greet company before Anderónë."

"I am sorry." Maelius said feelingly. He felt sorry that he had asked now.

Glorfindel smiled briefly. "It was a long time ago. It has all led to this point once more. Do not worry about me lord duke, lead on. This day is a happier day than that one."

The Archduke nodded guiltily as he walked on. Glorfindel smiled, he liked the man. The fact he seemed to show genuine compassion also raised the elf's opinion of him. It must seem strange to the men around them, the elf supposed that the Eldar still remembered and mourned events and for people lost more than a millennia ago. The elf shrugged and walked into the tent. It was the way of his people and it was not about to change.

The six commanders sat at the table which was spread with papers and maps of various sizes and shapes. The troops of both races had been camped apart, nobody wanted to involve with each other before the time was right. Gil-Galad looked absently at the maps and smiled slightly. Elendil and his son sat on the other side with Maelius and Valentai on the shorter sides of the table. Elendil spoke aloud and the elf king was pulled from his daze.

"Lord king, representatives of the Army of Lindon. We gather here for the final leg of the journey to Imladris. It is a two week journey which means that within the month, the troops should be settled in the camps above Imladris. I have received word from Baron Thandal that the camps are satisfactory and sufficient for our troops."

"As have I Elendil. My three other great companies as you know have arrived or are just arriving."

"That is good. So what do you propose for order of movements?" Elendil asked.

There was silence. The obvious answer was the Eldar as they marched faster and were not as encumbered as the men of Arnor. However, the High King was not about to say this. Valentai knew that now was where the tact began and where objections would be put aside. With a shake of his head, Gil-Galad smiled.

"It concerns us not Elendil. I suggest that the cavalry go first of course and that the infantry follows."

Elendil nodded although he was also clearly trying to think of a tactful answer. "I would say that we should lead." He said finally. He held up his hand. "I merely say that lord king because we have had time to rest and your troops have not. By the time we have passed, you will have had time to rest your troops."

Gil-Galad smiled at the words. "As I said King Elendil, the choice is yours. Now, shall we adjourn?"

"Of course lord king." Elendil said with a bow as he stood. "We shall depart tomorrow morning. A great day this is." The king said warmly and Gil-Galad nodded gently.

"As you will." He said and the six commanders rose and walked outside. Valentai walked over to the Archduke who bowed slightly.

"Lord Valentai." He said, wisely remembering not to call him prince. "I hear that much of what has happened is due to your skills."

Valentai smiled at the man. "That may be my friend. So tell me Maelius, how are the gallant nobles of Arnor coping in the grasp of the Eldar?" He asked lightly and the Archduke smiled.

"Well they have not started a war yet, they are probably terrified to come out of their tents." Maelius said conspiratorially.

"They will learn Maelius. Eventually. Any news from Nantaris?" He asked.

"None for six months. The duke said he would only send news if it was necessary and rely on the regular messages from Anárion to convey the news required."

"That is a good sign at least." Valentai said and looked around to see Glorfindel walking with Lauronwë towards the watchtower upon the hill. Valentai called a greeting but the two elves were two engaged to respond. Valentai shrugged and led the Archduke to the tents of the first great company which were being set up beyond.

Glorfindel walked with Captain Lauronwë up towards the watchtower. They did not notice the amused and even awed looks of the Arnorian troops, just the hill. Many Arnorians had come to see the meeting and now they saw two leaders of the Eldar among them so they watched with interest as they walked on. Lauronwë spoke good common but he spoke in Sindarin to his friend for his thoughts were not on those around him but on the hill above him.

"You remember this place Lauronwë?" Glorfindel asked quietly.

"Unfortunately I do. I was there remember. Poor Anderónë. He never did get over it." The cavalry officer said as they stood looking upwards.

Glorfindel nodded gloomily. Another defeat it had been. After the cliffs of Morinath it had almost cause a panic. It would get far worse after that but at the time it seemed as though the enemy was unstoppable and the Eldar had no hope of stopping them.

"It was so long ago and yet I remember it like it was just a day ago." He said thoughtfully.

"And yet you do not remember your victories." Came a voice which they had both known as long as they had lived in Middle Earth. The two elves turned to see Gil-Galad smiling at them grimly. The men around had bowed or backed away as the elf king walked forward.

"Even a victory is a defeat lord king for as we die, more and more of that past die as well." Lauronwë said softly.

"Indeed, but in victory there are fewer who fall. Although that war seemed all of woe and destruction we won in the end. This was the beginning though. The beginning of the end for the foe. Never more were we so defeated on the fields."

"And yet the cities of Eregion were sacked and the grandson of Fëanor fell." Glorfindel said a little too harshly. Gil-Galad did not seem annoyed or try to correct his friend.

"Yes." He said simply and turned away. Glorfindel nodded and walked back down the hill. In a strange way he felt better for what the king had said.

_Ten days later_ SA3431

"Lord regent, I believe that I see them." Came the voice of Keldoräth and Elrond nodded and looked again over the flowing river. With a score of light cavalry, the regent sat on his horse and nodded in approval as he saw a flash of light. It was near midday and the messenger who had arrived this morning had assured the regent that the two kings would arrive by midday. Elrond had been suspicious at such a fast pace but had decided to believe it. He looked to Keldoräth.

"I believe that is them. Shall we meet them on the far side?" He asked and the bodyguard shrugged minutely.

"it is your decision lord regent of course." Elrond sighed slightly. It was so difficult to get an answer out of those elves who served him.

"Then we shall cross through the ford and meet them there." He decided with finality and the other elf nodded and saluted his decision. Keldoräth held up his hand and rode across the fast stream to the far bank. He knew that he was shadowed and covered by a hundred good archers and felt better for that knowledge. He rode forward as the gold and silver of the human and elven lifeguards came into view. The midday sun was sparklingly bright upon the helmets and armour and banners of the riders. Elrond halted as the cavalry came closer. He looked to Keldoräth who nodded and ordered the cavalry to present arms.

The half-elf watched as the two kings rode forward towards them. He saluted them as they drew in close to him.

"Greetings my lords. I have the honour of welcoming you to Imladris and the camp of the combined Army of the Alliance." He said dramatically.

Both kings shot a glance at one another and smiled. Gil-Galad reached forward and took the half-elf's shoulder.

"Thank you, son of Eärendil. Our combined troops approach and we would be grateful if we were directed to the right place." The High King said and Elrond nodded and turned.

"Osturin." He called and the cavalry officer came forward. He seemed relieved that Lauronwë was not present.

"Lord regent?" He said and Elrond waved to the infantry whose lead ranks were just appearing over the crest of the hill.

"Find the commanders of each human division and elven company and direct them to the correct locations. That includes the elven cavalry." Elrond said with steel in his voice. He had no wish to cause an incident this day

Osturin, trapped, nodded slowly. "Of course lord regent." He said and turned to ride up the hill. Gil-Galad called to him.

"Even better captain, find Archduke Maelius and Prince Valentai and tell them, they will handle the rest." The elf king said, well aware of the capabilities or lack thereof in the cavalry captain.

"Of course lord king." He said and turned to ride away. His horse eventually disappeared into the mass of troops of the second Arnorian division.

Gil-Galad turned top Elrond and smiled. "Lead the way Lord Elrond. Lead the way." He said and the regent of Eregion nodded and rode on.

Valentai sat on his horse and watched an irate Osturin ride down towards him. The elf grimaced as he reined in by Valentai who obligingly walked the horse off the road so he could speak with at least some privacy.

"Prince Valentai." The elf said and Valentai fought the urge to berate the elf. "We are approaching where we must split with the human troops. I am to show you the way and the right place for the troops to be camped."

"Very well captain. And you are well I trust?" He asked absently and the elf shrugged.

"We get by lord prince." He said and Valentai sighed.

"Good work Osturin. Just refrain from calling me prince." Valentai said very wearily.

The two camps were massive. Like Elrond had said, they were impressive indeed. The two camps were a mile apart on the flat land north of Imladris. There was a good deal of open space but much of it had been sloped or covered in brush or water courses. Elrond's engineers therefore had levelled and cleared and drained for nearly four months before they pronounced the two sites ready to start on. Now they were finished, great wooden fortresses which each held an army. The structures had sides a half mile long. An impressive, almost inconceivable size which had used whole forests of trees and tons of earth and rock to create each one. Protected by ditches and earthworks, each fortress housed some sixty thousand tents in four sections with the centre of the fortress reserved for the wagon park and headquarters. The soldiers were given the choice of sharing a tent of having one for themselves. An unusual move in Valentai's opinion but it had helped gain more room for the many miscellaneous items an army required. Valentai was very nearly impressed. He was not often impressed anymore but occasionally he saw things that were a masterpiece of design. He turned to Aëorith who had just ridden up and was now looking in awe at the vast fortress. Valentai smiled.

"Impressive is it not Aëorith?" He asked quietly and the young elf nodded.

"It is Lord Valentai. I presume though that you have seen better." He said and the hero smiled.

"Not necessarily. I will say that this is the largest temporary wooden fortress I have ever seen." He said, trying to think of another. Even the camp of Callidar of Ben Kishtar had not come close to this.

"Let us look at it shall we?" He said and the aide nodded.

Inside, the four corners were reserved for the four great companies of Lindon whilst the Imladris great company was spread across the remainder. Glorfindel's troops were quartered in the north eastern corner as befitted their status as the second great company. Valentai rode to the side of Glorfindel who was trying to look around in awe whilst trying to distract Lauronwë from meeting Osturin. The blonde haired hero turned and smiled.

"I am impressed." He said simply and Valentai nodded.

"It is impressive indeed Glorfindel." Valentai said. Then the prince smiled nastily. "I hear you have a tent here." He said sweetly and Glorfindel looked at him.

"Yes, I suppose I do." He said, trying to decipher the look of glee on the chief of staff's face.

"I don't" He said with a smile. The elf frowned.

"You mean-" He asked and the prince nodded.

"The rights of a prince. I knew I would appreciate them eventually." Valentai said happily and turned to his aide. "You hear that Aëorith, you have better quarters than the High Captain." He said and Glorfindel growled.

"Would you stop making an issue out of it?" The elf asked in annoyance. He was indeed a little annoyed that the hero had snared his old room in Imladris while he lived in a tent. Valentai smiled.

"Do not think I do not share sympathy for you Glorfindel. I am inviting you and all of those who wish to come to a reunion." He saw the elf begin to brighten up despite the injustice visited upon him. "I will have some of the wine the duchess gave us." He said and the elf finally nodded with a smile.

"Thank you Valentai. I know you have uses for it." He said and Valentai clapped his arm.

"You know as well as I that I will spend almost the entire day working in that room or out here yelling at people and that I will have a few hours sleep a night."

Glorfindel nodded seriously. "I am sorry." He said and Valentai sighed in exasperation.

"It is true then. You cannot tell when I am serious and when I am not. Anyway, whenever you wish you may come down. We have a lot to do so do not hurry yourself." Valentai said and the elf nodded and turned. Valentai turned to Aëorith who was trying to hide a smile. "Aëorith, take that smile away, war is not a laughing matter." Valentai said pompously and the elf tried to stop his happy expression but failed. "Go and get cleaned up Aëorith and have my things brought in. Send a message to Captain Gildor saying what I just said to High Captain Glorfindel. If you see Lady Silmarë." He paused. "Just try to avoid her; she does not know you yet." He said and the elf nodded as he turned and rode back down the hill.

Valentai looked along the clean rows of Eldar soldiery and smiled. He looked along and knew exactly where to go. The south eastern corner. He rode along and acknowledged the salutes of those he passed. The camp was very well made and Valentai suggested that very soon, it would become a true elvish home, filled with nature and beauty. For now though, it was cold earth and wood with the white of the canvas tents contrasting with the wooden stakes and the brown earth. Valentai dismounted and gave the reins to a stabler as he walked through the camp until he neared a large tent in the south eastern corner of the encampment. He smiled as he neared it and as Arundor saluted him. Valentai smiled at the elf that nervously stood in front of him.

"Is the High Captain in?" Valentai asked gently and the elf nodded and held out a hand.

"Please wait here a moment Lord Valentai." She said and walked into the tent. There was a brief conversation and then Arundor came out with a small smile. "The High Captain is happy to speak to you." She said trying to contain a smile. Valentai patted her shoulder in a vague way.

"Thank you Arundor." He said and walked in.

The tent was actually quite large inside compared to what Valentai had guessed. It was perhaps half the size of the main part of his room in Imladris. It had a central tent pole as well as one post to support the centre of each wall of the tent. In the centre was a foldable table with three chairs, a bed near one wall, a wooden divan and a screened off area for bathing. Milotüré sat at the desk and got to her feet as Valentai entered. She smiled and walked up to him.

"Valentai. I am pleased you are here. As you can imagine, this is my home for as long as this war lasts." She said dryly and Valentai grinned broadly. "What is it Valentai?" She asked imperiously.

"I came here for a reason. I came to invite you to my humble room in Imladris. Fourth room south eastern corner facing east over the river. Anytime you wish to come is fine. Gildor, Glorfindel and myself will be there as will several others." He said and she stared at him.

"How did you manage to keep that room? I thought the High King ordered only himself, Elrond and Malas were to remain in Imladris?" She asked him and he shrugged.

"He did I am sure. He forgot one person though, me." Valentai said and she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"First you are promoted over me, then you are made a prince and now you live in luxury." She said and flung her hands into the air.

"The benefits of rank my dear." He said teasingly. "Besides, I am not going to be enjoying myself down there am I?" he asked and she glowered at him.

"I hope not Valentai, for your sake." She muttered. Then she smiled wryly. "You know I do not mean that Valentai. Of course I will come. I have a few hours of work to do then I will be down there." She said softly and he smiled.

"I have missed you my dear." He said in his usual, impersonal way but she could tell he meant it.

She walked forward and embraced him tight, their armour clashing before she pulled back with a grimace.

"And I you Valentai. This armour is always in the way." She said in annoyance and he patted her shoulder vaguely.

"I had best go and make sure that no one has stolen the bridge over the river." He said lightly and she nodded.

Valentai turned and walked out past the guard who was trying to contain an amused look and appear stoically at attention. Valentai sighed and remounted his horse. Valentai had to ride the road back to the ford and, after crossing there, head down the hill into the valley of Imladris. Valentai had missed it for it had been a small area of peace and nature. Valentai gave his horse into the care of the stables and walked back across the bridge towards his room. A voice hailed him from behind and he turned to see Tiraldórë and Gildor walking towards him. The captain raised a lazy smile.

"Lord Valentai, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you face to face." He said dryly and Valentai shook his head in slight exasperation.

"Good evening Captain Gildor." He said wearily. "And Tiraldórë. Where have you been? You vanished." Valentai said and the ambassador smiled slightly.

"I was sent ahead to make sure that the Arnorians did not start a riot or the like." He said lightly.

"Well, Imladris is still un-ravaged so I suppose you succeeded." Valentai said and the elf shuddered slightly.

"Only just I assure you Lord Valentai. Sometimes I regret knowing common so well." The elf said and Valentai smiled.

"Come on my friend. Come on Gildor." He said and the captain nodded and followed him up the stairs.

Tiraldórë took his elbow and Valentai urged Gildor on whilst he dropped back with the ambassador.

"Lord Valentai, I have some news for you. It is not official yet but it would seem that I am going as the negotiator to our allies." He looked at the piercing eyes. "You are coming as well." He said and Valentai frowned as he climbed the stairs.

"Why me? I am the chief of staff. My job is to stay here." Valentai objected and the elf grimaced.

"I know, I believe the reasons are that it would be wise to get to know our potential allies, especially those of Lórinand. Being chief of staff, you may make decisions in proportion to your rank. Also, your organisation skill could be of great use here." The elf said and Valentai nodded.

"When?" He asked and the ambassador lowered his voice.

"The council is tomorrow. I suppose you will be told then." Tiraldórë said.

"Thank you my friend." Valentai said thoughtfully. Either the High King was being considerate or he was diverting him away from the main course of the army. The latter was in no way preferable to the former and the hero would have to wait and see what happened on the next day.

Aëorith opened the door and Valentai smiled as the aide saluted him and the three elves.

"Come in my lords." He said seriously and Gildor smiled and patted the younger elf on the shoulder.

"A lieutenant I see. I suppose Lord Valentai is good at getting promotions for those he likes." Gildor said and Aëorith looked at his commander nervously. Valentai took the captain's shoulders.

"Stop making my aide nervous and come and sit down." He said and the elf bowed ironically.

"Of course lord prince." He said and Valentai growled.

"Milotüré is coming soon and I will tell her that she may dispose of you as she wills." Valentai said grimly and the elf's eyes darted around the room.

"Surely you don't mean that do you?" He asked pleadingly and Valentai smiled horribly.

"I have given you much warning in the past. Now sit down and have a drink before your doom cometh." Valentai said and nodded to Aëorith.

"You may go lieutenant. Find somewhere to sleep tonight and then be here at dawn tomorrow." He said and the lieutenant saluted and left the room. Gildor looked at him.

"So how did you get him a commission?" He asked and Valentai shrugged.

"The second light cavalry had a place for him. It is not regimental rank of course but he needs the rank I suppose." Valentai said and Gildor nodded. Tiraldórë looked about to add something when the door banged. Valentai looked at Gildor who sighed.

"Yes my lord." He said and walked over to the door. He pulled it open and smiled.

Milotüré saw Gildor in the doorway and could not resist a brief smile. Her smile became sardonic as she saw the others behind the captain.

"Gildor. Missed me?" She said sweetly and he shrugged.

"Not really." He said although his face showed he was lying.

Then forgetting all bravado or whoever watched them, Milotüré embraced him tightly. The captain returned it and the stood there for a moment. Valentai nodded slowly and Tiraldórë smiled slightly. Finally she pulled back and smiled at her fried.

"Well I have missed you, brother." She said warmly and Gildor took her hand.

"And I you, sister." He said and stood away.

Valentai stood and kissed her on the hand. "Come in my dear, do. Take a seat. It is good that you two have met again." Valentai said.

Milotüré frowned. "That may be so but then again, I suppose I had to show willing."

Valentai laughed as she tried to surreptitiously wipe tears from her eyes. "Gildor here has been in trouble with me have you not captain?" Valentai said sweetly and the elf grimaced but made no answer.

Milotüré leaned forward eagerly. "What has he done now? Not fallen down any more stairs?" She asked and Valentai resisted the urge to let the elf captain live in peace.

"Oh no. Far worse than that High Captain." Valentai said, ignoring the look on Gildor's face. "He has repeatedly disobeyed orders in the correct naming of my title." Valentai said grandly. Milotüré smiled happily.

"So you would hand him over to me? What would I do with him?" She asked to the room at large. Then she smiled brightly. "Gildor the ditch digger?" She asked and the elf sighed.

Valentai clasped his shoulder. "I am jesting of course. I would not hand you over so." He said and Gildor smiled gleefully.

"I knew you were not a cruel person Valentai." He said.

The door opened and Anderónë and Glorfindel walked into the room. It was dusk outside and Glorfindel frowned.

"It is so dark out there that I can hardly see a thing." He said as the two elven High Captains sat at the table. Glorfindel sat back with a lazy smile on his face.

"I heard that you may have a new role Valentai, keeping Tiraldórë company as he argues with dwarves." The blonde elf said it like it was the end of the world.

"So I was told." Valentai said and glared at the elf. "How do you know all of this? You really do have spies everywhere don't you?" Valentai asked and the elf laughed innocently.

"I could not admit to that of course." He said slyly. "But I have heard as much."

"So Glorfindel, you had a pleasant march?" Tiraldórë said genuinely and the elf laughed. Tiraldórë frowned. "What is so humorous?" He asked and the High Captain smiled.

"Nothing Tiraldórë. Now my friends. We are all together, let us celebrate." Anderónë put in, nudging the reborn elf in the side.

"I cannot see why." Gildor complained. "I had a good time but now all of you are here." He said.

"We can order you around?" Milotüré suggested lightly and Gildor rolled his eyes to suggest his point had been proven.

"So Glorfindel, looking forward to meeting your old friend Vallarië?" Gildor asked innocently and the golden haired elf's mouth twisted into a sneer of distaste.

"About as happy as you will be to meet Lauronwë and make up with him." Glorfindel said with no amusement whatsoever. His dislike of the son of Celembrimbor was well known but it's cause was not. Valentai sighed as a silence descended following that retort. Glorfindel looked apologetic.

"I am sorry." He said. "But I am not sorry for my dislike towards him." He said grimly and Valentai reflected that his three close friends each had a centuries long feud with another with whom the other two felt no such enmity. Perhaps the long elvish memories were not such a great thing after all. Valentai held up his hand.

"That is fine Glorfindel. I am not going to ask. But yes you will be meeting him tomorrow, as Gildor will be meeting Lauronwë. Sit yourselves apart as you wish but you will be in the same room so do try to avoid starting anything." He said and the elves nodded at the reasonable tone. "Good, then let us toast. To victory and peace." Valentai said and the elves around the table clinked the glasses together and murmured the phrase again.

After a two hours, or maybe more the elves said their farewells. Valentai smiled at each and turned to Milotüré who smiled at him. Valentai walked over and sat on the chair next to her.

"And you my dear? Are you going?" He asked gently, making it a question instead of a demand.

"If you wish me to." She said softly and he patted her shoulder.

"Not at all my dear. It is only that I have business to attend to this night so you will be alone here and the path back to the camp is best traversed in company." He said reasonably.

"What business?" She asked, intrigued by his slightly grim tone.

"I think you know my dear. Before anything else happens, I am going to see to this situation." He said resolutely and Milotüré nodded.

"I do not like her but do not be too harsh." She said and Valentai looked shocked.

"You misunderstand me my dear. I have no intention of hurting her, physically or mentally. I will merely point out the truth as I see it." He said. She nodded.

"I knew that was what you meant. I suppose you are right about both that and going back to the camp." She said.

"I think so. There is a meeting tomorrow and then I may be off for several weeks or months. You will know of course because you will be there." He patted her shoulder again. "I will send Aëorith as an escort for you back to the camp if you have no objections."

"Of course not Valentai." She said and he squeezed her hand again and wrote a brief order to his aide to act as an escort, then he turned to face her. "I do not know where he is for certain but try the library." He said and she nodded.

"Thank you Valentai." She said and kissed him briefly on the cheek. "I hope I did not embarrass you with Gildor before." She stated and he shook his head.

"After how long you have known each other, I do not mind. How can I? Be on your way, I will see you tomorrow." Valentai said and walked her to the door and out into the hallway. As she turned to exit he followed the route down to where the loremaster of Imladris lived. He prepared himself and then knocked on the door. He straightened his silk shirt and knocked a second time.

There were footsteps on the far side and the door opened to reveal Silmarë in a modest dress. She looked out nervously and then frowned as she saw him.

"Yes?" She asked, not impolite but intimating that impoliteness was an option, as was anger.

"Lady Silmarë. I believe we need to talk. Many sides I have heard but I have not heard yours. I would know so that I would not make judgement on you or others unfairly." Valentai said. His voice was calm and flat and she nodded at his words and held the door open. Valentai walked into the twin storied room and sat in a narrow chair. She sat opposite him and kept her face expressionless. The two stared at each other, their calm gazes seeking to break the other's concentration. Eventually Silmarë looked down; Valentai had the disconcerting ability of not having to blink which was useless except for making people uncomfortable.

When she spoke her voice was tired, far too tired for an elf even of her age. She kept her head low.

"I am sorry Prince Valentai." She said quietly. Valentai did not care about being called prince. At the moment he did not much care.

"What happened my lady?" He asked, his tone softening marginally.

She still could not meet his gaze. "I misjudged your intentions. I have seen and heard how you are an honourable person who does not lie. I should have asked you before you left, whether you felt any feelings for me. I let my anger at your, companion overcome me." She placed emphasis on the word 'companion'.

"So it was not about you or anyone was it really Silmarë? It was the fact that I fell in love with an elf you do not like." Valentai said bluntly. Her eyes flashed before she nodded slowly.

"I ask for your forgiveness." She said slowly. Valentai nodded slowly. Personally he had no idea this would go so well.

"I forgive you Silmarë. I do not dislike you any the more now than before. I also hope you have learned something from this Silmarë. Do not let your emotions guide you." He said and his voice softened so that she nodded slowly. Valentai rose and patted her on the shoulder. "Remember Silmarë, I will never consciously let anything happen to you." He said and walked to the door. The elf called out to him and he turned.

"Thank you Valentai. I deserved far worse." She said bitterly and Valentai shook his head.

"No my friend. All of us make mistakes and if I could not judge your thoughts then that is my fault. Even four thousand year old elves make mistakes." He said and she smiled.

"Thank you Prince Valentai." She said and Valentai shook his head sadly.

"Don't call me that." He said and walked from the room.

Walking along the hallway, he entered his room to find Aëorith inside. The elf was helping clear up the room and Valentai nodded to the aide as the elf saluted.

"Lord Valentai, High Captain Milotüré thanked you for sending me as an escort." He looked slightly flushed and his ears turned slightly pink. Valentai sighed.

"What did she do Aëorith?" He asked and the elf muttered something. He looked up to see his commander's patient gaze.

"She kissed me on the cheek Lord Valentai." He said and Valentai laughed.

"You should be pleased. It is not often that one is gifted such by such a beauty." Valentai said grandly and the elf blushed even more.

"You are not angry?" He asked and Valentai laughed again. He clapped the aide on the shoulder.

"Of course not. She is terrible sometimes. I shall have to tell her to stop embarrassing you Aëorith."

The elf nodded and the prince gestured to a corner where his belongings had arrived.

"Sleep in here since you are here. One of us will wake the other, yes?" He asked and the elf smiled.

"How did your meeting with the loremaster go?" The elf asked. Valentai saw a rare glimpse of the person under the mask the elf wore.

"It went well Aëorith. It seems a genuine misunderstanding. Let us not speak of it again." He said and Aëorith bowed. The hero sighed and lay down on the bed to sleep.

Valentai woke early; he knew he had an important meeting so he had resolved to get as much done before it occurred. He rose and after a few minutes he was ready. The prince slung his sword at his side and looked out over the river of Imladris. Now he had stayed both here and in the white city, he did not know which he preferred. It was strange; he believed that he could be attracted back to the simple nature of Imladris. Turning he saw his aide still asleep, he felt the urge to leave him be but knew there was too much to do for that kindness. He knelt down beside the elf and touched his shoulder.

"Aëorith, it is time to wake my friend." He said gently and the lieutenant blinked to regain sight and rolled over to look at him. He looked slightly confused.

"Is it dawn already Lord Valentai?" He asked and Valentai smiled.

"It is indeed my friend and we need to be working until the meeting. I fear that we may be called upon to go on a trek and we can do nothing then." Valentai said and the elf nodded slowly and stood. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and walked into the bathroom with his clothes to change. Valentai shrugged and walked to the table and looked over the paper which had accumulated so far. After a few minutes, the elf came out and sat opposite him.

"What have we got so far Lord Valentai?" He asked with not a little eagerness. Valentai was amused that the elf was still so keen. Over time though, he would learn of course.

"Well, now there is an alliance we have a new job Aëorith. You said you can read and write common well?" Valentai asked and the younger elf nodded.

"Yes Lord Valentai. I have practiced my writing of it whilst I was in Santäissa." He said modestly and Valentai smiled.

"Excellent my friend." He answered and handed over some sheets of paper. "Rewrite those in common exactly the same. Do the same with the common sheets. I will deal with the normal things." Valentai said and the elf nodded.

After two hours, Valentai laid down his pen and looked to Aëorith who had done a very good job. There were few of the Eldar indeed who could read and write both languages fluently. Even the High king found writing in it difficult. Perhaps only Tiraldórë, Elrond, Linados and Gildor could do it as well. All were in positions where it was demanded of them or where their continued contact with the humans ensured that they would learn. Valentai smiled fondly as the elf had his eyes closed, mouthing the words and then writing the translations. The hero had to do that sometimes himself and was glad that his aide was so educated. Valentai looked at the hourglass and nodded.

"Aëorith, I have to go but do you mind staying here to finish off?" He asked, knowing the answer already.

"Of course not Lord Valentai, All of this will be done by the time you return." He said seriously and Valentai patted his shoulder.

"Good lad." He said absently. "How do you know both languages so well?" He asked, suddenly turning back from the door.

The elf shrugged. "My father was a trader with the Númenorian cities on the coasts even before the twin kingdoms. He learnt it and passed it on. When you appointed me your aide, after the alliance was formed I thought it would be useful." He said looking slightly embarrassed.

"Capital my friend. I am glad you did. Now I really must go." He said and, making sure he looked presentable he walked from the room.

Valentai walked out and across the courtyard of the centre of Imladris. There were many more soldiers about now than civilians and Valentai reflected on how much gloomier the atmosphere was now than when he had last been here. Passing the oak tree planted by Vallarië, he came to the largest building in Imladris. He smiled and walked up the stairs. Both Keldoräth and Linados were on the veranda and they saluted the prince as he walked onto the stairs. Valentai returned the salute with a smile.

"I see you are enjoying yourselves. Remember you are not supposed to talk on duty." He said and the elves smiled.

"I will try to remember that Lord Valentai but I tend to forget that sort of thing." Keldoräth said and Linados helpfully added.

"I am sure he does. Rather convenient yes?" He asked and the hero shook his head.

"Is the regent in?" He asked and Linados nodded, serious at last.

"He is. He and High Captain Milotüré are the only ones in so far. The other will arrive shortly." The elf said promptly and Valentai nodded, ignoring the look of humour on the other elf's face.

"Well then I had best be going up then. You had best stay here and make sure that the bridge is not stolen by a pack of thieves." He commented as he walked past. Linados saluted and Keldoräth bowed.

"Farewell lord prince." He said and Valentai sighed as he walked up the stairs to the meeting room.

Valentai entered on command to see Elrond and Milotüré looking over a map of the lands of Eregion. Elrond wore a formal blue robe with a short sword by his side. Valentai knew that the half-elf was a good sword fighter but somehow the two ideas did not seem to go together with the noble regent of Eregion. Elrond smiled and waved him in.

"Come in Valentai. As you can see the two of you are the only ones to have arrived just yet." He said and Valentai saluted.

"You did not think we would want to be late did you Lord Elrond?" Valentai asked innocently and Elrond tried to contain a smile as the elf lady's ears turned slightly pink at the memory of that mistake. Elrond turned away so that he would not be seen to be enjoying the joke.

Milotüré smiled at him. "As I recall, last time we were late because of you Valentai." She said with a wicked smile and Valentai returned it as he riposted the words.

"Then you must be losing your memory. Maybe once you get to a certain age you will become like a human and forget everything else." He said lightly and she snorted.

"I think that the only person in this room in danger of that is you, human." She said to Valentai who shook his head in wonderment.

"How many times do I have to tell you my dear? I am as human as you are. Now is your ancient brain able to comprehend what the regent is saying?" He asked and she cuffed him on the shoulder.

"I was more worried about you. I shall explain any words you do not understand Valentai." She said and Elrond finally held up a hand with a barely suppressed chuckle.

"Please my friends. I hate to break up this theatre but duty calls." The regent said, not quite sure why he was so touched by the affection the two felt for each other.

"There you go Valentai. I was doing something useful before you barged in." Milotüré said haughtily.

Valentai saw Elrond's look and nodded. "Continue lord regent." He said and Elrond nodded as he pointed to the map.

"I suppose you have heard, have you not, what the High King plans for you to do." Elrond asked and the chief of staff nodded.

"I have heard from Tiraldórë but I did not understand his purpose. This is a time when I thought I would be of more use here that trekking across half the world." Valentai said with conviction and the regent nodded slowly. It was clear the half-elf had been surprised by the strength of the argument.

Elrond nodded slowly. "The choice is entirely up to you Valentai; none would try to force you to do anything. I am not the High King of course but I believe I know some of his reasons. He wanted you to go so that you know at least some of the commanders and the people of the realms that you will be fighting beside. Also, we may need you skill of organisation if they choose to join us." The regent smiled slightly. "And also as a reward for your efforts so far. This army will be here for considerable amounts of time, perhaps a year, perhaps more and in that time you will have much opportunity to work until you collapse." Elrond said as though he made a winning point. Valentai looked uncertain still and Elrond frowned slightly.

"Please do not take this as a slight Valentai. I thought it would be good for you to do this." Elrond said and Valentai slowly nodded.

Milotüré took his hand. "Accept Valentai." She said and Valentai nodded.

"Very well. I will take Aëorith with me and-" He said as the door thumped.

"Enter." The regent commanded and the door opened. It was clear that Linados and Gil-Galad had known of this meeting and delayed the other's entry until they were sure a decision had been made in private.

A stream of elves and men entered. Soon there were sixteen in the room. Of the elves there were the now five High Captains, Malas, High King and regent and Valentai. Of the men there was the just arrived Talliar, summoned here from the south, he looked tired but resolute. There was also King Elendil, his son, the Archduke and the three last nobles of Arnor. The table was not large enough to seat all so Gil-Galad and Elendil sat side by side with their regents and military commanders to their sides. The six at the table looked at the ten remaining commanders and smiled.

Talliar stopped his conversation with Glorfindel to look at the two kings as they rose.

"Greetings my friends. A long journey it has been but now this stage is complete. We are assembled here, fulfilling the alliance that was signed and ratified in the year gone by." Gil-Galad said in a grand voice used to making speeches. "The question is, where do we go from here?" He asked and looked around at each face. Valentai also looked around; it seemed that the room had inadvertently broken into three different sections. There were the humans who disagreed with the alliance, the elves who thought likewise and the remainder who were thinking of the High King's words.

"If I may lord king?" Maelius said respectfully and Gil-Galad smiled.

"Of course Archduke." The elf king said gracefully and the man rose to his feet.

"My friends and allies. We have assembled a great army and when combined with the other kingdom of men, it will be a force such as the world has never seen for many centuries." He said it with a bow to the elves who nodded at his respect. Even Celedaih grunted and nodded. There was something about Maelius that made him impossible to dislike, perhaps it was his extraordinary tact which allowed him to speak to almost any person without fear of saying the wrong thing. He continued. "At the moment however, we are not one army. We are two armies and each force added to this is another separate force to be integrated. Put simply, this army cannot fight well unless it has marched and fought and even mixed with each other. We have time; time to make this army unstoppable if it meets the enemy in a straight fight. Therefore I propose that we remain in Imladris until we have word from our allies and we are satisfied we are ready." The Archduke sat and there were murmurs of appreciation from the assembled audience.

"But which way do you propose we go?" Malas asked.

Maelius held up his hand. "I have no grounding in logistics, none. I will leave that to those who know what they talk of." The Archduke said smoothly.

"Would we go yonder over the passes of the mountains?" Celedaih asked.

Anderónë shook his head. "I would advise against that lord king. To move this army over the mountains alone would take months and what could we do then? We could do nothing really but hug the shore of the Anduin and there are more obstacles that way." Elrond nodded in agreement.

"I agree with the High Captain. The mountains, even if the dwarves give us passage is too long and hazardous to be attempted."

"Then where?" Vallarië asked harshly. He was no friend of Celedaih's but the two of them had taken it upon themselves to show up elvish superiority.

"Through the gap of Calenardhon." Anderónë answered as though it was obvious.

Vallarië sighed at the thought of marching through hundreds of miles of human lands. "Very well, it will take a year to march all that distance and then more to reach wherever our target is."

"It is the only way." Gil-Galad said firmly as he fixed the descendant of Fëanor with a cutting glance.

"Then who?" Elendil said, moving away from that topic. "Has a plan for our movements?"

To Valentai's surprise, almost half of those in the room looked at him expectantly. He nodded and then spoke his thoughts.

"I do indeed have a plan as I said in Elostirion. The gap is the only way. We march through it and move up to the heartland of Gondor. We link up with the forces that Anárion will doubtless send from Osgiliath and march to the river bank." He looked at a map. "Cair Andros. According to my research, the river, ten leagues north of there is the narrowest for a hundred miles in either direction. If we can bridge it then we will be able to cross the river quickly and give battle on ground of our choosing."

There was silence. Malas answered. "A bold plan Valentai. Why there though? That is where the main enemy army is."

Valentai smiled. "A coincidence? No my friends. I ask any of you to think of a strategy that allows us to use this army as a single force to good effect. There is no point crossing at Osgiliath, the main enemy force is not there and I would rather fight it outside the black land than inside it. There are two entrances into the black land; therefore we must use both of them to win this war. Anárion attacks through Minas Ithil whilst we push through the gates at the north of the black land." He looked around at the assembled commanders. "If anyone can tell me another way that is logical then I will listen." He said calmly and the commanders looked at him in slight admiration.

Isildur asked the next question. "How long have you been thinking of this?" He asked.

"Since I first time I saw a map of this world and knew I would be part of an army that would attack the black land." Valentai said simply. "A commander must use logic and that is the only way in."

"Where then?" Gil-Galad asked. His respect of Valentai had grown since they had first met, what seemed like years ago but was only a year and a half.

"What good will crossing the river do?" Vallarië asked.

Valentai smiled. "It will draw the enemy to us. I have no intention of marching upon the black gates until the army that serves it is destroyed. So we draw them to us and fight them near the river. Good lines of supply and communication. We press the enemy over the plains and, with fortune; we shall over come them and destroy them once and for all. We choose our ground, where we cannot be outflanked and fight there. How that battle will be fought, even I cannot say but I will say this, it will be a brutal struggle and we shall need everyday this army can train for."

He nodded and looked around.

"Thank you Lord Valentai." Gil-Galad said. "Well my friends, I think that that is the path to take. Any questions?" He asked.

Inevitably, one of the three Arnorian nobles made an unwise comment. This time it was Thandal.

"Why do we delay so? Gondor is fighting a war and we speak of spending years here?" He said with a tact that rivalled Celedaih's efforts sometimes. Even Isildur looked pained which was surely a bad sign.

Elendil glared at the baron. "Have you not heard that has been said Baron Thandal? This needs to be a unified army before it can march. We must see to our allies before we can even consider leaving. That means at least a year so they have time to assemble and then more to march south."

Thandal looked like arguing the point but Fedallais unexpectedly came to his king's aid. "Baron Thandal, you would not have us march into battle unready would you?" He asked and the baron, looking hurt that he had been betrayed by his friend nodded finally.

Gil-Galad had wisely kept out of the argument but now spoke soothingly. "Do not think that we discard your sentiments baron. We shall never do that. Your concerns are legitimate and have been oft considered. I think however we must take the risk and wait at least until our allies have decided." The baron looked into the eyes of the elf king for a moment and then nodded. If the baron was totally honest, now he had met more of the Eldar, he had found them to be better than many men of similar rank.

"Then that is settled. Is there anything else?" Gil-Galad asked and Glorfindel nodded.

"Lord king, what are your plans for training and unification?" The High Captain asked and Gil-Galad nodded.

"A good question." He said to give himself time. He had wondered about this. The probability of the two armies mixing of their own accord was unlikely in the extreme. It would take only one word to start a riot. In military ranks, long marching and danger would be a far better tool. The High General of the alliance nodded at the silent crowd.

"Only through adversity and danger can they learn to trust one another which all of you know is the best and only quality of a soldier. Simple co-operation is not enough. The two armies must trust each other." He ignored the looks from his two more disagreeable subordinates. "Therefore, by elven company and division the forces shall march together and even fight. It will give commanders experience. I know it has been many centuries since most of my company commanders have drawn a sword in anger." He said, tactfully not mentioning the human armies' lack of experience.

"I agree." Elendil said. "The army will have to be used to long marches and danger so it had best start now."

"Excellent, we are agreed then." Ereinion Gil-Galad said. "Anything else?"

There was no response and the two kings rose as one.

"Be on your way my friends. You will receive your orders as soon as they are written." Gil-Galad said and the commanders before him saluted. Elendil bowed and left with his son. Gil-Galad called out to Valentai who was expecting to stay anyway.

"Lord Valentai, stay a moment if you would." He said courteously and called to Linados at the door. "Linados, would you find Ambassador Tiraldórë and have him sent up here?" He asked and the elf bodyguard nodded.

Maelius stayed and bowed to Gil-Galad who smiled at him.

"Antunius?" He asked and the man bowed again nervously.

"Please excuse Thandal I beg. He was never a supporter of this alliance and-" He began and Gil-Galad held up his hand with a smile.

"Maelius, Maelius." He said gently. "If you have noticed, I have two of my High Captains who feel the same way." The Archduke nodded.

"I am sorry lord king. I hate to see ingratitude in those under my command." He said and Elrond smiled to Valentai.

"There is no need to apologise Antunius. In time our two races may learn to become friendlier. With people like you though, that will be an easier job than it appears." He said warmly and the man bowed.

"You flatter me lord king. I will talk to you shortly." He said and walked out of the room.

When Keldoräth had closed the door, the elf king smiled at Valentai.

"He is a good man. He will be a great man one day if he survives this war. When the king dies it will be he who must fulfil his role of regent."

"With Nantaris." Valentai said and the son of Fingon nodded.

"Indeed. Now, Valentai, have you decided?" He asked and the hero nodded.

"I have lord king; I will take your offer."

"I hoped you would say that. I would not force you but I am sure you can see the advantages." Valentai nodded. "Then you will leave in three days. You ride with an escort to the dwarf mansions of Khazard-Dûm. Then, you either gain passage through the mines or otherwise over the mountains to Lórinand. I then ask you to return whilst Tiraldórë continues to Greenwood."

Elrond put in for his king. "The reason is two-fold Lord Valentai. First, you will be needed here and beyond that." Elrond smiled. "Oropher is not a friend of men. He is like Maeldin in that regard at least."

"If he joins us he must fight alongside them." Valentai pointed out.

"Maybe. Remember though that he dislikes me as well." Gil-Galad said. "He will join the alliance out of need, not out of desire."

"I see. Do you want me to negotiate or do I let Tiraldórë handle that?" He asked and the two Eldar lords looked at each other.

"Put in as you see fit Valentai. I know you know what to do and when. You will not have much trouble from Lórinand. The lord and lady rule there and have done since the war of Eregion. The old king and his son Amdir and Amroth were slain in that war and they took over the land because they were now landless and it was offered to them. You will also meet Súlimë. The third oldest elf alive. He will doubtless be their commander and he is one of the best fighters in the world." Gil-Galad finished and Valentai nodded.

"I have heard much of them. I will do as you wish." He said and then turned as the door opened to reveal Tiraldórë who looked a little flustered. His shirt was askew slightly, suggesting he had been given less than a moment's notice.

"Just woken up ambassador?" Elrond asked sweetly and the elf tried to straighten his tunic.

"No lord regent. I was not prepared for such a summons." He said and Linados added helpfully.

"He was enjoying breakfast." The three lords tried to contain their amusement as Linados left the room. The ambassador coloured slightly. Before he could apologise, Gil-Galad got back to business.

"Tiraldórë, Lord Valentai will be going with you to the dwarf realm and to Lórinand. He has agreed though to let you see Oropher alone."

Tiraldórë muttered something that was probably not diplomatic.

"Now, now Tiraldórë, that is not polite." Valentai said happily and the elf frowned again.

"We must find you an escort commander and some suitable troops." Gil-Galad said, trying to keep the meeting on track.

"I would have suggested Lauronwë but he will have too much to do as commander of cavalry." Elrond put in and the two lords frowned.

"There is always his second in command, Alderána." Tiraldórë said.

Gil-Galad nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose there is. She is second in command though. You could be away for a long while."

"We can choose to exercise the heavy cavalry under Lauronw's personal command until she returns." Elrond said and the High King finally nodded.

"Fine, she will go with you. Take twenty cavalry and be ready to leave the day after tomorrow. Valentai, do you want to tell her?" He asked and Valentai nodded.

"If you give me a written order I will go now." Valentai said and Gil-Galad nodded and swiftly wrote down the message, dried the ink with sand and handed it over.

"Good luck Valentai, and to you as well Tiraldórë. I think you will need it when you come before Oropher."

The elf bowed and Valentai nodded and left the room. After their footsteps had faded and Linados and Keldoräth had come to stand outside the door, Elrond looked to Gil-Galad.

"So why is he really going?" He asked and his mentor smiled mysteriously.

"I think you will learn that in time my friend." He said gnomically. He stood and looked at Elrond, his mood becoming lighter again. "Besides, I was not lying when I said it would be good for him to try his hand at diplomacy. Now, I had best return to my room, or Vallari's room at least."

Elrond smiled, Vallarië had the second largest room after his in Imladris and it was much grander. The High King had commandeered it and Vallarië had not been impressed by the move.

"Til tomorrow lord king." Elrond said and slowly walked up the stairs.


	16. Chapter 10b

Chapter 10b.

Next Chapter as per se. Thanks for any reviews in the past or future. As you might guess, I don't like dwarves so I do my best to combat this. I don't know if people agree but I cannot help either way.

Valentai walked slowly up the hill, over the ford and up to the elven camp. The way was guarded and well lit now as it became obvious that such a service was needed. Valentai did not need it yet, it was still mid-afternoon as he saluted the guards and walked to the gates of the fortress. The guards thought about asking him his business, saw who he was and hurriedly saluted. Valentai walked into the massive camp, walking along the rows and rows of tents, Valentai happily noted that everything was perfectly arranged. At last, he came to the tents of the cavalry, set apart from the others by the stables, farriers and picket lines of horses. Finding the right tent, Valentai walked to the largest tent and knocked on the tent pole. A lieutenant who was apparently the aide to the captain saluted.

"Lord Valentai, can we help you?" He asked respectfully.

"Is both the captains in?" Valentai asked in reply and the elf nodded.

"Of course Lord Valentai. Let me just tell them of your presence." The aide said and disappeared into the tent. After a half minute he returned. "Come in lord." He said graciously and Valentai ducked into the tent.

The tent was almost identical to the one that Valentai had stayed in when he first met the two cavalry officers. It seemed merely to be two tents joined together with the central wall removed. On chairs sat the two captains in a mix of military and civilian clothes. The two stood and saluted, standing at attention. Valentai would have thought this amusing if he had not been concentrating on keeping a straight face. He waved his hand.

"At ease my friends. I am only here semi-officially." Valentai said and the two elves relaxed. Lauronwë smiled.

"Well that is good. Lieutenant, you may go for now, be back tomorrow." The cavalry commander said and the elf saluted and strode away.

Alderána smiled at Valentai and waved him to a seat. "Sit please Lord Valentai. There is not much wine as Lauronwë has already drunk it." She said happily and her commander glared at her.

"Merely getting you back my lady." The elf said in reasonable common, which the other elf did not speak. Alderána glanced at Valentai who smiled. He provided a translation and she cuffed her commander on the arm.

"Traitor." Lauronwë muttered and changed the subject. "So, what can we do for you? Other than humiliating me of course." He asked and Valentai shrugged.

"Other than that particular pleasure, I have come to fulfil a long held desire of Captain Alderána." He said and chuckled when the two looked confused. "I have come to take the captain away, at least for a few months. Here." He said and handed over the written order from the High King. Lauronwë took it, read it and handed it on. He looked at Valentai.

"I do not understand. Why is my second in command being dragged away to lead twenty escorts in a trek in the wilderness?" He asked in genuine puzzlement.

"I have been trying to work that out." Valentai said truthfully. "I believe that it has something to do with the fact that we need a cavalry officer of high rank to be with us. I am not the High King so I cannot tell you but I fear that is the situation."

Alderána nodded. "I see. Very well, I will come but I feel this is a strange order. Nevertheless, I will follow it."

"It is a shame to lose my heavy cavalry commander but much must be risked to gain an alliance." Lauronwë said and turned back to Alderána. "You are going to visit the dwarves, how absorbing for you. Just remember that someone somewhere is doing a proper day's work." He said with a little annoyance.

"Not in this camp anyway." She retorted and looked to Valentai. "I will be there at dawn the day after next." The captain confirmed and Valentai stood.

"Thank you for your hospitality my friends." He said and walked out the opening. When he was gone the two elves looked at each other.

"An odd day so far my hawk." Lauronwë said thoughtfully, using his pet name for her. She frowned slightly.

"Very strange, can you manage here?" She asked and saw his face. "I was being serious Lauronwë." She said softly and he nodded.

"I will be fine. Just be back in four months, things will only get harder if the troops do not have their real commanders."

She nodded and walked to the tent exit. "See you tomorrow?" She asked and he nodded.

Valentai walked back down into Imladris, he had just over a day and he had to plan the route and baggage. At least Aëorith would come with him. That was a good thing. As the sun set, the Prince of Santäissa crossed the ford and descended into Imladris.

Valentai sat on his horse as the son rose. It was the day of departure and Valentai mentally ran over everything he needed for the journey. It felt strangely good to be riding out into the wilderness again, even if he did have twenty cavalry escorts. Valentai was not wearing his battle armour or even his old clothes. He wore a blue silk undershirt with an elven infantry under tunic over the top and a simple green cloak. He had more formal clothes packed into a saddlebag but the effect was not to seem overly important to an attacker. He had his sword of course and had made sure the Aëorith had had one as well.

The aide rode up beside him and Valentai smiled. "Ready Aëorith?" He asked and the elf nodded with a mix of eagerness and apprehension.

"Yes Lord Valentai." He said resolutely.

"Then let us go." Valentai said and rode up through the gate. He checked his bags for his papers and agreements that Gil-Galad had given him as copies to the ones that Tiraldórë had. Valentai rode up the steep path and on until he neared the ford. On the far side were his escort and the ambassador, all of which saluted as he rode over. The cavalry were all heavy cavalry, but in deference to their task, they wore neither helmet nor cuirass. They instead wore infantry armour but kept their heavy, straight swords. Alderána rode forward, dressed like her troops. Beside her was the lieutenant from the tent and Tiraldórë. She saluted.

"Lord Valentai, I am glad to see you again." She said formally and the prince nodded.

"We had best get on captain; it is a fair ways that we must go." He said and the elf nodded.

"May I introduce my lieutenant, Adrehal?" The second in command bowed.

"Pleased to meet you my friend." Valentai said and the elf smiled. He was in many ways, a typical junior officer, half again as old as Aëorith with black hair and a fair face. Alderána called the cavalry to ride on and they at last departed Imladris and rode on.

For eight days the column rode in virtual silence. Sometimes stopping at human villages and other times sleeping in the open, the riders pressed on. Through plains, forests, hills and rivers they rode on. Occasionally, one of the elves would point out a feature and its significance and history. Valentai was enjoying himself; with no mountains of paperwork to deal with he could actually enjoy himself. On the eighth day after their departure, the riders came down to a wide flat valley. The mountains were closer now they had turned south east. They were still a week or so from the dwarf mines and had cut across country and crossed a shallow river to come back. Now they came to a fork in the road. One road, more run down and cracked led off east but soon turned north east to a thick area of trees and hills. The main road was better maintained and led almost due south, the road to the dwarf mines and the south of Arnor. Valentai nodded and started to ride south but stopped after a few moments. No one had followed him; they stayed at the fork in the road. The elves had their heads bowed and Valentai rode back to them. He looked from one to the other and none could meet his gaze. Confused he looked to Alderána.

"Captain?" He asked and Alderána gritted her teeth and looked him in the eye.

"Lord Valentai, we have a request to make." She said firmly. Valentai's brow creased but nodded.

"I am listening, go on." He said.

Tiraldórë put in. "We have made good time so far Lord Valentai and we can afford a slight detour. Down that road is the ruined city. The capital of Eregion. The broken fortress." He said with genuine emotion. He spoke next in common so that only Valentai understood. "I ask you Lord Valentai, no I beg you. Please let us go for just a few moments. We will make up the lost time I promise."

The elf had ridden forward. His voice was low and there was a terrible pain in his eyes. The other elves had known at least what he was saying in theory and looked similarly oppressed. Valentai was genuinely surprised by this and nodded.

"I did not realise." He said in Sindarin, loud enough for the others to hear. "Of course, I did not know we were here already." He said and waved on. The elves looked relieved and turned their horses and rode on. Valentai had noticed that he had not seen a human town in nearly a day. Perhaps this was the reason that none dwelt here. They had passed various ruins but most were nothing significant like a town. He had been told that the area where he was now had been the real heartland of the land of Eregion.

The road was overgrown and ruined; as they pressed on they passed more and more ruins. Valentai rode on, something was bothering him but he could see nothing. He caught a glitter of metal by the roadside and rode towards it. He saw what looked like a helmet, shadowed in the woods. It appeared covered with blood but as Valentai stopped his horse he felt an arm on his elbow. He turned to see Tiraldórë looking at him grimly.

"It is not really there Valentai." He said and the hero looked back to see it gone. He saw what looked like a skull just a few yards beyond. The elf chuckled grimly. "This is the reason why there are no settlements within fifty miles Valentai. You come here with an open mind and you will follow the trail for miles."

"What is this place?" Valentai asked as he urged the horse on.

"We are approaching the capital of Eregion. Ost-in-Edhil, it was destroyed by the darklord and there were few survivors. Only Vallarië, Keldoräth and perhaps a few others escaped. It was the second worst day in the history of Santäissa." Tiraldórë sounded sad. "My father and I were far away, fighting with Anderón's company but we learned that the rest of my family had been butchered here along with all the others." Valentai patted the elf on the shoulder. There was no bitterness in the voice, just hollow regret.

"I feel for you. At Morinath, Nantaris said he saw the last stand of Sartorë. It is like this." Valentai said and the elf nodded.

"Here we are." He said dully and Valentai rounded the bend to see the city of Eregion.

Through the gap in the pine forests and steep cliffs that lined either side of the road was the crumbling stone of the ruins. A gate with ruined posts lay before him, the whole scene overrun with grass and creepers. Beyond the gate was a long, mostly ruined stone bridge with gaping holes where it had fallen in. A swift river ran beneath and Valentai was not surprised to see what looked like bones at the river's bottom. The cavalry dismounted and secured the horses. When this was done, Alderána came to beside him. She looked pained.

"It has been fifteen hundred years of men since I was here and it has changed little. None can dwell here now."

Valentai nodded and walked across the bridge. Before him was a short gap after the bridge and a wall and second gate. The wall had a great hole in it and the gate had been broken. Valentai walked through it in a daze, ruined buildings spread in every direction. It was as though a town larger than Imladris had been laid out in streets and blocks and then ravaged and destroyed. Everywhere was rubble and plants. With Tiraldórë by his side he walked on until he came to a courtyard which must have been great once. It had been a round courtyard with what looked like a place where a tree would stand, surrounded by fountains. A great building had stood at the far end but someone had taken a conscious effort to dismantle it. Aëorith came to his other side and was looking around with awe. Tiraldórë nodded to the fountains.

"That tree that grows in Imladris was grown from an acorn of the tree that stood there. That is the palace of Celembrimbor and where he made his masterpieces."

"How did the city fall?" Valentai asked, despite himself.

Tiraldór's handsome face went dark with anger. A bitterness entered his voice that had been absent so far. "A traitor, a traitor in the pay of the darkness showed them a weak spot in the wall. He got his just end though. Vallarië caught him as he tried to flee with his ill-gotten treasures."

Valentai looked at the elf whose mood had turned dark. "That would not be pleasant." He said mildly, thinking the anger of the elf that had just had his city and father betrayed and destroyed would be far from pleasant.

"The great grandson of Fëanor gave him a far quicker death than he deserved." Tiraldórë said and turned, indicating the conversation was over. Valentai had never seen the elf so angry but the hero knew he had reason for it. He now understood the suspicion of the silver haired lord of Imladris in accepting him. Vallarië would not accept it happening again.

"Let us go." Valentai said. As those around started to walk away, Valentai turned back and fastened his necklace about his neck. It was glowing slightly, always a bad sign. The prince almost turned again when he heard two voices on the wind, from another time and place.

"Father, we must escape!" The voice of Vallarië came across the wind half muted. It was loud enough though to hear the emotion in the elf's voice.

"No Vallarië. You must go. My place is here with my people!" Came the voice of what must have been Celembrimbor.

"I will not have you slain like my brother!" Vallari's voice was pained.

"You have no choice my son. Go whilst there is still time. Find this traitor. Warn the king."

"I will not leave you!" Vallarië said and Celembrimbor's voice snapped.

"Get out of here. Keldoräth! Get him away."

Then there was nothing. Valentai stood in the gathering dark and stared at the scene before him. It took little imagination to imagine that day. The necklace stopped glowing and Valentai nodded, he had a new respect for Vallarië, and Keldoräth. Especially for the bodyguard who had had to drag the elf away.

Tiraldórë came back and stood beside him again. "It is not wise to linger at night Valentai. What is real and what is not becomes confused."

"I heard it." Valentai said. "I heard Vallarië and his father when they were parted."

Tiraldórë nodded grimly. "I as well. The land remembers Valentai. Come let us go."

Valentai turned his back on the city of death. The power of the place had been great, enough to make his necklace glow.

Valentai mused about that as he rode on, to the true road. It was dark but the elves around him wanted to put as much distance between them and the city of death and it seemed, so did the horses. The necklace protected him from mental attacks; it glowed when something was trying to control him. It had not failed him yet which meant.

Valentai turned to Alderána who was riding sadly beside him. "It was the anger of the place. The sorrow of the place transmutes to anger in the minds of those nearby." He said. The elf was jolted from a daze by the words.

"I suppose so." She said more normally than before. Valentai nodded, he had been right.

It was six days later. It was late spring as they drew near to the mountains. As they rode down to the place marked on the map, they passed the pass of Caradhras which even in this month was wreathed in snow. The landscape had become rockier and there was less forests around. As they passed they saw small defended settlements where outlying communities of dwarves lived. Tiraldórë was by Valentai's side as they crested the last hill and looked at a long valley leading to a sheer cliff. A wide river flowed down past this cliff and all around them was small houses and signs of settlement. On the long, high cliff wall was a great entrance way of stone guarded by a strong garrison. A well crafted stone bridge led over the swift river. Valentai nodded in approval, it was just how he imagined it. He turned to Tiraldórë.

"I suppose that you know them?" he asked and the elf shrugged.

"I have met the king if that is what you mean. I have known n fifteen generations of the house of Durin and they are all pretty much the same."

The elf sighed and Valentai laughed. "They are indeed but do not let them hear you say that."

"You like dwarves?" Alderána said, intimating she did not.

"I do not dislike them, that is certain." Valentai said carefully.

"Then let us meet them." Tiraldórë said lightly and rode forward.

Valentai followed him down the hill and onto the plain before the rock wall. A great water wheel in the distance turned as the water from up the stream drove it on. Valentai dismounted and jumped to the ground. The elves did likewise and Valentai turned to Alderána who looked uncertain.

"You coming captain?" He asked politely and she grimaced.

"I do not think so Lord Valentai. I cannot speak to them and I have heard that dwarves have strange views of elf ladies having command." She said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"True enough captain." Valentai laughed and patted her shoulder. "Set up a camp out here. And try to stay out of the way of the dwarves." He said meaningfully and she nodded seriously as he walked away. "Aëorith, with me." He ordered and the elf was instantly beside him. The dwarven troops and civilians were coming out to watch the two elves and Valentai as he walked to the gate. Tiraldór's negotiator instincts seemed to take over and he quickly walked ahead to the bridge guards who looked up with faintly hostile expressions.

Tiraldórë bowed and the dwarves around them came closer, from what the elf had told him, Valentai knew that the ambassador had not been here for twenty years.

A dwarf captain who seemed to be in charge walked forward. "Who comes thus to the gates of the hold of Durin son of Tharin, Lord of Khazard-Dûm?" He asked and Tiraldórë smiled.

"I am Ambassador Tiraldórë, negotiator of the High King of the Noldor, Ereinion Gil-Galad. I would bid entry to his halls so that the plans and designs of my king might be taken before him." The elf declaimed in almost flawless common. Of all the elves, he probably spoke it the best, after all he spent very little time in the company of other Eldar.

The dwarf nodded. "If three are you there are then enter you shall. I would ask the names of your two companions." He said stoically and Valentai nodded.

"I am Prince of Santäissa, Valentai Dal-Moriath Telequéntai." He said formally and bowed. The dwarf looked a little suspicious but nodded and looked to Aëorith who did not look like he was able to answer. Valentai sighed. "He is Lieutenant Aëorith of Lindon and my aide." Valentai said and the dwarf nodded.

"Come, follow me." He commanded and the three representatives of the elven army followed him over the bridge to the mouth of the cavern. Valentai strode over the bridge. Four dwarves were following them and three were in front which to Valentai's mind was a little excessive. Valentai turned to Tiraldórë who was trying to remain straight and resolute.

"Aëorith, let the two of us to the talking. Unless you are spoken to." Valentai said in Sindarin and then considered what he had said. "On second thoughts, just don't say anything." He said and patted the elf on the shoulder in a vague and friendly way. If anything, the blonde elf looked relieved and Valentai smiled and walked on.

They approached the gateway and the captain turned and walked stiffly back to them. "I must ask that you lay aside your weapons here. It is not a matter of trust." The dwarf said gruffly.

"But one of prudence." Valentai finished the sentence and unstrapped his sword and gave it to the dwarf who looked at the pommel. He looked to Valentai who nodded. The dwarf drew the blade. The whole weapon was in fact only slightly shorter than the dwarf and he saw the thick fingers feel along the blade. He looked up after a moment.

"A fine blade lord prince. How old is it?" The dwarf asked.

"Hard to say really. At least four thousand years old. I have owned it for almost thirteen hundred years." The dwarf looked up at him incredulously. Valentai smiled. "I am Prince of Santäissa, the elf city and chief of staff to the High King. My words can be trusted captain." He said in a friendly way but with a touch of steel as though he dared the dwarf to contradict him. Finally the captain nodded and sheathed the blade and sat it aside. Tiraldórë and Aëorith handed over their weapons but neither received anything more than a cursory glance from the dwarf before he gestured them in.

"Welcome to Khazard-Dûm, realm of our forefathers." He said and Valentai turned back to the dwarf.

"My thanks but, regardless of the outcome of this meeting, we are proceeding onward to Lórinand to the east. Would it be possible to have our escorts informed of this so that they might follow us through and wait on the far side?" Valentai asked and the dwarf nodded.

"Aye, it can be done. I will send the message on," the dwarf said. Valentai nodded and led the two elves inside the great realm of the dwarves.

Valentai, with long experience, expected the halls to be dark but this was not the case. The roofs of the interiors were high and fashioned with great stone patterns that were set about with intricate sets of semi-precious stones. The rooms were lit by great lights fuelled by oil or other means to make the interior of the underground palace seem like a sunlit room. To add to this, great mirrors reflected light through shafts down so that natural light came through the room and filled it with a grey light. Valentai nodded and walked forward, his head up and his gait, gracious. He nodded to the many dwarves he passed and walked on. Tiraldórë came to his side.

"They are sending the message on to the king now and to Alderána. The cavalry will be taken the straight route, though the processional way whilst we go for the grand tour." Tiraldórë said in Sindarin and Valentai nodded. "You seem to have impressed them." He said with humour in his voice. "They will show you every hall they can."

"I am not complaining. If it gains their trust then I will sit down and tell them about iron plated mine shafts." Valentai said and the elf laughed.

"You never did meet Turindë did you?" He asked and Valentai shook his head.

"Not to know. Not to talk if you know what I mean." Valentai said neutrally.

"A genius as far as such things is concerned. Like most geniuses though, he is a little eccentric." Tiraldórë said and Valentai smiled.

"He is in the right army then." Valentai said happily.

The dwarf walked back and nodded to them. "If you will follow me ambassadors, we will show you some of our homes." He said and Valentai smiled expansively.

"Feel free captain. It has been many years since I visited such halls as these." He said and the dwarf smiled at the compliment. As he walked ahead, Valentai turned to Tiraldórë. "Although that is probably a good thing." He said in Quenya so he was sure he would not be overheard. The elf just contained a smile.

The dwarf walked in front and Valentai surprised himself as much as anyone else by being at his side and talking to the dwarves. Finally they came to a long and low hall of stone which Valentai guessed was at least a hundred yards long. The room's edges were supported by massive pillars of stone and the floor was a mosaic of bright colours recalling events in the history of the dwarves of these mountains.

"This is the hall of the ancestors." The dwarf said proudly. "It was built; I am told when fair kings still lived in Nargothrond and Gondolin." The dwarf said proudly and Valentai nodded.

"The mosaics on the floor are incredible; it must have taken a decade." Tiraldórë said, with calculated interest. He knew as well as Valentai that the best way to make a dwarf side with you was to almost agree to everything they said. The dwarf nodded as they walked on, through the long hall until they finally came to a great wooden door which stood open. Valentai saw a flight of stairs that led down to a long room which eventually led to a door guarded by four dwarven guards in full plate armour and great two handed axes. The room they entered into now was supported by pillars in the centre of the room. It seemed that the space he was in now was a great audience chamber for benches sat along the walls and on the floor. The dwarven captain broke away and walked to speak to the guards. As he did, Valentai turned to Aëorith.

"I want you to remember everything important Aëorith. Do not say anything, even if asked. I will make speech for you. Understand?" He hissed and the elf nodded. Tiraldórë smiled and took his arm.

"Relax Valentai; the king is not so bad."

"That maybe so but we must not show any weakness. We must be firm. You do the talking and I will come in where needed."

"If you insist Lord Valentai." The elf said and then spoke in common as the dwarf reappeared. "This must be the audience chamber of the king."

"It is ambassador. Now if you will follow me, the council is waiting."

Valentai walked past the guards and into the throne room of the king. The room was a large square room, a room some thirty foot above them shone with light as a whole crown of mirrors illuminated the chamber. Torches hung on the walls so that the room itself was well illuminated. Directly opposite them was a throne of stone and wood on which a well built dwarf with a grey beard sat and watched the new entrants with a stoic face. Beside him on a smaller throne was obviously his son for he was similar in all but he had a brown beard and a younger face. To his left was a dwarf with a black beard with a mighty scar across his face. Valentai stood for a moment and stared across at the king who returned it with his dark eyes. Finally the king rose and nodded.

"Approach ambassadors of the elf king." He said gruffly and Valentai walked forward. To his left was a table set with maps and scrolls which had obviously been prepared for this meeting. The three ambassadors walked across the hall until they were just five yards from the dwarf king who was obviously expecting something. Valentai bowed slightly and the two elves beside him did likewise. If the king was disappointed, he did not show it.

"So what brings two elves and a man to my halls in the name of the king of the elves?" He asked with a hint of gruffness. Tiraldórë, more used to tact than Valentai stepped forward.

"We have come from the combined army of men and Eldar now camped in Imladris just two hundred miles away. Our two nations have been united by a common cause and so we come to talk to you for it is not just us that will be affected by the current darkness."

The dwarf king nodded slightly and waved to the table. "Let us sit where we might discuss matters easier." He suggested and Valentai led the way over to the table where he sat facing the king. Tiraldórë was to his right and Aëorith to his left. The black beared dwarf glared at Aëorith who looked down hurriedly. The king nodded when he was seated.

"As you are aware, I am the fourth of the name Durin, the name of my forefathers. My father died many scores of years ago and I still rule these mansions and defend my people from the evil that besets them. This is my son Baugir." He pointed to the prince who looked only sixty or so years old. Valentai nodded to the dwarf and looked at the scarred, black haired commander.

"And that is Morgrim. Sometimes called Morgrim the Black for his beard. He is my chief commander of war. As you can see he lost his eyes fighting the orcs of the mountains but we have beaten them back every time and we will continue to do so." He looked from one to the other. "And why are you here specifically?" He asked bluntly and Tiraldórë coughed slightly.

"We are here lord king to inform you of current news and to ask you to consider a proposal." The dwarf nodded. "As you may well, know, war with the dark power of the east has raged for nigh on two years now. The southern kingdom of men, Gondor is fighting the war almost by themselves for now but they cannot do so forever. Seeing this, the northern realm of men and the High King of the Noldor have formed an alliance with the single aim of defeating the dark power or falling in the attempt. To this end, an army of over a hundred thousand troops is encamped near to Imladris in the old lands of Eregion. This army is training and when it is ready then is shall depart for the south and fight against the enemy." Tiraldórë said and father and son nodded. Morgrim leaned forward and spoke bluntly.

"So what is it you want of us?" He demanded and Valentai mentally sighed at the obtuseness of dwarves.

"We remember well the alliance you forged with us in the wars of Eregion and before. A strong tie did your forefathers have with the elves of Celembrimbor. We have not forgotten and ever have we renewed those ties. We come therefore in the spirit of friends and allies of old to tell you what might be unavailable to you. We know that you have been troubled by the enemy to both west and east and we are aware of the aid you have gifted us in the past." Tiraldórë managed to say that entire speech without saying anything meaningful.

Morgrim seemed to sense as much and began to protest but Durin held up his hand.

"Peace Morgrim. I thank you ambassadors, well do my kin remember the alliances of old and though none remember them being made, we are dedicated to them. I know what it is you seek from me ambassador but I am loathing doing it."

"We have no expectations, desire or demands of you. We merely request that you remember the old treaties. I would not force you into something." Tiraldórë said and the dwarf nodded.

"We are neither ready nor desiring of war. My people must fight daily with the enemy and with the will of nature itself."

Tiraldórë nodded. The elf knew that once a dwarf had decided something, it was as good as settled. The elf nodded.

"I agree that a war is not preferable. However, is not the skill of the dwarves not just in battle but in the making of things?" He asked and the king nodded.

"It is indeed. I see what you are getting at. My people do not desire war but we do not forget our friends. Therefore we shall aid you as best we can with the materials of war and with aid from engineers." Tiraldórë believed that this was about all they would get. He would have accepted if Valentai had not intervened.

"Tell me lord king, what do you know of the enemy?" He asked and the king looked at him puzzled.

"Know? Very little." He said and Valentai nodded grimly.

"Indeed. I will tell you the facts. There is an army of more than a quarter of a million troops massing before the black gates." He let this sink in. "It is true my friends. We have summoned an army, a field army that will be about two thirds the size or so. We will fight them on the field but there is no guarantee of victory." He looked into the dark eyes of the king. "Let me put it very plainly lord king. Lindon has been stripped of people as has no happened since the fall of Eregion. I will tell you why, in that last war, the enemy came within bowshot of the walls of Santäissa. And yet, after so much sacrifice what could they do? Nothing. They were so spent by victory that they had no chance of pursuit. Now we face the same enemy again, the same one. This time, he has learned and however much you may wish otherwise, he has not forgotten the actions of your forefather Durin the third. Let me put it bluntly, this alliance is the last hope of the world, if it is defeated then there will be nothing to stop them from assaulting each and every kingdom. You are mighty lord king but you cannot face the enemy alone, no army can. That is why there is an alliance." Valentai's gaze had never left the eyes of the king who nodded slowly.

"And what do you expect of us? We are not as populous as the other realms." Durin commented.

"Numbers matter little. I have seen more battle than you can imagine and it is often just a small number of troops among the massing thousands that may turn the tide against the enemy. I know dwarves, they are warriors without peer in defence and brutal in attack also. I am not asking you to arm every one of your folk and push them to battle. I merely ask that you consider sending forces. At least to show the enemy that Durin's folk will not be cowed by the enemy."

Valentai stopped and looked at the three dwarves. Tiraldórë was trying to contain his amazement as Baugir whispered to his father. The Morgrim did also. The king sat back and grimaced. Valentai continued to stare into the black eyes until the king nodded.

"No person be they be man or elf or dwarf will be able to say that the folk of Durin acquiesced to the darkness." He said grimly and Valentai smiled.

"I knew that we could count upon the help of Durin's kin." Valentai said.

"Name your terms." Morgrim said and Tiraldórë spoke up.

"In terms of command, only the High King and lord king Durin will give orders to your troops. Of course, it is advised that you be open to suggestions. As far as position is concerned, you are part of the alliance and are thus under the direction of its commanders. You shall have a place at the council and may keep your own camps in times of rest." The elf finished and Durin frowned.

"Should we not be solely responsible for ourselves?" He asked and Tiraldórë shook his head.

"Lord king Gil-Galad is the High Commander of the alliance. He has overall command. That is the terms." Tiraldórë said firmly.

Durin nodded, ignoring his son's protest. "Then I accept your offer."

"Excellent, how many troops can you have?" Tiraldórë asked and the dwarf frowned.

"I do not think twelve thousand is an underestimate of our skills. Is that number advisable Morgrim?" He asked and the black bearded dwarf nodded slowly.

"We can manage that lord king."

"Then Morgrim will be my second in command. I will go to war myself." He looked to his son. "And you son, shall rule this kingdom. Rule it well for you shall have my brother to aid you." Durin said and his son raised an objection.

"Lord king, would I not be more valuable in battle?"

"No my son. I believe the ambassador's words. This is a decisive move. If we succeed then knowledge of battle will avail you little and knowledge of peace will be better. If we fail then you will be here to guard my folk for the last stand."

Baugir nodded acceptance and Durin looked at the ambassadors.

"I thank you for your words ambassadors of the king. He chose well in you. I have been told you continue on to the wood land realms yonder."

"We do indeed and we desire passage back through there when our work is achieved." Valentai said and the king nodded.

"It shall be so. We will be ready to march in four months."

"We shall talk more when I return." Valentai said and nodded to Tiraldórë.

Tiraldórë drew a piece of paper out of his bag and pushed it across the table. The dwarf king took it and read it. After a few moments he nodded and signed his name at the bottom of it. Valentai did likewise and Tiraldórë witnessed the signature.

"Excellent lord king. Until next we meet." Valentai declared and turned to leave. The two elves followed him and walked from the door.

Captain of Cavalry Alderána tried to keep her face neutral and calm as she walked through the long procession way. Inside she was feeling extremely nervous but would not show it. For a start, neither she nor any of her troops spoke common so they had not understood a word the dwarves had said. They had mentioned Lord Valentai's name and given her the three swords. She had followed them, knowing that there was little chance of them turning on her. Elves were always uncomfortable in places where they could not see the sky and despite the thin beams of light coming in, she still longed for the open air. The processional way was a passage way that led straight through the dwarf realm it seemed like a highway. The road could be blocked in a score of places by portcullises and heavy doors to prevent an enemy from marching through the entire dwarf realm. The road was wide enough for five of the riders to lead their horse abreast and still have several yards between them and the few dwarven spectators to either side. After what seemed an eternity, even to the patient elf, they came to a long and low ramp and beyond it was the natural daylight of the gate. She could no longer hide her happiness when she saw Valentai and the two elves and quickened her pace. Valentai turned as he heard the approach of horses and smiled. The two elves with him walked forward and Alderána saluted.

"Lord Valentai. It is good to see you again. I have your weapon." She said in a rush and Valentai placed a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Alderána please." He replied calmly. "I am glad you find my presence so reassuring, we have only been apart for four hours." He pointed out as he took his sword and strapped it to his side. Tiraldórë came forward and saluted the captain.

"Had a pleasant time captain?" He asked seriously and she looked longingly at the day light. Valentai caught her gaze and nodded.

"I daresay it will be more pleasant when we are outside." He said and the two elves nodded approval. "Then we have now the most difficult part. I have been told that there is a great chasm ahead with only a narrow bridge over it." He sniffed. "Why I cannot say but they seem to think it will save them from attack."

Tiraldórë nodded. "The bridge is very narrow; it may be difficult for the horses."

Valentai sighed grimly and walked back to the dwarves who seemed surprised at the sudden reappearance.

"My lords and allies, as you can see we have horses which will find it difficult to cross the narrow bridge." The dwarf king nodded and smiled a little happily.

"Come with me Lord Valentai. I see you consider yourself an engineer but think on what I would show you if you please. Captain, assemble the teams." He ordered a dwarf whose loud voice suddenly made the place a hive of activity. Valentai followed the dwarf down to a section some thirty yards from where the three foot wide bridge hung over nothing. The king nodded to two others who waved a flag to the far side. Great ropes and chains were attached to levers and at the command the dwarves pulled. After so long, nothing really surprised Valentai anymore, at least things that were not alive did not surprise him anymore. Thus he only nodded as the dwarves used a capstan like device to winch up a mechanical wonder. With a set of clicks and the clank of locking bars, what stood before Valentai was a bridge. A bridge that covered the whole length of the chasm, but one that was twenty foot wide. It had old three foot high bars over the sides so the prince knew he must blindfold the horses. He nodded to the dwarf king.

"A remarkable invention. And it can be collapsed in a minute." He said and the king nodded.

"It can indeed. It was built by my grandfather and it is the most useful device he left for me."

"I thank you. We had best be going." Valentai said and gestured the escort forward. Predictably, all the elves were staring at the bridge in shock and Valentai smiled. "We wanted to know, so they have created us a bridge. Alderána, blindfold the horses if you will." He commanded and the captain could only nod and see to the task in a half daze. Valentai smiled at Tiraldórë who was looking at it in shock.

"They have never done that before. Is it new?" He asked Valentai who shrugged.

"His grandfather had it built. So I suppose they have just not wanted to show you." The elf nodded, thinking of the times he had to lead a horse over the narrow bridge or had to go without one and get a mount in Lórinand.

Valentai walked out of the gateway of the fortress of the dwarves last. He had never minded mines or caverns but he knew the elves did. He saluted the dwarf king as he saw the bridge split down the middle and return to its rest against the sides of the chasm.

Valentai turned back to the rocky valley he was in. It sloped down steeply from the gate over rock and outcrop to a grassy plain and the great forest just beyond. Valentai turned to his cavalry captain who was looking far better in the cloudy sunlight.

"So captain, your trip was well?" He asked and the elf shuddered. "They were not that bad were they?" Valentai asked in puzzlement.

"I am sorry Lord Valentai. It was a dark hole filled with dwarves." She said and Valentai laughed and clapped her on the shoulder. Tiraldórë tried to hide a smile. The captain tried to maintain some dignity.

"So how did the meeting go Lord Valentai? I see you impressed them."

"Yes, how did you do that?" Tiraldórë asked seriously. "They were loathe to give us an hour's help but now they have twelve thousand warriors marching to our aid." He said and Alderána nodded in appreciation. Valentai smiled a little smugly.

"It is all about leverage my friends. Dwarves are prideful, so use that to your advantage. Imply that their honour will be compromised if they let others do the fighting. Besides, they think that they are better than the Eldar so they will do anything to prove it."

Alderána smiled at that. "Indeed, we do not think we are better, we know." She said dramatically and Valentai chuckled.

"That may be so but just try to avoid saying that to them." Valentai said. "Let us be mounted up and make camp in the valley below us. I would trouble you captain to send a rider ahead to say we approach." She nodded and Valentai turned to Aëorith.

"Now my friend, did you remember what was agreed to?" He asked quietly so they would not be overheard.

The younger elf nodded and smiled bravely. "Yes Lord Valentai."

"Good, write it down so you do not forget and be ready at dawn tomorrow." The aide saluted and mounted his horse whilst Valentai stared down over the forest of Lórinand.

Valentai awoke with the new day and climbed to his feet slowly. It had rained in the night and his clothes were soaked despite the sheet that he had stretched over the tree he had slept under. He grimaced and tried to dry himself off but since there was nothing else dry he had little choice but to put up with it. He shrugged and woke his aide who lightly cursed the rain and then set to work. Valentai walked to where his horse was picketed and saddled it swiftly. Valentai nodded to Alderána who was also trying to dry herself off. Valentai smiled.

"A good night, yes?" He asked and she glowered at him.

"Not especially. Now I will be going into Lórinand with a wet uniform." She said in irritation.

"The sun will come out today." Valentai declared and she nodded.

The green valley was covered in a light mist which went down to meet the first trees of the forest. It was still a dozen miles or so to the woods and so Valentai had ordered the elves up and ready to leave at dawn. Alderána came over to Valentai and looked in silence down over the forest which was indeed bright on this spring day.

"Have you been here before Alderána?" Valentai asked and she nodded.

"A few times. The last time was just over three hundred years ago. Being where I live, I have no reason to even be near these mountains."

"Good. We take the horses through the forest."

There is a path that leads on the south bank of the river. The River Celebrant. We go on that road for many miles until we come to near the junction with the Anduin and then we head north east over the river and come to the capital." She said and Valentai nodded.

"Excellent my friend. How long will it take?" He asked.

"A day to get to the junction of the rivers if we ride fast. A day to cross the river and be at the capital for the morning after." She said and Valentai grimaced.

"But we cannot ride fast. There will be intricate political matters to deal with I fear and the sylvan elves would not want us galloping through their road. Time is not an issue." Valentai said. He turned to see Tiraldórë come up beside him.

"A fine but slightly damp morning to you both." He said and Valentai smiled.

"We were discussing the route Tiraldórë. Captain Alderána believes it will take four days to ensure we are there at dawn to meet the rulers." Tiraldórë considered the words and slowly nodded.

"I agree. If you do not mind me saying so Lord Valentai, I feel we should be off. I instructed the rider that we would be there at an hour after dawn and there is little chance of that now." He said and Valentai nodded.

"I agree. Captain, if you please." He said and Alderána saluted and turned to rouse her troops to action.

Within a quarter hour they were on the move and riding down the hills to the plains before the forest of Lórinand. The horses covered the ground quickly and within just an hour and a half they had negotiated the difficult rocky ground and rode on to the gates of the forest. To their left was evidently the Celebrant River which flowed shallow at this point and could easily be forded. Valentai saw where the river flowed into the river which he had been told was the Nimrodel River which came from his right from the mountains. Valentai saw a small party of the Eldar awaited him near the confluence of the rivers. A small tent was set up there and an honour guard waited with armour in the rising heat of a late spring morning. Valentai winced slightly as he saw the Eldar troops. They were wearing armour but it was so impractical that wearing none would have been a better option. Instead of the flexible metal lames of the high elven infantry armour, the sylvan armour was leather. Occasionally, it was metal attached to a framework of leather. In all, it was about as useless a piece of armour as Valentai could imagine. In his firm opinion and wide experience, a soldier either wore metal armour or none at all. All this armour could do was slow the wearer down. If he disapproved of the armour he thought worse of the swords they wore. Sabres were excellent for light cavalry but to give them to infantry was a mistake as they did not have the cutting height or strength of the horse. Valentai pushed this away as he slowed the steed and dismounted, jumping to the ground.

Tiraldórë did likewise whilst Aëorith stayed with Alderána as she set up a temporary camp. Valentai walked forward with Tiraldórë over the grass and into the shade of the first few trees. The honour guard saluted and as the two ambassadors walked forward, an elf walked into the tent and spoke into it. After a half minute an elf emerged and walked towards them.

Valentai walked beside Tiraldórë and knew he was being watched from the trees. Not being watched in an unfriendly way but with a mix of curiosity and almost interest. Valentai saluted the elf and bowed slightly, mirrored by Tiraldórë.

The elf nodded and walked forward. He seemed to possess the skills that were reputedly so lacking in the sylvan elves, tact and open mindedness. He was tall, black haired with blue-grey eyes and a smiling face which hid his real feelings well. He wore the impractical armour but wore a proper elven longsword at his side. Valentai supposed he had been a high elf once but had followed the lord and lady to Lórinand.

"Welcome ambassadors, I am Aronwë, ambassador of Lórinand and captain in its armies." He said with a bow. Valentai nodded.

"I am Prince Valentai Dal-Moriath Telequéntai, chief of staff to the High King and Prince of Santäissa." He said, he reflected that the titles came in handy sometimes.

"I have heard of you Prince Valentai. My lords and lady much desire to meet with the first non-elf to hold high command in the armies of the High King." The elf said smoothly and turned to Tiraldórë. "Ambassador Tiraldórë it has been many scores of years since last you were here. Appreciate your coming we do, both of you." He said.

Tiraldórë bowed again. "We come to have words with the lords and lady of Lórinand so that the situation might be understood fully."

"You are welcome to enter. We trust you and your honour. You may keep your blades in the presence of all but the three where no weapon is allowed."

"We shall not fail your trust." Valentai said, correctly choosing the right words.

"I knew you would not. We cross the Nimrodel ahead and move on the main road through the woods on the south of the stream. That will take us today and some of tomorrow. We cross at the narrow point before the junction with the Anduin and then up through the forest paths to the capital."

"Time is not an issue with us captain. Lead the way and we shall follow." Valentai assured the elf who nodded and pointed to the far side of the Celebrant.

"We will meet on that side within the hour." He declared and Valentai nodded and walked back with his friend to where Alderána had the cavalry ready.

"Captain, lead your troops down. It is as you said; we will begin the crossing when all is assembled." Valentai said and the captain nodded and went about her role.

Lord Valentai rode into the three foot deep water of the Nimrodel just two hundred yards from where it became mixed with the deeper, faster Celebrant stream. Valentai urged his grey mare on and over the stream to the far side where Aronwë had assembled a similar number of sylvan elves who now waited on horseback. The hero did not miss the fact that they had no saddles and rode bareback and that they looked down on the high elven cavalry who rode with saddle, bit and bridle. Valentai could never understand why these elves insisted riding so. Lauronwë had been right; a rider trying to fight in battle without any means of controlling the horse was useless indeed. Valentai saw that Aronwë had a saddle and stirrups and this confirmed to him that he had been an elf of Eregion once.

Aronwë saluted him. "Lord Valentai, I am pleased to see you here early. When all are here we shall ride on."

Valentai nodded and rode to beside the elf to watch his party cross the river. At length he turned to the elf.

"You were once of Eregion were you not?" He asked the Lórinand elf ambassador who looked at him keenly.

"What makes you say that?" He asked in reply and Valentai smiled.

"If you do not mind me saying, you appear to be different in many ways to these Eldar around you. And you use a proper saddle and sword." The elf laughed.

"Observant you are indeed Lord Valentai. Indeed I am of Eregion. I was the ruler of some smaller towns in the north, around where Imladris stands now. I fought in many battles during the first war but eventually I had no choice but to leave with my lords and lady." He said sadly.

"Why come here and not to Imladris?" Valentai asked.

"At the time, Imladris did not exist." The elf said grimly. "And the land between the mountains and the sea were almost entirely enemy owned. Remember, even Santäissa was threatened with attack at one stage. I came here and never looked at living back there again." The elf said sadly.

Valentai nodded. "You are married?" He half asked and half stated. The elf nodded.

"Yes, she will not leave here and I do not blame her." He brightened. "As for the sword, it is the one that I used in Eregion and the saddle is because I am not a fool." He said happily and some of his escort glanced at him.

Valentai did not know what to say next so he was pleased that Alderána chose that moment to ride up to him and salute.

"We are finished crossing Lord Valentai." She stopped as she saw Aronwë. "Aronwë?" She asked uncertainly.

"Alderána I presume. You look well I see. And how is Lauronwë?" The elf asked with animation and Valentai sighed slightly as he and the duty was forgotten in the reunion.

"As annoying as ever. He has gained control over Osturin though." She said happily.

"Only by rank I assume." Aronwë said and looked back to Valentai's faintly amused expression. "We were friends in the time of Eregion's prosperity. Then she moved back to Santäissa and the war came and we see each other rarely."

Valentai nodded and Alderána saluted. "Sorry for the delay. We have finished crossing and the troops are formed up just up the road." She said formally and Valentai nodded.

"Let us ride then and talk when we are underway." He suggested and the two captains nodded and rode on.

After an hour or so, Valentai gave silent permission and Alderána rode back over to Aronwë and they continued to speak as they rode along the wide, stone path that led through the trees. The fast and deep river was to their left and the road followed the course of the river well, suggesting that it followed the original course of the discoverers of Lórinand. There were a few elves to either side that stood to watch the strange procession. The high elven cavalry could only be discerned from their sylvan brethren by their saddle wear and shadowed armour and swords. Valentai rode on as the day peaked towards noon. Aëorith rode to beside him. Valentai smiled.

"Have you been here before Aëorith?" He asked and the aide shook his head.

"No Lord Valentai. I had never even been to Imladris before you took me on."

"Well, a new experience for us both." He said and rode on.

As the sun was setting, the party came to a wide flat area of ground where the horses could be left to look after themselves. Nearby was a small jetty where small grey boats were moored and to the east was the great river Anduin. Valentai smiled when he saw the two captains still talking. He supposed that there was much to say to a friend you had not seen in three centuries. Valentai stripped off his sword and walked down the path to where the river engulfed the flow of the Celebrant. Valentai had heard much of this river and now he saw it was indeed an obstacle. The river itself was over two hundred yards wide and fast flowing. It also seemed to be very temperamental with currents which whirled and flowed together. Valentai thought of the difficulty of crossing a river even half the size and grimaced. He could do it if he had to.

"A formidable obstacle, yes?" Came the elven voice of Tiraldórë and Valentai nodded as he turned.

"It is indeed. Two hundred yards at least at this point." He told the elf who nodded.

"There are only three places where the river is narrow enough to bridge adequately. Osgiliath is built on one such point. The second point is where you suggested, north of Cair Andros. The last point is far to the south, near the entrance to the sea."

"It is a help though. If it were even half as wide, the enemy could cross anywhere." Valentai pointed out.

"Indeed my friend. It is a help and a hindrance." Tiraldórë said.

"It seems the two captains get on well." Valentai said lightly and Tiraldórë grimaced slightly.

"They do indeed. It is probably fortunate that the war came when it did as it broke up their relationship. That is a terrible thing to say but it is true." He said and Valentai looked from him to the two.

"How do they feel about each other?" He asked and Tiraldórë shrugged.

"I have no idea. They are friends and not especially close. Lauronwë is a better friend than he will be which is not to demean Aronwë." He said the last words quickly so he would not be misjudged.

"I can see I still have much to learn about the web of friendships between these armies." Valentai said and the elf nodded.

"I can see how difficult it could be. We pick up one change at a time but you have to grapple with them all which is not easy." Tiraldórë said earnestly and Valentai nodded.

"How do we cross the river with the horses?" He asked.

"We do not." Tiraldórë said and Valentai looked at him. "We cross by boat with half the escort. The remainder stay here and look after the horses. We walk from there. Besides, it is not good country for riding." The elf said and Valentai sighed.

"Why have neither these elves nor the dwarves taken horses into account?" Valentai asked, not expecting an answer. The ambassador merely chuckled and walked back to the camp. Valentai looked over the great river a last time and then turned back as well.


End file.
